Four Leaf Clover
by BBShadowCat
Summary: [COMPLETED]As a child, Anna always loved fortunetelling. One day, a fortuneteller told her that she forever cursed and Anna must find her true love before she turns 16 or she won't break the curse. The only clue is the symbol of a Four Leaf Clover
1. Prologue

**Four Leaf Clover**

By: Neko

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Shaman King. If I did, there would be no way in hell that I'd let 4Kids dub it.

-**Edit**- I also do **NOT** own the great TBV show called "**Sunshine Heartbeat**" in which I based this story completley on.

**Summary**: As a child, Anna always loved fortunetelling. One day, a fortuneteller told her that she forever cursed. In order to break the curse, Anna must find her true love before she turns 16. The only way to know if he is the one is to find a four leaf clover birth mark on his shoulder, but the fortune teller never told her which shoulder. When Anna moves to California, she meets a boy names Hao Asakura and he had a four leaf clover mark. His twin, Yoh Asakura also has one. Who is her true love? YohxAnna HaoxAnna And others

**Note**: Anna is definitely much friendlier here then the anime and so is Hao. Kino is the fortuneteller who told Anna that she is cursed for life and she is not related to Yoh and Hao. Yoh and Hao are both on the volley ball team and are the most popular boys in the whole school. Ren and HoroHoro are popular too but not as. Pirika, Mari and Macchi are the most popular girls in the school and they are all on the girl's volley ball team. Oh yah, before I forget, sorry! There are no shaman related activities. Just maybe some slapping, kicking, and volley ball action lol.

**Prologue**

5 years old Anna Kyoyama skipped down town and towards the fortune telling shop. She loves fortune telling. It was also so mysterious to her on how they could tell her future. How they could didn't matter to her. She just wanted her fortune told. Anna opened the door to the fortune telling store. The room was dark, very dark, lit dimly with a few candles. She walked pass the voodoo dolls, the skulls, bones, etc and lifted the cloth that covered a dark room.

She walked in calmly and watched the single candle lighting the room dimly in front of her. She took a seat in front of it and waited quietly. A few minutes later, a elderly woman walked into the room from the other side of the room.

"Ah, Anna. You are early today." She said as calmly as she walked in. Anna looked up at the elderly woman who had just walked in.

"Kino-Sama, Konichiwa." She said with a small smile. Kino smiled.

"Well, let have a look now shall we?" Kino took a seat in front of the crystal ball. "May I see your hand please?" Anna handed her hand over to Kino who examined it. Kino nodded a little but frowned.

"Now light this and lit the other candles." She instructed, handing Anna a small candle stick. Anna nodded and took the candle stick, lit it and lit the other candles that formed a circle.

"Now stand in the middle of the circle." Kino instructed. Anna nodded and carefully stepped in the middle of the of the circle. Kino nodded and watched the flames flicker. She nodded and motioned Anna to step out of the circle.

"Now light the other candles." Kino told her. Anna blinked and looked around. The room was pretty much covered with candles on the floor.

"You are kidding right?" Anna asked. "There is no way I can-"

"Do it." Kino firmly told her. Anna nodded and did as she was told.

A few minutes or 5 later, Anna finally lit all the candles n the room, making the room shine brightly in a orangey and yellow mixed with a hint of amber color.

"So... What now?" Anna asked as she took a seat again. "You never did anything like this before."

"Blow out the candles." Kino instructed, totally ignoring her question.

"What? But I just-" Kino cut her off again.

"Do it now." Kino told her. "Blow out all the candles with one breath." Anna blinked. There was no way she could blow out all these candles with a single blow. Not unless she has a fan or something. Anna nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "This is silly." Anna thought as she blew at the candles. To her surprise, most of the candles went out. The ones left were burning lighter then before, forming a picture. Kino nodded.

"I see..." Anna blinked. What? What did she see? Anna looked back at the candles with amazement. The picture the remaining candles formed was a four leaf clover; its stem pointing to the right.

"Umm... Kino-Sama. What just happened? Why is there was picture of a leaf here?" Anna was definitely confused. She knew Kino would not play a trick on her but why did this happen? Kino took a seat and motioned Anna to sit across from her.

"Anna, I must tell you something very important." She told her in a serious voice.

"What?" Anna blinked. Something felt wrong.

"Anna, you are cursed." Anna blinked. Cursed? How can she be cursed? "The only way you can break this curse is to find your true love before you turn 16." Kino continued.

"And if I don't?" Anna was sure she didn't want to know what Kino would say next but her curiosity took control.

"If you don't..." Kino paused. "You will be cursed forever and everyone you care about will leave you. You will be alone, hated. Your life will shimmer away and you will have no friends. Even your family members and people closest to you will leave you." Anna gulped.

"How do I find him then?" Anna asked. The sooner she finds him, the better.

"You see the picture the candles form?" Kino asked looking at the remaining candles still lit brightly.

"It's..." Anna studied it. "A leaf or something."

"Not just any leaf my dear." Kino said shaking her head. "It's a four leaf clover. It means good luck." Anna nodded and listened closely. "Your true love will have the symbol of a four leaf clover on his shoulder. Like a birth mark." Kino told her. Anna gulped. How was she supposed to find her "True Love" if the mark is on his shoulder? What? She has to strip him or watch him change? "Total Eww." Anna mumbled.

"What is that you said?" Anna gulped.

"Oh nothing. I was... well just thinking... That's all." She told Kino with a small nervous smile. "Where do I begin searching?"

"That is where I stop helping you." Kino told her. Anna blinked. What? "You must find him on your own." Kino got up and walked away. She stopped however, before she left the room.

"Good luck my dear and remember, you must find him before you turn 16." With that, Kino walked out of the room, leaving Anna alone in the dark room.

Ah! What a chapter! Interesting... So far. Please keep in mind about which direction the leaf stem points to. It will be important later on... Yes, yes. It's called for-shadowing... Anyway, Next chapter is be when Anna is 14 and moves to California to live with Tamao.


	2. At The Mall

**Note**: I forgot to mention this to you guys. Tamao... Well she isn't really shy in this fanfic. She is only turns pink/red when it comes to boys but nothing else. She is friendly but not as hyper as Pirika. Ok, just wanted you all to know that!

Chapter 2: **At the Mall**

"Hi Anna!" Tamao rushed to hug her friend. "Welcome to California."

"Thanks... I think." Anna replied hugging Tamao back.

"You are going to love it here." Tamao told her excitedly. "Come on. Let's drop off your things and go do a little shopping!"

"Joy... Shopping..." Anna muttered to herself as Tamao dragged her out of the airport.

"And here we are! This is my home!" Tamao said as she opened the door.

"Nice place." Anna said as she stepped in.

"Oh yah, I have a housemate." Tamao told Anna.

"A housemate?" Tamao nodded.

"Yah. You know, like roommate, except that she doesn't share a room with me, just the house?"

"Oh..." Anna nodded. "It is a she right?" Tamao giggled.

"Oh course. What were you thinking of?" She asked Anna who shrugged.

"Don't worry, nothing dirty. Just wondering." Anna told her. "So is she home?" Tamao shrugged.

"Pirika! Are you home?" She yelled. Anna was amazed. Back when they were 5 years old, Tamao was very shy and quiet. Now look at her! 14 years old and is hyper... Well not that hyper but definitely not shy.

"Coming!" A girl's voice yelled.

A few minutes later, a girl with long blue hair skipped downstairs with a huge smile on her face.

"We have a guest! Hi. I'm Pirika." She said in a cheerful voice. Anna smiled.

"Kyoyama Anna."

"So is she the one who is going to move in with us?" Pirika asked looking at Tamao who nodded. "Yay! We have a new family member!" Pirika squealed and gave Anna a big hug.

"Oh you are going to love it here." She squealed. "And wait till you check out the mall! Here, let me help you with that." Pirika grabbed Anna's luggage and rushed upstairs. Anna blinked and looked at Tamao who shrugged and giggled.

"She is like that." Tamao told Anna.

"Ok! Come on! Let's go shopping!" Pirika raced downstairs and grabbed Anna's hand, almost dragging her out the door.

"W-Wait!" Anna grabbed onto Tamao who grabbed onto the doorknob.

"Come on!" Pirika yelled as she dragged them both out the door.

"Hold on!" Tamao yelled, clutching onto the doorknob.

"Pirika, what are you doing?"

"Onii-Chan!" Pirika released her grip on Anna's arm and ran over to hug her brother while Anna and Tamao tumbled to the ground.

"Hey! Rubs! Crushing ribs!" Pirika released her brother.

"Gomen, Onii-Chan." She said with a silly smile. Tamao got up slowly and rubbed her back.

"Yah... I'm gong to feel that in the morning." She mumbled. "Anna, you ok?" She helped Anna up.

"Besides my aching arms, I should be fine." Anna mumbled.

"Hey Tamao. You ok?" Tamao looked up and her face flushed.

"Oh, H-Horo-Horo-kun! K-Konichiwa!" She was stuttering again. Anna looked at Tamao and knew instantly that she had a crush on him. Horo scratched his head.

"It's not the afternoon yet." He told her. Tamao's face turned into a darker shade of pink.

"It will be in a few minutes Onii-Chan." Pirika came to Tamao's rescue. She knew about Tamao's crush on her brother and steps in every now and then so that Tamao won't completely embarrass herself in front of him.

"True..." Trey shrugged. "Anyway, I'm Horo-Horo, Pirika's brother. You can call me Horo for short." Anna smiled a bit.

"Kyoyama Anna." She told him.

"I must warn you. My sister can be crazy. No scratch that, my sister is crazy." Pirika punched Horo's arm.

"I am not Onii-Chan! And we have the same blood so if I am crazy, you are too." She yelled at him.

"So... W-What are you doing here Horo-Horo Kun?" Tamao asked nervously.

"Please Tamao. Just Horo is fine." Horo told her. "And I was going over to Yoh's place to hang out and wanted to check on my little sister."

"I don't need someone to check up on me Onii-Chan. If anyone needs checking up on, it's you." Pirika shot back. "The last time I brought food over, you ate them all the next hour!"

"I am a growing boy ok." Horo pointed out.

"Well then drink milk like Ren! Don't eat all the food and leave me with none!" Pirika yelled. "And you need to lose weight! So hurry and run to Yoh's house."

"I don't need to." Horo yelled back.

"Hey come on. No fighting." Tamao said as she stepped outside.

"Yah, fight someplace else. You are killing the grass." Anna told them. Tamao and Pirika giggled at her comment.

"Whatever, I need to get to Yoh's house now. Pirika, be good!" Horo told his sister as he started walking away.

"Yes, daddy. I will." Pirika said and rolled her eyes. The girls watched Horo walked off.

"Onii-Chan!" Pirika suddenly yelled out. Horo stopped and turned.

"What?" He yelled.

"Walk faster! Your burn more calories that way!" She yelled and burst out laughing.

"Very funny Pirika." Horo yelled. He turned and crossed the street.

"So shall we go?" Pirika asked turning back to Anna and Tamao who nodded.

* * *

"Ah this is so cute!" Pirika yelled out as she rushed into a store. Anna and Tamao sighed. It was so embarrassing to go out in public with Pirika because she can be so loud. 

"Tamao, come here. I think you might like this." Pirika yelled. Tamao and Anna walked into the store and looked at a light blue top Pirika picked out. It was ok, but Anna wasn't positive Tamao would like it.

"It's ok..." Tamao said taking it. "I'll just try it on..." Tamao headed off to the fitting room while Anna and Pirika looked around for some cloths for themselves.

"So why did you come here to Cali?" Pirika asked Anna.

"Well, I wanted to get out some more and visit Tamao at the same time. She said that California is one of the best places to be so I decided to come and check it out." Anna told her as she looked through the cloths on the racket. She looked at a reddish pink sundress.

"Hey, that cute. It would be better if it was pink I think." Pirika said as she looked at the dress Anna was holding.

"You can have this one. I think I have one too many sundresses." Anna handed the dress over to Pirika who eagerly took it.

"Thanks. So, what are you looking for? Maybe I can help you." She said as she flipped through the cloths on the racks.

"I don't know..." Anna mumbled and looked through another set of racks.

"What do you guys think?" The girls turned and saw Tamao standing there with the blue top on.

"Nice!" Pirika squealed.

"It's is nice." Anna told her and spotted something she likes. She walked over to the rackets and picked out a small black tank-top and a checkered skirt. Ok the checkered skirt could need some work. She put the skirt back but held onto the top. She looked through the rackets again, trying to find a skirt that fits the top. She found a white mini skirt and a white jeans jacket. Satisfied, she told the girls that she was going into the changing room to change.

A few minutes later, Anna stepped out to get the girl's opinions.

"You look fab!" Pirika squealed.

"It really does look good." Tamao said studying Anna.

"Wait, she is missing something..." Pirika mumbled and rushed off. Minutes later, she came back and tied a blue bandana on Anna's head.

"Sorry, there wasn't any black." Pirika told Anna. "But she looks nice right Tamao?" Tamao nodded.

"I think I saw a tank top that was the same color as your bandana." Tamao told them.

"Go get it!" Pirika yelled. Tamao nodded and rushed off. Anna gulped. Pirika can be scary sometimes. Tamao returned with a blue tank top and Pirika pushed Anna back into her changing room to change.

When Anna stepped out for the second time, Pirika squealed and clapped her hands.

"Perfect!" She yelled.

"You should try being a bit quieter." Anna told Pirika who shrugged.

"Not my nature to be." She said with a goofy smile. "It's Onii-Chan's fault."

"What's my fault?" They girls looked up to see Horo and a two other "Drop Dead Gorgeous" looking boys walking towards them.

"Oh Onii-Chan. What are you doing here?" Pirika asked. Tamao's face started to turn pink again so Anna pushed her into the changing room.

"Just here to hang out like you guys." Horo simply answered and looked at Anna.

"Why haven't you ditched my sis yet? She can be very embarrassing you know." He told her. "Nice outfit by the way." Anna smiled, a hint of flush rising to her cheeks but it quickly disappeared as she said,

"Thanks, and yah. I know. But we are waiting for Tamao." She told him.

"I see..." Horo looked at Pirika. "And what is with that last comment huh? Walk faster you will burn more calories?" Pirika stuck out her tongue at her big brother. A Chinese boy behind Horo chuckled.

"Your sister is right though Horo." He told Horo with a pat. "You will burn more calories. And by the way, you need to."

"You know Ren, I would most appreciate it if you stayed on my side and not occasionally wander off to my sister's side." Horo snapped. "No betraying." Ren shrugged.

"I was only stating the facts Horo." He told him. Pirika giggled.

"You see. Even Ren-Kun says so." She told her big brother who gave her a look.

"Ma, ma. Come on. You guys are family members. You shouldn't argue." The other "Drop Dead Gorgeous" looking boy said tapping Horo on the shoulder. Anna stared at him. He was definitely her type... Well, so far from what she could tell. If only he was the one... Which brings her back to the topic... The real reason why she moved to California was to find him. Yes, her "True Love". She never told anyone about it... Well except for Tamao since they were childhood friends and she trusts Tamao. She wasn't sure about Pirika yet so she stayed quiet.

"So? You and Hao always argue." Horo told the boy.

"True... But that's different. He ate my last orange." The boy pointed out. Ren rolled his eyes.

"It's just an orange Yoh." Ren told the boy whose name seems to be Yoh.

"No, not just an orange. It was the last one." Yoh pointed out.

"Where is Hao anyway?" Pirika asked. Yoh shrugged.

"Don't know. Aniki is always off on his own and we somehow bump into him so I don't need to worry." He told her.

"Probably off flirting with some girls or something." Ren muttered. Pirika giggled a little and Tamao stepped out in a different top.

"Hey Tamao. You look nice." Horo said with a smile. Tamao's face turned pink again.

"T-Thanks H-Horo." And again, she was stuttering.

"You look great Tamao!" Pirika yelled out. The boys backed away form her and looked away.

"Your sister?" Ren asked Horo who shook his head.

"Never seen her in my life." Horo muttered. Pirika smacked her brother's arm.

"Shut it. She does look nice. You even said it yourself Onii-Chan!" She yelled and eyed her brother. "Could it be that Onii-Chan finds Tamao attractive?" Both Horo and Tamao's face turned red.

"U-Urusai Pirika! I said nothing like that!" Horo yelled at his sister. "I was just complimenting her that's all."

"Right..." Pirika continued to eye her brother. Anna rolled her eyes as she stepped back into the dressing room to change back into her cloths while Tamao did the same.

"Tamao, Anna! We are going down to the food court so we will meet you guys there ok?" Pirika yelled.

"Ok." Both Anna and Tamao yelled out at the same time.

"Why do you have to come?" Horo complained as they walked out.

"Because I have to make sure you don't eat too much Onii-Chan." Pirika told him.

Horo rolled his eyes.

"I don't eat a lot Pirika." He told her.

"Actually you do." Yoh corrected him. "You left my house with no food."

"When was that?" Horo asked.

"Just before we left my house." Yoh told him. Ren nodded.

"That is why I removed the refrigerator from the kitchen to a secret room." He told them. Horo's mouth dropped.

"I thought you said that your sister took it!" He yelled out. Ren shrugged.

"I lied." He simply said. Horo folded his arms.

"Unfair..." He muttered.

"Onii-Chan! Watch out for the stairs!" Pirika yelled. It was too late, Horo was just about tumbling down. Luckily, he got his balance and stopped tumbling. Yoh and Ren laughed as they walked down the stairs after him.

"Onii-Chan, are you ok?" Pirika asked pulling on Horo's sleeve.

"Except for my broken back... I think I should be fine." Horo muttered.

"Good one Horo." Yoh said with a pat on Horo's back. "I should have recorded that on my phone. It would surely win the America's Funniest Video TV show!"

"Don't worry Yoh. I recorded it." Ren said as he replayed the scene and he and Yoh started laughing as they watched it.

* * *

"So... Tamao, how long have you had a crush on Horo?" Anna asked as they slowly asked around. Tamao's face turned pink. 

"A... while." She said quietly.

"I see..." Anna stayed quiet for a while. Thinking about the boy she saw earlier. What's his name? Yoh? Whatever, she hardly knew him, so it doesn't matter. It's not like he was going to have that birth mark or anything. They continued walked slowly, looking at the displays shown on the shop windows.

"So, have you spotted anyone you like?" Tamao asked, breaking the silence. Anna shrugged.

"Not sure yet. I guess... That Yoh guys was ok." She said quietly. Tamao giggled.

"Yah, he is quiet popular, and a really nice guy too." Tamao said thinking back.

"I was quiet lonely and quiet when I first came here. Yoh was the first friend I made, besides Pirika. He doesn't care if you are popular or not. He just wants friends." Anna nodded.

"I see..." Anna muttered.

"His brother on the other hand..." Tamao paused. "I'm not saying he's mean or anything but he is not like Yoh. He is in a way but he also isn't you know." Anna blinked.

"Not really."

"Well, Yoh is carefree and friendly. Hao is too but he... is a bit on the cold side sometimes. Somewhat of a player if you know what I mean." Tamao explained.

"Oh..." Anna muttered. She didn't like this Hao from what Tamao is describing. If she ever meet up with Hao, she would definitely ignore him.

"But Hao can be nice if he wants to. Deep inside, Hao is actually a pretty nice guy, just like Yoh. He just... Has family problems as Yoh would call it." Tamao rambled on. "Oh, there's Hao!" Anna blinked and looked up. A boy who looked just like Yoh walked towards them. He was DEFINITLY "Drop Dead Gorgeous." Unlike Yoh who had shoulder length hair... And tied his hair up, Hao left his long and down. He had on a black and red hoodie and blue jeans. He had a spiked risk band on his right arm. He received looked here and there from different girls checking him out as he walked towards them. Ok, scratch out what Anna said earlier about him.

"Hey Tamao." Hao said as he approached them. "Where my Otouto?" Tamao shrugged.

"In the food court I think." Tamao told him. "We are on our way there anyway, wanna come along?"

"Why not." Hao said with a shrug.

"Oh yah. Before I forget. Hao, this is Anna, my friend. And Anna, this is Hao, Yoh's twin brother." Tamao said introducing Anna and Hao to each other. Anna smiled.

'Hi." She simply said. Hao smiled back and nodded. He was a bit surprised to say the least. Normally, girls would blush and giggled when he said hi to them but this girl... Anna, she is different from the other girls. She wasn't trying to impress him or anything which was somewhat of a good thing. He was kind of getting tired of girls trying to impress him.

"Anyway, let's go. I want to make sure Yoh isn't rolling another orange on the table." He said as they took the escalator."

"Is that why you ate his last orange?" Tamao asked. Hao nodded.

"Yah. For some reason he is obsessed with oranges so I had to stop him from getting hypnotized by one by eating it before he can get his hands on it. It wasn't easy though." He told them. "I had to wrestle him for about a half hour before I could get it out of his hands. He is very protective when it comes to oranges." Tamao giggled.

"Well I know Yoh's nickname." Anna muttered as they stepped off.

"And that would be?" Hao raised an eye brow slightly.

"Orange boy." Anna simply said. This was hard. Trying to hide her blush that is. This boy was definitely hot, hot, hot!

* * *

"Aniki!" Yoh waved Hao and the girls with a wide smile. Hao, Anna and Tamao stepped off the escalator and walked over to their table. 

"What took you so long?" Pirika asked sipping her soda.

"We were window shopping." Anna simply said. "And why rush to the food court when you are not hungry?"

"Because you missed Horo gobble up 3 hamburgers in under 2 minutes." Ren muttered. Pirika giggled.

"I tried to stop him but he didn't listen." She said and took Ren's cell from his hand.

"Hey! Give that back right now!" Ren yelled.

"Calm down Ren. I want to show them the scene you recorded of Onii-Chan rolling down the stairs." Pirika said as she flipped it open and pressed the menu button.

* * *

After they watched the video clip they stayed silent for a minute. That was one of the most stupidest yet funniest scenes ever. 

"Come on. Sympathy. Anyone." Horo said as he sipped his soda. "Come one. I just rolled down the stairs!"

"Because you were careless Horo." Hao pointed out and laughed. "But that was a funny scene. Wish I was there to see it live."

"Same here. Oh well. This is good enough." Anna said with a shrug.

"Horo... D-Daijoubu?" Tamao asked with a concerned look.

"Finally! Some sympathy!" Horo yelled out. "And I am fine Tamao. You are being the ONLY one who actually CARES. Not even my SISTER is asked me if I was ok. And she is my SISTER!" Pirika stuck out her tongue at her brother.

"Well Onii-Chan you deserved it." She told him and flipped though the menu in Ren's phone. Snooping here and there.

"Hey, what's this?" She asked as she clicked the private folder. Hearing this, Ren quickly snatched the phone out of her hand and flipped it close.

"It says private Pirika." He told her. "Private means leave it alone." Pirika made a face.

"What is it? Please tell me Ren-Kun. Please?" She begged. "Pleaseeee!"

"No." Ren told her firmly.

"Pleaseeeeee Ren-Kunnnnnnn!" Pirika tried again. Tamao sighed while Anna shook her head. Pirika can be so annoying sometimes.

"Who wants ice cream?" Horo yelled out.

"Are you treating?" Anna asked him.

"No." Horo looked at Anna.

"Then no." Anna muttered. Hao chuckled.

"Get me a fudge sundae would you Horo? I'll pay you back when we get home." He told Horo who nodded then paused.

"Wait... The last time you said that, you never gave me back the money." Horo said looking at Hao who shrugged.

"I forgot. I'll pay it all when we get home." He told Horo who studied him.

"I don't know..." Horo mumbled.

"Just go Horo." Anna told him.

"Hey! Calm down! It's not like you want ice cream or nothing." Horo yelled at her. Anna gave him an icy glare making him freeze.

"Get me a vanilla." She told him. "And you are treating."

"What! Why am I treating?" Horo yelled.

"You came up with the idea so now go." She ordered and gave him a 'Go or else' look. Horo gulped and nodded.

"Going, going." He said as he dashed off. Yoh laughed.

"Good one Anna!" He said and placed his head on his hands. "I should try that with Horo next time." Hao shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk. How long do you think you can keep up that serious game face Yoh?" He asked. Yoh thought for a minute.

"Don't know. I thought my serious game face is my usual look." Yoh said with a grin. Hao rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Yoh's head.

"No you idiot. That's your dumbfounded and blank look." He told Yoh who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever. I'll just leave the serious stuff with you then Aniki." Yoh said as he looked at Pirika and Ren wrestle for Ren's cell.

* * *

"Give it here!" Pirika yelled. 

"No! It's now so let go." Ren yelled back.

"Then tell me what is in the private folder." Pirika said, never loosening her grip.

"No. It's private." Ren told her. "Like your diary."

"I don't have a diary!" Pirika yelled. "Onii-Chan broke the lock and I threw it away." Yoh blinked.

"Horo looked into your diary?" He asked her. Pirika nodded.

"Yah. He broke the lock and read it." She told him. Yoh shook his head

"That's not nice." He muttered.

"Nothing is ever nice Yoh." Hao told him. Horo soon returned with the ice cream in his hand.

"Here, your majesty. Your ice cream awaits." He said as he placed the ice cream down. Anna rolled her eyes as she took the ice cream.

"Yay! Ice cream!" Pirika yelled out and released his grip on Ren's cell, making Ren tumble back a bit.

"Hey! Let go! That's my ice cream! Get your own!" Horo pushed his ice cream out of Pirika's reach.

"But you were suppose to treat me too Onii-Chan. I am your sister!" She yelled at him.

"And you were suppose to show some sympathy when I rolled down the stairs!" Horo yelled back.

"Whatever. I will just eat Ren's ice cream then." Pirika said making a face at Horo.

"No! Don't touch my ice cream!" Ren yelled grabbing his ice cream away. Pirika folded her arms.

"Why is everyone so mean?" She asked. Yoh laughed.

"Here Pirika. You can have mine." He said as he handed her his ice cream. Pirika blinked.

"Really?" She asked. Yoh nodded with a grin.

"Arigato Yoh-Kun!" Pirika gave Yoh a big hug before taking his ice cream and giving her brother a look.

* * *

The day finally ended and soon, the mall was going to close so they all left. Since the boy's live a bit farther then the girl's, they walked them home. 

"Wow! Today was so much fun! What do you think Anna?" Pirika asked looking at Anna who shrugged.

"Fun I guess." She mumbled.

"I know, Onii-Chan ruined the fun." Pirika said nodding her head. "Yes, yes it's sad." Horo made a face.

"Are you sure it isn't your face?" He teased. Pirika punched his arm.

"Keep quiet." She yelled at him.

"Hai, Okaa-San." Horo muttered.

"So anyway, you are going to transfer to our school?" Yoh asked Anna who nodded.

"Yah." Anna told him and Yoh smiled.

"Then I shall give you the tour!" He said happily.

"No way. I will." Pirika said lining their arms together. "You might fall asleep while giving her the tour like how you fall sleep in class. Even when you are standing up reading or at the black board!"

"Hey! I was playing Zelda ok." He told her.

"No excuse." Pirika told him. "Anyway, tomorrow, me and Tamao will be giving Anna the tour of out school and it's campus so too bad for you guys. You never go to class anyway."

"What do you mean? I go to class!" Horo yelled out.

"Yah. Me and Ren do too!" Yoh yelled.

"Yah but Onii-Chan is always playing games or drawing and you are always sleeping Yoh. Ren..." Pirika paused. "Ok forget Ren." She muttered. Ren smirked.

"Unlike these two, I keep up my good grades." He told them, as if rubbing it in their faces.

"Keep it up Ren. One day, we are going to jump you for your good grades." Horo told him. Ren chuckled.

"Is that a treat?" He asked, challenging Horo.

"And what if it is?" Horo asked, as if taking his challenge.

"Hey come on. Stop fighting." Yoh said trying to break up the fight.

* * *

"Why don't we just walk past them?" Hao asked Anna. 

"You know, that's not a bad idea." She said as she and Hao started walking.

"So where did you move from?" Hao asked. He was very interested in this girl. She was definitely... Something different.

"Japan." Anna simply told him.

"Why did you come here then?" Hao asked her. "I know Japan is a nice place. I was raised there." Anna shrugged.

"I guess I wanted to get out more." She told him. Hao raised an eye brow.

"Get out more?" He asked her. Anna shrugged.

"Something like that." She mumbled. Hao walked her to her door and Anna fumbled into her bag for her keys. When she finally got them, she opened the door and stepped in.

"Well thanks anyway." She said with a small smile. Hao smiled back.

"No problem." He told her and paused. "By the way. You can stop pretending." Anna blinked. Pretending? "You are hiding your feelings from me." He told her. Anna's face turned pink but she brushed it off by rolling her eyes.

"Please. I'm not hiding my feelings." She told him. "Watch." With that, she slammed the door in his face and locked it. She leaned against the door and placed her hand over her beating heat. Wow... That... was something...

* * *

From the outside, Hao laughed at what Anna had done. Yup, she was different and Hao wanted to see just how different she was. He was definitely determined to make her his, but from Anna's character, she was a tough one to get... The usual playing hard to get... This should be a fun challenge for him to solve.

* * *

Soooooooooooo? I know! I know! It's so boring! I know! No flames please! No killing me! I know it's bad. But that is because Anna didn't know Hao had the four leaf clover mark! Next chap... Anna will see that Hao has the four leaf clover mark. No, she is not going to sneak into the boy's changing room. And there will be no nude/sexual moments/scenes so calm down. lol. This fanfic is rates G after all, so nothing... You know. Anyway, that part with the door slamming in Hao's face.. well I saw it on TV so I was like oh that's cute so I added it in. The part where Pirika tolled Horo to walk faster because he would burn more calories... That actually happened. My friend was looking out the window in class and she yelled out "Hey mister! Walk faster, You'll burn more calories." At a bad in jogging cloths. That was a hilarious moment but the guy didn't hear her. 

**Annafan**: Thanks for the advice! I plan to take it... Well most of it lol.

**Sannah-asakura**: Haha, well there will be a few twists and turns here and there but don't worry. As you have read the chapter above, Anna is definitely attracted to Yoh... But she is attracted to Hao too.

**Vash** and** lost spirit**: I plan to have some Hao and Anna moments and all but don't worry. There will be some YohxAnna moments too.

**Soul of the Xcalibar**: Thanks for the complement and yes, I am planning to leave a few cliff hangers at the end of some chapters.

Thank you everyone for the reviews! Keep them coming please! And you are allowed to give me your opinions and suggestions in the reviews as well. I might not take them all but I will read them and respond.


	3. Join The Team

**Note**: Want some YohxAnna moments? Well I'm trying to add them in here as much as I can... But I don't know how long I can manage before making it into AnnaxHao lol. I am also planning to add different pairing relationships in his chap... Not a lot but some... I think/hope. lol

Chapter 3- **Join The Team**

Anna woke up with the sun on her face. She looked up at the clock by her bed and gasped.

"Oh god, I'm late!" She yelled, almost rolling off the bed. She rushed to the closet and pulled out whatever was closest to her and rushed to the bathroom to change and brush up. After that, she rushed downstairs to the kitchen with her book-bag dragged after her. Tamao was already up and so was Pirika... Or at least she was. Anna found Pirika taking a small snooze halfway finishing her breakfast. Anna looked at Tamao who smiled and shrugged.

"She probably had some last minute cramming to do or something." Tamao told her as she shook Pirika. "Hey, wake up Pirika. You sleepy head, wake up!" Pirika lifted her head and yarned.

"Wow, its math class already?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"No silly. We aren't in school yet." Tamao said with a giggle.

"Oh..." Pirika yarned again and walked to the sink and placed her bowl in the sink. She turned and noticed Anna. "Oh morning Anna." She said cheerfully. Anna smiled.

"Morning." She said and looked at the clock on the wall. "Ummm... Shouldn't we be leaving by now?" The girls looked at the clock and gasped. They all stampeded out of the house, almost forgetting to lock the doors.

* * *

Pirika let out a tired yarn again and put her head down.

"I am SOOOOOOO tired..." She yelled out.

"Like we aren't?" Pirika turned to head to see Matilda Matisse **AKA** Macchi and Marion Phauna **AKA** Mari standing in front of her.

"Oh..." Pirika yarned again. "Morning Macchi, Mari."

"Last minute cramming?" Macchi asked Pirika as she took a seat next to her. "I did some last minute cramming last night too."

"No she wasn't." Mari said as she giggled a little and took the seat left of Pirika. "Macchi was talking on the phone with Nich-Kun." Macchi's face turned a light shade of pink.

"Hey! You know, they invented rooms for a reason Mari. It's called privacy!" She said with a face. Pirika giggled. She and the girls knew Macchi had a huge crush on Nichrome. Ever since they met in elementary, Macchi has had an eye on him. She even followed him home for crying out loud!

"Either way... I am exhausted." Pirika mumbled as she put her head down again. Just then, the door slid open and Horo Horo and Ren walked in.

"Wa! Morning everyone!" Horo yelled. All the girls said good morning and smiled. Horo Horo and Ren were one of the most popular guys in school, besides Hao and Yoh. They were both on the beach volley ball team as well and most girls join the beach volley ball team just to get a glimpse of them... Or at least try to since you have to have skill to join.

"Pirika! Wake up! You can't sleep in class!" Horo shook his sister who was getting annoyed. "Pirika! Wake up!"

"Onii-Chan! Shut it and let me sleep!" Pirika yelled at Horo who froze. "Class starts in 3 minutes so let me sleep!" Pirika turned to Ren and her face softened.

"Ren-Kun! Ohaiyo." She said cheerfully.

"Hey! You say morning to him and not me? I'm your own brother!" Horo yelled pointing at Ren who smirked.

"Ren-Kun was not the one who woke me up!" Pirika yelled. The door slid open again and the teacher walked in with books in his hands. Pirika glared at Horo.

"Thanks A LOT Onii-Chan. Now I just lost whatever I have left of sleep. You'll pay for that." She muttered angrily and sat down. Horo gulped. That didn't sound good. Ren let out a small chuckle.

"Better run Horo. She's pretty quick on her feet. Remember, she beat you in track by 2 minutes." He told Horo as he walked to him seat. Horo made a mocking face as he walked to his seat.

"Thanks a lot Onii-Chan." He said in a mocking voice.

"I heard that Onii-Chan!" Pirika yelled as she threw the black board eraser at his head.

"Ok settle down now everyone." The teacher said putting his books down on the table. "We have a few things to cover today but before that..." The teacher sighed with annoyance. "We have to take the attendance." He muttered. The class pretty much knows what's coming next but stayed quiet anyway.

"This is very annoying. Takes away class time." The teacher muttered.

"But Mr. Hankins. How will you know if anyone is skipping or not? That is what the attendance is for you know." A student called out.

"True but I know exactly who's skipping right now." Mr. Hankins said looking around the classroom. "As usual, the Asakura brothers aren't here." The girls in the class moaned with disappointment. Mr. Hankins lifted his hand and silenced the class. Ooooo, good control eh? "Anyway, you know what to do when I call out your names, so let's just cut to the chase. Stella."

"Here!" A girl yelled out.

"Ephraim." Mr. Hankins read on.

"Sup!" A boy from the middle row yelled out.

The teacher ignored his comment and continued down the list. "Alex."

"Here." A girl in the front row called out.

"Harry."

"Holla." A boy in the back roll yelled out doing it quick 'Sup' wave at the teacher.

"Well you're going to holla your way to a 55 if you keep it up." The teacher told him. The class burst out in laughing. In their school, 55 is a failing grade for their report cards but luckily, so far, no one came that close to a 55. The teacher told the class to settle down and continued taking the attendance.

"Mari."

"Hai." Mari said in a quiet voice.

"Matti."

"That's Macchi to you!" Macchi yelled out pointing to the teacher.

"Yes, yes. Now where was I?" The teacher looked down at his attendance sheet. The door slid opened and the Asakura twins walked in. A few girls gasped and most started cheering, happy that they were here. Yoh gave them a lazy smile and Hao smirked and nodded at them. So many fans!

"Well, well. Look who decided to show up for class. It's the Asakura twins." The teacher said looking at Yoh and Hao. "What is it this time boys? You both saw your soul mates and had to run after her for her number?" Yoh laughed.

"Not this time." He told the teacher. "But I did get a few numbers and email addresses. And a few girls wanted Aniki's signature." The class snickered.

"Enough, you are just in time for class now please sit down." Mr. Hankins said looking back down at the attendance sheet. Yoh nodded and he and Hao walked to their seats. Girls around them lifted up signs that read "L-O-V-E M-E! ASAKURA TWINS!" and "ASAKURA TWINS! WE LOVE YOU!" and "ASAKURA TWINS! LOVE FOREVER!" Yoh smiled at the signs. So many fans! The teacher rolled his eyes and continued down his list.

"Pirika." He called out. Pirika didn't answer because she snoozed off again. Luckily, Macchi nudged her and woke her up.

"Huh? Oh here!" Pirika yelled lifting her head up.

"Sleep time was oh so many hours ago Pirika. Please stay awake." Mr. Hankins said as he looked back down on his list.

"Hmm... Who's next? Oh yes. Horo, Ren."

"Here!" Horo yelled out. Ren who sat behind him just rolled his eyes and said a mere here.

"Hmmm... The Asakura twins are here..." Mr. Hankins mumbled to himself. "Jeanne?"

"Here." They all turned to the door to see a girl with long pale silver hair walking in breathlessly. "Sorry, I am late. But I had to go to the office this morning." She told the teacher.

"That's alright. Please take your seat Jeanne." Mr. Hankins looked back down on his list as Jeanne nodded and walked to her seat.

"Hmmm... We have a new student today." Mr. Hankins said looking at the note on his desk. "Anna... Kyoyama?" He looked around the room but didn't seem any unfamiliar faces.

"Here." They all turned yet again and saw Anna and Tamao walking through the door.

"Mr. Hankins, we were at the office." Tamao explained handing him the pass. Mr. Hankins nodded.

"And you must be Anna." He looked at Anna and smiled. "Welcome. Now I must warn you, this class if very dangerous and can easily corrupt your brain so if they are disturbing you, please let me know." Anna smiled.

"Thanks, I'm sure I will." She told him.

"Anyway, I have to get going." Tamao said as she turned. "I'm late for class." Mr. Hankins nodded.

"Ummm, if you don't mind, the office gave me a pass to have a tour around campus." Anna said showing him the pass. "Do you mind if Pirika shows me around?" Pirika was after all the only one she knows there. Well besides Hao, Yoh, Ren and Horo but she liked it better if Pirika shows her around. Mr. Hankins shook his head.

"Sorry Anna. We are going to have a test so Pirika can't show you around." He told her. Anna blinked. Then who will? What happens if she gets lost!

"I'll show her around." They all turned to see Yoh stand up and smile. The teacher sighed.

"Why not Yoh... Half of the time you don't even show up to class and when you do show up to class, you fall asleep. Why do you even bother staying in school anyway?" He asked.

Yoh grinned.

"Because I love school." He told the teacher. The class snickered. Hao muttered a 'yah right' to Yoh who smiled sheepishly. "I do." The teacher smiled.

"You like school?" He asked and Yoh nodded. "Well you are going to stay here one year longer." The class cracked up at the comment. Even Anna could help but giggle a little. The teacher lifted his hand up and silenced the class.

"Very well Yoh. You may go show Anna around." He told Yoh who smiled and nodded.

"Sank you." Yoh said as he walked to the front of the room. "You aren't going to fail me and make me stay in the 9th grade again right?" He asked.

"You are already failing on your own Yoh." The teacher told him. "Now go before I change my mind."

* * *

Once outside the classroom, Yoh turned to Anna.

"That was fun right Anna?" He asked cheerfully. Anna just shrugged, trying real hard to hide her blush. He was cute, cute CUTE! She followed him around, looking here and there. She saw just about all the classes and rooms. Now it was time to explore the campus. She followed Yoh to the track field.

"That's where me and Aniki and the rest of the volley ball team practice beach volleyball." Yoh told her pointing to a beach volleyball court in the middle of the track field.

"Beach volleyball huh?" Anna walked into the sand and scooped up a handful of sand. "Reminds me more of the beach." Yoh laughed.

"I know. Sometimes, I just want to fall sleep on the warm sand but I can't because if I do, I'll get hit by a volleyball. Trust me, getting hit in the face by one hurt... A lot." He told her. Anna smiled. Yoh definitely had a good sense of humor... Well either that or it was his silliness. Yoh picked up a volleyball that was left behind and turned to Anna.

"Wanna learn how to play?" He asked her. Anna blinked. Her... Play beach volleyball? Oh no way! She knew the beach volleyball formula by heart. **Beach volleyball death hell good bye world for Anna**. "Come on. It's easy." Yoh took her hand and pulled her to the middle of the court. "Now, lift the ball up like this." He instructed, showing her a few serves.

After an hour of so of teaching, Anna sat down on the grass exhausted. Easy huh? Beach Volleyball was very tiring. Yoh plopped down next to her with a huge smile.

"You see? Not that hard right?" He asked her. Anna sighed.

"Not hard? You are a pro!" She pointed out to him. Yoh shrugged.

"Now but when I first started, I was a bit shaky just like you." He told her. Who wouldn't be?

Just then, the school bell rang. Anna and Yoh looked up to see the doors open and kids flooding out for their lunch period.

"Ah... Lunch time." Yoh said as he got up and brushed himself off of any sand still stuck on his shorts. He then turned to Anna with a smile and reached out his hand to her. Anna blinked and took his hand. Yoh helped her up and they both walked back to the school to meet the others for lunch.

* * *

"Ewww, this school lunch SUCKS!" Macchi yelled looking at the school lunch. "Does anyone have any money to spare poor little me?" Mari giggled.

"Macchi is so picky." She said as she sat down.

"Excuse me, but wasn't that you last week Mari who complained that your dolls were disarranged and that Chuck doesn't play Tea Party but plays House instead?" Macchi snapped back. Mari made a face.

"He does." She told Macchi.

"Who does? And does what?" The girls looked up to see Pirika and Tamao sitting down on their table.

"Oh nothing. Mari was just saying how I am picky." Macchi told them.

"Well you are." Pirika said nodding. "Just yesterday you-"

"Ok, ok. I get it. I'm picky. I can't help it ok? I hate this school lunch." Macchi interrupted her.

"Well who wouldn't? It's school lunch." Pirika said with a shrug. "And school lunch equals death AKA suicide." The girls nodded.

"So true. Now does anyone have money for poor little me?" Macchi asked again. The girls shook their heads.

"Sorry, I'm saving up for new boots." Pirika told Macchi.

"Sorry, I'm broke." Tamao said with a shrug.

"Mari wants to buy a new doll." Mari told Macchi who made a face.

"But you already have 25 dolls plus the 15 TY beanie babies and 3 Barbies." Macchi said counting out all the dolls Mari owns. "And don't forget that Malibu Barbie doll that broke because I sat on it..." Macchi gulped. "My ass still hurts because of it."

"Well you shouldn't have sat on it in the first place." Mari told Macchi.

"Dolls are easy to break and they are weak so it doesn't matter." Macchi said with a shrug.

"Hey, don't dis Malibu Barbie." Mari told her with a look.

"Whatever, who wants to go for ice cream?" Pirika asked getting up.

"Hey! I thought you said that you are saving up to buy new boots." Macchi said folding her arms.

"I am. But Onii-Chan isn't." Pirika said with a wink and rushed to Horo's table with the girls following behind her.

* * *

"Umm, heads up Horo. Pirika is coming." Yoh warned and pointed behind Horo who turned around in time to see Pirika running towards them.

"ONIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAN!" Pirika yelled running towards him.

"What is it Pirika?" He asked annoyed.

"Can I have some money?" She asked him strait forward.

"Why do you need money? Don't you have?" Horo asked her. Pirika shook her head.

"I need to save up for new boots." She told him. Horo's mouth dropped.

"New boots! You just brought new ones last week!" He yelled at her.

"But those were black... And... I kinda dirtied them." She said nervously.

"What!" Horo yelled. "Pirika! You waist too much money!"

"I just want ice cream!" Pirika yelled back. "I can't believe you are so cheap!"

"Cheap! You are the one who is using up all our money and leaving me with none!" Horo yelled back. The girls caught up to them and watched them argue it out for a few minutes. Finally, Macchi and Mari started to lose their patience.

"Hey, just give her the money Horo." Macchi yelled out.

"Why don't you? You're her friend!" Horo yelled at her.

"But you are her brother! Family comes first!" Macchi yelled back.

"Exactly! So spare me some money!" Horo yelled.

"Just give her the money." Macchi said folding her arms.

"And what if I don't?" Horo asked. Macchi cocked an eye and a smirk appeared on her face. Mari had an evil smirk on her face ad Horo started to back away, knowing what they plan to do.

"We are going to jump you if you don't." Macchi told him. Horo gulped and looked at his "Friends" for help, only to find Yoh rolling an orange on the table and Hao no where to be found. Ren just folded his arms enjoying this scene so Horo was on his own. He turned and ran off and Macchi ran off after him with Mari and Tamao running after them. Ren laughed watching them chase down Horo and shook his head with pity.

"Horo could use a lesson or two in self defense." He said, to no one in particular.

"But that is what makes it so easy to pick on him." Pirika said happily but then frowned. "But I don't have any money to buy ice cream." She sighed. "Oh well, school lunch will have to do. Onii-Chan is so cheap." She turned to leave but Ren stopped her.

"Here." He said. "Just bring it back with at least a 20 in there you hear?" A small shade of pink appeared on his face as he handed her, his wallet. Pirika blinked.

"You mean..."

"Yes, now go buy your ice cream..." Ren told her, blush continued to appear on his face.

"Do you mind if I buy for the others too?" Pirika asked him.

"Yes, now just go..." Ren told her and looked away, hiding his blush. Pirika smiled and happily took his wallet.

"Oh thanks Ren-Kun! You are a life saver!" She yelled giving him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before running off to find her friends. Ren face flushed as he watched her run off in silence. He heard a lazy laugh and turned around to see Yoh looked up at him.

"Ren is so nice!" He said with a smile. Ren blushed even harder.

"K-Kisama! Urusai!" He yelled at Yoh whop laughed.

"Who knew Ren could be soft like that." The boys looked up to see Hao smirking as usual. Ren face was beat red now. If Hao knew something, he can do a lot of damage. He could spread a rumor and the whole school would know in 5 minutes.

"K-Kisama!" Ren yelled.

"Oh don't worry." Hao said with a chuckle as he sat down. "I won't tell anyone that you softened up and that Pirika kissed you." Ren's face continued to redden as he glared at him.

"What's the catch?" He asked folding his arms. Hao shrugged.

"Still thinking of one." He told Ren.

"Ooo! Ooo! I know!" Yoh yelled out. "A dozen oranges for me!" He received blank stares and then a smack on the head from both.

"That meant nothing." Ren said as he sat down.

"Right..." Hao said with a smile. "We all know that you like her so calm down. It's nothing new." Ren's face reddened into a new shade of red that no one ever thought even existed.

"K-Kisama! Urusai!" He yelled.

* * *

"Hey! Anna!" Anna turned around to see Pirika running towards her. "Wanna come with us for ice cream?" Pirika asked as she caught her breath. Anna shrugged. Why not? They both rushed off to find the others and finally found them, still chasing after Horo. It was amazing. After eating so much, Horo and Macchi could still keep running. Maybe they should hold a contest on who's faster on track. The winner would win a year supply of instant noodles or something. Mari and Tamao had stopped chancing them and were sitting on the grass, watching them run. 

"Hey, who's winning?" Pirika asked as she and Anna walked towards them.

"Horo I think." Tamao said watching them.

"Mari thinks Macchi is." Mari said, never letting her eyes drift away from them.

"And how much are you betting?" Pirika asked them.

"5 dollars." Mari simply told her. They watched Horo and Macchi run for a while with amusement. Horo tripped over a rock or something and fell.

"Ha! Got yah!" Macchi said running but she too, tripped over. She felt herself falling towards the ground but strong hands held her.

"Hey Macchi. Slow down. You are going to hurt yourself." Macchi blinked and looked up with a small gasp.

"N-Nichrome!" She said with a small blush appearing on her face. Mari got up and ran over to Macchi and Nichrome while Tamao and Pirika ran over to Horo.

"H-Horo-Horo-Kun! Daijoubu?" Tamao asked with a concerned face.

"Fine, fine." Horo mumbled as he got up and rubbed his head. "And please, no Kun. Just Horo is fine Tamao." Tamao blushed.

"H-Hai." She said with a small nod.

"Onii-Chan! You need to be more careful!" Pirika yelled at her brother.

"Well you have to hold onto Mattie's leash!" Horo yelled back at her.

"It's Macchi!" Macchi yelled stomping over to him. "And just for that, I'm going to jump you here and now!" Nichrome sighed watching them.

"Come on. What's this all about?" He asked.

"Horo's being cheap." Macchi said folding her arms.

"Am not! Pirika used up just about all our money!" Horo yelled pointing at Pirika who shook her head.

"No, I am saving money right now!" She yelled.

"And how much have you saved so far?" Horo asked.

"Ummm... 4 or 5 dollars?" Pirika said quietly.

"What!" Horo was about to burst.

"Calm down Onii-Chan!" Pirika yelled. "I am not going to waist your money."

"Who's money are you going to waste then?" Horo folded his arms.

"Ren-Kun's." Pirika said with a shrug.

"Ren! Ha! He'll never give you his wallet. He's a spoiled brat!" Horo said laughing. Pirika made a face.

"Well he did. And if you don't believe me, look." She held out Ren's wallet. They all looked at the wallet in her hands with wide eyes. The great Ren offers to treat Pirika for ice cream? This was something new!

"See? Now let's go before Lunch ends." Pirika said as she turned around and walked away. Tamao and Anna followed after her. Macchi folded her arms and looked at Horo with glaring eyes.

"You got lucky Horo-Chan. I'll get you next time." She said as she and Mari ran off.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Horo yelled.

* * *

"I still can't believe Ren gave you his wallet. What tactics did you use?" Macchi asked as they walked back to the school campus. "Let me guess. You told him that if he doesn't give you his wallet, you would yell out that he raped you." Pirika blushed and smacked Macchi on the arm.

"No!" She yelled.

"Then what?" Mari asked. "Mari wants to know that way when Mari can blackmail him." Pirika laughed.

"Well actually, I didn't ask him." She simply told them.

"What!" Macchi yelled out. "What do you mean? How did you get it from him? Oh Pirika, you naughty little girl go pit pocketing him." Pirika blushed and laughed.

"No, I didn't do that either." She told them. "I was about to turn and walk off when he stopped me and handed me his wallet."

"I don't believe you." Macchi said folding her arms. "Ren is definitely not that type of person." Mari nodded.

"Mari thinks you are lying." She said.

"I swear! I am not lying." Pirika yelled out.

"Well you are going to hell then because you must be." Macchi said nodding. "There is no way Ren is going soft." Mari nodded.

"Come on. Don't gang up on her now." Tamao said defending Pirika. "If she said that he gave it to her, he gave it to her."

"Hey, just because you are housemates, doesn't mean that you HAVE to defend her." Macchi told Tamao.

"There were no witnesses so you can't prove that he did Pirika. You could of just pretended to cry." Macchi told her and licked her ice cream.

"Guys, I am not lying. Really." Pirika told them.

"Whatever." Macchi muttered as the school bell rang. They all finished off their ice cream cones and headed off to class.

* * *

"Ah! School is over!" Pirika yelled throwing her fists in the air. 

"Not for all of us." Tamao reminded her. "We still have to go to volleyball practice." Pirika made a face.

"Why don't we pretend that we are sick and had to go home?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Anna told her.

"Why not?" Pirika blinked.

"Because A, your brother would probably tattle on you." She answered Pirika. "And B, we are already here." Pirika looked up to see that they were in the track field. Pirika sighed and looked at Anna.

"Well sorry Anna but me and Tamao have to leave you here all by yourself for an hour... If we are lucky that is." She said with a frown.

"How long is practice usually?" Anna asked.

"Anywhere from a half hour to 3 hours." Tamao told her.

"They can keep you that long?" Anna asked shocked. Tamao and Pirika nodded.

"I know, it's sad." Pirika said with a sniff and pretended to cry. They girls giggled a little and walked over to the bleaches to have a seat and wait for the coach to come. Most of the girl's volleyball team was there already there. The boys Volleyball team was starting to run track and doing stretches/warming up for practice. Pirika spotted Macchi and Mari at the top and they all rushed over to meet them.

"I hate it when we got practice." Macchi mumbled. "Takes away my free time."

"Tell me about it." Pirika mumbled as she and the others took a seat.

"Where's Kanna?" Tamao asked looking around for the High School senior that was no where to be found.

"No clue. Most of the time, she doesn't even show up for practice but they don't want to kick her off the volleyball team because she is one of our best players." Macchi said with a shrug. "Poor Anna has to sit through practice with us. How terrible." Anna laughed.

"Well, I can watch you guys play and maybe pick up some moves." She told her.

"You know how to play?" Tamao blinked. "You never told me you know how to play volleyball."

"Well I didn't know how to play until recently." Anna explained. The girls nodded.

"Well, hope you enjoy watching us play because there would be nothing else to do out here." Pirika told her.

"But if you are good enough, you might make it on the team!" Tamao said smiling. Anna smiled back but in the back of her head, she was yelled a "No Way!" at them. Someone blew a whistle and the all turned to see their coach walk towards them.

"Alright girls. Put your bags down and give me 50 suicides." He commanded. The girls all put their bags down and rushed off to the track field to do their suicides. The coach looked at Anna who was sitting on the bench alone, watching them.

"Hey you. Why are you not doing the suicides with the rest of the girls/" He asked. Anna blinked and looked around. He couldn't possibly be talking to her could he?

"I'm talking to you." Anna blinked. Oh yes he is.

"But I'm-"

"Being sick is no excuse. Now go and do your suicides before I make you do 70." The coach yelled. Anna gulped and nodded.

"Y-Yes sir..." She said quietly and she put her books and bag down and joined the others.

"Anna? Why are you doing suicides? Your not on the team." Tamao said looking at Anna.

"I know, but the coach told me to." Anna said as she and Tamao started running.

"Did you tell him that you aren't on the team?" Anna nodded.

"But he wouldn't listen to me." They bent over, touched the ground and ran back, touching the white line of the ground and repeated the same pattern.

"Well I guess he will know once we start playing." Tamao said with a shrug. Anna gulped. Playing... Joy...

After that exercise, Anna walked to the coach and tried to explain to him that she wasn't on the team but he wouldn't listen to her.

"You are just making up excuses now go join the others for practice." He told her. Anna looked at the others for help but didn't get much. They girls just shrugged.

"He'll find out sooner or later anyway." Pirika told Anna as she walked back to them.

"Yah..." Anna mumbled.

"Look at it this way, you get a free workout and a free beach volleyball lesson." Macchi told her cheerfully.

The coach blew his whistle again and walked towards them.

"Alright girls. It's time to practice. Get into your lines." He commanded as the girls separated into two lines. "Now you know the drills. When I hit the ball over to you guys, Line one will bunt it over to line two and line two, you will spike the ball back to me. Make sure your hands and the ball do not touch the net. Understood?" The girls nodded.

"Yes, Sir." They yelled. The couch nodded.

"Good, now let's begin!" He threw the ball up in the air and hit it over the net. Anna was starting to get nervous. She never played beach volleyball before. She did practice with Yoh but that was nothing! Here, she was going to die!

"It's ok. Just watched the others and do what they do." Tamao told her. She was pared up at Anna so Anna didn't feel as scared but she was still worried. "Don't be afraid of the ball." Anna nodded as she and Tamao approached the front of the line. The coach studied them for a while before serving the ball over the net.

* * *

"Hey, check it out. The girls are practicing." Horo said as he and the boys sat down on the bleachers for a break.

"I wonder who that new girl is." One of them muttered.

"I think her name is Anna." Another responded.

"She's cute."

"Tell me about it. Now that she is on the volleyball team, we can see her just about everyday."

"I wonder if she is single." Horo rolled his eyes. Anna was definitely single with the attitude she gave him the other day at the mall.

"Did you know anything about this Aniki?" Yoh looked at his older twin who shrugged. "I mean, aren't we in charge of adding members on the team?"

"That thought never came to me." Hao simply told him as he watched Anna walk up to the front of the line.

"She told me she never played before." Yoh said as he watched. "But she did play pretty good. But was pretty worn out."

"We'll see how she does." Hao said, never taking his eyes off Anna.

Anna gulped. It was now her turn to... bunt the ball or whatever you called it. The coach served the ball over the net and Anna paused for a second before running towards it, cupping her hands and bunted it over to Tamao who spiked it over the net.

"Very good." The coach nodded. Anna was shocked. She actually did it! She hit the ball! Well, bunted it but she did it! Tamao and the girls cheered for her, making her blush a little.

"Girls, girls, girls. I know teamwork are one of the most important rules but please, cheer later. You have practice to do." The coach told them and they settled down. After a half hour of practices, Anna finally got the hang of it. Volleyball was tiring but pretty fun... In a way, but it really hurts when it smacks onto your skin with such force. The coach blew the whistle again.

"Alright girls. Good work. Now go take a break." He told them. They all walked to the bleachers... Well except for Anna who pretty much dragged her feet there because she was so worn out.

"Oh god I need a rest." She muttered as she plopped down by her bag.

"Hey you didn't do that bad." Macchi told her as she pulled out her water bottle.

"Mari says that you are very good." Mari said with a smile. "You played better then Mari did when Mari first played." Anna placed her tired head on top of her book-bag and sighed.

"Yah right." She muttered.

"No, you played quiet well." The girls looked up to see the boys standing in front of them.

"Welcome to the team Anna." Yoh said with a smile. Anna blinked.

"But I-"

"We know that you weren't on the team but that's ok. You play good enough to be on the team." Yoh told her and turned to Hao. "Nah, Aniki?" Hao smiled and nodded.

"I'm impressed for someone who never played volleyball before, you played quiet well." Anna blushed and put her head down.

"Whatever." She muttered. "I'm exhausted."

"I know. That first time I played, Aniki and Horo had to drag me home." Yoh said with a laugh. The coach blew his whistle again. Dam! Doesn't he ever get tired of doing that?

"Alright you boys. Stop slacking off and flirting with the girls! You have plenty of time to do that after practice." He told them. The boys sighed and got up.

"Now you will see how bad Onii-Chan plays." Pirika said giggling.

"I heard that Pirika." Horo yelled. "And you play bad as well. How could you miss that first serve?" Pirika made a face and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Shut it Onii-Chan or else Macchi and I are going to jump you!" She threatened.

* * *

The boys did the same exercise as the girls did and Anna watched them carefully. Yoh and Hao were the best out of them all... Which is of course, was why they were the team captains. The coach did a tricky serve for Hao and Yoh. Hao quickly dove and smacked the ball up before falling into the sand as Yoh jumped and spiked the ball over the net. As Hao hit the sand, his shoulder kind of showed through the sleeve of the jersey and Anna gasped when she saw something she thought she'd never find. It was a red four leaf clover mark on Hao's right shoulder. Anna's eyes widened and she looked at Tamao who's eyes widened as well, clearly seeing what Anna was seeing so Anna wasn't seeing things. Anna turned back to see if the sun was playing tricks on her but it wasn't. Right before Hao got up, Anna saw the mark. Was Hao... Her true love?

* * *

Hmmm... I don't know. This ending kind of sucks. Anywayz, lookie here! I have made some pairing scenes lol. RenxPirika definitely. I added a YohxAnna scene here when he teaches her how to play volleyball and shows her around... I don't know how much YohxAnna that was or if there is any at all but I tried! There is not much to say. But next chapter is quiet interesting... At least I hope so because I am going to get Anna tangled up between the twins, not knowing who to choose and all... Well something like that... I just promise you that there will be YohxAnna and HaoxAnna moments! Reviews please! Along with any suggestions to make it better! 

**Anna231**: Ah I am so sorry. I don't even know myself. I want to make it HaoxAnna but it might end as YohxAnna. I am not really sure YET. I said YET so calm down lol. There is just too much YohxAnna right now that's all. But I am planning to make it a spiral love fanfic so there WILL be spiral love lol.

**Hannah-Asakura**: There will be more nicknames on the way... Well maybe lol. I'm glad you like that part lol. And yes! Anna has fallen in love with Hao... But not only him. Yoh too!

**Wild Stallion**: Haha, you are going to enjoy slamming the door in someone's face. I tried that with my cousin. The slamming door part. Not no relationship or nothing lol.

**Annafan**: Haha, I'm not so sure about the kissing part yet. She isn't Hao's girlfriend or nothing right now. She just... got lucky and was accepted in the volleyball team. And if you have more advice, feel free to tell me! lol


	4. CookieLove

**Note**: There is yet again, another thing I forgot to tell you all. Yes, yes I know, I keep forgetting so forgive me. Anyway, if you haven't already noticed, Pirika is the same age as everyone else... I never had much chance to talk about the other characters much... Horo and the boys live a few blocks from Pirika, Tamao and Anna who live around the corner from Kanna, Mari and Macchi. This chap takes place like... A day or so before Valentines Day... Hmmm that's about it for now... More notes later lol.

* * *

Chapter 4- **Cookie Love**

_As Hao hit the sand, his shoulder kind of showed through the sleeve of the jersey and Anna gasped when she saw something she thought she'd never find. It was a red four leaf clover mark on Hao's right shoulder. Anna's eyes widened and she looked at Tamao who's eyes widened as well, clearly seeing what Anna was seeing so Anna wasn't seeing things. Anna turned back to see if the sun was playing tricks on her but it wasn't. Right before Hao got up, Anna saw the mark. Was Hao... Her true love?_

* * *

"Did you see him Tamao?" Anna asked as they picked up their books and bags.

"I thought I was seeing things but Hao definitely has that four leaf clover mark." Tamao said nodding.

"Can't be... Are you sure?" Anna asked. "I mean, out of all the boys in the world, Hao has the mark?" Tamao shrugged.

"Well you saw it and I saw it so it must be true." She pointed out.

"So that means..." Anna blushed. "Hao is my true love..."

"He is?" Anna and Tamao jumped and turned around to see Pirika smiling hyperly.

"N-No!" Anna yelled.

"I heard it all Anna." Pirika told her. "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" Pirika winked. "But you owe me!" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Really, it's... just a joke." She told Pirika who wasn't buying it.

"A four leaf clover mark on his right shoulder. He must be my true love!" Pirika teased and laughed. Anna turned red.

"Shut up." She muttered.

"But really. Is that why you came here to Cali? To find you 'True Love'?" Pirika asked quoting True Love with her fingers. Anna sighed.

"Kinda." She mumbled. Pirika nodded.

"So what's with this... Four leaf clover thing?" She asked.

"Why don't I tell you the whole story so that you don't get confused..." Anna said with another sigh. "You see, it all started out when I was 5. I loved fortunetelling and one day, a fortune teller told me that I am forever cursed if I don't find my true love before I turn 16." Pirika blinked and laughed.

"And you believe her! Everyone knows that fortune telling is fake!" She yelled.

"Go ahead Pirika. Yell it out so that the whole word can hear you." Anna said folding her arms. Pirika smiled and covered her mouth.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"Anyway, Kino-Sama doesn't lie. She told me that I have to find my true love before I turn 16 or else I will be cursed forever... And the only way I will know who he is, is if he has the four leaf clover mark on his shoulder." Anna told Pirika.

"But the mark was on Hao's back... Well the back of his shoulder... Somewhere close to there..." Pirika said thinking.

"It's still considered to be on the shoulder." Tamao told her as them walked off. They heard someone calling their names and turned to see Macchi and Mari run up to them.

"Where are you going?" Macchi asked as she stopped. "Kanna's giving us a ride home remember?"

* * *

"What am I suppose to do?" Anna asked as she plopped down on the sofa. "I mean, what are the chances of Hao ever liking me?"

"Ummm, 1 out of 10?" Pirika asked taking a seat across from her.

"Pirika, come on. You aren't helping." Tamao said putting her bag down.

"She is right though..." Anna said with a sigh. "Oh what am I going to do!"

"Oh don't worry. We'll think of something. I'm not going to let you be cursed forever." Pirika said with a grin. "Why, oh why couldn't it be Onii-Chan who is cursed and not you?" The girls giggled and Anna felt a little better.

* * *

"Good morning students and teachers." The school announcements came on and the class settled down.

**Note**: The school morning broadcast can be heard all over campus. No matter if you in the swimming pool or running on track. Amazing right?

"I am Jeanne."

"And I'm Macchi!" Macchi yelled out cheerfully in the mike. "It's pretty warm out today! The current temperature is 75 degrees and rising! It feels more like April then February!" Jeanne smiled.

"Speaking of February, tomorrow will be the school's traditional Cookie day." She announced.

"Ooooo, I love cookies! Love em, love em, love em!" Macchi said in a sing along tone. Jeanne laughed.

"But these cookies won't be for you Macchi. Sorry. No, these cookies are for the boys." She said. "You see, this is a special day because the next day is Valentines Day."

"So? Cookies and chocolates are two different things Jeanne. Chocolate is addicted and makes me fat, fat, fat. But cookies are delicious and... Well not that addicted." Macchi said laughing.

"Yes, but that is the whole point of the Cookie day." Jeanne told her. "You see, the girls all go home and bake a batch of cookies for the boys." She explained.

"Why? Boys should do that! It's way more romantic like that." Macchi said folding her arms. "One thing I am bad at is cooking." Jeanne giggled.

"Anyway, the girls all bake a batch of cookies and give them to boys they like. You can make as many batches as you like and give them to whoever you like too. Most likely, the boy your like of course." She continued. "There is a legendary rumor that if the boy you like eats the cookie in front of you, you are him are meant to be together."

"Cool!" Macchi yelled.

"But like I said. It's just a rumor. I'm not positive that it's true. And you can't force the boy to eat it in front of you or else you are not meant to be together." Jeanne explained. Macchi sighed.

"There goes whatever hope I have left." She said into the mike. "Anyway, in other news, congratulations Anna Kyoyama for making it in the beach volleyball team! You are pretty lucky for someone who just transferred to the school. I hope you wrote your will because coach will work you so hard, you will be dead and buried right outside campus before you know it!" Jeanne laughed.

"True that he does work the team hard but he does that only because he wants us to win.' She pointed out.

"True..." Macchi said and looked at the clock. "Oh wow, it's time already."

"Oh, well that concludes today's morning broadcast. Enjoy your day!" Jeanne said as she too looked up at the clock. "This is Jeanne."

"And I'm Macchi. Over and out!" With that, she flipped the air switch off and sighed. "Wow cookie day! Watch out Nichrome! A batch of cookies is coming your way!"

* * *

"Wow, Cookie day huh?" Anna said as she closed her book and put it back into her bag. "Sounds cool."

"Oh it is." Tamao said nodding. "It's really fun." Pirika nodded as well.

"And it will be the perfect opportunity for you and Hao." She said. Anna blinked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Hello? If Hao is your true love, then he would eat the cookie in front of you." Pirika pointed out. "So all you have to do is bake a batch of cookies and then give it to him."

"But isn't that just a rumor?" Anna asked. "I mean, rumors aren't true."

"So? It's worth a shot." Pirika said with a shrug. "Now come on! Up up! We need to get to the library before other girls do." Tamao and Anna blinked.

"Why?" They asked at the same time.

"Hello? Cookie equals baking which equals to cooking which we don't do very well?" Tamao said in an impatient tone. "Well Tamao can cook but baking cookies? We never tried it before so, come on!" She had to almost drag the girls out of the classroom. Horo watched her sister and the girls walk out with a laugh.

"Pirika seems determined to bake a batch of cookies." He said as he swung his book-bag over his shoulder. Ren shook his head.

"This day is pointless and stupid." He muttered.

"Not for the guy who gets the most cookies." Horo said with a grin. "He would be the most popular guy in school. And that of course will be me." Ren laughed.

"You must be taking drugs." He told Horo. "If anyone is going to get the most cookies, it would be Hao and Yoh." Horo was surprised at his answer. He would expect Ren to say that he would be getting the most cookies but he had said Hao and Yoh instead.

"Even if girls give me cookies, I would not accept them." Ren went on. Horo blinked.

"You're weird man." He muttered.

* * *

"C... C... C..." Pirika muttered looking up and down the shelves. "C... C... Here!" She yelled out. Tamao and Anna quickly rushed towards her.

"Now we just have to find that cookie recipe book." Tamao said as they started looking through the shelves of "C" books.

"Hmmm... I found cooking." Pirika muttered. They continued searching but didn't find anything. Anna sighed. This was going to take forever. The girls probably borrowed them all. Anna walked through the B section and looked through the shelves.

"Maybe they are under the B section for Baking." She muttered. She found a few baking cake books but no baking cookies book. She sighed and was about to give up when she spotted 3 baking books. She took one out of the shelf and opened it to the index. Maybe they have a short recipe for it in here. She yelled out a small _yatta_ as she turned to the page of the cookie recipe.

"What? You found it?" Pirika asked as she and Tamao walked over to her. Anna nodded.

"Check those other 2 baking books to see if they have different cookie recipes." She told them. They flipped through the pages and squealed when they too found a baking cookie recipe.

"Shhhh." The girls turn to see the librarian standing there in front of them. "This is a library not the mall girls. Please keep your voices low." The girls nodded and giggled.

* * *

"Hmmm, Hey Kanna. Do you know how to make cookies?" Macchi asked as she bounced downstairs.

"Why are you asking me such a question?" Kanna said looking up form her magazine.

"It's Cookie day." Macchi told her.

"Oh... That annoying holiday." Kanna muttered. "Well don't ask me. I never cooked in my life."

"Mari went to the library and took out a book." Mari aid holding the book in her hand.

"Great! Let's start baking!" Macchi yelled dragging Mari into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hmmmm, these smell nice." Jeanne said smiling as she took her cookies out of the oven. She bit into one and licked her lips. "Yum." She said taking another bite. "Everyone is going to love these." She wasn't baking cookies for someone special. Just for everyone. Well for her friends that is. She counted the cookies to make sure she made enough. "Hmmmm, only 36... I need to bake some more." With that, she started making cookies again.

* * *

"Ok... baking a batch of cookies... This shouldn't be so hard... Right?" Anna said looking at the recipe. Pirika rolled up her sleeve.

"Please. It should be easy as 1, 2, 3!" She yelled and tied a white bandana over her had so that he hear wouldn't get covered with flour. Tamao and Anna did the same and they started making the cookies. A hour or so later, they took the cookies out of the oven.

"Wow they smell so nice!" Pirika said as Anna put them down. "I wanna try it first!" Tamoa laughed.

"Go ahead." She said as Pirika eagerly picked one up and bit into it... Only to spit it out.

"Ewwwww, they taste bad." She said rushing to the sink for a cup of water. Tamao and Anna both picked one up and tried it.

"It's just not sweet enough." Tamao said licking her lips.

"I say we stick with my plan." Pirika said dumping the batch of cookies in the garbage. Hey! You are wasting food! "Go to the market and buy a pack of Chips Ahoy Chocolate chip cookies and say that we bakes them." Tamao and Anna laughed.

"Come on. It would mean more if we made them ourselves." Tamao told her and they started to bake again.

"But the chocolate chip idea rings a bell." Tamao told her.

* * *

"Good morning students and teachers." Jeanne in a cheerful voice. "Happy Cookie Day."

"Hold up. Back up! Rewind! Happy cookie day? Please Jeanne, we have to have a better name for this... Err traditional day." Macchi interrupted her. "I mean, Happy Cookie Day! It sounds lame and short. Blah. Happy CookieLove day sounds a bit better."

"I really don't think so but we will leave it at that." Jeanne said with a giggle. "Anyway, I am sure all the girls are excited and can't wait to give them boy of their dreams their cookies so without further ado, please go on and find him and give him your cookies."

"Wait! Hold up! Chotto, chotto! Don't we have class?" Macchi interrupted again.

"Nope. First period has been cut off for the girls to go find the boys of their dreams." Jeanne explained.

"Lucky." Macchi yelled out. "So what happens if the girls can't find the boy they like?"

"There is always passing time and lunch." Jeanne told her.

"I see... Well I bake a few batch of cookies myself." She said laughing. "You can not believe how much flour I wasted." Jeanne giggled.

"Well I too have made a few batch of cookies and really would like to hand them out, so let's just finish this up and go." Macchi nodded.

"This is Jeanne."

"And I'm Macchi. Until tomorrow! Over and out!" Macchi flipped the on air button off and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Boys all sweat dropped as girls everywhere rushed around, handing cookies to boys.

"Here have my cookies."

"No take mine."

"Eww, no. Mine is a heart. Take mine."

"No way. She has germs."

"And her has the cooties."

The boys all gulped and sweat dropped some more as the girls battled it out.

"Hey Horo. Here, I made you cookies." Horo smiled.

"Ah, thanks." He said taking the cookies.

"No Horo! Don't take her's! She put poison in it!" A girl ran over and pushed the girl aside.

"Mine are better. I added the blue and white sprinkles " Horo watched them fight and slowly slipped away. He sighed.

"Man, this is wild!" Yoh laughed.

"I know." He said. "But it's nice. Everyone is happy." Horo nodded and then his mouth fell open.

"Yoh! How many bags of cookies did you get!" He yelled pointing at Yoh's desk which was over flowing with cookies bags. Yoh shrugged.

"Don't know. A lot?" He said with a grin as he opened his books bags and more cookie bags fell out. Horo's mouth dropped. He got A LOT of cookies! No wonder Ren said that he and Hao would be the most popular guys in the school.

"H-Horo-Horo-Kun." Horo turned and blinked. Tamao stood in front of him, face a bit flushed.

"Hey Tamao." Horo said with a grin. "What's up?" _What else you dummy? There a bag of cookies in her hand_. He thought to himself but ignored his little mind comment.

"Ummm..." Tamao's face flushed again. "Ummm, well... You see... Here." She shoved the bag of cookies in Horo's hand and rush out of the room. Horo stood there, dumbfounded and blinked. He looked down at the bag of cookies in his hand. Yoh laughed.

"Tamao is shy isn't she?" He asked as he took yet another bag of cookies. Horo smiled and nodded.

"Yah, she is." He put the cookies in his bag as more girls rushed into the room to hand out their cookies.

* * *

"Hmmmm... Ren... Ren where are you?" Pirika asked looking into all the rooms that she passed by. Still, no Ren. She checked in the library but still, no sign of Ren anywhere. She sighed. Where was he?

She walked out onto the school campus and passed Nichrome who had just received quiet a bundle of cookies from a group of girls.

"Hey Nich-Kun." She said with a smile. "Have you seen Ren anywhere?" Nichrome shook his head.

"Sorry Pirika. I haven't." He told her. "Maybe he is in his usual favorite spot." Pirika blinked. Of course. How could she have not thought of that place?

"Thanks Nich-Kun!" She yelled as she ran off. Nichrome smiled.

"No problem!" He yelled but was sure Pirika couldn't hear her.

"Niiiiiiiichrom!" Nichrome turned around to have Macchi fly strait into him, making him tumbled backwards.

"M-Macchi! What gives?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Hello? Once in a lifetime I bakes cookies!" She yelled. "Amazing right?"

"Yes. The discover channel should hear about this. The strange Macchi creature can bake cookies." Nichrome said in a teasing voice. Macchi made a face.

"Whatever. Anyway, here. I made my very first batch of cookies." She said lifting a bag of cookies. "Here." Nichrome blinked.

"For me?" He asked. Macchi rolled her eyes.

"Who else?" She asked. Nichrome studied her.

"Are they safe? I mean you made them after all. You might have added salt instead of sugar. Or even worse, you might have added poison!" He said backing away a bit.

"Did not!" Macchi yelled sticking out her tongue at him. "Well if you don't want them, then I will just have to eat them myself."

"I never said I didn't want them." Nichrome told her.

"Ok. Here." She said stuffing a cookie into his mouth. He let out a muffled yelp and fell backwards.

"So? How is it? How is it?" She asked plopping down next to him on the grass. Nichrome chewed and then swallowed.

"Its..." Macchi held her breath. "Quiet god actually." Macchi blinked.

"Wait I'm sorry. I just had a fever. Repeat that again."

"I said, that it was good." Nichrome told her as he took another cookie form her bag and took a bite. Macchi gasped.

"Really? Is it that good?" She asked. She was more excited that he had eaten the cookie in front of her. If the rumor is true, then she and Nichrome was meant to be together! Nichrome nodded as he took another bite out of the cookie.

"I knew it! I proved to Mari that I can bake cookies!" Macchi said throwing her fist in the air. "And you are my witness! Well actually taste tester but close enough!" Nichrome laughed.

"Cookies are probably the only things you can make. Or maybe you just got lucky." He said as he took another cookie out of the bag and took another bite. Macchi made a face and snatched the cookie out of his hands and bit into it.

"Mmmm, this is good!" She said licking her lips from the crumbs that stuck onto the side of her mouth. "Yum."

* * *

Anna walked around trying to find Hao. She knew it wouldn't be easy. Tons of girls had a crush on him. She didn't think, she knew. She walked around looking here and there. She had spent all first period trying to in him but couldn't. It was now lunch time and she tried yet again to find him. She walked here and there but no sign of Hao. He probably fled the school just to live because with all those girls rushing towards him, god knows he won't be able to get out of the mess alive. She rushed out to the volleyball court to see if she could find him but still no sign of Hao. Anna sighed. There was no way she could find him. She turned and tripped over. The bag of cookies fell out of her hand as she fell.

"Ow..." She mumbled.

"Anna, you ok?" Anna looked up to see Yoh standing there with a whole bag of cookies inside... Add one more bag and it would definitely explode. Anna blushed a bit.

"Fine..." She said quietly. Yoh bit the bag of cookies down and extended a hand to help Anna up.

"Hey, is this for me?" He asked picking up the bag of cookies Anna bakes... For HAO.

"Ah, wait!" She yelled but it was too late. Yoh had already opened it and took a bite out of one of the cookies. Anna's mouth fell open.

"Oishii." Yoh said with a smile and licked his lips. "These are really good." Anna blushed. Yoh... just ate a cookie... her cookie... in front of her... which means... Anna shook her head. No way. The rumor can't be true then because Hao was her "True Love." Yoh doesn't have the fur leaf clover mark on his shoulder so she and him can't be meant for each other.

"They aren't for you Yoh." Anna told her. Yoh blinked.

"They're not?" He asked. Anna shook her head. Yoh's eyes got big and round. Anna blushed and as she looked into Yoh's puppy eyes.

"Fine, you can have them." She muttered. Yoh immediately brightened up and smiled.

"Sank you." He said happily and took another cookie out of her bag. "Want? You made it after all. You should try it." Anna took the cookie in his hand and bit into it. It did taste good. Not too sweet and not too salty/plain either. Anna smiled.

"They are good." She said as she took another bite but then gasped. "Oh man. You eat my cookies..." Yoh handed her a bag of cookies in his bag. Anna blinked.

"I have too many anyway." He told her. "I'm going to get a stomach ache if I eat too much. And plus, I kinda ate your cookies without your permission so I guess I owe you." Yoh said scratching the back of his head with a small smile. Anna blushed but covered it up with a smile.

"Thanks." She said taking the bag of cookies. Yoh smiled.

"No problem. Just bake me another batch of these cookies." He said with a lob sided smile. "They are really good."

* * *

Pirika almost had a heart attack from running up all those flight of stairs. She finally reached the top and opened the door to the school roof top. Ren of course was no here to be found. She sighed with disappointment. She spent so much time baking these cookies and Ren was no where to be found. She walked out and looked down form the side. Everything was so small when you look down from a high place. She sighed again as she leaned against the bars. The wind flew by her, making her hair twist and untwist as it died down. Pirika looked t the clear bag of cookies in her hand. She might as well eat it herself since Ren was no where to be found. She started to open the bag when someone interrupted her.

"You know, the whole point of CookieLove day is to bake cookies for boys and not for yourself right?"

Pirika turned to see Ren standing above her. She noticed that he was also using the made-up name that Macchi made up so that Cookie Day couldn't sound so lame.

"Ren! Where have you been?" She asked looking up at him.

"Here." He simply told her and jumped down. "Why are you here?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Pirika countered.

"It's quiet." Ren answered. "No one will bother me up here." Pirika nodded.

"I see..."

"And you?" Ren asked studying her.

"Oh yah. Here." Pirika said handing her bag of cookies to him. "I made them yesterday with Tamao and Anna's help." Ren blinked. He knew that Pirika was never the best at cooking so it was amazing that she was able to bake a batch of cookies.

"You know that I am not a big fan of cookies right?" He told her.

"And I am not a fan of Onii-Chan. You don't see me complaining." She told him. "Now come on. Try it. I tried real hard to make it." Ren hesitated before slowly taking the bag of cookies with blush rising to his cheeks. The only reason he took the cookies was because he didn't want the girl to start crying.

Ren slowly not to mention silently took a cookie out of the bag and bit it. Pirika tilted her head to the sides and watched him.

"Oishii." He mumbled.

"What?" Pirika asked.

"I said it's good." Ren mumbled, blushed raising to his cheeks. Pirika squealed.

"Yay! You like them! You like them!" She yelled jumping up and down. Ren blushed even more but continued to eat the cookie.

"I just said that they were good Pirika." He muttered.

"I know but you like them!" She gave him a hug and a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks Ren. Now you go tell Onii-Chan that I can cook." She yelled as she rushed off. Ren stood there, blushing hard. That was the second time he had his guard down and both those times, Pirika has hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ren cursed under his breath and finished off the cookie. He then balanced himself on the bar and sat down, one hand holding the bar for safety so that he won't fall forwards and off the roof and the other holding the bag of cookies Pirika made for him. He heard a small giggled and then a tap. He turned around to see a few girls rush off back downstairs. He looked down and next to him were a few bag of cookies. He blinked for a second before putting the bag of cookies Pirika made for him in his bag, jumped down and walked towards the door to go back downstairs... Leaving the cookies the girls made for him there.

* * *

"Where is he?" Anna muttered angrily as she walked through the halls and out onto the school campus. She looked here and there as usual but couldn't find him. Maybe she should just give up. It would take her forever to find him anyway. She rang her fingers through her hair and rushed off. She looked for Hao in the volleyball court but like before, he wasn't there. She sighed.

"Where the hell is he?" She muttered.

"Looking for me?" Anna jumped and turned around, finding Hao smirking. Finally!

"H-Hao." Anna gasped. Hao smiled.

"I was looking for you." He told her. Anna blinked.

"You have?" Hao nodded.

"I wanted to tell you that practice has been canceled today and the schedule has been changed." He told her. Anna blinked and tried to hide her disappointed face.

"So... What's the new schedule?" She asked.

"Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school. On Tuesday and Thursday, we practice during lunch." He told her.

"Lunch?" Anna asked. Hao nodded. Anna sighed and bit her lower lip.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Hao asked. Anna blushed.

"Ummm, well I was trying to find you..." She said quietly. Hao blinked.

"How come?" He asked, although he knew the answer.

"Umm... Well..." Blush rushed to her cheeks. "Well it's... Ummm CookieLove day right?" Hao nodded.

"Well..." Anna couldn't really bring herself up to say it because she had never really had a crush before. Hao just smiled.

"You made cookies for me?" He asked her. Anna's face turned into a darker shade of pink as she nodded and handed him the bag of cookies. Hao smiled and took the cookies, opened it and took a bite out of one of them.

"This is pretty good." He said with a smile. Anna's blush never left her cheeks. He had eaten the cookie in front of her but the cookie wasn't her's. She didn't make the cookies. Yoh... ate her cookies...

"Is it?" She asked. Hao nodded.

"Not bad." He told her. Anna smiled, blush still on her face.

"Thanks..." She said quietly. Hao smiled.

"You see. I knew you had feelings for me." He teased. Anna's face turned even redder. "That's time when you slammed the door in my face is quiet obvious regardless if you said that you weren't hiding your feelings or not. Now, you are just proving to me that you do like me." Anna folded her arms but the blush never left her face. Hao smiled.

"So, you free Saturday?" Anna's face reddened even more as she turned and walked off. Hao smiled lazily as he watched her walk off.

"Hao..." Hao turned to see Mari standing in front of him. She had seen it all. Hao talking to Anna, Hao eating the cookies Anna made, Hao asking her out. She seen it all and she was definitely not happy, but she didn't show it. Hao smiled.

"Mari..." He looked at her. "That for me?" He asked. Mari nodded and handed him her bag of cookies. Hao blinked as he took it. The bag looked just the same as the one Anna gave him. Same color ribbon, same clear bag... Same kind of cookie. "Maybe it was just coincidence." Hao thought as he smiled at her.

"Thanks Mari." He told her. Mari forced a small smile.

"Oh yah, Mari." Mari looked up. "Practice has been canceled today and the schedule has been changed."

"Changed?" She asked. Hao nodded.

"Yah. Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school. On Tuesday and Thursday, we practice during lunch." Hao told her. Mari nodded.

"Mari will tell Macchi." She told him. Hao smiled.

"Thanks Mari." Hao said and kissed her lightly on the forehead. A small blush appeared on her face. She gave him a small smiled and rushed off.

* * *

Tamao walked off, trying to find Pirika and Anna. "Where are they?" She muttered poking her head in the lab room. It was empty so Tamao tried a different room. She checked the math lab, her English class and the gym but Pirika and Anna was no where to be found. She let out a frustrated groan and walked upstairs again. They couldn't be in the volleyball court because practice has been canceled. She looked into the library but the only student she saw was Yoh.

"Hey Yoh. Have you seen Anna and Pirika?" She asked. Yoh didn't answer her. Tamao blinked and tapped him. "Hey Yoh?" She got a snore as a response. Tamao sighed. Yoh had fallen asleep. Tamao sighed and quietly left. She rushed back upstairs to check the other rooms again.

"Tamao! Tamao!" Tamao turned around hoping that it was Pirika who was calling her but to her surprise, it was Horo who was running towards her. "Hey Tamao!" Tamao's face suddenly felt hot as he neared her.

"H-Horo!" She finally managed to say.

"Hey, seen Pirika?" He asked. Tamao hid her frown.

"Well... I was trying to find her as well." She said quietly.

"Well come on." Horo grabbed her hand.

"H-Horo?"

"It'll be faster if we look for her together." He told her, almost dragging her from room to room.

"I-I already checked that room." She said.

"It's ok. Better safe then sorry." He told her.

After a few minutes of checking, Horo and Tamao gave up.

"Man, when it comes to hide and seek, you will never win with Pirika hiding." Horo told her. Tamao giggled a little. "Oh yah, I forgot." Tamao blinked. "Earlier today, you gave me a back of cookies. I never got to thank you." Tamao blushed.

"N-No problem." She said quietly. Horo smiled and took out the bag out of her bag.

"Want?" He asked. Tamao shyly took a cookie and bit into it.

"It's good right?" He asked taking another cookie and bit into it. Tamao nodded.

"It's good." She told him.

"Did Pirika make cookies too?" He asked her. Tamao nodded and Horo gasped.

"Who is she giving it to?" He asked her. "It might be poison!" Pirika laughed.

"I made sure it wasn't." She told him.

"I don't know. Pirika can be pretty tricky." Horo muttered taking another bite of the cookie. Tamao smiled.

"These are really good Tamao." Horo said grinning. "I think you would be a pretty good darn house wife." Tamao blushed and Horo smiled, a light shade of pink appearing on his face. "Anyway, come on." He got up and pulled her up. "It's getting late and Pirika is probably home. I'll walk you home." He took her hand and they walked off.

* * *

Ahhhhh! What do you all think? I loved writing this chapter. I wish CookieLove Day was real. That would be so cute! Although for me, the only type of cookie making you will see me doing is buying that ready to bake type of cookies lol. I added some **RenxPirika**, **HoroxTamao**, **NichromexMacchi**, **HaoxMari**, **YohxAnna** and barely any **HaoxAnna**. Gasp HaoxMari! Oh wow! Well I did say Spiral Love fanfic so there will be confusing love relationships here. But don't worry, everything will clear up in a few chapters... Then... Maybe I will make it confusing again lol. I'll see. Ahhhhh! I just forgot to add who Jeanne gave the cookies to! Arrr... I am out of time too! So sorry. The people who's cookies she gave to were Marco... Who is the principal by the way, and Lyserg Who had a huge crush on her but... Well Jeanne doesn't seem to notice him... Well his crush I mean. She also made cookies for the whole boys Beach Volleyball team but too many guys to name lol.

**Hannah-Asakura**: I am not sure when she will see Yoh's mark yet. That is still in progress. Since it is a spiral love FanFic, she will most likely see his mark when she and Hao and settling down or something like that.

**AnnaFan**: Well I added a LITTLE HaoxAnna in here... Way more YohxAnna in this chap... Sorry! The date idea... Getting to it. The thing is, I'm not that good at writing dating scenes but I will try my best! And I am definitely making Anna blush more. I agree. She is way too controlling so muhahahaha. Anna is a control freak no more! She will be popular once she wins a volleyball game... But until then, she is still pretty normal I guess.


	5. Sweet Valentine part 1

**Note**: Nah, I'm just playing with you all. There is no note this time. Cheers

* * *

Chapter 5- **Sweet Valentine** _part 1_

"Good Morning Students and Teachers." Jeanne began the usual morning broadcast.

"Hey come on. Can't you start off with an exciting line Jeanne?" Macchi cut in. "I mean you make yourself sound old!" There were a few snickers here and there in the classroom but soon settled down to listen to Jeanne's response.

"Well it is the proper way to do it Macchi." Jeanne told her. "How would you begin the morning broadcast then?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Macchi said with a wide grin. She clears her throat and begins. "What's up yal! I'm Macchi and Jeanne is here next to me for your Morning Broadcast!" She smiled at Jeanne. "See? Your's sound dead and mine sound just heavenly and happy." Jeanne rolled her eyes.

"Well, since we are in school, there is no slang or gangster talk." She told Macchi who gave her a face.

"Ganster? Slang? Who was using slang!" Macchi yelled out.

"Never mind. This broadcast is not for arguing no matter how much the kids in this school want to hear it." Jeanne said waving her hand. There were a few moans and groans in the classrooms when the students heard this. So much for live radio drama.

"So anyway, Yesterday was our school's traditional CookieLove day!" Macchi yelled out.

"Yes and today is Valentines day." Jeanne continued. "There will be a mystery Cupid flying around during 7th and 8th period to deliver mystery chocolates and roses to certain people."

"Like mystery Santa?" Macchi asked and took a sip of her milk and tea.

"Exactly." Jeanne answered nodding her head. "If you want to send chocolate or a rose to a special someone, please stop by Meene's office and fill out the information on the sheet of paper and slip it in Cupid's mailbox."

"Wow. First cookies and now Chocolate? Come on! I said I was going to join Bailey Fitness Total in the summer! Not now!" Macchi complained. "I better run off to the market at lunch to buy me some Slim Fast and low fat yogurt! As well as some Fat free milk and all. Gotta cut the carbs! I might even need to start running to burn calories! God knows I can't live long after that!" Jeanne laughed.

"Well anyway, you are able to leave yourself anonymous if you wish." She told them. "Roes are of course red and they are a dollar each. There are 3 chocolates in a box and they are a dollar as well."

"Wow, the school really knows how to make money. I wonder if I buy a whole box of chocolates and roses... Will anyone come and buy them form me for 2 dollars? And a dollar or each chocolate?" Macchi asked wondering. They all laughed. Macchi and her sense of humor. Sometimes, you don't know wither to be embarrassed or happy about it. Jeanne giggled.

"Well I doubt that, no matter how popular you are Macchi." She told her. "Anyway, if anyone hasn't heard, the volleyball schedule has been changed. Practices are now on Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school."

"And On Tuesday and Thursdays, practice is during lunch time." Macchi continued and sniffed. "There goes my lunch... Man... This school must be serious about me trying to lose weight!" Jeanne giggled again.

"Anyone who wants to try out for the team, there will be a sign up form on the bulletin board in front of Coach's office. They will be holding tryouts during lunch for the girls and after school for the boys." Jeanne explained.

"Watch out girls! I'll be fighting against you!" Macchi said with a laugh. Jeanne smiled.

"Well that concludes our morning broadcast. Until tomorrow! I'm Jeanne."

"And I'm Macchi." Macchi said with a wink. "Over and out!"

* * *

Anna sighed. Valentines Day... This should be interesting. Tamao sat down next to Anna and poked her. 

"What's up?" She asked. "You seem down."

"It's this whole four leaf clover thing." Anna muttered. "I never thought it would be so confusing."

"Oh come on. It's love. It's always confusing." They looked up to see Pirika standing there, her pink and blue book bag hanging from the side of her shoulder.

"Well my love relationship is more complicated then anybody's." Anna mumbled.

"Cause of the four leaf clover thing?" Pirika asked putting her book bag down and took a seat on Anna's left. "Please. Love is unexpected. Love can't be stopped cause of some stupid curse." Anna didn't seem so sure but she let it go. She was way too tiered to think about things like that anyway.

"So who studied for the quiz?" Pirika asked changing the subject.

"Don't look at me. I went strait to bed." Anna told her. They looked at Tamao who shrugged.

"Only a little." She told them.

"Forget it. A little is better then none." Pirika said getting up and moved to the empty seat next to Tamao. "Now tap once for A. Tap two times for B and three times for C. Got it?" They laughed.

* * *

"What's so funny?" They looked up to see Horo and Yoh standing in front of them with smiles on their faces. 

"It's just girl talk Onii-Chan." Pirika told him. Horo eyed her suspiciously.

"Hmmm... Could it be that you are trying to cheat from Tamao again?" He asked. Pirika made a face.

"So? You cheat off of Ren-Kun all the time." She said pointing an accusing finger at her brother.

"Errrr! Your wrong little sis. I didn't copy off of Ren's paper." He told her.

"But you wanted to." Pirika yelled. "Ren-Kun just didn't let you." Horo made a face.

"Whatever." He muttered. "I'm going to tell if you do." Pirika made a face and folded her arms.

"Tattle tail. We are way too old and mature for such people." She said. Horo laughed.

"Please. You are no mature." He told her. Pirika stuck her tongue out at him and Horo did the same.

"I'm going to tell mom!" She yelled.

"Go ahead! She's miles away anyway! By the time she knows about it, I'll probably be off to collage!" Horo told her.

"If you get into a collage." Pirika said with a giggle.

"Oh come on guys, stop fighting." Yoh said with a nervous smile. They calmed down and stayed quiet... Until Yoh started up again. "So Horo... Do you really copy off of Ren's paper?"

"Oh course he does!" Pirika yelled out.

"I do not!" Horo yelled out and they started off arguing again.

"What is wrong with you?" They all turned to see Ren standing there with his arms folded.

"Ren-Kun!" Pirika yelled out, almost tackling him to the ground. Ren's face turned pink as he tried to shove the girl off him.

"Onii-Chan is always trying to cheat off your paper right?" Pirika asked. Ren blinked and looked out Horo who gave him a 'if you dare say it' look. Ren smirked.

"Of course. How do you think he got that 95 in that Math A test we had 2 weeks ago?" He asked. Horo's mouth dropped.

"I only copied number 15 and 34!" He yelled out and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Ha! I knew it! Onii-Chan is a cheater!" Pirika yelled pointing a finger at her brother. "I knew it! Wait till Mom hears about this!"

"Go ahead Pirika. Yell it out so that the whole school can hear you." Horo said folding her arms. Pirika blinked.

"Really?" She ran to the window and opened it. "EVERYONE! MY ONII-CHAN, HORO-HORO AKA HORO IS A CHEATER! HE CHEATED ON HIS LAST MATH A TEST!" Everyone sweat dropped, as they watched her yell. Horo's eyes widened as she ran over to his sister, pulling her inside.

"Pirika! Are you crazy!" He yelled.

"You said yell it out." Pirika said with a shrug.

"That was an expression! Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm!" Horo yelled. Just then, the door opened, Hao entering the classroom and Anna's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

"Hey, what's this I just heard about Horo being a cheater?" He asked looking at them. 

"Pirika yelled it out." Tamao told him.

"Really..." Hao looked at Pirika who was grinning wildly.

"And I am proud of it!" She said. Horo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He muttered.

"So who studied?" Hao asked taking a seat next to Anna. "I need to pass this test or else my volleyball days are over. And I really hate studying." Tamao giggled.

"Well Tamao did." Horo said with a shrug. "But forget that. I'm sitting next to her. Dam, I want to pass too." Tamao blushed. Horo sitting next to her would be both a dream and a nightmare. Hao shrugged and looked up.

"Ren! How you doing my good friend?" He said with a wide smile.

"Forget it Hao." Ren said folding his arms. "You are not cheating off of me."

"Yah. I am!" Pirika said nodded. Ren blinked.

"You are not! No one is copying off of my test." He yelled. Yoh sighed as he took a seat next to Hao. He put his down and closed his eyes, preparing himself for a nap until Hao woke him up.

"No sleeping." Hao told his twin. "I need you to cover for me if you get caught remember?" Yoh made a face.

"But you never do, now let me go to sleep." He mumbled. Hao rolled his eyes and turned to Anna with a small smile.

"So did you study?" He asked her. Anna simply shook her head.

"Not for this test." She muttered and took out her book. "This chapter is way too big." Hao sighed.

"That's it. Horo, get out of that seat. I'm sitting next to Tamao today. I need some good source to pass." He said getting up and he and Horo half wrestled for who takes the seat next to Tamao. Anna sighed in disappointment. She really wanted Hao to sit next to her. Oh well, there is always next time... Wasn't there?

* * *

During the test, Anna felt a small tap. She turned her head a little to see Yoh smiling at her. 

"What's the answer for 32?" He asked with a lob sided smile. Anna blinked and looked at her answer sheet.

"C" She whispered and continued taking her test. Yoh did some kind of motion and whispered something. She then heard something drop. She looked down to see a pen on the floor.

"Oops. Silly me. I dropped my pen." Hao said as he got up and walked over to retrieve his pen.

"You dropped your pen and it rolled all the way over to the other side of the room?" The teacher asked eyeing Hao suspiciously.

"Amazing right?" Hao asked with a smirk. "Oh look. It's still rolling." He purposely kicked it next to Yoh's desk and he walked over to his desk and bent over to pick it up. "What the hell if the answer for number 30 Yoh?" He whispered rather harshly and forcing... As if a threat that if he doesn't give him the answers, he would die.

"Errrr..." Yoh blinked and looked down at his test paper.

"Hao, does it take that long to retrieve your pen?" The teacher asked.

"No but I am tying my shoe lace." Hao told her. It was amazing because the teacher actually believed him. "Stupid teacher." Anna thought as she continued her test.

"Yoh..." Hao muttered impatiently as he slowly got up.

"A." Anna muttered and continued her test. Hao and Yoh blinked and looked at her.

"Is something wrong Hao?" The teacher asked. Hao shook his head.

"I think thought Anna had my pen." He said with a smile and walked back to his seat.

* * *

Anna sighed as the bell finally rang. 

"Yes! The test is over!" Horo yelled. "No more prison!" Tamao giggled.

"Please. It's out of another prison cell and into another Onii-Chan. We still got English class to go to before lunch." Pirika told him.

"It's not fair. Out of everyone in the school, I have to have the same English teacher as my sister." Horo complained.

"Poor Horo." Yoh said laughing.

"I know. It's sad." Horo said with a sniff. Pirika rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Onii-Chan. Come on, we are going to be late for class." She said as she dragged Horo out of the room.

"I never signed up for Sister boot camp you know: Horo yelled.

"Too bad because I see your name on the list." Pirika yelled back. Tamao smiled nervously. Poor Horo...

"So what do you have now?" Anna asked.

"For me, I got Global." Tamao said with a face. "Bummer right?" Anna nodded.

"I got Living Environment." Anna said with a similar face. "Bummer too." Tamao smiled.

"We suffer together." She said with a giggle.

"Anyway, we better head for class." Anna said as they walked off.

* * *

"Anna, Anna!" Anna turned to see Yoh running towards her. 

"Yoh?" She asked, hiding a small hint of blush.

"Hey you got Living Environment too?" He asked. Anna nodded.

"Cool. You can cover for me when the teacher catches me falling asleep." Yoh said with a lob sided smile. They heard a chuckle and looked up.

"Please." Hao said shaking his head. "You sleep too much Otouto." Yoh made a face.

"I need strength for volley ball." He told him.

"But practice isn't until after school for us." Hao reminded him. "I would understand it if Anna fell asleep. She needs all the strength she's got." Anna blinked.

"What? Tryouts are that hard?" She asked.

"Well in try outs, the girls have to play a game against the girl's volleyball team and if they get enough points, they are able to join." Yoh explained.

"And I have top play against the try out girls?" Anna asked. The Asakura twins both nodded. "Just my luck..." Anna muttered.

"Aww, come on. It's not so hard." Yoh said with a smile.

"You and Hao are pro's Yoh." Anna reminded him.

"It doesn't matter." Hao told her. "You are on the team because you got skill." He paused. "And because you helped me pass my test, but mostly because you got skill." Anna blushed lightly.

"Don't worry Anna." Yoh said with a gentle grin. "Everything will work out." They entered the room. Yoh took a seat next to Anna who sat across from Hao. A few minutes later, Mari walked in. Hao looked up and smiled, motioning her to come sit with them.

"What took you so long to get to living environment class?" He asked as she placed her bag on the table.

"Mari had P.E." She told him. Hao made a face.

"What sport did you have to play?" Yoh asked.

"Baseball." Mari told him. They both made a face.

"Ouch." Yoh muttered.

"You ok?" Hao asked. Mari nodded.

"Mari is fine." She said quietly and looked at Anna.

"Anna has Living Environment too?" She asked. Anna nodded.

"I wonder if we ever get to dissect a frog or something in this class." Yoh said putting his head on the table.

"If we did, you wouldn't have remembered it because you always fell asleep in class." Hao said with a chuckle.

"Mari wants to see that." Mari said quietly. Anna made a face. No way did she want to dissect a frog. The teacher walked in and began her lesson.

"Ok class, listen up. I am sure you will all love this lesson." She began. "Even you Yoh. I am sure you won't be falling asleep in this class." Yoh lifted his head off the table.

"Really?" He asked. The teacher nodded.

"What lesson is interesting enough to keep my brother awake besides the lesson with the orange in it?" Hao asked.

"I am glad you asked Hao." The teacher said with a smile. "Class today, you will be dissecting frogs."

* * *

"That was the most disgusting thing ever." Anna muttered as she walked out of the classroom. 

"I thought it was cool." Yoh said smiling.

"Mari too." Mari said, clutching onto her books.

"I do not ever want to see a frog again." Anna muttered. "God, take care of that poor frog we dissected a few minutes ago." Hao laughed.

"You that scared of frogs?" He asked.

"No, not scared. Disgusted." Anna corrected him.

"Mari wants to do more experiments like this." Mari combed her silky blond hair with her hands and smiled a little. "Mari finds it interesting." Anna made a face. It was anything but interesting. It was more ewww and yuck then cool!

"So where to?" Yoh asked.

"We got lunch Yoh.' Hao told him. "As for you two, you got Volleyball tryouts to do." Anna sighed. How she dreaded it. Yoh nodded.

"Forgot about that." He muttered. "Oh well. We can walk you to the volleyball court."

"You don't have to." Anna told him.

"There isn't anything good at lunch anyway." Hao said with a shrug. "The food is bad and if I start another food fight, I'll be suspended for the 6th time. Not to mention get kicked out of the volleyball team." Yoh laughed.

"But it was fun! You looked so funny who you noticed someone messed up your hair do." Yoh said as they walked outside.

"I used a lot of gel on my hair ok? And I treasure it." Hao told his little brother and smacked him lightly. "Unlike you who never really gel it much." Yoh shrugged.

"I don't bother with complicated things." He simply said.

"Opening a book or a soda can is complicated to you." Hao said rolling his eyes.

"Hey Anna! You made it!" Pirika yelled running towards them.

"Yah... Wouldn't... errr miss it for the world." Anan said nervously. Pirika smiled.

"Oh I'm sure you will do fine." She said taking Anna's hand. "Hey Mari, your up first so you better hurry up and change." She yelled as she dragged Anna over to the bleachers.

* * *

"Oh the pain..." Anna complained as she slowly walked back into the school. 

"You didn't play so bad." Yoh said with a smile.

"And you are the tooth fairy..." Anna mumbled.

"No really." Yoh told her and looked at Hao. "Aniki, tell her she played well." Hao smiled.

"You did Anna. But you could work on your speed." He told her. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She mumbled. "If anyone needs me, I will be in the hospital. Or the nurse's office if I'm lucky." She walked off to her next class as the Asakura twins walked off some place else... Obviously skipping class again.

* * *

"And that concludes chapter 6." The teacher said as he closed his book. Anna shook her hand to relax the pain. There was so much writing today! It's not like test taking and Volleyball wasn't enough but now she has to take 5 pages of notes! What has this world come to? She sighed. There was a knock on the door and they all looked up to see a girl with pink hair walk in. A small pair of white wings was on her back and as she walked in, it fluttered a bit. "Hello, I'm cupid. Sorry to interrupt your class but it is Cupid's delivery time." She said in a rather friendly/perky voice. Anna recognized her. She was Morphine, but everyone called her Chloe. How her parents came up with the name Morphine was beyond Anna's knowledge but she didn't question it much. 

"Is Macchi here?" She asked.

"Give em here!" Macchi yelled out. The class laughed and Chloe giggled.

"You have quiet a lot." She told her. She turned and whispered something to someone outside and in a few minutes, a girl with shoulder length black hair walked in. Anna recognized her as well. She was Horo and Pirika's cousin, Kororo, or Corey as they would call her. Corey had on a pair of pink wings on her back and they too fluttered as she walked. She handed Macchi her BIG bag of chocolates.

"Wow..." Macchi said blinking and then sighed. "Bailey Fitness Total... Here I come." The class laughed.

"Anna, you have chocolates as well." Anna looked up and blinked. Who would send her chocolates? She is still pretty much considered new in the school. She couldn't be so popular... Boy was she wrong. Corey handed Anna a bag of chocolates, as big as the one Macchi got. Anna blinked. She was popular?

"Oh and here." Corey said handing her a singe rose. Anna felt her face heat up as the class watched her take the rose.

"Who's it from?" She asked. Corey shrugged.

"You will see." She said with a giggle. They finished handing out the valentines gifts and rushed off for the next class.

* * *

Anna stared at the rose in her hand. There was a small note attached to it but it never said anything about who it was from. It just said... 

_Will you be my valentine_?

Perhaps if she knew who this guy was, then she could answer it. And it better be with a guy too. She wasn't going to do no lesbian shit. She sighed as the bell rang and she and Macchi walked off to class.

* * *

"Wow Macchi! Look at the bag of Chocolate!" Pirika yelled as they walked in. 

"I know. Anna got one too." Macchi said as they entered the room.

"No way." Pirika looked at the bag Anna was holing. She gasped. "Wow! You even get a rose too. How sweet! Who gave it to you?" Anna shrugged.

"I have no clue." She told her.

"Isn't there a note?" Tamao asked. Anna nodded.

"But it only said this..." She showed the girls the note.

"Awww how sweet." Macchi yelled out. Pirika's eyes glittered.

"Oh wow Anna. You have a secret admirer!" She yelled. Anna gulped. Why did Pirika have to be so loud? The door opened and Corey and Chloe walked in. Pirika waved at Corey who waved back with a smile.

"Anna, we forgot to give you this." She told Anna, handing her another rose. Anna blinked.

"But I already got one." She told her.

"I know but this is from someone else." Corey told her and turned to Pirika. "This is for you." Pirika gasped.

"Chocolates for me!" She yelled hugging the bag of chocolates.

"And here." Pirika took the rose form her hand and squealed.

"I got a rose too!" She yelled out. Chloe let out a perky giggle.

"Jeanne, you have a few things as well." They all turned to Jeanne who smiled sweetly.

"Is there?" She asked. Chloe handed her the big bag of chocolates and a batch roses as well.

"I wonder who this is from." Jeanne said reading the card and giggled. "How thoughtful of Lyserg." Everyone knew Lyserg had a HUGE crush Jeanne. He was always pretty quiet around her anyway. And it was pretty gentlemen of him to give her a batch of roses. Lyserg was very gentlemen-like anyway, so it was no surprise there.

* * *

After all the valentines gifts were given out, Corey and Chloe walked out to finish their delivery. Horo and Ren walked in with Yoh and Hao walking in a few minutes after them. 

"Hey! Share some chocolates with your brother Pirika. Sharing is caring." Horo said taking a seat next to Pirika.

"No way Onii-Chan. I know you have a whole bag of chocolates in your bag." Pirika said shaking her head.

"Do not." Horo folded his arms.

"Oh really?" Macchi asked taking a HUGE bag of chocolates out of his bag.

"Hey!" Horo yelled and grabbed he bag of chocolates out of her hands. "No touching other people's property!" Macchi rolled her eyes.

"Who is so special about a bag of chocolates anyway?" She asked. "I mean, it's just chocolate."

"Well it you think that way..." Horo grabbed the bag of chocolates from Macchi desk and walked to the window. "I'll just throw these out." Macchi folded her arms.

"Go ahead Horo. Go ahead. Watch your bitch-ass fly out with it." She said in a dangerous voice. Nichrome walked in and asked Hao what they were doing. They were quiet close... Almost like brothers... Since Hao and Nichrome always played with each other when they were little and whenever they family gave them a hard time. Actually, to Hao, Nichrome was like another brother.

"Horo is about to throw Macchi's bag of chocolates out the window." Hao explained. "You don't want to miss this." Nichrome nodded.

"Interesting." He muttered. "I wonder if Macchi is going to pick his up and throw him out along with it or knock him out cold..." Hao shrugged.

"Who knows... It's Macchi remember?" He said. Yoh laughed.

"Poor Horo is going to get it." He said and they all nodded, watching with amusement. This was great. They get a free show before school ends. Perfect... Just perfect. Anna sighed and watched them. Horo can be such an idiot sometimes.

"H-Horo. I think you should stop now." Tamao said in a nervous voice.

"Don't test me Macchi." Horo yelled sticking his hand with the bag out the window.

"And don't test me Horo." Macchi said in a warning tone. "Go ahead. Throw it out. You will be flying right after it." Horo studied her. Clearly she was bluffing right? "Don't believe me?" Macchi asked folding her arms yet again. "Try it. I dare you to try it." Horo shrugged.

"Ok." Her said and threw the bag out the window. Everyone's mouth fell open. Horo was in deep trouble now... Ren smirked with amusement. He was going to enjoy watching Horo get beat up by a girl. Not just any girl though. Macchi...

"Go get it bitch." Macchi told Horo. Horo smirked.

"Make me." He challenged him and soon found out that he shouldn't have said that. A few minutes later, you heard a loud "Ow!" And Horo was seen, flying out the window.

* * *

Hahahahahaha. I love the ending how Horo flied out after the bag of chocolates. Hahaha. Very funny in my opinion. I got the lines from my friends at school. One had her book bag and was going to throw it into the trash can and all. She was like "Say I won't. Say I won't." She actually did throw it in there and my friend was like "Bitch, go get it." She did end up getting it because she was after all joking around... And luckily, there was nothing in the garbage can so the book bag was germ free. Yes... Yes... I added Kororo and Morphine in the story but not as spirits but as normal teenage girls... I used their dub names though... Anyway, who was the mysterious person who sent Anna the rose? And who was the second person who sent her the rose? Guesses anyone? The answer will be in the next chapter so stay tune and tell me who you think sent Anna the roses in your reviews! 

**Wild Stallion**: Yah... I might go for the idea that you have about HaoxAnna first then YohxAnna... I'm still thinking about it though...

**AnNaYoHfAn4LiFe**: Everyone is asking for YohxAnna and then most are asking for HaoxAnna... I am just not sure who she should go with...

**Annafan**: Haha, I'll try to add in more HaoxAnna. Can you guess who sent Anna the first rose and who sent Anna the second?


	6. Sweet Valentine part 2

**Note**: This is the same day as the previous chapter. Class just ended and now, everyone is getting ready to go home... Well except for the boys volleyball team since they have try outs and all. And for all of you... Thanks for the reviews! You will find out who sent Anna the roses and note and stuff... Oh yah... I forgot about poor little Manta! He really is short because I seem to have forgotten all about him! Sorry Manta! You will be added in this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6- **Sweet Valentine **_Part 2_

The bell for 8th period finally rang and school was over. Anna sighed with relief. She had tons to do over the weekend. Well not really... Just a phone call home which could last anywhere from an hour to the next morning and homework... She got up slowly, zipped up her book bag and walked over to Tamao's seat.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Well, we were planning to watch the boys at the tryouts." She told her. "You want to come? It shouldn't last very long." Anna shrugged. Why not? She didn't want to go home yet anyway.

"Ok." She said as Pirika hopped over.

"I can't wait to see Onii-Chan suffer!" She squealed.

"I will not suffer. I am a pro at beach volleyball." Horo said confidently.

"If you are then don't you think you would be leader of the team instead of Hao and Yoh?" Pirika asked. She did have a point though.

"I only allowed them to be captain so that they can have all the hard work." Horo told her.

"You are bluffing." They turned to see Ren, arm folded and chuckling. "You can't even beat me and you say you are a pro." Pirika nodded.

"Yah. Ren-Kun was so close to becoming co-captain. Onii-Chan, you got kicked out at the first round!" She said pointing at her brother. Horo turned pink.

"I was sick that day!" He yelled.

"Hey, come on!" Macchi yelled as she walked to the door. "You're going to be late!" They all rushed out of the room and to their lockers.

* * *

"So you plan to watch us?" Yoh asked Anna as they walked to their locker. Surprisingly, her locker was right next to his... Amazing is it not? Anna nodded.

"Yah. Since the others are staying, I might as well stay too." She told him as she spun the combination of her lock and clicked her locker open. Yoh smiled.

"I wonder if coach will make me play again. It is seriously cutting my nap time." He said as he spun the combination of her lock. Anna rolled her eyes and then heard a yelp. She turned her head to see Yoh tackled down by a whole mountain of chocolates falling out of his locker. Watching Yoh swim his way out of the chocolates, Anna sweat dropped. Wow... He must have a lot of fans... Then again, anyone as gorgeous as him would wouldn't he?

"I know I like chocolate but..." Yoh stuck him head out of the pile of chocolate. "This is just too much!" Anna laughed.

"Well you better start eating or cupid will shoot an arrow at you and make you fall in love with them." She said teasingly as she opened her locker. She let out a small yelp as well as chocolate fell from her locker, tackling her to the ground. How they got there and how they could all fit in there was beyond Anna. Yoh laughed.

"You should start eating too." He told her. Anna let out a giggle and shook her head. "Ow..." A medium sized box of chocolates fell on her head. Anna rubbed her head. "Who sent me a box of chocolate this big and heavy?" She muttered picking up the box and totally ignoring the mountain of chocolates surrounding her.

"I did." She looked up to see Yoh brushing himself off. Anan blinked.

"Huh?"

"I sent you those." Yoh said with a grin. "Like?" Anna blushed. Sweet of him... Did he... Anna quickly brushed the next though out of her mind as she set the box of chocolates down.

"So... who sent the rest of them?" She asked looking around. Yoh shrugged.

"Fans? Girls, boys, teachers? Who knows?" He said and stretched his arm out to pull Anna up.

"Who would have guessed that you would be so popular and you just transferred here." He said with a light laugh. Anna blushed a bit harder.

"Well... It is school... And there is a thing called gossip." She told him as she brushed herself off. Yoh nodded.

"Yah, gossip... Things go around the school pretty quickly. Especially if Aniki spreads the rumors." Anna nodded and gulped.

"What are we suppose to do about this?" She asked looking at the mountains of chocolate. Yoh shrugged.

"Eat them?" He asked laughing. Anna rolled her eyes.

"No way. You can but I don't want to be fat, fat, fat." She told him. Yoh shrugged as he picked one up, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth.

"Mmmm, chocolate." He said grinning. Anna laughed.

"Enough chocolate boy. Don't you have volley ball practice?" Yoh froze.

"Oh shit. I forgot all about it." He let out a small sigh. "Coach will make me run laps for this."

"Better start running." Anna told him. Yoh nodded and jumped out of the mountain of chocolates.

"Thanks for reminding me Anna! I owe you one!" He yelled running off. Anna smiled, watching him run off. She turned and accidentally kicked a box of chocolates. She bent over and picked it up. It was the same exact one that... painfully fell on her head. She saw a little tag and looked at it. Yoh was indeed telling he the truth. He did send them to her... Anna blushed. How sweet of him. She quickly slipped it in her bag and stepped out of the mess in the hall. She had to get a broom from someplace and quick. She rushed to the janitor's office, grabbed a broom and rushed back to her locker, which was still surrounded by the mountains of chocolate.

She felt stupid sweeping chocolate but what else could she do? She let out a sigh when they were finally in a bunch and wondered what to do with them. There was too much to eat alone... Anna smiled when she thought of a great idea. She swept them all into a garbage bag... Yes a garbage bag since it was the only thing that could fit all of the chocolate and dragged it along with her to the volley ball field.

* * *

"Ok, you all know the rules. Once you get 7 points, you are on the team." The coach said blowing his whistle. "Now Tao, your up first." Ren nodded and stepped out. You could hear girls screaming from the bleachers.

"Go Ren! Go get em, Ren!" They yelled. Pirika was one of them of course.

"Rennnnnnnn-kunnnnnnnn!" She yelled. She was one of the loudest to be exact which was pretty embarrassing. Ren looked up at his opponent in front of him. It was a boy with golden blond hair, kind of like Mari's and he was not very tall.

"Let's get this started." The coach yelled blowing his whistle. Horo nodded and fluttered the flags he was holding. This was definitely not one of his favorite jobs but it was better then sitting in the sun with the other players.

"Game 1, Tao vs. Prester." He announced. The game was on. Ren served a high ball, knowing at the sun was in his favor. Once this boy looks up, he would be blinded by the sun's light... Just as Ren suspected, the boy did look up and missed the shot. Ren smirked. This boy had barely any experience.

"Tao point." Horo yelled, slipping on his shades. He smirked. He looked pretty cool up here; add the shades and he was HOTT! Tamao blushed a bit watching Horo up there... As for the other girls, they all squealed that Ren had gotten the point and that Horo was looking cool/Hott up there. Ren served again, making another high ball but this time, his opponent came prepared. He had slipped on his shades and was ready to counter... Not that was much of a threat to Ren... Compared to the others, he was pretty much a pro.

* * *

"Oh, my aching back." Anna muttered as she dragged the bag outside. Maybe she should have just left the bag in the garbage. She sighed and paused. "Yup... Valentines day is forever the best day." She muttered angrily. She heard a light laugh and turn to see Hao behind her with an amused look on his face.

"Need help?" He asked taking the bag from her hand. "So this is how much chocolate them threw in your locker huh?" Anna nodded.

"Why do they do that?" She asked. "Is it a prank or something?" Hao shook his head.

"It's kind of like mystery cupid but no cupid to deliver it." He told her. "No prank. They are just from people who like you and all. Kind of like your fans." Anna nodded.

"I see..." She then paused. "I have fans?" Hao laughed.

"Hard to believe eh?" He asked. "It's true. This may be a big school but news travel around fast and first impressions are very important in this school." Anna nodded. Aren't they always in every school?

"You were lucky you made it to the volleyball team." Hao continued. "You wouldn't last in the popularity level in this school with your good looks and body alone." Anna blushed. Did he just say she looked hott?

"Anyway, you think you can take it from here? I'm really late." Hao told her. Anna nodded and took the bag from him.

"Thanks." She told him. "I owe you one." Hao smiled.

"Then meet me at the park around 5." He told her as he ran off. Anna's face flushed. Did he just ask her out? This was like a dream come true! Hao... the most popular guy in school asked her out! What were the odds? She had read books about stuff like this but never thought that it would actually happen. Anna shook her head and started walking towards the volleyball court.

* * *

"Game, set! Tao Ren wins." Horo yelled out. The girls all cheered loudly as Ren turned and walked back over to his teammates with a smirk. Easy victory for him, not to mention a good warm up and work out. The coach blew his whistle.

"Asakura, you are late." He yelled. Hao grinned a little.

"Sorry coach. Won't happen again." He told him.

"I better not now take a seat." The coach said and turned to Yoh. "Your up." Yoh let out a whining cry.

"But I just came!" He wined.

"And I just lost the lottery, you don't see me complaining now let's go!" He yelled as he somewhat kicked Yoh to the court. Yoh sniffed.

"Fine, fine I'll go." He muttered. The girls all yelled out at once, even louder then the time they yelled when Ren was on the court.

"Yoh! We are all cheering for you! Go Yoh!" They yelled, holding up their banners and posters. Everyone sweat dropped. Well what could you expect from one of the most popular guys in school right? Yoh scratched the back of his head, unsure where his opponent was. He looked around and then up at Horo who pointed to the ground. Yoh blinked and looked down to see a small boy who looked like a 3rd grader or so with light brown hair.

"M-Manta!" He gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Yoh-Kun!" Manta looked up at his old friend. "Long time no see. I just transferred this semester." Yoh smiled.

"Cool!" He yelled. The coach blew the whistle again.

"I hate to break up the reunion but we got tryouts to finish up so can you talk later and play now?" He asked. Yoh and Manta nodded.

"But Manta... Aren't you... You know..." Yoh scratched his head again. "Too short to play?" Manta smirked and eyed him.

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover Yoh-Kun." He told Yoh who gulped.

* * *

"Game 2, Asakura vs. Oymada." Horo yelled. Yoh served the ball over the net and Manta hit it back smoothly. Yoh smiled as he smacked the ball back. He let out a pretty small gasp when Manta spiked the ball back to him. Yoh fell to the ground with the funniest expression on his face. All the girls gasped with a concerned look on their faces. Was Yoh going to be ok?

"Y-Yoh-Kun! D-Daijoubu?" Manta asked running to his friend. "The ball didn't hit you that hard did it?" Yoh rubbed his head.

"Not really..." He mumbled. The coach blew his whistle.

"That's enough." He told them. "Please take a seat Manta." Manta nodded and he helped his friend get up and walk over to the others.

"Nice one there Manta. I think you knocked some sense back into by brother." Hao said with a laugh. Yoh made a face.

"That's not a nice thing to say." He said with a frown.

"Yoh-kun, are you really ok?" Manta asked. Yoh grinned.

"Daijoubu." He said with an assuring smile. "You surprised me. I didn't know you could jump that high."

"I know. Which is good for an advantage. People don't usually think short people like me could jump that high." Manta said proudly.

"You could say that again." Yoh said laughing.

* * *

"Anna! Anna over here!" Pirika yelled. Anna rushed over to her.

"What's with the bag of chocolates?" Macchi asked when she finally reached them.

"It fell out from my locker." Anan told them.

"Cool. I didn't' know so much could fit inside one locker." Pirika said with a smile. "I got a lot too." Macchi nodded.

"We all did." She pointed to the bags of chocolate behind them that was a size of 3 garbage cans... Literally. Anna's mouth dropped.

"Wow... That's a lot of chocolate." She said looking at them and then placed her bag next to theirs.

"Tell me about it." Pirika said rolling her eyes.

"But it's good to know that people love you." Macchi said grinning.

"Mari likes Chocolate." Mari said quickly as she bit into her heart shaped milk chocolate. Tamao nodded.

"Me too." She unwrapped a chocolate lollypop and bit into the chocolate.

"So what happened so far?" Anna asked taking a seat next to them.

"Ren and Yoh had just played." Tamao told her. "Ren won and Yoh surprisingly lost."

"Who did Yoh lose to?" Anna asked.

"Oh his old pal." Macchi said with a shrug. "Oymada Manta." Anna looked at the tiny boy who was sitting next to Yoh and was laughing. Her mouth dropped.

"Him?" She asked. They nodded.

"It's a surprise cause we would never expect a short guy like Manta to be able to win but look at it now... He won!" Macchi said with a laugh.

"Mari thinks he won by luck." Mari said studying Manta.

"Whatever, the try outs are almost done." Pirika told them. They all looked back at the court.

The coach blew the whistle for the umpteenth time.

"Asakura, your up." He said motioning Hao to go onto the field. "After him, the tryouts are done." Hao sighed and got up. He knew who he was playing against and loved to see how this game was going to end. He smirked as he looked at his opponent walk out. Lyserg Diethel... Oh how he loved picking on him back in the day... No scratch that... He still does. God knows why he wants to join the beach volley ball team now but Hao never cared much. Probably to try and get revenge. Hao chuckled lightly to himself. Revenge. What a funny thought. If Lyserg even dares touch him...

* * *

Lyserg looks up and sees his sworn enemy, Asakura Hao. Lyserg gasps and glares.

"Asakura Hao!" He yelled. Hao smirked, the same was he always does.

"Why hello Lyserg. I didn't know you were trying out." He said, ever so innocently. Lyserg's glare deepened.

"I will make you pay for those times you picked on me." He muttered angrily. Hao lifted his eye brow.

"Really now?" He asked thinking back to elementary school. He use to always pick on poor Lyserg and always took his stupid pendulum and hide it somewhere. He remembered seeing Lyserg cry and cry because he couldn't find it. Hao would just laugh and throw it in front of him and laugh in his face. Yoh always thought that was mean and was always helping Lyserg out but Hao just found it plain fun. Hao would be... what you would call... Well what Lyserg would call a bully. Then in Junior High, Hao would always spread rumors about him and pick on him even more. Oh the good old days... Hao could just pick on Lyserg again but he had a better idea to make Lyserg tick off. He could easily go after the thing/one he cares most about... In this point, it's not his pendulum anymore... Not that Lyserg doesn't like it anymore but it's Jeanne. Hao smirked. This should be fun to tease...

"Gamer 5, Asakura vs. Diethel." Horo announced. Hao smirked as he served. It was an intense game but Hao of course... ended up winning without a doubt... Only because he kept pissing Lyserg off. 

"Game, set. Asakura Hao wins." Horo said taking his shades off and jumped down. All the girls cheered for Hao's victory and rushed over to him.

"Wow Hao. Great game!" One yelled.

"Yes, you were great!" Another yelled out.

"Here, you can wipe your sweat off of this." Another said handing him a... thin blanket... thingy.

"Are you hungry?" Another asked.

"I'll get you something." Another yelled.

"No I will!"

"No me!"

"No. You can't trust them Hao. Let me get the food for you." The girls just kept arguing and everyone around them sweat dropped.

"Hey come on." Hao said trying to calm them down. "I already got that part planned out. Really, thanks." The girls all moaned and left. Hao sighed. Sometimes, too many fans are a bad thing... But he wasn't complaining. He turned and walked over to the Anna and the others who were just chilling and waiting for the crowd to thin out.

* * *

"Hey! Nice game Hao!" Macchi said with a wide smile.

"Ah, Sank You." Hao said with an adorable grin... The Yohish type of grin that he had never shown before. He smiled at Anna who blushed bit before turning to Mari who handed him a bottle of water.

"Thanks Mari." Hao said with a grin. Anna watched them with jealousy but didn't show it. She probably figured that a hott guy like Hao would definitely have a girlfriend. But Mari never said anything about it... Maybe she was just shy and likes to keep things to herself... Either way.. They do look like a good couple... But Mari can't be with Hao because Anna needs to be with Hao. She may sound a bit selfish right now but it's true. If Hao has that four leaf clover mark on his shoulder then she and Hao were... How should she say this... Soul mates? She unwrapped a piece of chocolate from her bag and bit into it. She looked up at the sun which was about to set and sighed. Maybe what Hao told her earlier was just some kind of a teasing joke. He already has a girlfriend so what is she to him? Probably just another fan girl... He definitely don't need here... He probably forgot all about her and what he had said earlier.

* * *

"Onii-Chan! You were bad out there!" Pirika yelled out.

"What are you talking about? I won that game!" Horo yelled.

"By one measly point." Pirika pointed out. "And that isn't good enough." Horo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He muttered. "I am exhausted ok?"

"H-Here Horo." Tamao handed Horo a bottle of cold spring water. Horo smiled and eagerly took it.

"Thanks Tam." He said with a grin. Pirika eyed her brother and Tamao suspiciously. First the blushes, then the walk home yesterday and now the nick names? This was beginning to get interesting... What's next? Tamao is her Sister-In-Law? Pirika giggled to herself and looked at Ren who was sitting in the sun, relaxing himself.

"Hey Ren!" She said plopping down next to him. Ren eyed her with an annoyed look.

"What is it?" He asked, strait to the point.

"What? Can't say hi?" She asked. Ren rolled his eyes and looked away. Pirika made a face and tried yet again to start a conversation with him.

"So hows it going?" She asked him. Ren looked at her.

"Hows what going?" He asked her.

"Hello? It's Valentines Day? Valentines Day equals girls which also equals to a lot and a lot of chocolate." Pirika told him happily. Ren let out a small chuckle.

"I don't not care if it is Christmas. Valentines Day is just another useless holiday to me. And as for the chocolates, I don't like them." He told her.

"But girls give you a lot don't they?" She asked.

"So they do. I don't really care because I don't eat them." Ren told her.

"Ok... So what did you do with them?" Pirika asked looking around. "I don't see them anywhere..." She gasped. "Don't tell me you gave them to Onii-Chan!" Ren laughed.

"No. Horo is going to be over weight if I did." He said chuckling. "No, I gave them to my sister." Pirika blinked. Ren's older sister was now in collage... So how could she be here? Ren seem to have read her mind because he responded.

"I sent them to her by mail." He told her. Pirika nodded.

"Ooo... That's thoughtful of you." Pirika smiled. "Ren-Kun is so sweet!" Ren's face turned pink.

"B-B-Baka!" He yelled at her. "I only did that because I don't like chocolate!"

"But still. It's so sweet to think about your sister like that." Pirika told him. "Although I wish you sent me chocolates too." Of course for the last part... She didn't say that out loud... She just muttered it. If Ren had heard her, he wasn't reacting to it.

"So if it wasn't for the chocolates the girls gave you, you wouldn't have sent anything to your sister?" Pirika asked.

"No." Ren simply answered.

"Oh..." Pirika grew silent for a while and closed her eyes, enjoying the wind blowing in her face. "It's a nice day out..."

"Ah..." Ren muttered looking out at... Well nothing in particular.

"Ren... Have you... Ever liked someone?" Pirika suddenly felt herself ask. Ren's face turned red as he turned his head to look at her.

"B-B-Baka. Why are you asking such a question?" He asked her. Pirika shrugged.

"I was just wondering..." She said quietly, hugging her knees. "You don't' seem to care about anyone. Not even Jun-San. Isn't there anyone you care about besides yourself?" Ren stayed quiet for a moment. If he says the wrong thing, it would lead to Pirika crying and that was definitely not a good thing.

"I do care about certain people." He finally said in a rather quiet voice.

"Who?" Pirika asked lifting her head.

"My friends... My sister..." Ren muttered.

"Oh..." Pirika muttered. "But have you every like anyone like... not really as a friend but... something deeper?" She knew she was crossing the line but she desperately wanted to know. Ren's face turned even redder. For a moment, there was silence. It's as if time had stopped and they were the only ones stuck in this strange time freezing dimension. Finally, Ren spoke up.

"You mean as a crush?" He asked. Pirika nodded silently, a thin layer of pink appearing on her warm cheek. "No... Not really..." Ren muttered. Pirika stayed quiet. She knew it was coming... It was only a matter of time before he had told her that he didn't like her... But yet she refused to believe it... She could feel her eyes watering but she refused to let them out. She refused to give in.

"So... Do you like... Like me?" She asked, blushing hard. Ren's face reddened. He was definitely going to case this girl to cry... But what chose did he have? He didn't like lying to her... That would make her cry even more.

"No..." He said quietly.

"S-Sou Ka..." Pirika said quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew it... He never liked her... He was always... Cold... Distant... Loner... He had never cared if girls liked him and he clearly showed that he doesn't care about her. She was just another annoying little fan girl. She got up quickly yet quietly.

"P-Pirika?" Ren looked up with concern. Maybe he should have just kept quiet.

"I-I forgot. I gotta go. I-I got a lot of homework." Pirika said as she quickly turned and ran off, burying her face in her hands. She brushed passed Tamao, Anna, Horo, as well as just about everyone on the team as she ran inside the school and into the girl's bathroom, locking herself in a stall.

* * *

"What did you do to her?" Horo demanded.

"Nothing." Ren told him firmly.

"Well you must have done something. Pirika doesn't cry for no reason... Well she does but not at this time. She won't cry unless you did something to her." Horo told Ren. "What did you do to here?"

"I said nothing!" Ren yelled. "I did nothing to her."

"Then what the fuck was all that about?" Horo yelled. "My sister is crying for god knows why and I have a feeling you have something to do with it."

"I told you. I did nothing to her." Ren told him firmly.

"You are lying. Now tell me what you did to her!" Horo demanded.

"Don't demand me." Ren yelled.

"Tell me!" Ren was a bit shocked about Horo's sudden anger burst. He had never seen him so angry in his life.

"We were just talking ok." Ren muttered.

"About what?" He asked.

"Nothing. She asked me if I like anyone..." Ren muttered.

"And what exactly did you tell her?" Horo asked folding his arms. Although he knew what Ren was going to say, he still had to ask.

"That I didn't like anyone..." Ren muttered.

"Anything else?" Horo asked.

"Well... She asked if I liked her." Ren muttered. There was silence.

"Please tell me you didn't..." Ren nodded slowly. "For crying out loud Ren!"

"I know! I know!" Ren yelled.

"No! You don't know Ren! You don't know anything about this!" Horo yelled. Ren blinked. "You just don't get it. Girls are not like a tissue box you could just pick up and put down whenever you like Ren."

"What are you saying?" Ren asked, his temper rising.

"You hurt her Ren. You really hurt her this time!" Horo yelled at him.

"What? What did I say?" Ren yelled.

"Don't you know? You are the one she likes." Horo yelled. Ren blinked and turned pink.

"I-I know that!" Ren yelled.

"Well if you did then why did you just do that!" Horo yelled.

"I-I... I don't know..." Ren said quietly. He thought he did... But does he really... Did he mean what he said?

"Do you like her Ren? Do you?" Horo asked. He sounded like a dam jealous boyfriend but he had to know. For one thing, he hated seeing his sister hurt. Ren stayed quiet. How was he suppose to respond to this? He didn't even know himself...

"Do you Ren? Do you?" Horo asked. Ren still didn't respond...

"... I don't know Horo..." He finally muttered. "I don't know..."

"Well you better find out quick Ren because you can't just keep hurting her like this." Horo told him angrily and waked off, leaving Ren standing there, a bit stun and dazed on what had just happened.

* * *

"Pirika, come on. Come out of there." Tamao said knocking on the door of the stall.

"No, go away." Pirika yelled from the other side.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad." Macchi said.

"It is now leave me alone!" Pirika yelled.

"Tell us what happened." Tamao tried again.

"I-I don't know. Just leave me alone. Please!" Pirika sobbed.

"Pirika, tell Mari what happened. Did Ren break your heart? If he did, Mari will make him pay." Mari said quietly.

"No... No, just... Leave me alone... please." Pirika said quietly.

"Pirika..." Tamao said quietly.

"Come on... Let's go home first. She needs some time alone..." Anna said walked towards the door. Mari nodded ad walked out after her. Macchi shrugged.

"We'll be back home if you need us ok?" She yelled and she and Tamao left the bathroom. A few good 5 or 10 minutes later, Pirika finally stepped out of the bathroom stall and walked to the sink to wet her face. She let out a few quivering sighs. She whipped her face dry with her sleeves and pressed her hands on her face, trying to stop the world from spinning. She closed her eyes and slowly took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"Pirika..." Pirika slowly opened her eyes. 

"Go away... Please." She whispered.

"No." Pirika blinked and looked up. Her eyes widened when she looked in the mirror.

"W-What are you doing in here? W-Why are you here? Get out. This is the _girl's_ bathroom." She said rather frightened as she stared into a pair of golden tiger eyes. It didn't look as dangerous and cold as it usually did. It looked... rather calm and gentle this time.

"No. And I don't really seem to care."

"Ren... Please... Just... Leave me alone." Pirika whispered. "You don't like me... I get it... Just leave me alone now..."

"No..." Ren firmly told her.

* * *

"Why do you want to stay? You want to torture me some more they way you do to Horo?" She asked, her anger rising. Ren blinked. This was the first time Pirika wasn't calling Horo Onii-Chan but his name.

"No, that's not why I'm here." He told her quietly.

"Then why? Just tell me and go." Pirika told him angrily. "I don't want to deal with you anymore."

"Pirika..."

"Tell me and leave!" Pirika yelled. There was silence... "I said tell me and leave." Pirika repeated angrily.

"Pirika... I..." This was definitely hard for Ren to say. This had never happened to him before, so he wasn't sure how to say it. He wasn't even sure if he was suppose to say this at all.

"I... Never meant to hurt you..."

"But you did anyway..." Pirika muttered angrily.

"No... I-I didn't mean to. Really Pirika." Ren told her. Pirika didn't say anything... She just kept giving him an angry look. "I just... Didn't know what to say to you... It... Took me by surprise. I... I didn't have time to think."

"Well tell me then." Pirika said folding her arms. "Tell me your answer now. You had enough time to think... Now tell me your answer." Ren blinked. He had thought this long and hard... And he knew the answer... he knew it now... Although he can't understand why... He knew the answer.

"Pirika... I- I never wanted to hurt you..." He said quietly.

"Oh bullshit!" Pirika yelled at him. Ren was pretty much speechless. When Pirika was angry... It was pretty scary and best not to talk. Actually, both Ainu siblings were scary when they were mad. "You are sorry that you hurt me am I right? Well bullshit. You don't mean it. I know you don't. Tomorrow, you will just go back to being cold, mean Ren. I know you Ren. You never mean it when you say your sorry."

"I do Pirika. I do." Ren yelled back at her.

"No you don't." Pirika yelled. "You just say it to make me feel better and then ignore me again."

"Pirika-" Ren was cut off by Pirika's anger.

"Shut up. Just shut up Ren!" Pirika yelled and turned to run off when Ren caught her by her arm, swung her over and gently pressed his lips on her's.

* * *

Ahhhhhh! This was suppose to be a HaoxAnna chapter! Ahhhh! And it was suppose to be Hao and Anna or Yoh and Anna who kisses first in this fanfic! Why is it Ren and Pirika who kissed first! Waaa... Oh well. Anyway, what do you all think? Next chapter will be Anna and Hao's short date... Member? Hao told Anna to meet him in the park around 6? Well next chapter is going to be about that. The answer to who sent Anna the roses will be in the next chapter. I am sorry! I kinda got carried away with the RenxPirika part hehe. Don't kill me!

**Wild Stallion**: Thanks for the idea. I think I might combine your idea with another one... Not sure yet.

**bukashka**: Thanks for the compliment. Here's an update!

**kitty**: I can't promise you that it will be YohxAnna at the end though...

**hannah-asakura**: Muhahaha. You won't be able to find out who sent her the roses until the next chapter so... Muahahaha, I'm making you suffer.

**Vash**: Everyone is saying it should be YohxAnna... Maybe I should have a vote...

**YamiandAnzu4ever**: Wow... You are so confident in yourself and you didn't even write this fanfic! I wrote it and I am still deciding lol.

**Kay**: Well here's an update so you can keep loving it!

**Kariisme**: I am so sorry for adding Manta in here! You reminded me about Manta... Sorry! Don't be mad at me but he is Yoh's best friend so I HAVE to add him or people will think I have a grudge on Manta.

**Annafan**: Ok! I get the point! Calm down! You didn't' have to post the same review 4 times lol.

**

* * *

**

Readers Alert!

No I am not shutting down this story... Not with so many readers! I need some new characters and ideas... Please email me some ideas and if you want, a character you made up... It can be you in anime style, it can be just any character you made up... I need some ideas and people so please! I need your help! The story needs your help to go on! Email me at


	7. Sweet Valentine part 3

**Note**: Besides the little flash back line of the previous chapter, the rest of the italics are song lyrics which isn't that much... Oh man... I was hopping I'd have one chapter without a note!

* * *

Chapter 7- **Sweet Valentine** _part 3_

"_Shut up. Just shut up Ren!" Pirika yelled and turned to run off when Ren caught her by her arm, swung her over and gently pressed his lips on her's. _

There was silence... Anna sighed. Did Hao really mean it when he asked her to meet him at the park at 5? It was probably just another trick or prank boys play when they know that a girl wants him badly or something. But what happens if he did mean it? And if she doesn't go, he would be a fool to just be waiting for her in the park... Or it could be vise versa with her being the fool. Anna sighed with frustration... If only Yoh had that four leaf clover mark instead of Hao... She really liked Yoh... He was always so carefree and funny... Not to mention nice and gentle. Oh what should she do? She pretty much rolled off the bed with frustration. She shook her head, got up and walked to her radio.

Music always helped her when she was stuck in something or when she is down. For some reason, it always played the right songs. She flipped her radio on and sat down on her bed, listening to the music. She blinked a few times before finally remembering what the song was.

It was... Find Your Love Today... Something like that... As Anna hummed along with the song, all her worries and troubles disappeared. Music can really help when you're down...

_Don't be afraid, You'll find your love today..._

_Searching everywhere,_

_A lot of sunshines waiting for you._

_Don't be afraid, _

_You'll find your love one day. _

_Tell me that you'll do your best for me, I believe in your faith._

_I can see, a burning flame... _

_It is your future waiting for you..._

_Hold my hands, and give me your word._

_Believe in what you do and you will be... O...K!_

**_Hey, you've got the way!_**

At this point... Anna sang along with the song.

I'll be ok. You'll find your love today.

Searching everywhere,

A lot of sunshines waiting for you.

Don't be afraid,

You'll find your love one day.

Tell me that you'll do your best for me, I believe in your faith.

Anna sighed when the song was over... She waited for the next song to come on. It was a new one so she had no clue what it was called. She just stayed silent and listened to it...

_Got introduced to you by a friend..._

_You were cute and all that,_

_Baby you set the trend, Yes you did._

_The next thing you know, we're down at the cinema._

_We're sitting there and you start kissing me,_

_What's that about?_

_Moving too fast, I don't understand you..._

_I'm not ready yet, Baby I can't pretend. _

_No I can't._

_Best I can do, is tell you to talk to me._

_It's impossible, but eventually, love will find a way..._

_Don't say you love,_

_You don't even know me._

_If you really want me,_

_Then give me some time._

_Don't go there baby, _

_Not before I'm ready._

_Don't say your hearts in a hurry,_

_Sounds like we're going to get married._

_Give me, give me,_

_Some time..._

Anna jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Anna, are you in there?" It was Tamao.

"Yah, come on in." Anna said as she flipped off her radio.

"Hey, did you see Pirika yet?" Tamao asked as she walked in. Anna shook her head. "I'm worried about her."

"She'll be fine." Anna told her. "She's Pirika remember? If she is in trouble, don't you think we would have heard her scream even if we are in China?" Tamao giggled.

"True..." She said but frowned. "But what's with you? You look pretty down." Anna shrugged.

"Oh it's nothing. Was just thinking that's all." She told her friend with a small smile. "Life pretty confusing right now... That's all." Tamao smiled.

"I know what you mean." She said quietly and turned. "Well, I have things to do. Well Pirika does but since she's not here..." Tamao let out a sigh and sniffed, pretending to cry. "I have to do her chores for her." Anna laughed.

"Good luck with that. I can't help. I got things to do myself." She told her. Tamao nodded.

"Well, see you. I'll probably be dead by the time you are done with whatever you have to see." She laughed and rushed off. Anna smiled and sighed. There was still that decision to make... The phone rang, making Anna jump.

"I'll get it!" Anna yelled, Tamao had enough things to do anyway. "Hello?" Anna asked as she picked up the receiver. "This is Anna speaking."

"Anna?" Anna blinked. This voice sounds VERY familiar... But who is it? "It's me, Hao." Anna's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh... H-Hey, Hao." She said quietly. "Ummm, how did you get my number?"

"I have my sources." Hao simply told her.

"I see..." Anna muttered. "So ummm... What's up?"

"Oh I was just calling to remind you that we are meeting each other in the park in..." Hao looked at the clock on the wall. "Well 15 minutes. You are going to go aren't you?" Anna stayed silent. Was this a plan to just trick her into thinking that he was going to be there?

"Anna?" Anna blinked, snapping back.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." She told him. "umm, yah. I'll be there..." Hao smiled.

"Great, I'll see you there then." He told her and hung up. Anna stared at the receiver in her hand. Was this really happening?

* * *

Silence... That was all that could be heard... Pirika's eyes widened as she stared at Ren. What had just happened?

"There's your answer." Ren told her, breaking the silence. He face was pretty pink but he didn't turn away. Pirika was speechless. She just stared back into Ren's calm golden eyes that also seem to be calming her down at the same time. Again... there was silence.

"Is... Is that how you feel about me?" Pirika asked quietly, breaking the silence. Ren nodded slowly and silently. Pirika looked down at the ground, blush rising to her cheeks. "Sou Ka..." She muttered.

"It's getting late, we should go." Ren muttered, taking her hand and leading her out. He paused a few minutes later.

"Pirika..." He slowly muttered. Pirika blinked, asking him mentally what was wrong. "Do not ever tell anyone that I was in there. Ever." Pirika giggled.

"I'll just tell Onii-Chan." She told him. Ren turned and gave her a 'your kidding right?' look and Pirika laughed. She knew Horo would forever tease Ren and never let that go.

"Don't worry. I won't say a word." She told him with a smile. "Well, if you treat me to ice cream then I won't say anything." Ren sighed but smiled.

"Fine, let's go." He told her as they walked hand in hand out the school.

* * *

Anna walked slowly to the park, taking her time. If Hao wasn't there, she could just say she was taking a walk... A slow one but a walk. And if he was there, well she could just say she was busy trying to find Pirika and lost track of time. She WAS trying to find Pirika after all... But... well just kept track of time instead of losing track of time. She looked around as she walked, almost getting crashed by a car but she still made it to the park alive and well. She walked to the middle of the park. There was a huge fountain in the middle of the park and Anna walked over to look in it. She was a bit surprised to find a few fishes swimming around.

"Cool..." She muttered with a small smile. she tapped her chin. How in the world could they survive in there anyway? It's not like anyone feeds them... So why are they... Oh forget it. She shook her head. Thinking about things like this will make your head explode. She smiled and got up and continued walking. She didn't walk far until she heard someone calling her Matamune. She turned to see Hao run up to her.

"Dam, never in my life did I ever have to run after a girl." Hao told her with a laugh. Anna smiled a little and giggled a bit.

"Hey Hao." She said quietly.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late. I had to convince Yoh to help me with something." Hao said and then rolled his eyes. "You can not believe how easy and then at the same time hard, it is to convince Yoh to do something."

"Oh... I don't think so..." Anna said thinking up of a few ways instantly. "Try threatening him that if he doesn't do it, you would throw away all the oranges or something." Hao laughed but shook his head.

"Believe it or not, I tried it and it didn't work." He told her. Anna blinked.

"Your kidding..." She muttered. Hao shook his head.

"Yoh had all the oranges hidden in his room. So even if I do throw them out, he probably has a whole dozen of them in his room somewhere." He told her and shook his head. "Normally I could call this smart but I had to remind myself that this is Yoh we're talking about." Anna laughed gently.

"True..." She muttered.

"Anyway, come on." Hao said as he turned. Anna blinked.

"Come on where?" She asked.

"I'll show you, just come on." He told her. Anna blinked but followed.

* * *

"Umi..." Anna muttered. Hao nodded and smiled.

"Ah..." He muttered quietly.

"Why did you take me here anyway?" Anna asked him. Hao shrugged.

"It felt like it was the best place to take you." He told her. Anna nodded slowly.

"It's nice..." She looked out to sea, watching the waves crash onto the sand with such grace but at the same time, with such force.

"You haven't had much time to tour around this place have you?" Hao asked her. Anna shook her head.

"Not really. I have been worried about school and everything that I didn't have much time." She told him. Hao smiled.

"Well you busy now?" He asked. Anna blinked and shook her head. "Good. Come on." Hao took her hand to lead her around. Anna blushed. What about Mari? If she finds out or sees them, she wouldn't be happy...

* * *

"And this is the movie theater as you can see from all the movie posters." Hao told her as they continued their tour.

"Wow... Its' umm... big." Anna muttered.

"Yah, it is." Hao said smiling.

"What's over there?" Anna asked pointing to a street that lead to huge houses.

"Oh... That's just... houses." Hao told her.

"So big?" Anna blinked. It was definitely huge. WAY bigger then the one she, Tamao and Pirika were living in.

"Yah..." Hao muttered.

"Come on. I wanna check them out." Anna said rushing off. Hao blinked.

"Wait! Anna! Wait up!" He yelled running after her. "Seriously. I have never ran after a girl before... Girls run after me..." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Wow... They are not big but huge..." Anna muttered as she walked down the streets. Hao walked by her side but didn't say anything. Anna looked at Hao. "What's wrong?" She asked. Was she being too childish and excited about a bunch of big houses? He probably thought she was a freak or something... Word on the street is that Hao comes from a rich family so he probably lives in a huge house as well...

"Nothing." Hao told her. Anna was sure he was lying but didn't bother to dig any deeper. She just continued walking and stopped when she came across a familiar Matamune.

"Asakura..." She muttered and looked at Hao who just stood there. "You live here?" She asked pointing to a rather huge house.

"Yah..." Hao simply told her. "Now... umm can we go?" Before Anna could answer, the door opened and a tall and beautiful woman with long black hair walked out.

"Oh Hao! There you are." She said giving him a hug. "Where were you? I was so worried about you. Are you alright?"

"Yes mother... I am fine." Hao muttered struggling to get away form his mother. He didn't seem too happy seeing her however. He seems annoyed actually. Anna blinked. This beautiful woman was Hao's mom! The woman released Hao and turned to Anna with a warm smile.

"Well hello there. Are you here to have my autograph?" She asked. Anna blinked.

"Uh..." She had no idea how to answer her. Luckily, Hao stepped in.

"She's a friend of mine mother." He told her. "This is Anna." Anna looked up at Hao's mom with a small smile.

"Hello." She said quietly.

"Why hello. Forgive me for not knowing. I am Hao and Yoh's mother. You may call me Keiko. Everyone does." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Keiko." Anna said, returning the smile.

"I have never seen you before. Are you new here?" Keiko asked. Anna nodded.

"I just moved her a few weeks ago." She told her.

"Oh I see." Keiko said nodding. There was a beep sound and Keiko dug into her bag and pulled out a mini palm pilot.

"Oh dear... That's my cue to get going. I have head shots to take at the studio." She said with a sorry smile. "I wish we could talk more dear but I really must run now." She gave Hao a small kiss on the cheeks before rushing to her car. A man was standing by the car door. He gave Hao a hard look before getting in and drove off. Anna blinked. What was all that about?

The car stopped half way and pulled back. The window rolled down and Keiko turned to them.

"Oh and Hao. Please do not sneak out again. You have to watch Matamune." She told Hao who groaned with annoyance.

"Why can't Yoh watch him? I'm busy..." He asked.

"You know how Yoh is." Keiko told him. "And plus, he is your cat after all."

"You wanted to buy him fro the pet store in the first place mother." Hao snapped back. "I never said anything about owning a cat. And plus, I am with a friend right now." Keiko's face looked kind of hurt.

"Hao, you will do as you are told." The man behind the wheels commanded. Hao looked at him with a look.

"And if I don't?" He asked. The man glared at him.

"Please Hao. Just watch him ok? I am really late and must run off now." Keiko said rolling up the window again and drove off. Anna watched them drive off and then looked at Hao who was definitely not happy. Who was that man and why wasn't Hao happy with talking to his mother... Not to mention about this... Cat... Was that why he asked her to meet him at the park and took her for a tour? Because he wanted to use her as an excuse to not baby-it some cat? Hao let out a small sigh and turned to her.

"Sorry about that... My father is always like that." He muttered quietly. Anna blinked. That man was Hao's father! "If you haven't noticed already, me and my dad aren't really birds of a feather." Anna stayed silent. "Do you mind staying?" Hao asked as he turned to walk inside his house. "It gets pretty boring with Yoh asleep and your alone baby sitting after a cat." Anna blinked. This was a free invite to go inside Hao's house and spend more time with him! This might be what she needs to get to know him better! She nodded and silently followed Hao into the house.

* * *

"Make yourself at home Anna while I go to the kitchen to get you something to drink." Hao told her as he walked off to the kitchen. Anna sat down on the sofa which was VERY soft and comfortable may I add, and froze when she heard a small purring sound. She slowly turned to her to see a small yellowish cat with black stripes. It looked up at her with a small meow. It then got up, stretched and walked towards her.

"Nice kitty... Nice kitty cat..." Anna said in a quiet voice. "Leave Anna alone now..." She heard a laugh and turned to see Hao walking in with a small trey in his hands.

"Matamune won't hurt you. He's harmless." Hao told her as he put down the trey and sat down next to her. He picked up Matamune and placed him on his lap. Matamune purred as Hao stroked him. Anna watched him with a small smile. Hao was pretty gentle at times... When he wants to be...

"So... who named him anyway?" Anna asked as she poured herself some tea.

"Okaa-San." Hao simply told her. He didn't seem that happy talking about his family much though. The only person he was ok talking about was Yoh. Anna wondered why but didn't' rub it in. She should avoid all family questions until Hao was ready to talk about them. Matamune jumped onto Anna's lap who yelped a little. Hao laughed.

"Not a cat person I see." He teased. Anna made a face.

"I don't hang out much around animals that's why." Anna told him.

"Well you better get use to it because the last time someone as in total stranger to Matamune was in here, it took about an hour or so to pry Matamune's off of them." Hao told her. Anna's eyes widened.

"Nu-uh." Anna said shaking her head. "This is my favorite skirt and I don't want some cat clawing it." Hao laughed.

"Calm down. It doesn't always happen but Matamune will start following you and hanging around you more to get to know you." He explained. "Which reminds me." Anna blinked. Reminds? How he said it.. Sounded either A, dangerous or B, important. "That was the reason why I called you out."

"Huh?" Anna blinked. What?

"I wanted to get to know you more." Hao told her and slowly sipped his tea.

"Why would you want to get to know me?" She asked him, watching his every move.

"No special reason." Hao told her. "I just find you interesting." Anna blinked and blushed a bit. He said that he thought she was interesting. It could mean anything. He could find her volleyball skills interesting or something else entirely.

"What do you mean by that?" Anna asked slowly stroking Matamune.

"I think you know." Hao told her as he sipped his tea again. Anna was speechless. Does he really like her?

"Oh..." Anna replied quietly.

"It's a nice day out, mind if we take a walk around the gardens?" Hao asked getting up. Anna smiled and shook her head.

"I've been wanting to explore this place anyway." She said as she got up. For now, she will just brush the question about whither he likes her or not away and just enjoy the time they have together. This was probably the closest she will ever get to him anyway.

Matamune followed her outside and soon left them alone to chase after butterflies. Anna poked a petal of a red rose and watched butterflies fly around.

"The flowers are beautiful." She said softly.

"Ah... I know." Hao said from behind her. He took a seat on the grass and laid down. He smiled, looking up at the clouds floating around above him. "Anna, have you ever wondered who sent you the rose?" Anna blinked and looked at him. How did he know about that?

"I guess you are wondering how I know about the rose huh?" Hao asked. Anna nodded.

"It's rather obvious Anna." Anna blinked.

"You... Sent me the rose?" She asked. Hao smiled and nodded. Anna blushed again. "H-How come?" Hao blinked and looked at her. Again, the answer was pretty obvious. "I mean, isn't Mari..." Hao laughed.

"You thought Mari was my girlfriend?" He asked her. Anna looked down at the ground and nodded. Hao chuckled.

"Nah..." He told her. "Mari use to be..." Anna blinked. "She's my ex-girlfriend now."

"Ex?" Anna asked. Hao nodded.

"We broke up a few weeks before you moved here. Actually a week before you moved here." He told her.

"Oh..." She muttered. Hao smiled.

"So you never really questioned? You just took the rose?" He asked her. Anna nodded. Hao laughed again. "You are so carefree sometimes. Just like my Otouto." Anna's flush reddened.

"You mean that in a good or bad way?" She asked him. Hao smiled.

"Good of course." He told her. Anna let out a small sigh. Hao blinked.

"Being compared with Yoh sometimes is not a good thing." Anan explained. Hao chuckled.

"I know. I'm his twin remember?" He told her with a small laugh and looked at the sky. "It's getting late. I better bring you home." He tried to get up and plopped back down again. "I really hate it when Coach makes us do too many sit ups." Anna laughed and tried to pull Hao up. It took some time but Hao finally got up. Anna laughed and plopped down on the ground.

"Now I can't get up!" She whined. Hao laughed and picked her up, making her blush again.

"Then I'll carry you home." He told her and walked off. As he walked he smiled down at Anna, who had her arms around him neck, her blush never leaving her cheeks.

"You are cute when you blush you know that?" He asked and Anna blushed a bit harder. "But you are also heavier then you look." Anna made a face.

"Well think of it as another training exercise Coach gave you." She told him. Hao laughed.

"I can't compare you with that. I hate Coach's exercises but I don't hate you." He told her. Anna let out a small giggle and told Hao to put her down... Of course being Hao, and never doing what he is told, he didn't. Anna started laughing and finally, Hao put her down, both collapsing on the grass. One from laughing too much and the other form losing his strength.

* * *

A shadow watched from the room above them. Yoh sighed with disappointment. His brother got to her first... Bummer... He had really wished to get to Anna before his twin did. Hao always got to the girls before he did... Most of the girls Hao chose were Yoh's crushes... Won't there ever be a chance when he can have a girl that Hao can't steal away? He frowned watching the two run off, Hao chasing after Anna. How he envied his brother sometimes.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Tamao rushed to the door to open it. When she opened the door, no one was there. She blinked and looked out.

"Hello?" She asked to no one in particular. She blinked and was about to close the door when she saw a small wrapped box on the door step. She blinked and picked it up. The tag didn't say anything about who it was from. It just said who it was for... She flicked open the card that was attached to it.

_Tamao,_

_Hey, Happy Valentines Day. I didn't really have time to give you this seeing how I almost went to the hospital because of Macchi and all. I hope you like the chocolates! And again, Happy Valentines Day._

_Love, Horo_

Tamao blushed as she read it over again. She smiled and opened the box. "That was sweet of Horo." She thought as she closed the door. She kissed the letter and giggled a bit. "Love you too Horo." She said quietly.

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhh! KAWAII! Well... sort of... So now... here are the current pairings... HaoxAnna, YohxAnna since he was jealous of his brother for getting to Anna first, RenxPirika who are now a couple! Yay! And finally HoroxTamao... I'm working on making them a couple... calm down... I forgot to mention, Hao and Anna are not really a couple yet. I'm working on that part too. Anyway, the song part... I heard these songs on a show I watched and it kind of fits this situation so I added it... For all you that want to know, Hao/Yoh's mother is a movie star and their father... Well he's a... Well no clue. He is just... Oh forget him. Just know that the Asakura family is rich and of course, so is the Tao family. For those who have no clue who Matamune, Matamune is the cat who betrayed Hao... He is now still Hao's cat... But just a regular cat... and there is no betraying what so ever for the cat. Wait till you all read the next chapter... or chapters... depending on how long I plan to make it. It takes place during spring break in April... I call the chapter... or chapters **Dare Night**. Yoh and Hao's parents are out attending business and won't be home until next week so the boys invite the girls over for a party... The girls were playing truth or dare when Hao walked in to ask them to join his game. Muhahahaha. I will be adding so much trouble and romance in this chapter! Muhahahaha. Anyway, they will be doing dares all night long... Hence the title, **Dare Night**. Some have to do with kissing and some don't. Just know this... I plan to make it extreme... Or... well at least try to. Nothing like Fear Factor though so calm down. They won't be eating bugs. It's just plain teenage fun... Hao's version. And you know what that means...

**Wild Stallion**: Muhahaha! Be mad my friend! Be very mad! lol. And yes, I am dropping hints... On all of the characters actually. Not just Horo and Tamao...

**Vash**: I'll try to add some YohxAnna in... somehow since Yoh is trying to win Anna's heart as well.

**Kay**: Thanks for always loving it! Here's an update! And wait till you read the next few chapters! Well when I put it up that is... Muhahaha, I have a feeling you will love the **Dare Night** chapter.

**pendulum-swing**: Mostly HaoxAnna but it will start getting spirally. Anna still has feelings for Yoh remember that!

**sweet-but-evil**: Thanks for the correction. As for your reward! Here's an update!

**hannah-asakura**: Gasp! I am mean! Ok just for that! No more YohxAnna for you! Muhahaha, j/k

**Asakihe**: Thanks, the story loves you too lol. Here's an update!

**CherryBlossomGirl02**: Sorry! This chapter isn't really YohxAnna... Unless you count the part where Yoh admits that he likes Anna and envies his brother... I'm working on some YohxAnna though...

**Kariisme**: I plan to make Manta funny not annoying so you don't have to worry about it. I don't think I will be mentioning him much though. Anyway, here's an update!


	8. Party Night part 1

**Note**: Ok... We skipped a couple of weeks... And here we are... In Spring Break in April. Hao and Yoh's parents out for some business matters and won't be back until next week meaning that they won't be back until Spring Break is over. To clarify the relationships... Pirika and Ren and now a couple... Well although Ren denies it... And I am still working on the others. Anna and Hao are just about ready to be a couple... Just not ripe enough to pick yet. But don't worry! This chapter will make them ripe enough to pick. Oh yah... It's getting warm in Cali so pool parties are officially opened! Muhahahaha... But don't worry. It won't get that dirty.

* * *

Chapter 8- **Party Night **_part 1_

"YERSH!" Horo yelled as he literally leaped out of school. "SCHOOL IS OVER! SPRING BREAK! HORO IS COMING FOR YOU!"

"Onii-Chan! Behave yourself!" Pirika yelled at her older brother. Sometimes she wonders if he really is the older sibling. Ren folded his arms and shook his head.

"Baka..." He muttered.

"Oh come on Ren. It's spring break! Everyone is happy and relieved that school is finally over." Yoh told his with a pat on the back. "Aren't you?"

"Of course not." Ren muttered removing his friend's arm off him. "School will start in 2 weeks again. It's Spring Break not Summer Vacation." Yoh smiled.

"I know, but Spring Break is for you to relax!" He yelled.

"With so much homework the teachers gave us? I highly doubt that any of us ever can relax." Ren muttered. Both Horo and Yoh turned white and fell to the floor.

"HOMEWORK!" They both yelled.

"I hate homework." Yoh said with a sniff.

"I know how you feel man. I hate it too." Horo said with a sniff and they both started crying water falls of tears... Anime style of course. Tamao giggled a little while Jeanne gave them a gentle smile.

"But the sooner we finish, the more free time we get." She told them with hope. At that, Horo and Yoh both shot up and dashed home with incredible speed. You know the roadrunner from Looney Toons? The one that goes Meep, Meep and does that little tongue this at the Coyote? Yah, that fast.

Everyone watched they go with open mouths.

"Well... I think they set a new record on track." Jeanne said sweat dropping.

* * *

"TOO MUCH HOMEWORK!" Horo yelled. Ren started getting annoyed and started tapping his pen.

"If you don't shut up Horo..." He warned.

"But there is too much homework!" Horo yelled. Ren rolled his eyes.

"That's because you didn't start it." He told him. "It's been 2 hours since we got home and all you have been doing is stare at it." Horo blinked and smiled.

"Actually I was just waiting for you." He told Ren who was annoyed to hell.

"And why in hell were you waiting for me?" Ren asked in a dangerous tone.

"Because since you are soooooo smart, you would be done in a flash and I could copy off of you." Horo said with a wide grin only to be hit by a throw pillow.

"Baka! Start your homework!" Ren yelled.

"No! You can't make me!" Horo yelled. Ren's eyes sparkled a bit.

"Or can I?" He asked getting up. Horo gulped, his eyes widening and he dove for Ren.

"No! Don't throw out all the food! I need food to survive! Don't throw it out!" He yelled.

"Then do your homework!" Ren yelled at him. Horo nodded obediently and sat down to do his homework.

* * *

"TOO MUCH HOMEWORK!" Yoh yelled almost at the top of his lungs. He heard his voice echo through the house and grins. "Hey, let's do that again!" He said grinning wickedly.

"Hey, let's not." Hao said in a sarcastic voice and continued to look at his homework... Or well the loose leaf that was suppose to be his homework but now was covered with doodles and graffiti.

"You are not even doing your homework Aniki." Yoh said pouting.

"Ad you didn't even start." Hao said not bothering to look away from his... Errr masterpiece... He just pointed at Yoh blank paper with his pen and bit his lower lip.

"Hmmm... Needs some finishing touches..." He mumbled.

"Aniki! It's suppose to be your turn to do the homework!" Yoh yelled. It was like a daily routine. Today, Hao does the homework and Yoh copies, tomorrow, Yoh does the homework and Hao copies and they just keep switching until well... Schools out. Hao chuckled and shook his head.

"Nu-uh little brother." He said in a rather amused and teasing tone. "I did the homework yesterday because you were too busy with something... That of course you didn't tell me. So it's you turn to do the homework." Yoh's mouth dropped and he cried water falls of tears again.

"But I didn't go to class today!" He whined.

"That's ok." Hao said with a smile as he finished his... Errr masterpiece. Yoh beamed.

"So that means you are going to do it for me?" He asked hopingly. Hao laughed.

"Who ever said that?" Hao got up and walked out of their study room only to return minutes later with 2 HUGE textbooks. "Here you go Otouto." He said slamming it on Yoh's head; not too hard but not too light either. "You have all week to read these text books and understand our lesson in class." Yoh cried waterfalls of tears as he began to flip the pages and started reading... Of course only to fall sleep while reading the first sentence.

* * *

"I'm FINALLY done!" Pirika yelled jumping up and down.

"Joy..." Anna mumbled returning to her homework.

"I'm almost done with the math." Tamao announce. "Ok, I'm done."

"What about you Anna?" Pirika and Tamao both looked at Anna.

"Almost." Anna told them. "You two can swap first. I'll copy later... After I finish this essay." The girls froze.

"We have an essay to write in English?" Tamao asked. Anna nodded.

"Yah." She muttered. "Bummer huh?" The girls sighed and swapped homework to copy while Anna finished her essay. Finally, Anna was done and swapped homework with Pirika and then took Tamao's paper to copy the math homework. The phone rang. Pirika rushed to pick it up.

"Hellooooo?" She asked in a rather hyper tone.

"Hellooooo!" The voice answered back in an equally hyper tone. "Are you done with your homework yet?"

"Almost Macchi." Pirika told her and mouthed Macchi's name to Anna and Tamao who were wondering who it was. They nodded and returned to copying each other's homework. "What about you?" Macchi sighed.

"Sadly no." She said in a depressed tone but it quickly lifted. "Can Mari and I come over to copy your homework?" Pirika bit her lower lip and toyed with the phone wire.

"Hmmm, I don't know." She told Macchi with a giggle. "It'll cost you."

"Hey! What is this? A deal made from heaven to hell? I'm your friend! Your pal! Your chum!" Macchi yelled into the phone. "I'm your compardrey! You're Tomodachi!" Pirika laughed.

"Ok, come on over." She said with a smile.

"Thanks! Be there in a flash!" Macchi yelled and immediately hung up. The door bell immediately rang and Pirika blinked. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Wow, when you said be there in a flash, you really mean it." Macchi beamed.

"Actually we were already on our way to your place when I called." She said as she and Mari walked in.

"Anna! Tamao! What's up!" The orange pig tailed hyper girl yelled as she walked into the living room where the girls were currently copying each other's homework.

"Hi Macchi. Hi Mari." Tamao said with a smile.

"Hi." Anna replied without looking up from her paper.

"We have come to copy your homework and to drag you out of hell!" Macchi announce.

"No one can escape from hell because reality is hell and no one can escape from reality Macchi." Anna told her in a... Well rather mother lecturing way. Macchi made a face.

"I hate smart people." She said with a laugh. "Well I have to come to bring some SUNSHINE! Into your life." The way Macchi said sunshine was... Well too hyper. It was like she was screaming Sunshine in a girly hyper way and then continued with her usual hyper tone. Anna smiled and shook her head.

"Math homework. Who wants it?" She asked throwing it in the air. Macchi dove for it but Mari got it first.

"Mari copies first." She told Macchi who folded her arms and pouted.

"No fair. On our way here, I said I got dibs on the homework first." Macchi whined.

"But you never said which one." Mari pointed out. Macchi blinked and sighed.

"Like I said... I hate smart people. Makes me feel VERY dumb." Macchi said and they all laughed.

* * *

The phone rang and Ren heard someone yelling out his name.

"Ren! Phone!" It was his older sister Jun. She had come home for the Spring Break but had to leave tonight to finish up her homework and project. Ren groaned with annoyance as he got up and walked to the phone currently in Jun's hand. He took it and muttered a small and annoyed "hello".

"Hey Ren!" By the sound of that tone, Ren had no doubt in his mind that it was Yoh.

"What is it Yoh?" He asked.

"Hey! How'd you know it was me?" Yoh asked cheerfully.

"There are obvious reasons. Now tell me what you want." Ren muttered. He could hear his sister down the hall telling him to be nicer to his friends but chose to ignore her.

"Are you done with your homework yet?" Yoh asked.

"Yes but you are not copying it." Ren told him. Yoh let out a small whimper.

"But Ren!" He whined.

"No is no." Ren told sternly. "I didn't let Horo copy and I'm not going to let you copy." There was some more whimpering and then a smack was heard.

"OW!" Ren blinked. He smirked when he heard Hao.

"No whimpering. You sound like a dam puppy." He told Yoh who continued to whimper. "And no asking Ren for the answers. He wouldn't give it to you anyway but stop bothering him." Ren chuckled lightly to himself.

"But Aniki! You won't help me!" Yoh whined.

"Well who told you not to go to class?" Hao asked. Yoh thought for a moment.

"No one..." He muttered and sighed. "Sorry Ren. Hao is being mean again." Ren laughed.

"No, he is doing the right thing Yoh. What he said was pretty true." He told Yoh. "No one told you to skip class and I will not give you the answers to the homework no matter how much you whimper and please me." Yoh whimpered again.

"But Ren!" He whines. Again, a smack sound and Yoh's "OW!" could be heard.

"No whimpering and no whining." Hao told his little brother and took the phone from his hands with a sigh.

"Sup Tao?" He said in a cheerful tone.

"What is it Hao?" Ren asked annoyed again. "I am not going to give you the answers."

"Darn..." Hao muttered. "But I smacked Yoh for you."

"Hmmm, I never asked you to but thanks." Ren told him in a rather sarcastic but annoyed tone. Hao laughed.

"But that isn't the reason why Yoh called you." Hao told him. "Well it wasn't but anyway, listen." Ren blinked.

"Our parents aren't going to be home this whole week." Hao explained. "They are going on a business trip or some shit like that so you wanna come over? Yoh wants to throw a party... For god knows whatever reason." Ren nodded.

"I see..." He muttered.

"So you plan to come?" Hao asked. You could heard Yoh in the background.

"PLLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEE REEEEEEENNNNY!" He plead. Ren's face turned red.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled at the phone, knowing quiet well that Yoh couldn't hear him. Hao chuckled.

"Well?" He asked.

"I'll think about it." Ren muttered. Yoh rushed to his room to pick up the telephone in his room to tune in on the conversation.

"PLEEEEAAASSSEEEE REEEEEEEEN!" He begged again. "If you don't I'll keep whimpering!"

"YOH!" Both Hao and Ren scolded at him, clearly annoyed of his whimpering. Yoh let out a small whimper but hushed down.

"Oh yah, be sure to tell Horo too." Hao told Ren in his usual calm voice.

"Why are you inviting that bastard?" Ren asked.

"I am not a bastard!"

"Yay! Horo's tuning in too!" Yoh yelled with joy.

"Sup! When's the party and where?" Horo asked.

"Tonight and at our place." Yoh told his blue haired friend. "Tell a friend."

"Do that and you are a dead man Horo." Hao warned.

"But Aniki!" Yoh whined.

"We can't have too many people. Our house may be big but with the mess... Okaa-San will not be happy." Hao told Yoh who pouted.

"Since when do you care about tidiness Hao?" Ren asked.

"Yah man. You would be the last to care about it. Ren is more of the neat freak." Horo said with a laugh.

"Kisama!" Ren yelled.

"Well actually, Aniki doesn't care but he always gets blamed for the mess no matter how hard I tell Kaa-San and Tou-San that I did it." Yoh explained. "So now we can't have big parties unless it is at someone else's house."

"Oh..." Horo muttered. "Sorry man." Hao shrugged and sighed.

"Oh well. Anyway, back to the subject. Plan to come?" He asked.

"Count me in!" Horo yelled throwing his hand in the air.

"Yay! What about you Ren?" Yoh asked. Ren thought for a minute.

"I have to send Nee-San to the airport first." He told them.

"When is her flight?" Yoh asked.

"Around 8." Ren told them. "But we have to leave early for some family business."

"I see." Hao muttered. "Well the party starts at 6."

"Till?" Horo asked.

"Don't know yet. How long you want this party to be?" Yoh asked Hao.

"Hmmm... Normally if it was a school day... I would say around 12 or 2... But since there is no school tomorrow, it's endless." Hao told them.

"Yay!" Horo jumped for joy.

"Wait... Aniki, Kaa-San and Tou-San will be coming back home tonight to make sure that we aren't having a party remember? The latest our party can be up to is 9." Hao groaned.

"Fine... It ends at 9." He muttered.

"So who's invited?" Horo asked not letting the party ending time depress him.

"Everyone." Yoh told him.

"Oh..." Horo muttered, thinking.

"Horo don't get that nasty now." Hao cut in. "And bring some spare cloths. The party might end up to be a wet one." Horo nodded a small smirk appearing.

"Ok... So what do you have in store for them?" He asked.

"Ch-Ch-Ch. Don't think I'll tell you." Hao said waving his finger. "You will see soon enough. Just take my advice and bring some spare cloths." Hao smirked. When it comes to party planning, he was the best around. He explained the rest of the party details to them.

* * *

The phone rang again and Macchi threw a throw pillow at it.

"Can't it see that I am trying to concentrate!" She yelled.

"You have to concentrate to copy people's homework?" Anna asked the rather annoyed Macchi.

"Of course!" Macchi said with some reason a proud smile. "I have to concentrate on trying to keep focus because I always end up falling asleep." Tamao and Pirika giggled.

"Why don't you asked Kanna to help you?" Tamao asked. Macchi made a face.

"She wasn't much help." She muttered. "And she was too busy packing."

"Packing?" The girls asked. Mari nodded.

"Kanna is going back home for Spring Break." She told them.

"But... Kanna doesn't really get along with her family... Right?" Pirika asked ignoring the phone. Macchi and Mari shook their heads.

"But she is going back anyway. She muttered something about seeing them about something. Well something like that..." Macchi explained. The phone continued to ring and Macchi groaned.

"Stupid phone! Shut up!" She yelled. The phone stopped ringing and Macchi sighed. "Thank you." She turned back to her homework and was about to start writing again when the phone rang again. She threw her pen at the phone and folded her arms. "Whoever is calling better have a good reason or else they are dead." They girls laughed a little and Pirika got up to answer it and save Macchi from torture.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Pirika?" It was Yoh.

"Hi Yoh." Pirika said with a small smile. Macchi and Mari rushed to the kitchen to listen in on the conversation with the phone in there while Anna and Tamao rushed to their rooms to listen in.

"Hey, you guys got anything to do tonight?" Yoh asked.

"Not really..." Pirika mumbled.

"I don't!" Macchi yelled.

"Mari has nothing to do either." Mari said grabbing the phone from Macchi.

"Neither me." Tamao told him.

"What about you Anna?" Yoh asked silently pleading that she was free.

"I guess I'm free." Anna answered. She never really make plans for herself anyway.

"Great!" Yoh said with a huge grin on his face.

"Why do you ask?" Pirika asked as she sat down on the sofa.

"Aniki and I are throwing a party!" Yoh said happily. "Tell a friend!"

"YOH!" Hao yelled.

"Just kidding, just kidding." Yoh said with a small sweat drop. "It's more of a... private party I guess. Anyway, wanna come?"

"Hell yah!" Both Pirika and Macchi yelled.

"You know a party isn't called a party without me in it!" Macchi told him with a huge grin on her face, already deciding what to wear. Parties were always her thing. It's where she can be the most craziest and she loves being crazy... If she isn't already.

"Mari is coming too." Mari chimed in. If her best friend Macchi is going, then you most likely would see Mari tagging along. Some people even thought that they were win sisters or something; regardless of hair color.

"I guess I'll come too." Tamao said with a small smile.

"What about you Anna?" Yoh asked. He was yet again, silently praying that she would come.

"Well... Since everyone is going, I guess I'll go too." Anna said quietly. She had never really been to parties much but since everyone was going, why not? It was Spring Break anyway, a time to relax.

"Great!" Yoh yelled giving Hao the thumbs up sign. "See you guys here at 6!"

"6?" Macchi asked. "Why 6? Most of your parties start at around..." Macchi paused to think.

"8 Macchi. Usually starts around 8." Mari told Macchi who nodded.

"Right. 8." Macchi corrected.

"Yah. The party ends at 9. You guys are going to stay and hang out with us for a while and then we start our own private party or something." Yoh explained. "I know for everyone else, it'll sound like a sucky party but if Kaa-San and Tou-San find out that we had a party while they were gone, you will never hear of us again! Not to mention, since the pool is going to be open, almost everyone will be jumping in and making the place wet as hell so they will be staying long."

"Smooth..." Mari muttered.

"Yah." Yoh beamed. "Oh yah, be sure to bring a swim suit!"

"Swim suit?" Anna asked with suspicion. "Why?"

"Aniki wants to see you guys in ok." Yoh said with a laughed and a smack was heard. They didn't need to ask what happened because they already knew. Hao had smacked Yoh on the head... Not because Yoh had said such a thing but because Yoh actually blurted it out... "Kidding, kidding." Yoh said rubbing his sore head. "Well just bring it just in case ok? Cause I did say earlier that the pools going to be open at this party. Just bring spare cloths just in case someone does plan to throw you in the pool." Yoh explained to her. "And since Horo is coming... Well you know how wild he can get sometimes."

"I see..." Macchi muttered. "Well if he even dares touch me..." Yoh laughed.

"Oh yah... Before I forget to tell you... There is also another surprise so really... Bring some spare cloths." Macchi sighed.

"We know Yoh. Bring swim suit and or some spare cloths. We know." She muttered in a mocking voice. Yoh smiled.

"Ok then. See you guys at 6!"

* * *

"Well?" Hao asked eyeing his brother as Yoh hung up.

"Hehe, A-ok." Yoh told his rubbing his head. Hao nodded.

"Next time, don't' be such a dummy to say things like that." Hao muttered walking off.

"But it's true and it was kind of like a joke anyway." Yoh said with a shrug, following his twin brother out of the room. "So about this private party... Who's going to really be staying?" Hao thought for a minute.

"You and me no doubt..." He said as he thought. "Horo, Ren, Nichrome, Jeanne, Pirika, Macchi, Mari, Tamao..." Hao paused. "Oh and Anna." Yoh nodded.

"Can we invite Manta too?" He asked with begging puppy eyes. "Please oh please! Manta is my fav. pal!" Hao rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He muttered. Yoh grin widened.

"Yes! I'll call Manta right now!" He yelled and rushed off. Hao sighed and walked back to their study room where he was currently planning how their party goes.

"I might need to make some adjustments..." Hao muttered as he scribbled a few more ideas on the paper, a small smirk appeared as he wrote. "Make that... One big adjustment..."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hello? Lyserg?" Jeanne said in a happy and cheerful not to mention heavenly tone.

"J-Jeanne?" Lyserg asked in total surprise. It was rare for Jeanne to call him. Actually, it was rare for anyone to call him.

"Hello Lyserg." Jeanne said with a soft smile as she toyed with her phone wire. "I called to ask if you have been asked to go to Asakura Hao and Yoh's party tonight. I hear it is going to be a blast." Lyserg paused for a moment. He and Hao were not best of friends... Best of enemies was more like it. "Lyserg?" Jeanne was a bit concerned. Lyserg didn't sound too happy about this...

"Sorry. I was just thinking that is all." Lyserg said quickly.

"I see. Well are you going to the party?" Jeanne asked him again. Lyserg again paused and then turned a bit pink. Jeanne is asking him to go to a party y? Everyone is going and I think it would be great you go as well. You get to meet new people with her? Well not really... But somewhere close to it...

"Ummm... I don't know." He muttered. "I don't know where he lives..."

"Oh that's ok. I'll take you to his place." Jeanne told him. Lyserg was a bit unsure. What happens if Hao embarrasses him in front of everyone and Jeanne as well? "Oh come on. It'll be fun! You never go to any parties and you barely know anyone." Jeanne said in a rather begging way.

"The only person I want to know is you Jeanne..." Of course, Lyserg didn't say it out loud. Instead, he sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll go." Jeanne smiled softly.

"Well ok. I'll come over to your place around 5:30." She told him and hung up.

* * *

Sorry! Since this chapter was too long and too large to upload, I have to slip it. The continuation of this chapter as well as Review replies will be in the next chapter. 


	9. Party Night part 2

Chapter 9- **Party Night **_part 2_

"PARTY!" Horo yelled as he leaped inside the Asakura mansion.

"Not yet Horo. You guys are early." Hao told him as he let the others in.

"Then why did you call us here so early?" Horo asked. Hao shrugged.

"I said come at 6." Hao told them.

"But Yoh said come at..." Horo paused and they slowly turned their heads to Yoh who was currently munching on a bag of chips.

"What?" Yoh asked with his mouth full...

"He probably told you that so that you guys can either A, help him with his homework, B, help him with his room or C, help him get ready for the party, AKA fix everything up for him." Hao muttered, shaking his head.

"Dued, that's why they call them maids." Horo folded his arms. "You do have maids don't you?" Hao and Yoh shrugged.

"Don't know. Never noticed." Yoh told them. Horo's mouth fell.

"You don't know if... Oh forget it." Horo muttered. There was a small tap on the door. They all turned and Hao went to open the door to find little Manta looking up at him.

"Manta..." Hao blinked. There was a pause then a small laugh escaped from Hao's lips. "You were too short to reach the door bell weren't you? That's why you had to knock!" Hao laughed as he yelled it out and pointed a finger at Manta who turned pink.

"Hao! Don't be mean to Manta!" Yoh said with a grin as he walked up to Manta. "Hey Manta. Glad you can make it." Manta smiled up at Yoh.

"Yoh-Kun. Nice to see you too." He said and looked at the others in the room. "Horo, Nichrome, Konichiwa." Horo and Nichrome smiled.

"Ah. Konichiwa Manta." Nichrome said rather politely although polite wasn't always his thing.

"Hey Manta, dear buddy old pal." Horo said grinning from ear to ear.

"Now that we are all here..." Hao muttered making his way to the backyard. They followed him and their eyes widened when they got there. Even Yoh was a bit surprised at this.

"COOL!" Horo Yelled. "FOAM PARTY!"

"Umm... Aniki..." Yoh laughed nervously. "This is not going to be no rated R party right?" Hao laughed.

"Sadly no." Hao told him. "Just part of the fun."

"Oh I get it. Hao wants to throw a party better then the one Nichrome threw a few months ago!" Horo yelled. "Well this foam party is definitely going to take the cake!" Hao beamed.

"Careful where you step Horo. The pool is-"

**SLASH**

Too late. Horo had already fallen in the pool. The boys laughed their heart out as they watched Horo scramble out of the pool, wet from head to toe.

"And you didn't tell me this earlier because?" Horo muttered. Hao shrugged.

"I have having too much fun." He simply told him. They heard the door bell ring again and they walked back into the house.

* * *

"PARTY!" Macchi yelled jumping in and tackling Nichrome to the floor.

"M-Macchi!" Nichrome yelled as he tumbled back.

"We tried to stop her." Tamao said with a nervous smile. "Nich-Kun, Daijoubu?" Nichrome scratched his head.

"Fine... Once Macchi gets off me." He muttered pushing Macchi off of him.

"Yay! Where are the snacks!" Macchi yelled as she got up.

"Is that all you think about?" Pirika asked as she Anna and Mari walked in. Macchi licked her lips.

"No, but that's what I have in mind right now." She said with a shrug. They rolled their eyes and Macchi rolled her eyes at them.

"Whatever." Macchi muttered and looked at Horo. "Umm... Horo... Why are you wet form head to toe?" Horo growled.

"Don't ask..." He mumbled.

"So what is this _surprise_ anyway?" Pirika asked. The boys smirked and the girls blinked. What do they have planned... One can only wonder.

"Follow us." Hao told them and they lead them to the backyard **AKA** foam party. The girl's mouths dropped.

"Cool! Foam Party!" Macchi yelled running out.

"Wait! Macchi didn't change yet!" Mari yelled.

"So? It's a foam party! And I brought spare cloths as well as a swim suit anyway." Macchi yelled. The girls sighed. Once in a party, Macchi goes crazy.

"So why add this?" Pirika asked Hao. "Trying to beat Nich-Kun's last party?" Hao laughed.

"Pretty much." He told them. "Are you guys planning to change? Because the foam quickly changes back into water so you will get soaked." The girls nodded and headed upstairs to change.

* * *

Minutes later, the girls came back downstairs in their... Err foam party cloths... Well all except Macchi and Pirika who had on their swim suits since they plan on dumping Horo in the pool and all. Pirika's swim suit was a 2 piece and was light pink. She had taken off her bandana so that it wouldn't get wet and tied her hair in a loose pony tail. Macchi's was light blue as also a two piece... Mari had on just about all black... Hence her nick name, the Goth girl of the group.

Pirika gave Macchi a look and they both rushed to Horo who was tackled to the ground and then dumped into the pool. There was squeals and laughter. Everyone sweat dropped as they watched the 3 in the pool trying to drown each other.

"Ummm... Pirika... Macchi... Don't you think you should calm down?" Tamao asked but the door bell rang. Hao looked up at the clock and smirked.

"Party time." He announced flipping on the music that boomed throughout the house and went to open the door.

"Hello Hao." Hao smiled.

"Ah, Jeanne. Glad you could make it." Hao said and frowned a bit when he saw Lyserg behind him. "Lyserg... Surprise to see you here." Lyserg gave Hao a glare.

"Yes... Surprise, surprise." He muttered. Jeanne, noticing the tension around them quickly changes the subject.

"Well, are the others here yet?" She asked quickly. Hao smiled at her.

"Yah, in the back... Probably trying to drown each other in the pool." He told her pointing his thumb to the backyard where squeals of laughter could be heard. Jeanne nodded and dragged Lyserg along with her.

"Minna-San!" Jeanne said with a smile.

"Hey Jeanne!" Macchi yelled tackling Horo into the pool once again.

"Ack!" Horo yelled but hit the water before he could say any more.

* * *

More and more people began to arrive and pretty soon, it looked as if the whole school was there. Hao gave Yoh a hard look.

"Exactly how many people did you invite?" He asked in a low voice. Yoh smiled and laughed nervously.

"Not... A lot." He said quietly. "But I did say tell a friend..." Hao's glare deepened.

"Yoh..." He muttered in a low tone.

"Don't worry! In 2 hours, this place will be empty." Yoh said waving his hands in defeat. Hao was about to scold at his twin brother but a few girls passed by.

"Hey, great party Hao." One of them said.

"Yah, it even better then the one Nichrome threw." Another said with a wink. Hao smirked.

"Thanks." He told the girls and walked off.

Macchi walked around the pool in search of Horo to tackle/ throw into the pool again. Horo was no where to be found so she went after Nichrome. She spotted him walking by the edge of the pool and that was the perfect spot to tackle him down until a few girls walked up to him.

"Hi Nichrome." One of them said with a flirty smile. "Nice party huh?"

"Yah, it's cool." Nichrome replied calmly. The girls continued flirting and Macchi started heating up. She stomped over to them and slowed pace when she reached them from behind. She squeezed through and pushed 2 of the girls into the pool.

"Oh look! They're swimming!" She said with a giggle as she pointed to them and then walked off to the dance floor to join the others with Nichrome sweat dropping as he watched her walk off.

* * *

"Hey!" Macchi yelled as she made her way to Pirika who was dancing.

"Hey!" Pirika replied. "Nice party huh?" Macchi nodded as she found her beat and danced along with the music.

"Not bad at all." She yelled over the music. "Who's would be better? Nich-Kun's or Hao's?"

"Hmmmm..." Pirika thought as she danced. "Don't know. They are both cool." Macchi nodded.

"This one's fun. The only thing that sucks is that it ends at 9." Macchi told Pirika.

"Actually it ends at 8." Pirika corrected her.

"But how are they going to get everyone out by then?" Macchi asked. "I mean hello? This is like the party of the century! No one is going to want to leave."

"Don't ask me. I don't know anything about it." Pirika said as she rewrapped her light blue scarf around her waist.

"Hey guys." Tamao said as she and Anna made their way towards them.

"Hey! Where have you guys been?" Pirika asked turning to them.

"Wandering around." Anna told them. They nodded and started dancing as they found their beat.

"So who is here?" Tamao asked.

"The whole school?" Macchi asked.

"No duh. I mean who do we know that is here?" Tamao asked again.

"Oh... Hmmm..." The girls looked around to see if they could spot anyone they knew.

"I see Nich-Kun." Pirika said pointing to Nichrome who was walking over to the drinks table.

"Horo is somewhere here... Probably at the snack table or something." Macchi mumbled and froze. "Oh shit! He might eat everything! Gotta run!" She yelled as she rushed off to the snack table. The girls sighed and continued dancing.

"So how are you two going?" Pirika asked eyeing Anna who blinked.

"Huh?" Anna was clueless about what Pirika was saying.

"You and Hao." Pirika said rolling her eyes. Anna blushed.

"Ok I guess." She muttered quietly.

"Ok? Juts ok?" Pirika asked.

"What do you expect?" Anna asked. "We are not like you and Ren."

"Where is Ren anyway?" Tamao asked.

"He's taking his sister to the airport." They turned to see Yoh with his usual grin on his face.

"Bummer. He's not going to miss the party then." Pirika said with a frown.

"He'll be here." Yoh told her. "In a few minutes I think. Jun-San's flight is around 8 and they had to leave early because of something Ren didn't tell me." Pirika nodded.

"I see... Well I'm going to find Onii-Chan." She said walking off. Tamao smiled and followed after her leaving Anna and Yoh alone.

"So what do you think of the party so far Anna?" Yoh asked. Anna shrugged.

"It's ok." She told him.

"You sound like a party pooper. Come on! It's a party!" Yoh said grinning. "Aniki doesn't allow party poopers here." Anna laughed.

"I don't got to many parties." She told him. Yoh nodded with understanding.

"I see." He muttered. Another song came up and Yoh grinned again.

"Dance?" He asked. Anna looked at him with a light shade of pink appearing on her face.

"Sure." She said quietly.

* * *

"Onii-Chan!" Pirika and Tamao ran over to Horo who was hanging out a few boys. A few whistled when they spotted them running over.

"Hey Pirika." One said with a wink. "You look nice tonight."

"Hello? Brother standing in front of you?" Horo said waving his hand in front of the boy's face. "Best to watch what you are saying!" Pirika and Tamao giggled. They continued talking for a while and somehow, they ended up making jokes about people.

"You know the lesson we learned the other day in L.E?" Horo asked.

"Which lesson in Living Environment?" The boys asked.

"The one where we were learning about Klinefelter's Syndrome. You know, the one about the males having XXY in stead of XY chromosomes?" Horo explained. The boys nodded.

"Yah... XXY... They have an extra X chromosome or something like that which make them develop hips and breasts or something." Horo nodded and started laughing.

"Ren has Klinefelter's Syndrome!" He yelled. "I mean have you seen his hips! From far away, you'd think he is a girl!" The joke was definitely not a funny one... But then again... This was Horo after all.

"What did you say?"

"I said Ren had Klinefelter's Syndrome." Horo repeated and started laughing again. The boys gulped and quickly walked away. Horo blinked.

"Hey guys! Hey! What's up man?" He yelled. He blinked and turned to see Ren glaring at him. Horo gulped and laughed nervously.

"Hehe... Ren!" He said with a nervous smile. "How nice to see you here... You arrived early." Ren's glare deepened.

"KISAMA!" He yelled and ran off after Horo trying to kill him.

* * *

The party finally ended and surprisingly everyone left at 8. Mostly because they were all wet and all. The was amazing... You really wouldn't expect a party to end so soon and find everyone actually obeying the rules of the party and everything. Of course... A few people did get drunk but everything was still A-OK. Everyone changed into clean and dry cloths and was now waiting for the real party to start... If there was anything left of the party. While they waited, the girls played Lap Stack. Macchi read it in a magazine and wanted to try it out so they started playing. The rules of the game was simple.

First, everyone sits in a circle and the quiz master sits in the middle. The quiz master asks you yes or no questions. If your answer is yes, you stay where you are. If your answer is no, then you scoot over to the seat that's right of you... Regardless if there is someone sitting there or not. If there is someone sitting there, then you have to sit on their lap. The game didn't really have a point for any goals... It was just plain teenage fun. But the thing is, you have to tell the truth or the game won't be fun anymore.

"Ok! I'm the quiz master!" Macchi yelled out. Pirika made a face.

"No fair! Why do you get to be the quiz master!" She yelled.

"Because I thought of the game." Macchi said and stuck out her tongue at her. "Now come on! Gather around, gather around!" Everyone sighed and sat in a circle. They had to just about drag Ren into the game but he finally gave him and joined them.

"Ok... First question goes to..." Macchi studied everyone around them. "Manta." Manta froze and looked to the seat next to him. It was empty and he sighed with relief. He was safe... No need to sit on anyone's lap if his answer was no.

"Do you Manta..." Macchi paused to think of a question. "Sleep with a teddy bear." Manta turned pink.

"At his height, Manta is the teddy bear." Hao muttered and they laughed, making Manta turn beat red.

"No." Manta said quietly. Macchi eyed his suspiciously.

"Are you sure? No lying now." She told him. Manta nodded and Macchi shrugged.

"Ok then." She said and Manta got off his seat and took a seat on his right.

"Next question is for Tamao since you sit right nor to Manta." Macchi said with a mischievous grin. Tamao turned a bit pink.

"Tamao..." Macchi thought again.

"No personal questions Macchi. It wouldn't be fair." Pirika told Macchi. Macchi made a face and turned to Tamao.

"Tamao... Did you ever cheat on a test before?" She asked rolling her eyes and looked at Pirika. "Happy?" Pirika smiled and nodded. Tamao smiled with relief and shook her head.

"Never?" Macchi gasped. "Smart ass, I here by kick you out of the game!" Tamao giggled and took the seat to the right of her. She turned to look at Horo and sighed.

"Hmmm... This will be tough." She muttered. Horo made a face.

"Just ask the question." He muttered.

"Horo... Horo... Horo..." She muttered over and over again. "Have you ever got kicked out of a restaurant because you ate too much?" Everyone laughed and Horo nodded.

"Sadly, they even kicked me out of a buffet." He said fake crying. Since his answer was yes, he got to stay where he was.

"Ok..." Macchi muttered as she turned over to Hao who was 2 empty seats away form Horo.

"Hao... Do you..." Macchi thought again. What would be a good question to ask Hao... "Hmmm... Darn why is it so hard to get a question for you Hao?" She muttered. Hao smirked and Macchi made a face at him. "Ok I got it." She announced.

"It's about time." Horo muttered. Macchi grabbed a throw pillow and smacked Horo on the head with it.

"Hush and let me ask my question." She yelled and turned back to Hao. "Ok Hao. Do you have a crush on someone?" Hao smirked and he smiled lazily.

"Yah." He told her. Macchi blinked.

"Who?" She asked.

"Isn't this a yes or no game Macchi?" Hao asked eyeing her. Macchi folded her arms.

"Fine, fine." She muttered and turned to Mari who sat next to Hao.

"Mari, Mari, Mari..." She muttered. "Did I really get a 62 on my test?" She asked hoping Mari would say no. Mari shook her head.

"Mari saw a 62 on Macchi's test paper." She told Macchi who sniffed.

"Are you sure it wasn't upside down?" Macchi asked.

"If it was, then it would be 26 Macchi." Mari told her with a small giggle. Macchi sighed.

"It's all Horo's fault." She said glaring at Horo. "You little snitcher." Horo beamed.

"Proud to be one too." He said. Macchi stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Mari.

"Ok Mari. You gotta scoot over. Your answer was yes." She told Mari, motioning her to move. Mari got up and looked at Hao who smirked as Mari quietly sat on Hao's lap. Hao wrapped her arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulders. For an **EX** couple, they don't seem to look like one. Anna was burning with jealousy and rage inside her but outside, she stayed calm and kept her cool.

* * *

Finally, everyone ended up getting tired of the game and Macchi was running out of questions so they left it at that. Everyone but Manta had their laps sat on. Hao eyed Manta with an evil smile on his face. He never liked games that he never won.

"Hmmm... Manta won huh? Let's see if you can win this one." He said evilly. "Horo, Nichrome. Help me out." He motioned Horo and Nichrome to follow him. Moments later, Manta was screaming outside.

"Hey guys! Guys? GUYS!" He yelled. "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Hao started laughing as he watched the hanging Manta. He, Horo and Nichrome had tied Manta up and hung him above the pool. It was Manta's goal to untie himself and get down. But you can see that that won't be happening any time soon. Yoh felt sorry for his friend and walked over to help his friend out.

"Here you go Manta." Yoh said with a small grin as he put Manta down.

"T-Thanks Yoh-Kun." Manta said trying to keep his balance. Hanging upside down wasn't the best sometimes. You can really get light headed. Lyserg looked at Manta with pity eyes. He knew what it was like to get picked on by Hao...

"Alright. Enough kiddy games. Let's start the real game." Hao announced as everyone gathered around the living room. "Here's the deal." Hao said as he smacked about 6 or 7 envelopes on the table. "The game is called Dare Night."

* * *

OH GOD! THIS IS THE WORST CHAPTER I EVER WRITTEN! IT SOUNDS... **BLAH**! I am like EWWW, **PUKE!** Yes it's sad... I am **FLAMMING** myself. If you think this chapter is good... I am about to faint. This chapter by far is the worst... And I know.. I said it was suppose to be **Dare Night** not **Party Night** but I forgot about the party idea so Dare Night is next chapter... And many people think that Anna will never see the mark on Yoh's shoulder... Don't worry my friends! One Anna and Hao become a couple... She **WILL** see the mark on Yoh's shoulders. Muhahaha... And have some twisted love too. I wanna put some HaoxJeanne to tease Lyserg. And add a little bit more confusing pairings to make this spiral love even more spirally. MUHAHAHAHAHA.

**IF THIS CHAPTER LOOKS CONFUSING... SORRY! IF MADE SO MANY CORRECTIONS AND ALL I AM NOT SURE IF IT MAKES SENSE OR NOT!**

**Anna321**: Muhahaha, I will keep you hanging and not tell you when she will see his mark just to torture you. Muhahaha.

**Soul of the Xcalibar**: Yes, I feel sorry for Yoh in this chapter as well. Everyone was so mean on him on the phone. Even Hao! But no surprise there neh?

**hannah-asakura**: Yes, Pirika and Ren are now a couple as I have said earlier... Way earlier in the Note section. But Ren is in denial... But isn't he always? I'm planning to add more HaoxAnna. What fan are you anyway? HaoxAnna or YohxAnna? If you are YohxAnna... Muhahah I am now slowly dragging you to the dark side and putting you in a trance. Like HaoxAnna, like HaoxAnna! lol

**Wild Stallion**: Ah! Happy? I made Yoh happy by having his dance with Anna lol. I'll try to make him more happier... In future chapters... Or in the next chapter... Oh I don't know. Still deciding!

**ana-chan**: So happy like you like it so far!

**sweet-but-evil**: Oh but don't worry. Anna WILL see Yoh's mark... Well not yet but I promise you. She will! And don't worry. My evil side gets out of control sometimes as well. Sometimes you see me walking down the streets looking at people and muttering _Pathetic Fools_. Arrr! I have read Hao's Tomb of The Shaman book... It has corrupted my fragile little mind!

**Vash**: Thanks for the complement... But I don't' think this chapter is as great.

**Kay**: Sorry! Made a mistake! Dare Night is the next chapter! It's ok to hate me and this chapter. It sucks... But don't worry. Dare Night **SHOULD** make up my mistake!

**tsuriai**: Muhahaha, join the dark side! I am now putting you in a trance. Love HaoxAnna, love HaoxAnna! Lol... I never heard the Bumble Bee DDR song. Is it good?


	10. Dare Night part 1

**Note**: Ahhhhhhh! **THERE HAS BEEN A TYPO**! The four leaf clover mark on Hao's shoulder is supposed to be on his left shoulder not right. Yoh's mark is on the right.

* * *

Chapter 10- **Dare Night**_ part 1_

"Ok, here's the deal." Hao said as he smacked about 6 or 7 envelopes on the table. "The game is called Dare Night."

"Dare Night huh?" Macchi folded her arms. "Like Truth or Dare?" Hao nodded.

"Except this is all dares no truths." Hao explained.

"Oooo, I remember this game." Yoh said nodded. Mari gave the Asakura Twins an icy glare.

"Mari does too." She mumbled angrily. The last time they played it, Mari ended up finding her Voodoo doll Chuck all dressed up in girl's cloths and holding a banner saying "I LOVE HAO." She nearly lost it and almost killed them. If it wasn't for Macchi who held her back, there would be no Asakura Twins right now.

"Hey, hey. I said we are sorry ok." Yoh said waving his hands and asking for mercy. Mari's icy glare deepened.

"Look that was yesterday's news." Macchi butted in. "You can kill him after we play ok Mari?"

"Anyway." Hao continued on. "For those of you who do not know how this game works... Which is most of you..." Hao looked around the room as he said that. "We split into two teams. Girls against boys."

"But, there are more boys then girls." Pirika yelled out. Hao blinked and did a quick head count. Pirika was right. There were 6 girls and 7 boys. Hao sighed.

"This will be a problem." He muttered.

"Oh that's alright." Macchi said bravely. "We can still kick your butts."

"Aren't you full of confident?" Horo muttered.

"What was that Horo-Chan?" Macchi asked with edging eyes.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Horo yelled.

"Back to what I was saying." Hao said ignoring the bickering of Horo and Macchi. "Since you girls don't care about the number of people on your teams, you will go in a group of 2's."

"And?" Pirika asked impatiently since her big brother and best friend were still bickering and arguing in the background.

"3 of you will select an envelope on the table." He continued explaining. "Choose which between which one of you want to do the dare. You need to take a picture as proof that you did do this dare."

"I didn't bring a camera." Tamao said blinking.

"Don't you have a camera phone?" Hao asked. Tamao blinked and let out a small giggling laugh.

"Oops, forgot." She said and pulled out her pink Baby Phat phone.

"Ok then." Hao said continuing. "If you don't do the dare, you don't get the point. At the ends, whoever has the highest points win the game."

"I see..." Pirika said nodding.

"Wait Aniki. You forgot the twist!" Yoh yelled out.

"Twist?" Hao asked his younger twin who nodded.

"I think I know what he is saying." Nichrome spoke up. They hardly knew he was there because he was so quiet.

"Pray tell." Hao muttered.

"What Yoh probably means is the part B dares." Nichrome told them.

"Oh... Yah, that..." Hao mumbled. He didn't want to mention it but since Nichrome already did, why not explain it.

"Part B?" Macchi asked.

"You don't fighting?" Pirika asked and Macchi nodded.

"I won." Macchi said proudly.

"Did not!" Horo yelled.

"Anyway, what's with the part B?" Macchi asked rolling her eyes and totally ignoring Horo... But she could only ignore him for so long...

"For every dare, or well most of them, there will be a part B to the dare." Hao told them. "You will see once you get it. Part B will be on the flip side of the card inside the envelope. Each envelope has 2 dares. One for you and another for your partner."

"Is there anything else you forgot to tell us?" Macchi asked placing her hands to her hips.

"No, not really." Hao said with a shrug. "So we all cool here about the rules of the game?"

"Not yet." Macchi interrupted again. "What are the prizes for the winning team?" The boys blinked and exchanged looks.

"You get a kiss from us?" Yoh asked. Macchi rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather die." She muttered. "But just seeing you boys gravel at my feet is good enough." The boys laughed.

"We'll see Macchi." Yoh said with his usual lazy laid back laugh making Anna's face turn warm. She loves his laugh and carefree smile. Most of all, his laid back attitude and the way he can handle everything so calmly. Anna looked at Hao. He was definitely drop-dead gorgeous just like Yoh but what else did she like about him? Hao could be caring at times... And fun to hang out with but she had to find more if she and Hao really were destined to be with each other. I mean sure, Hao is kind of like Yoh but in a way, he is much different. Compared to Yoh, he is much quieter... Then again, he isn't. Hao is just the mysterious and dangerous part of Yoh if you would like to put it that way. Arrr, this was definitely confusing her. She finally snapped out of it when someone called her name.

"Huh?" Anna asked blinking. "What?"

"Who are you planning to choose for your partner?" Pirika asked. Anna shrugged.

"Does it matter?" She asked. Pirika shrugged.

"No." She simply said. "Just thought you would want fist pick is all." Anna smiled.

"I don't care." She told Pirika who smiled.

"Well I want to be partners with Jeanne." She yelled and rushed over and grabbed Jeanne's arm.

"Mari is going to be my partner." Macchi said with a grin. "No doubt about that."

"We know Macchi. You and Mari always team up wither it is gym or a science project. We know." Horo rolled his eyes. Macchi made a face at Horo.

"Watch me get you for that later on Horo." She threatened. "Just you watch."

"I feel so unloved and unwanted. No one picked me for their partner." Tamao said in a sad voice. Anna laughed.

"Don't worry, you are my partner." She said with a small pat on Tamao's back.

"Well we chose. So what about you guys?" Macchi asked looking at the boys.

"Eh..." Yoh bit hit lower lip and looked at his Twin who cocked an eye at him. He knew Hao knew what he was going to ask but asked it anyway. "Neh Aniki. Mind if I have Manta as my partner this time?" He asked Hao who shrugged.

"Whatever." Hao muttered. "I got Nichrome as my partner then."

"So that leaves me with Ren and Lyserg." Horo said thinking. "I choose Lyserg. If I get stuck with Ren, I won't be coming back from this Dare Night game."

"KISAMA!" Ren yelled.

"Well what team is Ren going to go into?" Pirika asked.

"He'll be going with Horo and Lyserg." Hao simply told her.

"WHAT!" Both Horo and Ren yelled out.

"Now that that is done..." Hao said ignoring them and leaned forward. "Ladies first." The girls exchanged looks.

"Alright." Macchi said bravely and took the top envelope. Pirika nodded and took the envelope under Macchi's. Anna shrugged and took the envelope remaining on the girl's pile.

"Ok, our turn." Yoh said in a rather cheerful yet laidback voice as he took the top envelope of the boy's pile. Ren muttered something under his breath and snatched the envelope leaving Hao and Nichrome's dare envelope on the table.

"Ok. Everyone return here by..." Hao looked up at the clock. "10 or 10:30. We cool?" They all nodded.

"Cool." Macchi said and she got up.

* * *

"Does Macchi even know the dare?" Mari asked quietly. Macchi froze and backed up. 

She opened the envelope and took out the first card.

"Hmmm..." Macchi muttered as she skimmed through the card. "Hah, this is easy." Macchi nodded confidently. "I can do this easily."

"What is it?" Pirika asked looking curiously over Macchi's shoulder. "You have to sneak into school?" Macchi nodded.

"Easy, easy." Macchi said confidently. "I snuck in all the time to try and steal the answers before a test." They all eyed her with smirks on their faces.

"Hey, hey! No snitching now! Especially you Horo." Macchi glared at Horo who shrugged with a smirk.

"I don't know..." Horo said, his smirk widening. "It's tempting."

"Do it and you will not see another day of sunlight ever again." Macchi threatened and turned to Mari. "Come on Mari. Let's go. I want to get there early so I can take a peak at the global test."

* * *

"Alright, what do we have?" Pirika asked Jeanne who opened the envelope. 

"We have to..." Jeanne paused and gave the boys a look. "Collect 5 dollars from the fountain in the park?" Hao blinked and threw Yoh a look.

"That's the best you came up with?" He asked Yoh who shrugged.

"What? I was out of ideas." Yoh simply told them with a sheepish grin. Jeanne, Pirika and Hao rolled their eyes.

"Come on, let's go." Pirika said as she and Jeanne left.

* * *

"Ok, come on, our turn." Tamao said opening the envelope. "Looks like we have to go steal someone's dog." Hao threw Yoh another look. 

"Never again are you making up the questions." He muttered and Yoh smiled nervously.

"Whatever, let's go and get this over with." Anna said heading out with Tamao following after her.

"What's your dare Aniki?" Yoh asked peaking over Hao's shoulder.

"We have to break into the girl's place and take something..." Hao muttered and smirked. "Isn't too hard. We broke in last time with ease right?" Nichrome smirked.

"Whose place are you planning to rob this time?" He asked Hao who shrugged.

"Since we robbed Mari's place last time, let's go to Tamao's place." Hao said as they both headed out. The remaining boys exchanged looks and watched them walk out.

* * *

"So what's your dare Horo?" Yoh asked looking over at the remaining boys. 

"That is none of your business." Ren snapped and walked out. Horo and Lyserg shrugged and followed the annoyed Chinese boy.

"We gotta eat 3 snow cones non stop under 10 minutes." Horo whispered to Yoh as they left.

Yoh grinned. Horo would have no problem doing that.

"Yoh-Kun." Yoh blinked and looked down at the tiny boy next to him.

"What's up Manta?" He asked with a smile.

"Don't you think we should be heading out too?" He asked. Yoh blinked and nodded.

"Right." Yoh opened the envelope and took a quick look at his dare. "Hmmm..." Yoh blinked and cried anime style. Manta blinked.

"Y-Yoh-Kun?" He asked nervously. "D-Daijoubu?" Yoh continued crying.

"Aniki is so mean!" Yoh yelled still crying waterfalls of tears. Manta sweat dropped. "I have to go back to the mall to return a few items." Manta blinked. The mall is still opened at this time?

"So? It's the easiest job." He told Yoh who was... -**Sighs**- Yes, still crying waterfalls of tears.

"WHILE WEARING THEM!" Yoh yelled. Manta yelled out in shock.

"WHAT!" Manta yelled. "Is Hao mad?" Yoh sniffed and nodded.

"Aniki doesn't think I'll do it." He said with a sniff. "It's so sad." Manta sweat dropped.

"I don't think you should Yoh-Kun. You will embarrass yourself." Yoh nodded with another sniff.

"I know. But if I don't do it, Aniki will torture me for life." He said with a sigh. "And there is a part B to it too." Manta yelled out again.

"PART B! ISN'T THAT DARE PART B IT'SELF!" He yelled at Yoh who sniffed again and shook his head.

"Aniki chose the cloths he wants use to return." He said sadly and headed upstairs with the short midget following after him. _Sorry Manta fans for insulting Manta_!

* * *

When they reached Hao's room, Yoh saw a bag on the floor was picked it up. He dug through it, throwing certain things out. Manta picked the items Yoh threw on the floor and examined it. 

"Hmmm, pair of jeans, t-shirt, jacket, cap..." He mumbled while picking them up. "It's not so bad." Yoh let out a whining whimper again. Manta blinked and looked up. "Yoh-Kun?" He asked in a nervous voice.

"It is bad." Yoh yelled in a little whining girl's voice.

"How so?" Manta asked and tilted his head to one side with confusion. His eyes widened when Yoh lifted something out of the bag.

"Oh..." Manta muttered, his face turning red. "Now it's bad." Yoh sniffed and nodded while crying waterfalls of tears.

* * *

"Ok, now let's see." Macchi muttered looking at the school in front of her. "Which door should I choose?" Macchi looked around unsure of which door she should enter the school from. "I tried that door a few days ago... I tried the far right door last week... And I tried the back door just yesterday..." 

"How many times have Macchi snuck into school at night?" Mari asked walking up to Macchi who shrugged.

"A lot." Macchi simply told her friend and turned back to the school. "Oh... I don't know which door to choose."

"Macchi..." Mari muttered quietly.

"Hmm?" Macchi turned back to Mari who held up her dare card.

"I know what my dare is Mari." Macchi told her. Mari shook her head and flipped over the card.

"Part B." She told Macchi who's eyes widened. Macchi quickly snatched the card and skimmed through it. "No snatching." Mari yelled and took a peak over Macchi's shoulder. Macchi let out a small whine.

"I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR!" She whined. "The main entrance! Arrr! Dam you Asakura!" Mari shot her a look. "Whatever, I need to plan this." Macchi muttered as they slowly walked to the front door and took a peak inside.

"Darn it! The security people are still there." Macchi muttered angrily.

"What will Macchi do?" Mari asked looking in.

"I don't know." Macchi muttered as she took another peak inside. "Don't these guys ever go home?"

"Hey you! What are you two doing here?" Someone yelled and made both girls jump. Uh-oh! Game Over.

* * *

"Tell me again why I have to do this?" Horo asked. 

"Because I said so." Ren told Horo and folded his arms. "And plus, since you like eating so much, the snow cones will be nothing compared to the food you eat at my place." Horo made a face.

"But they are snow cones! I have to eat 3 nonstop! You know how many brain freezes I will get!" Horo yelled.

"Well that isn't my problem now is it?" Ren asked as he pushed Horo into the store. Horo muttered something under his breath and ordered the 3 snow cones.

"I cannot believe I am actually doing this." He muttered.

"What? This is the first time I hear that you don't want to eat anything." Ren said acting surprise. Horo gave Ren a look.

"Why couldn't' Lyserg do this dare?" He complained.

"Because you need a lesson in eating." Ren immediately answered. "And stop picking on him."

"Oh, the great Tao Ren is turning soft eh?" He asked eyeing Ren who turned pink.

"U-Urusai Aniu baka!" Ren yelled. Lyserg sighed. They never change...

* * *

"Hey! I see a dime!" Pirika yelled and bent over. Jeanne sighed. 

"This is so embarrassing." She said in a quiet voice as she retied her ponytail so that he hair would not get soaked.

"Oh come on Jeanne. No one is around here so who do you care?" Pirika asked as she best over and picked up a quarter. "Lucky!" She yelled. Jeanne sweat dropped.

"Spending a few minutes with you in public is good enough for a dare." She muttered. Pirika looked at her.

"You said something?" Pirika asked as she did a quick count on how much she had collected so far.

"Oh nothing." Jeanne said quickly and bent over to start collecting again.

"We got 2.20 in change so far. It will take forever to get to 5 dollars." Pirika said with a sigh. "And my back hurts." Jeanne laughed.

"Well we chose to join remember." She asked as she picked up another dime.

"But does it have to be this dare?" Pirika whined. "I mean, how do you even know that there are even 5 dollars in here?" Jeanne shrugged.

"Don't know but let's just hurry up. My hands are starting to get cold."

* * *

"Ok, so how do you suggest we get in?" Nichrome asked Hao as they stood in front of Tamao's house. Hao shrugged. 

"Through a window?" He said with his usual calm and carefree tone.

"If any were open that is." Nichrome looked around but found no open windows. Hao walked around back and spotted an open window. He signaled Nichrome to come over and when he did, Nichrome whistled.

"You are committing suicide at such a young age?" He asked looking up at the window. Hao chuckled.

"Nah, but it's the only way in. Unless I throw you through the wall." Hao said looking up. "How else would I be able to get in?"

"You can always bust out some Jackie Chan moves." Nichrome said with a shrug and laughed. "Or be Arnold Schwarzenegger and shoot your way through. Or would you prefer The Matrix?" Hao laughed.

"Come on, give me a boost or something." He muttered.

"Even with the boost, you won't make it up that window. It's on the second floor." Nichrome told Hao who shrugged.

"Never hurts to try." Hao said with a smile.

* * *

"Here doggy, doggy, doggy..." Tamao whispered. Anna rolled her eyes. 

"Oh why, oh why did we choose to play this game?" She muttered.

"Don't know. Why did we?" Tamao asked. Anna shrugged and continued looking around for the dog they were "supposed" to steal. A few minutes later, Anna froze.

"T-Tamao?" She whispered.

"Yah?"

"Does the card ever say what type of dog it is?" Anna asked nervously.

"No. Why?" Tamao ask as she turned around and froze. "Oh... My...God." She said in a quiet voice.

Standing in front of them was a black a mean looking... Chihuahua? Both of the girl's mouths dropped. "Yoh have got to be kidding me." They both said at the same time. "We have to kidnap this puny little thing?" Tamao asked pointing at the little Chihuahua. It was as if it understood her because the dog suddenly began to growl and showed it's fang like teeth. Both girls gulped and they stared at the dog. Not, good... This was not good at all.

* * *

"Hello, welcome to Macy's, how may I help you?" The cashier asked as Yoh walked up. 

"Hi I'm Yoh and I would like to return something." He told her with a smile. The cashier smiled back.

"Do you have the item with you?" She asked. Yoh nodded and took off the jacket. The cashier blinked and slowly took the jacket from him.

"Umm... Ok..." The cashier muttered. Manta smiled nervously and walked over to them.

"Smile." He said lifting up his camera phone. Yoh grinned sheepishly and Manta snapped his photo. "Where to next Yoh-Kun?" Yoh looked down at the list in his bag of stores to go that Hao had written down.

"Hmmm... Old Navy." He told Manta in a rather cheerful voice. Manta blinked.

"Why are you so cheerful Yoh-Kun?" He asked Yoh who shrugged.

"I don't know. I think this is kind of fun." He said as they walked through the mall and took the up escalator. Manta stared at his friend.

"You are joking right?" He asked. "I mean you are embarrassing yourself in front of these people!" Yoh shrugged.

"At first, I didn't really like the idea but I don't really care anymore." He told Manta as they stepped off. "It's a game and you are supposed to have fun playing right?" Manta sighed. Yoh is still Yoh after all. There is not much you could do to change that fact.

* * *

"Hello, welcome to Old Navy. How may I help you?" The cashier lady asked. Yoh smiled at her. 

"I would like to return something." He told her.

"Well do you have the item with you?" She asked. Yoh nodded as he took his shirt. The cashier froze, watching him.

"Here you go." Yoh said cheerfully as he handed her the shirt. The cashier blushed and slowly took the shirt from him. Not only was she shocked by how he was returning the item but also what he had under it... Yoh was now currently wearing, his shoes and socks of course, a pair of blue jeans and a cap... Oh and did I mention the bonus item? A Bra... Yes! A BRA! Yoh didn't seem to mind that he was wearing a bra though. He just smiled at the lady and looked down when Manta tapped him.

"Picture!" Manta reminded him. Yoh blinked and laughed.

"Oh yah. Forgot about that." He said taking the camera phone form Manta's tiny hand.

"Smile." He told the cashier lady as he snapped the picture with his arm around her. "Thanks." He said as he gave Manta back his phone and headed out, leaving the cashier shocked, embarrassed and confused on what just happened.

* * *

Muhahahaha! I made Yoh wear a bra! Buhahahaha. I am evil! Evil I tell you! Muhahahaha. Dare Night isn't done yet as you can see. I left you all hanging... I left every team hanging. Muhahaha. I am so mean! 

**Will Macchi and Mari get caught**? Hmmm... Hard to say...

**Will Hao ever get into the girl's place without losing his life**? Ah who cares about his dare. It sucks anyway.

**Will Pirika and Jeanne collect 5 dollars from the park fountain**? Another crazy idea from a friend of mine who got the idea from watching TV.

**Will Horo survive the Brain freezing snow cones**? Muhahaha, Die Horo! Another crazy idea from my friend.

**Will Anna and Tamao make it out alive with the annoying, yapping Chihuahua**? Did I mention that the dog was dangerous too?

**Will Yoh get embarrassed when he enters the Victoria Secrets store**? Muhahaha! I am so evil and mean!

It takes me forever to think of dares extreme enough and as you can see... None of these are really... extreme enough. The only good one is actually the one Yoh had. The one where you have to return all the items while wearing them... Arrr ideas anyone!

**hannah-asakura**: Here it is! Dare Night! Muhahaha, I am torturing your Yoh. Muhahahaha. Since you are a YohxAnna fan, I shall torture you by torturing Yoh! Buhahahaha!

**Vash**: Thanks but this one is MUCH better I think.

**sweet-but-evil**: Sorry, no coupling here yet... Still in progress with the YohxAnna. She has to see his mark first and that is after Dare Night... That I am positive.

**Kay**: Well thanks for having faith in me! -**Sniff**- Here's an update!

**ana-chan**: Sorry about the confusion! This chapter is better no?

**Rika-chan**: Wahhh! -**Hides**- Ruka-Chan is scary! Does this chapter count as hurting Yoh? -**Hides and covers head**- I'm innocent! I swear! I didn't have him die like my other story **When We Were** -**Gasp**- Oh no! I'll just keep quiet and hope you just didn't hear that...


	11. Dare Night part 2

Chapter 11- **Dare Night** _part 2_

"Hey! What you two doing here?" Macchi froze and gulped. Mari let out a small whimper. They slowly turned to see Ryu, one of the school security guards walking towards them. Rumors have it that he has a crush on Lyserg but she wasn't sure if it was true. But she didn't really care.

"Don't you know that school is over?" He asked with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Ummm... Well... You see, what happened was..." Macchi bit her lip, trying to think of an excuse.

"You are not trying to sneak in to steal the answers to your test now are you?" Ryu asked looking at them suspiciously. Macchi gave him a nervous smile.

"No. Why would I do that?" She asked in an uneasy tone.

"Because you got caught 2 times remember?" Ryu asked. Macchi blinked. That's right... She was caught trying to steal the answers for the test. She got suspended for about 2 or 3 weeks. Not that she complained. She got to stay home and do just about nothing when the others had to go to school. She wouldn't want to do it again but she wasn't' complaining either.

"Oh yah..." Macchi said laughing nervously. "I forgot about that. But really, I'm not here to steal the answers. I swear."

"Well get on home. Aren't your parents worried about you two?" Ryu asked folding his arms. Macchi gave him a look.

"My parents aren't here." She told him. Ryu nodded.

"I meant Mari." He said. Mari shook her head.

"Mari's parents are not here." She told him quietly.

"Don't tell me they are in England or something." Ryu said shaking his head. "You don't look that much like Macchi if you are sisters."

"Wished she was though." Macchi said grinning. Mari shook her head.

"Mari is not British." She told Ryu. "Mari is Italian."

"Oooo, Italy." Ryu said with a smile. "So your parents are in Italy?" Mari shook her head again.

"Mari's parents..." She paused and Macchi shook her head. "They are dead." Ryu froze.

"Oh... I'm so-"

"It's alright." Macchi answered for Mari who didn't seem to mind that she had just said that her parents were dead. "Mari is so over that right Mari?" Mari nodded.

"Over it." She said quietly. Ryu nodded slowly.

"I see... But what are you girls doing here?" He asked. "If you are trying to sneak in or something, I will have to call the police." Macchi made a face.

"The police! It's just a school! It's not like I'm going to steal anything from it. There is nothing worth stealing!" She yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"Still, you are not supposed to be out here this later anyway." Ryu told her. "Spring break or not. It's dangerous out here at night." Macchi mocked him with a face and moving hands.

"I know, I know." She muttered. "But since we are here, can I go inside?"

"No." Ryu told her firmly.

"But I need to get inside!" Macchi plead.

"Why? I am not aloud to let anyone in at all." Ryu told her. "Are you trying to make me lose my job?"

"Yes and no." Macchi said with a grin. Ryu rolled his eyes.

"Well you are not allowed to go inside." He told them. "Sorry girls."

"But I need to use the phone!" Macchi yelled desperately. Ryu gave her a strange look.

"You have a phone Macchi." He told her.

"But I forgot to bring it with me." Macchi told him. Ryu shook his head.

"Then why is it clipped onto your belt" He asked pointing to her belt. Macchi looked down and laughed nervously.

"Oh! So I did bring it!" She said and looked at Mari with a look signaling "Help!"

"Now tell me what you are doing here." Ryu told her. "I want to truth." Macchi bit her lower lip. What was she suppose to say? Darn it! She used to be so good at things like this... Darn you Asakura!

"Macchi has a dare." Mari told him. Macchi shot Mari a look. Ryu gave them a weird look.

"A dare?" He asked. Macchi sighed and nodded.

"Read." She said handing him his dare card. Ryu scanned it quickly and laughed.

"You do know that when you sneak in, you don't go in from the front door right?" He asked Macchi who made a face.

"There is a part B behind it." Macchi told him and folded her arms. Ryu flipped the card and nodded.

"Oh, I see." He muttered and smiled. "Well good luck." Macchi's mouth dropped.

"YOU MEAN YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HELP ME!" She yelled. Ryu shook his head.

"Sorry Macchi but my job is a little more important then your dare." He told her. Macchi made a face.

"Selfish." She muttered. Ryu lifted an eyebrow and laughed.

"Look, I need this job ok? A dare is nothing but a game." He told her. "It doesn't really affect you much but my job does." Macchi growled and mumbled something under her breath. This isn't working at all.

"Just let me take a picture and I'm out." She tried once again. Ryu shook his head.

"Sorry, no can do. Now go before something does happen." He told them. "Your good students, I know you are so come on." Macchi sighed and mumbled something under her breath.

"Fine. Come on Mari. Let's go." She mumbled and turned to leave with Mari behind her.

* * *

"Come on Horo. You still got 2 and a half to eat." Ren told his in a bored tone. Horo shot Ren a look, ignoring the brain freeze.

"You try eating this without the brain freeze!" He yelled at him.

"Just focus on eating." Ren muttered. "At least this teaches you a lesson or two in eating too much. Lyserg sweat dropped.

"Do you want me to help Horo?" He asked Horo.

"Of course not. Horo can eat it by himself." Ren answered for Horo who shot him another look. "It's his dare after all. Leave it to Yoh to make up the dares."

"When I get back, Yoh's dead." Horo muttered. Ren looked up at the clock.

"Speed it up Horo, or you will never eat it all in time." He told Horo and looked out the window, starring out into space.

"What you thinking about?" Horo asked Ren as he placed his spoon in his mouth and waited for the coldness to reach his brain.

"Nothing." Ren simply told him without turning his head.

"Is it Pirika?" Horo asked eyeing Ren with teasing eyes. Ren paused and his face turned red. "Come on. Admit it! You like my sister!" Horo yelled pointing an accusing finger at Ren who turned beat red.

"B-Baka!" Ren yelled. "Eat your snow cones!" Horo grinned.

"Awwww. Little Renny is in love!" He teased. Ren's face turned even redder.

"Urusai Ainu Baka!" He yelled.

"Ren and Pirika sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Horo sang happily. He didn't seem to notice how mad Ren was getting. Lyserg, who was sitting next to the enraged Chinese boy noticed and backed up, taking a seat a table or two away from them.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, and then come the baby in the baby carriage." Horo carried on. "But that's not all, that's not all-" He was cut off when Ren tackled him which ended up with them wrestling on the ground. Lyserg watched a distance, not wanting to get involved in any of this. Soon, Ren and Horo got kicked out of the store for fighting so Lyserg just followed the out. Ren muttered random Chinese curses and walked off.

"Ren has a crush on my sister!" Horo yelled loudly. "Wait till I tell her that! What's next Ren! Are you going to be my brother in law or be a father first?"

"KIASAMA!" Ren yelled and again tackled him to the ground. Lyserg sweat dropped and backed up, watching the two strangle each other.

* * *

"How much do we have!" Pirika yelled whiningly.

"Ummm..." Jeanne did a quick count of the amount of change in her hand. "I got... a dollar here."

"Plus the other 3 dollars we collected..." Pirika mumbled. "Which leaves us with a dollar left..." Pirika sighed. "Why did we end up with the stupid dare?" Jeanne shrugged.

"Well you picked it didn't you?" She asked as she started looking down at the change in the fountain. She bent over to pick up a nickel. Pirika made a face.

"But still. Who made this dare up?" Pirika complained as she helped Jeanne.

"Who knows?" Jeanne muttered. "Hey, here's a dime!"

"Great. That only leaves us with about 85 more cents to go." Pirika mumbled. "Why didn't I bring my wallet? I could have just poured out the useless change in my wallet!" Jeanne smiled.

"But that would be cheating." She told Pirika who made a face.

"Goodie two shoe." Pirika said as she bent over and started collecting pennies since there was nothing else. Jeanne frowned.

"I am not." Pirika nodded.

"Are too. When was the last time you cheated on a test?" She asked Jeanne.

"I don't cheat on tests. I study before the test." She told Pirika who rolled her eyes.

"Ok, when was the last time you cut class or school?" Pirika tried again and bent over to pick up a few more nickels and dimes they missed.

"I don't skip school or class in that matter." Jeanne told her honestly. Pirika looked at her.

"Never?" She gasped. "I told you, you're a goodie two shoe!" Jeanne laughed.

"So maybe I am." She said with a shrug. "Sue me." Pirika stuck her tongue out at her.

"Maybe I will." She said and counted the amount of change they collected.

"So how much do we have all together now?" Jeanne asked.

"So far... We got..." Pirika muttered as she finished counting the change. "$4.80" Jeanne nodded.

"So all we have to do is collect 20 cents from the fountain and we are done." She said looking back at the fountain. "Well, in this case, 20 more pennies since that what's left." Pirika sighed.

"This is really annoying." She complained. Jeanne smiled.

"But we are almost done now come on! Who ever picks 10 pennies the fastest wins and the loser buys ice cream!" Pirika grinned.

"You are so on sister!" She yelled as she rushed over to collect the pennies.

Pirika ended up wining so Jeanne ended up treating for ice cream.

"Where did you get the money form? I didn't see you with your wallet." Pirika said as she licked her ice cream. Jeanne shrugged and giggled a little.

"I collected a little bit more from the fountain." She told Pirika whose mouth dropped.

"Jeanne! The goodie two shoe being a bad girl!" She gasped. "Wow, that's something you don't see everyday." Jeanne giggled.

"Exactly. It doesn't happen everyday. Only today." She told her. "Come on. Let's go back for my dare now."

* * *

"So you some how magically reached the window but found out that you couldn't fit through it huh?" Nichrome asked in a bored tone. Hao laughed and shook his head.

"It's sad." He muttered and sat down next to Nichrome.

"So what do you plan to do?" Nichrome asked Hao who as usual, shrugged.

"How about you go?" Hao asked. Nichrome blinked.

"Hey, it's your dare man. Don't drag me into this too." Nichrome said with a chuckle. "You got yourself into this." Hao smirked and shrugged.

"Come on Nichrome. Do your brother a favor." Hao said patting Nichrome's back. "You can probably fit through the window anyway." Nichrome shook his head.

"Forget it Hao." He got up and Hao sighed.

"Well I guess Mari will find out her secret admire after all." Hao said looking up at the sky with a smirk. "It's such a shame. Macchi has been so hard trying to get your attention. You are going to break her heart." Nichrome froze and turned to Hao.

"You wouldn't." He said in a low voice. Hao's smirk widened and Nichrome sighed. "You blackmail too much." Hao smiled.

"I'm the only one in the family who does it." He told him with a shrug. "It's my gift and mine alone." Nichrome rolled his eyes and looked up at the open window.

"It's not so high up." Hao told his as he got up. "You'll probably get up there 1,2,3." Nichrome chuckled. If only it was that easy...

A half hour later, Nichrome finally got inside the girl's place. It took him about a good 20 minutes just to reach it and squeeze inside. "Ow..." He muttered rubbing his back. He was definitely going to feel that in the morning and he was definitely exiting their place using a door. That is why they invented it after all. He waited a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"So who's room is it?" Hao yelled form below.

"Don't know." Nichrome yelled as he walked over and flipped on the light. Again, he waited for his eyes to adjust and then looked around. He was sure it wasn't Pirika's room because this room was neat and clean. Pirika the type of girl who is pretty messy and not as organized. And there was no Ainu patterns or items around so it couldn't have been her room. Nichrome walked over to the desk and blinked when he saw a book on the table, a pen was set on top of it. He picked it up and noticed that it was a diary. He smirked. He looked and found the key next to the pen and picked it up.

"Hello? Nichrome! I'm still here you know!" Hao yelled from outside. Nichrome walked over to the window.

"Guess what I found." He asked Hao who gave him a blank look. Nichrome lifted the diary and Hao smirked.

"Who's is it?" He asked Nichrome who shrugged.

"Don't know."

"Well go open the door! I wanna see what these girls are writing about me." Hao told Nichrome who laughed.

Moments later, Nichrome and Hao opened up the diary and skimmed through the pages.

"Should we be doing this?" Nichrome asked looking a bit unsure. "I mea, it is their diary. I've seen enough movies to know what girl's do when people especially boys invade their privacy." Hao laughed.

"Please. That's just the movies. And plus." He took the diary out of Nichrome's hands and flipped a few pages. "This is your dare." Nichrome opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

"Today, I went to the mall... Yaddy, yaddy, ya..." Hao muttered as he skimmed through it. "Hmmm... Here's something... I met a cute not to mention _HOTT_ guy as well." Hao smirked and Nichrome laughed. "We walked around trying to find Yoh and the others... Yaddy, yaddy ya... Ok this is starting to get boring..." Nichrome shrugged.

"It's a diary. What do you think? And plus, you always find reading boring." He pointed out. Hao shrugged and continued skimming through the entry. He paused when he noticed his name.

"Hold up. I wanna see what she wrote about me in here." He said skimming through it. "... Hao, and Yoh as well as the girls. We were walking home and it was really hard to try and keep calm and not blush. Finally, the day was over and we arrived home... It was so hard trying to just say 2 words to him without blushing. Luckily, I didn't blush... Or at least I hope not. I am not sure if he likes me but I know for a fact... I like him." Hao smiled. "Someone has a crush on me!" He sang cheerfully. Nichrome laughed.

"But who's diary is this?" He asked. Hao shrugged and flipped to the front page. They both blinked when they saw the name... **Kyoyama Anna**.

"So... What now?" Nichrome asked Hao as they walked back to Hao's place. "I mean, she likes Yoh and-." Hao cut him off.

"I know... We'll just have to wait and see what happens now don't we?" He said with a smirk on his face. He was going to enjoy this... That is... If Yoh ever finds out... Not that he needs to...

* * *

"Ok... Now don't move. Don't make a noise." Tamao whispered.

"Tamao! Dogs have a good sense of smell!" Anna whispered back. "We don't we just get out of here while we can?"

"Because the dog is running around the door." Tamao said in a whining yet frightened voice. Anna looked up at the tiny yet annoying and dangerous dog.

"What are we going to do?" Anna bit her lower lip.

"Ever have a dog before?" She asked Tamao who shook her head.

"I don't do animals." She told Anna.

"Me neither." Anna looked back at the dog. "So... What do we do? If we move, that thing will hear us and we will be dog chow!" Tamao let out a small whimper.

"I always hated Chihuahuas." She whined in a whisper.

"Ow Tamao! You're stepping on my shoes." Anna muttered.

"Sorry." Tamao lifted her foot and stepped on fallen tree branch and it cracked. Both Anna and Tamao's mouth fell open. They heard a growl and turned to see the dog in position to jump. They gulped and ran off, the little yapping Chihuahua barking and running after them with incredible speed. You really wouldn't expect such a little thing to run so fast... But surprisingly, its size made it run even faster!

"Dam! This is why I HATE dogs." Tamao yelled in a panicking voice.

"Tell me about it." Anna muttered annoyingly.

"Any ideas?" Tamao panicked. Anna made a face.

"Play catch?" She asked as they quickly slipped though the gate and stopped to catch their breath.

"Maybe we just scared it. I'm sure if we play nice, it will be nice too." Tamao said stupidly.

"Tamao, we are not in a movie. This is reality." Anna told Tamao. "In movies, the dog will be nice or will be nice if you save it's life or something but I doubt that little annoying yapping thing will be nice in a movie or not." Tamao sighed.

"So what should we do?" Tamao asked Anna. "Give up?" Anna shook her head.

"I am no quitter. If we are to play a game, I refuse to be the loser." Anna told her and gasped. "My favorite skirt is ruined!" Tamao looked down at her ripped jeans. That little mutt had just made their cloths into its dinner!

"That's it. Case us... That's ok but attack our clothing and that dog is a dead dog." Tamao said with a frown. Anna nodded.

"It took me forever to find this skirt. I knew I shouldn't have worn my favorite skirt..." Anna muttered angrily.

"Calm down. You can wash it. My jeans on the other hand..." Tamao looked down and shook her head. "The solution to my jeans is shopping for a new pair... I can't believe that little mutt did this!" They looked back at the little dog walking back and forth, watching them and barking occasionally.

"I'm surprise no one came out to see what's happening." Anna muttered, watching the dog.

"That's because they aren't home." Tamao told her. Anna nodded.

"I see..." She muttered and Tamao nodded and turned back to the dog.

"So do you refer dog napping or just plain murder?" She asked Anna who shrugged. "The dare card never told us if it wanted it dead or alive and I choose dead." Anna laughed and nodded.

"Me too... But..." Anna paused for a second. It would be mean to just kill a dog that isn't theirs...

* * *

A good few minutes or half hour later, Anna and Tamao returned. The dog was now asleep by the gate which made their plan so much easier.

"Ok, now just throw the bag over and grab it ok?" Tamao told her. Anna rolled her eyes.

"This plan is stupid and it only works in the movies. We should have just went with my plan." She muttered. Tamao gave her a look and tip-toed over to the gate. She carefully opened the gate but sadly, the gate made a creaking sound, which woke the dog. It started barking like crazy at them. Anna and Tamao sighed.

"See? Can we try my way now?" Anna asked Tamao who sighed again and nodded. "Ok... Here goes... If this works, I'll never dis dog movies ever again." Anna threw a bog biscuit over the gate and the dog happily ran after it. Anna and Tamao's mouth fell open.

"I can not believe it! Our super agent plan failed but a simply dog biscuit plan worked?" Tamao asked watched the dog trot back over to them, tail wagging and all of a sudden friendly.

"I don't know... Do you trust it?" Tamao asked Anna who shrugged.

"I wonder if it does any tricks..." Anna muttered. She lifted another doggy biscuit in front of the dog. "Sit." The dog immediately sat and Anna and Tamao's mouth fell. It was that simply. They could have just baited the dog instead of spending an hour and a half being chased by it!

"Stupid dog..." Tamao muttered. The dog immediately got up and growled at her. It started barking and snapping its teeth/jaws at her. Anna gave the dog an icy glare and the dog whimpered a bit before settling down again. Again, their girl's mouths hung. Even simpler. Anna could have just glared at the dog! Anna carefully opened the gate, getting ready to run if it comes jumped at her. The dog let out a small whimper and walked over to her. Anna carefully gave the dog a small pat on the head which made the puppy wag its tail.

"Wow... Once you get to know this thing, it's not so bad." Anna said picking up the little puppy. Tamao gave Anna a look.

"Not too bad?" She asked. The dog growled at Tamao who backed away. "I would like to live past 16 you know!" Anna laughed a little.

"Come on." She said as she and Tamao walked off.

* * *

Yoh and Manta walked around the mall, trying to find the right store. He still had to return the jeans, hat and bra. Manta nervously walked side by side with Yoh who didn't seem to find the looks he got as he passed people and he didn't' seem to care wither he was wearing a bra or not. Yoh paused for a minute and Manta looked up at his brunette friend.

"Yoh-Kun?" He asked. Yoh smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Gomen ne Manta. I forgot where we were going." He said and laughed a little. Manta smiled and looked down at the list in his tiny palm.

"It's Guess." Manta told Yoh who blinked.

"We are walking the wrong way then." Yoh said with a sigh and shrugged. "Gomen ne." Manta smiled.

"No need to apologize Yoh-Kun." He told him as they walked back.

"Gomen ne Manta." Manta blinked and looked up at his friend who just kept looking forward. A small frown was on Yoh's face but nothing else. "I'm dragging you out here and all. Embarrassing you and everything. Gomen ne." Manta smiled once again at his friend. Yoh was Yoh after all. He is always feeling guilty for something. That was just how Yoh is after all. Without that, Yoh just wouldn't be Yoh right? Manta shook his head.

"Iie, iie. It's ok Yoh-Kun. Like you would say, we are just having fun right? If we are playing a game, we should have fun playing it and not go feeling guilty or sad about it." He said with a smile. Yoh gave his short friend an unsure look but then smiled down at him.

"Well here we are." Yoh said as they walked into the store.

* * *

"Hello, welcome to Guess. How may I help you?" The man at the counter asked and froze when he saw what Yoh was wearing.

"Yo! I'm Yoh and I came here to return a few items." He told the man who was starring at him.

"Umm... Ok... Do you err... Have the items with you?" The man asked Yoh who nodded.

"Just a sec." Yoh told the man and took off the hat on his head and placed it on the counter. He then undid his pants, took them off and placed the on the counter.

"Here you go." Yoh said with a rather... huge/wide smile. The man on the counter gave him a rather disgusted look as he carefully took the items. Yoh smiled as Manta took their picture.

"Thanks." He told the man. The smiled back rather nervously.

"You do know that Victoria's Secret's photo shoot is for women only right?" He asked Yoh who blinked.

"They have a photo shoot?" Yoh asked and smiled. "Cool. We are going their next anyway. Thanks for telling me!" He told the man as he and Manta left the store, leaving the man at the counter shocked and wide eyed.

* * *

"Ok... Now for the Bra." Manta said rather quietly.

"Come on. Victoria's Secret is this way." Yoh said with a rather wide grin as he walked, ignoring the fact that he was now walking in his boxers. Manta nervously walked along side with his friend.

"Ne, Yoh-Kun." Manta looked up at his friend.

"Mmmm?"

"You really don't seem to mind?" He asked. "That you know... You are walking with your boxers on and that you have a bra on."

"Not really. It's not really what people think all the time Manta." Yoh told him father coolly. "And plus, I'm so use to the bra I might just keep it on." Yoh laughed and Manta's mouth fell open.

"Quit joking around Yoh-Kun!" He yelled at Yoh but only got a laugh as a response.

When Yoh and Manta walking to the store, they got looks from everyone around them. Well actually, everyone was starring at Yoh. half saying how hott he looks and the other half shocked and a bit embarrassed on what he was wearing.

"H-Hello. W-Welcome to Victoria's Secret." A girl said quietly, blushing as she smiled a bit at Yoh. Yoh smiled back at her.

"Hi. I'm Yoh. And I came here to return this." Yoh took off the bra he was wearing and placed it on the counter. The girl blushed hard as she slowly took the bra from the counter. Manta took a quick snap and froze when he turned around. The police/ mall security was walking this way, their eyes fixed on Yoh who have no idea that they were after him and was busy talking to the lady at the counter who was as red as a tomato. Half of the reason because he was so cute and attractive and half because she was a bit embarrassed.

"Y-Yoh-Kun." Manta said as he went over to his friend. "We gotta go." Yoh looked down at Manta with a blank look.

"Huh? Nanda?" He asked in his usual carefree and lazy voice.

"Cause the cops are coming your way!" Manta yelled. Yoh looked up to see the two security guards walking through the doors and gulped.

"Oh shit! Gotta go! Nice talking to you though." Yoh said as he turned back to the lady at the counter with a smile.

"Hold it right there. One of the security officers said walking to Yoh. "I think that's enough with stripping yourself." Yoh smiled at him and was about to say something when Manta knocked over a few racks, knocking the officers down.

"Yoh-Kun! Come on!" He yelled as he dashed out of the store. Yoh blinked and laughed as he ran out of the store after Manta.

"Hey! Come back here!" The officers yelled as they chased after them.

"This way." Manta yelled as they made a quick turn and slid through the closing elevator. The officers ran past it and didn't notice them so they continued searching around the shops.

Once the doors closed, Yoh laughed. "Wow, that was fun ne?" He asked Manta who was pretty much out of breath.

"Let's not do that again." He muttered and Yoh laughed.

* * *

Ah... So I leave your handing! Muhahahaha... Well the part about the diary part... It would be Anna they are talking about or it could be someone else. Remember, I'm adding some twists... Hence the Spiral Love idea as I keep on tell you all. I have added Ryu into the story but he isn't going to play much of a role... Since I don't like him that much... So, so far...

Macchi and Horo both have not been able to complete their dares... I know... Their dares suck... Especially the way I wrote about it... Next chapter will have some HaoxAnna since I barely have any of that now... I'll try to add some YohxAnna in there... If I can... Please don't kill me if I don't!

**cool-girl027**: Yes, the boys broke in! Muhahaha... Bad boys, bad boys, what you going to do? What you doing to do what they come for you? lol I'll stop. Anyway, since everyone else knows, it wouldn't be fair that you don't know so yes. Yoh does have a four leaf clover mark as well. But Anna hasn't see it yet. When will she? Dunno... Still in planning... But I plan to make Hao and Anna a couple first.

**brat-always-day-and-night/ sweet-evil-girl**: Here is an update! What do you think of this chapter?

**Rika-chan**: Wa! Rika-Chan is scary! -**Takes Yoh and shoves him in front of me to protect myself while you rip out his organs because you thought they were mine**- Muhahaha! Die Yoh! Anna belongs to Hao! What Hao wants, Hao gets! Muahahahaha! lol -**I take a shot gun for protection since you will probably be chasing me down when you find out it's Yoh's organs you are ripping out**.-

**ana-chan**: Everyone is asking about wither it will be HaoxAnna or YohxAnna in the end but I cannot tell you. Sorry! I want to keep you all hanging around. Muhahaha. I am evil!

**AngelicRaven**: So sorry, but I cannot tell you who she ends up with. It will be unfair to everyone else and I still have no clue who she will end up with myself lol.

**Vash**: Well, here's an update!

**hannah-asakura**: Well I wanted some humor in it and Horo already took the snow cones dare so that dare goes to Yoh since he is more of the funny guy compared to everyone else that's left.

**Sean**: Well if you have read... Anna has a crush on Hao... but also one of Yoh... Blah, blah, blah... And I do plan on making Horo the goof ball of the group.

**Wild Stallion**: Yes, cruel I am. But it's all for humor and all. It didn't come out that bad did it? I mean, sure, all the Yoh fans are going to be at my neck in a few minutes and I'll be dead in 5 but it's all good right? Don't worry about the pairing... It'll come sooner then you think. Sorry but that's all I'm telling.

**Yoh Fans**- _There she is! Get her!_

**Me**- _Gah! Taskete!_

**ripping and chocking sounds can be heard... then the ambulance and police**-

**police**- _Yes this is officer Scott. There seems to be a murder taken place here at 8:37 PM. Girl about 14 or 15 years old, Asian and she had been killed by a group or rather yet, stampede of fan girls... Yes... Errr... They were fans of... Asakura... Yoh..._

**Kay**: Oh prey tell. I am desperate in need of some dares. I am really running out since Truth or Dare was never my favorite game. Here's an update by the way!

**tsuriai**: Well here's an update!


	12. Dare Night part 3

Note: Ok... So far... Macchi and Horo have not been able to complete their dares and the others have. Now everyone is coming home/ returning back to Hao/Yoh's place to receive their next dare.

* * *

Chapter 12- **Dare Night** _part 3_

"Hey! We are the first to return home!" Horo yelled as he jumped through the door.

"Of course you idiot. We got kicked out remember?" Ren muttered in an annoyed tone as he rolled his eyes and walked in.

"Whatever, at least I kicked you butt back there." Horo said proudly. Ren glared at Horo.

"You did not kick my butt Horo. It's vice versa. I kicked your butt." Ren corrected Horo who shook his head.

"I won right Lyserg?" Horo and Ren both turned their heads to look at Lyserg who waved his hands at them.

"Don't drag me in this." He told them.

"Lyserg just doesn't want to upset you Ren that's why he isn't saying anything." Horo said nodding. Ren rolled his eyes.

"Why do I even bother..." He muttered.

"Because you will soon be my brother in law!" Horo said giving Ren a hug.

"KISAMA!" Ren yelled throwing Horo to the floor. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Horo made a face.

"It's not like I want to. I am just welcoming you to the family." Horo told Ren as he got up and brushed himself off. Ren's face turned red.

"What are you implying?" He asked in a low tone. Horo shrugged.

"You and my sis are going out. Sooner or later, you will be marrying her and all." As Horo said this, he backed away and kept his distance from Ren who was turning beat red. His hair... strangely was growing 2 inches every second. Lyserg sweat dropped as he watched them battle it on. He quickly grabbed a thermometer and stuck it in Ren's mouth. A few seconds later, it popped and Lyserg gulped. It was nice knowing Horo.

* * *

"Hey, what's up?" Macchi asked in a down yet hyper voice as she and Mari walked in. They stopped and looked up at Ren's hair which nearly reached the ceiling. They sweat dropped and looked at Horo who just kept rambling on and on about something and sighed.

"Forget I asked." Macchi said as she plopped down on the couch.

"So how did your dare go?" Lyserg asked, relieved that there was someone to talk to since Horo and Ren were arguing. Macchi made a face.

"Not so good. I wasn't able to sneak into school." She muttered.

"But don't you always do that? Why is it so hard now?" Lyserg asked. Macchi after all, had a pretty good rep for sneaking into school at night.

"I had to enter through the front door." Macchi whined. "Stupid Asakura." Lyserg nodded a bit and turned back to Ren and Horo who were at each other's neck.

"KISAMA!" Ren yelled, plunging at Horo and tackled him to the floor. They wrestled fiercely and rolled here and there, killing each other.

* * *

"Hey! Break your own place!" Hao yelled when he and Nichrome walked in to see Macchi, Mari and Pirika cheering Ren/Horo on.

"I got my money on Ren!" Pirika yelled.

"As usual." Macchi said rolling her eyes. "But I have to agree. I say Ren is going to win." Mari nodded.

"Mari says so too." Mari said quietly as they watched them wrestle to the death.

"Hello! Can you not hear me! Break your necks someplace else!" Hao yelled. Normally, he wouldn't care if they were fighting or not but when they were fighting at HIS place, he has to care. Whenever there is something broken or out of place or messed up... etc, Hao gets blamed. No matter how much he tells them that it wasn't him. Even Yoh's pleasing and puppy eyes couldn't save him... Yoh and Manta walked in... Yoh fully dressed now since Manta was smart enough to bring spare cloths for him and they blinked when they saw the two fighting. Yoh laughed lazily.

"Horo and Ren are at it again!" He yelled. "Just like old times." Manta smiled and nodded. "Although it is a weird way to show friendship..." Horo and Ren turned to Yoh.

"WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!" They yelled at Yoh who blinked.

"You are not?" He asked and smiled. "Oh, you are best friends! I get it!" Ren's hair grew another 5 inches and the girls all grabbed binoculars to see the tip. He was already pissed as it is and here comes Yoh saying that they were friends. No scratch that... Best friends. Both Horo and Yoh plunge towards Yoh and they all wrestled on the floor. Everyone backed away as they rolled towards the door. Hao took this opportunity to open it and watched the boys wrestle out the door. He then slammed the door and sighed.

Moments later, the door bell rang and Hao opened the door to find Yoh with his trademark smile on his face.

"Ne Aniki. Can I come in now?" He asked. Hao looked at him and at Ren and Horo who were still wrestling each other.

"Only you." He told Yoh who grinned.

"Sank You!" Yoh said as he rushed in.

* * *

"Now that, _that_ is over..." Hao shot a glare at Ren and Horo. "We can continue the game."

"So far... Macchi and Horo were unable to do their dares." Yoh announced.

"Hey it's not my problem." Macchi yelled out. "Dam you Asakura for making that dare." Hao smirked and Yoh gave her small puppy eyes.

"You don't mean me right?" He asked. Before anyone could say anything else could say anything, Tamao and Anna bust in.

"I am never going near a dog ever again..." Tamao muttered angrily.

"Hey Tamao! What's up!" Yoh yelled out happily, to greet his late friends. Hao raised a thin eye brow as Anna walked in with the Chihuahua in her arms.

"What do we do with this? Tell me quickly!" She yelled holding the dog arm length away from her.

"Yay! You brought a dog over to play with!" Yoh leaped up and carefully took the dog from Anna and grinned.

"Yoh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Anna warned but Yoh just grinned at her.

"Ma, ma. Daijoubu Anna." He told her as he toyed with the dog. "Aren't you cute?" Anna looked at Tamao who shrugged and smiled weakly.

"So what did we miss?" Tamao asked, turning towards the others.

"Apparently nothing much." Anna muttered looking at Ren and Horo snicker and yell/argue. "The bakas are still at it." Then out of no where, a loud yell from Yoh was heard miles and miles away. Horo and Ren stopped bickering and they all turned to Yoh who was sniffing. His eyes were huge and round.

"What is it now Yoh?" Hao asked with a sigh.

"The dog bit me!" Yoh whined. Anna sighed.

"I told you not to mess with it. Just look at Tamao's jeans if you don't believe me." Anna pointed to Tamao who nodded slightly. Hao sighed once again.

"Yoh never listens so don't even bother telling him." He told Anna and looked at Yoh. "So where's you drop the mutt?" There was a growl and they all looked down to see the dog growling at Hao.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't you dare try and tackle me down or I am going to skin you alive!" Hao threatened the little puppy who growled a bit louder.

"Maybe we could just give it some food or something." Pirika said looking at the dog.

"Over my dead body." Hao yelled. The dog barked at him and was positioning himself to jump on Hao.

"Hey, hey!" Hao pointed down at the dog. "Watch it!" The dog continued to growl and bark at Hao who was starting to get annoyed. "Go bother Yoh! Not me!" The dog growled and turned to Yoh who froze.

"I wasn't the one who called you a mutt!" Yoh yelled and Hao gave him a look.

"Someone put a leash on that thing or something before he hurts anyone." Pirika yelled.

"You try getting near that dog." Yoh pointed.

"Mari is getting a headache." Mari muttered quietly.

"Well someone get this dog out of here!" Macchi yelled.

"Don't look at us! We brought it in and almost lost our lives!" Tamao told the others. "Who made this dare up in the first place?" Yoh smiled weakly.

"Sorry!" He said as glares were thrown at him from different places of the room.

"So what do we do with this dog?" Nichrome asked.

"Kill it, skin it alive, burn it, I don't care. Just get it away from me and MY hair!" Hao yelled. The girls all giggled a bit.

"Hao cares too much about his hair." Macchi said with a nod.

"Yah, its just hair." Pirika told Hao who's mouth dropped. Minutes later, Hao was sitting in the corner or the room, twirling his finger on the ground and looked very dead. Everyone sweat dropped.

"A word of advice." Yoh said clearing his throat. "Never say anything about Hao's hair. Complements are allowed but nothing else."

"Guys... Where the dog?" Tamao asked nervously. Everyone looked around but didn't' find the little Chihuahua anywhere. Hao started panicking.

"That thing better not be close to me. I don't want that thing ripping my hair out!" He yelled. They then heard a hiss and a bark. They all rushed to the kitchen to see poor Matamune on the table and the little Chihuahua below, barking at him. Matamune hissed and lifted it's paw, as if scratching the air.

"Wa! Matamune!" Yoh yelled. "Someone save him!"

"Seriously or else Okaa-San will think I hated him and murdered him or cooked him for dinner or something." Hao said poking his head in the kitchen. "Which reminds me... I'm hungry." Everyone sweat dropped at his last comment. Here, their beloved cat is going to be eaten and here Hao comes and says he's hungry.

* * *

"Does anyone know how to get that dog away from the table?" Pirika asked. They all shook their heads.

"What did you do to calm it down?" Jeanne asked Anna who shrugged.

"Doggy treats?"

"No wait... Anna did glare at it." Tamao said snapping her fingers.

"Ch, like that's going to help." Anna muttered. "I take it that you guys don't have any doggy treats?" Hao and Yoh shook their heads.

"So what are we going to do? Yell hey mutt, get away from Matamune?" Horo asked. It as if the dog heard him because the dog turned and growled again.

"Oh shit!" Horo yelled as they all turned and rushed out, the little Chihuahua running after them.

"Dam this dog! It has too many grudges!" Horo yelled as he jumped on top of the table. Anna quickly ran to the kitchen and Matamune jumped into her arms. Since the dog was currently in the living room and was busy barking at Horo, she didn't have to worry much. Everyone was in the kitchen except Horo who was in the living room since the dog was after him and Ren since he found this stupid and just sat on the couch, watching them with amusement. It was amazing that the dog doesn't attack him... then again, he didn't say anything about the dog.

"Hey guys! Anyone! Help! Don't leave me all alone out here with this dog!" Horo yelled from outside. Macchi started laughing and couldn't stop.

"That is one of the funniest thing that happened so far!" She said as she laughed. Pretty soon, Pirika started laughing as well as she saw her brother outside trying to shoo the dog away.

"Onii-Chan is scared of a puppy!" She yelled and laughed. Anna sighed and stoked Matamune, trying to calm the frightened cat.

"How is Matamune?" Hao asked as he walked over to her with a sandwich in his hands. What'd yah know! He was hungry!

"He's pretty shaken up..." Anna told him. "Quiet literally."

"Awww, poor Matamune." Hao said with a frown and gave Matamune a small pat on the head. Anna tried so hard to hid her blush but couldn't. She turned away and looked out to see what was happening outside with Horo and the dog so that Hao wouldn't be able to see her blush.

"How can someone keep a dog like that?" Pirika asked as she peaked out to see that her brother was ok.

"Dunno but how do we get rid of it is what I want to know." Nichrome muttered.

"Isn't that everyone's question?" Macchi asked Nichrome who made a face.

"Well do you have the answer?" Nichrome asked Macchi who made a face and looked back at Horo and the dog.

"Well? Any ideas?" Pirika asked. Everyone shrugged.

"We can't get near that dog without getting attacked ourselves." Jeanne told her.

"What do you suggest Hao?" Pirika asked. They all turned around and sweat dropped. Yoh and Hao were both ignoring the commotion around them and were both sitting down, eating sandwiches. Brotherly love?

"Hello! I'm still out here you know!" Horo yelled from outside.

"Oh, that's who we forgot about." Yoh said as he took another bite out of his sandwich. Hao nodded and nibbled his sandwich.

"I wonder how many days he can stay there." He mumbled as he chewed and swallowed. "Better yet, I wonder how long the dog will last if it keeps yapping nonstop. It's a surprise that it's not getting a sore throat by now." Yoh nodded and swallowed.

"Word..." He mumbled. Everyone sweat dropped yet again. They are acting as if this was normal for them. Having a dog attack them and all.

* * *

Moments later, they heard foot steps and turned to see Horo running towards them. They all yelled and rushed off. Matamune hissed and revealed it's claws, scratching Anna by accident and jumped out of her arms, running to god knows where... Probably under the couch or downstairs or wherever. Yoh jump on top of the table while Hao and the others quickly rushed off, with the little Chihuahua running after them.

"Ow!" Anna bit her lower lip and held her hand.

"Hey, you ok?" Yoh asked looking over Anna's shoulders. "Ouch."

"Tell me about it." Anna muttered. The dog had chased everyone downstairs... Hao only fled because he was afraid that the dog would mess with his hair and the others ran because... well you know why the others ran.

"Come on upstairs." Yoh grabbed her arm and lead her upstairs. "I know I have some bandages upstairs somewhere. Ren! Can you make sure that Aniki and everyone else is ok downstairs?"

"Why must I do it?" Ren asked in an annoyed tone and folded his arms.

"Because I need to find the bandages for Anna." Yoh simply told him and just about dragged Anna upstairs. Ren muttered random Chinese curses under his breath and got up. He walked to the kitchen and downstairs to where shrieks of laughter could be heard.

"Asakura owes me one." He muttered as he walked downstairs.

* * *

"Ok... Hold on. I think I found it." Yoh said as threw out a few more items from the drawer. While he did that, Anna washed her hands from the blood dripping from the cut.

"Got it!" Yoh yelled as he took out a box of bandages.

"That took you a while." Anna muttered.

"Sorry." Yoh told her with a weak smile. Anna felt her face heat up. She turned away and tried to find something to dry her hand. "Here." She turned to see Yoh hand her a towel. Anna smiled shyly and took the towel from him.

"Thanks." She said quietly. Yoh grinned and opened the box of bandages, taking one out carefully and places the box back into the drawer.

"Ok, let me see your hand." He told Anna who lifted her hand. "It doesn't look do bad." Yoh said as he held her hand and gently place the bandage over her cut. Anna blushed lightly. "Matamune's nails didn't dig into you that deep so you're ok." Yoh continued on.

"How do you know?" Anna asked Yoh who gave her his trademark smile, making her blush more.

"I use to study about medical stuff." He told her. "Well, I was forced to but aren't we all?" Anna smiled. "And blood was the reason why I quit and left the school." Yoh told her and laughed. "So I guess you had the kidnap the dog dare huh?" Anna nodded.

"What was yours?" She asked as she helped Yoh put everything back into the drawer. Yoh sighed and sniffed, crying waterfalls of tears.

"Aniki made me go return a few items to the store." He told her. Anna blinked.

"And you are crying about it because?" She asked him. Yoh sniffed.

"I had to return them while wearing them." He told her and Anna blushed hard.

"Oh... I see now." She said quietly and placed another item back into the drawer. Yoh sniffed and nodded.

"It's so sad." He said quietly and then shook his head. "But that's over with and everything worked out ok in the end. Well thanks to Manta who saved me from the mall security of course but everything worked out ok in the end." Anna smiled.

"You just got lucky." She told Yoh who laughed.

"Maybe." He simply said. "By the way, you looked troubled before. You ok?" Anna blinked. "You seem like something was on your mind." Anna nodded slowly.

"Yah... I guess." She muttered. Yoh smiled softly.

"Daijoubu. Everything will work out." He told her. "Everything will be alright." Anna smiled at Yoh.

"How can you be so sure about that?" She asked him. Yoh simply shrugged.

"I don't know." He told her. "I mean why think that things won't work out? Have a little faith that it will." Anna nodded. There was silence for a while until...

"I like you Anna." Anna jerked back a bit when she heard this. "Your fun to hang out with. Not too hyper like Macchi and Pirika and not to quiet like Mari. You are just perfect." Yoh continued on, smiling at her. Anna blushed.

"I wouldn't call myself not quiet." She told him quietly. Yoh laughed at this which made Anna blush harder.

"But you are fun to hang out with." Yoh told her. "You are you and you don't change that. Most people I know try to change themselves and try to be someone they are not." Anna nodded a little as she listened silently. "You don't care what people say about you and that's a good thing. That's what I like about you Anna. Your independent." Yoh's grin widened.

At that time, both of their hands touched when they went to pick up the last item. Anna blushed.

"Oh... Sorry Anna." Yoh said, small blush appearing on his face as he removed his hand.

"No, no. That's ok." She said quietly.

"Well, I think we better get back downstairs." Yoh said as he place the last item back inside the drawer and closed it. "Aniki and the others are probably going crazy downstairs. And Ren is probably annoyed to hell." Anna gave him a shy smile and nodded. Did what I think happen just happened? Yoh just said he liked her! Well... It sound more of a I like you as a friend way but still. He said it! Ok, calm down Anna. He just said it in a friendly way.. Don't get so worked up about it... Oh why couldn't he have the four leaf clover mark instead of Hao?

"Anna? Daijoubu?" Anna blinked and looked up, her face inches away from Yoh's. She blushed and backed up a bit.

"Y-Yah. Just fine." She told him. Yoh blinked and smiled.

"Well come on. I think I just heard Aniki yell." He said as he grabbed her hand and walked off.

* * *

There you go YohxAnna/Yona fans! I added some YohxAnna moments here. But fear not HaoxAnna fans. There will be HaoxAnna next chapter... If all goes as I planned it. If not, the chapter after that will be HaoxAnna but most likely it will be next chapter. I know you are all dieing to wonder when Anna will be a couple with one of the Asakura twins, so I'll tell you. At the end up Dare Night. Well... During Dare Night... Someplace like that. Most likely next chapter. Anyway, Anna will not see Yoh's mark so soon so sorry... But she **WILL**, I repeat, she **WILL** see his mark... Anyway, what did you think of the annoying puppy? Annoying right? I plan to make it chase Manta in the next chapter... Muhahahaha.

**Shaman of the fire**: Thanks for the idea but I need something extreme lol. Like... Oh I don't know.. I'm out of ideas too... Swim across a lake or something. Well actually, that is just plan evil but... you get the deal lol.

**pendulum-swing**: Would you count this chapter funny or romantic or what?

**Sean Asakura**: Muhahaha, be crazy my friend! Muhahaha. Well I added some YohxAnna in this chapter and no HaoxAnna... Does that help?

**CaTzPoSt**: Well would you call the YohxAnna part in this chapter sweet? I'm not the best at romance.

**half vamp**: Read them all at once? And you are not blind! Wow... Well continued reading all at once then lol. Here's an update to keep you up at night seeing how you are half vamp and stay up at night... This chapter will keep you up/company lol.

**blah**: Do I? -Grabs Hao and shoves him into a room-

**Me**- Here Hao! Try these on! And these! When you come out, the photo people and people magazines will be ready for you!

**Hao**- ... Crazy bitch.

Hahaha... Ok I'll stop. Anyway, here's an update for you!

**Vash**: Yah, I get annoyed when people take months to update. I try to update every 2 or 3 days. Well, here's another update!

**Anna321**: Haha, believe it! He did the dare and got away with it. Well at least he isn't being chased by the annoying Chihuahua mutt.

**-Chihuahua growls at me and jumps onto me. Ripping me to shreds**- lol


	13. Dare Night part 4

**Note**: OMG! I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY REVIEWERS! I HAVE NOT UPDATES IN SOOOOO MANY DAYZ! GOMEN NASAI! Please don't flame me! It's just that school is taking up too much of my time... I have to stay after school for an hour for some Regents practice so that I can take the Math A test this year and not next... It's taking a lot of my time so I didn't have much time to write... SORRY!

* * *

Chapter 13- **Dare Night **_part 4_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Manta yelled as the dog started chasing after him. Since the dog was just about Manta's height, he figured that Manta would be his new buddy. Manta ran around the table and so did the dog. Manta ran into a room and out and so did the dog. Manta jumped onto a table... Well tried to and the dog did the same... Except that the dog actually was able to just onto the table and Manta couldn't. Everyone was laughing their heart out as they watched them play tag.

"Manta is the size of a Chihuahua!" Hao yelled laughing.

"SHUT UP HAO!" Manta yelled as he dodged the dog and started running again. The dog barked and chased after him. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Hey, everyone ok down here?" Yoh asked as he poked his head downstairs. 

"NO!" Manta yelled.

"Yes!" Everyone else yelled. Yoh grinned and watched Manta run away from the puppy.

"Awww, Manta has a new buddy." He said with a huge smile.

"THIS DOG IS NOT MY BUDDY!" Manta yelled, clearly afraid of it. Hao laughed.

"Go on Manta. Sit on it; I'm sure it is just the right size for you to ride it." He teased. Manta got mad and jumped onto Hao... And so did the little puppy which resulted to Hao yelling and tripping over.

"Wa! Aniki!" Yoh yelled.

"GET OFF!" Hao yelled shoving Manta off him... Manta on the other hand, grasped onto Hao's hair and wouldn't let go. "FOR THE LAST TIME! GET OFF AND LET GO OF MY HAIR SHORTY!"

"Someone grab the dog!" Horo yelled.

"Fine idea Horo." Ren muttered, pushing Horo towards the dog/Hao and Manta. Horo tripped, causing him to land on top of them. Before he tripped however, Horo grabbed hold of Ren's arm, dragging him down with him.

"YAY! DOG PILE!" Macchi yelled joining in. She grabbed Nichrome and Mari's hand and dragged them along. Mari let out a small squeak as she fell and Nichrome yelled out a "Wha?" before he tripped.

"Weee!" Pirika yelled as she too joined in with the others. The remaining people which were Yoh, Anna, Tamao, Jeanne and Lyserg. They all sweat dropped as they heard moans and groans.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!" Ren yelled angrily. There were a few whimpers here and there. Anna saw the little puppy slowly crawl out of the pile. It shook itself and started barking at everyone.

"Ow! Pirika! Get off!" Macchi yelled.

"Well tell Onii-Chan to let go of my arm!" Pirika yelled.

"Not until Nichrome gets his foot off me!" Horo yelled.

"Excuse me but Macchi is holding my arm hostage." Nichrome argued back.

"Can someone please get off?" Manta asked, barely able to breathe.

"Yo! Get off!" Hao yelled from somewhere beneath them.

"Ow! Macchi! Watch your foot!" Pirika yelled.

"Sorry!" Macchi yelled as she flipped over and banged her head against Nichrome's. The let go of whatever they were grabbing onto and clutched their heads.

"Ow!" Macchi yelled with a frown.

"Ow yourself..." Nichrome mumbled as he rubbed his head. Mari managed to scramble out of the dog pile and got up. She flattened out the wrinkles on her dress that were made during the "dog pile" and watched the others fight and wrestle.

"Macchi, Daijoubu?" She asked her orange head friend who got up.

"Fine..." Macchi mumbled and shook her head to shake off any dizziness.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Ren yelled angrily. No one really moves which annoyed Ren... causing him to get pissed which caused his hair to grow and as a result, Horo got kicked in the ass... Why Horo?

* * *

They finally settled down and stopped fighting a good 20 minutes later. They some how, amazingly returned the Chihuahua back to its home... This of course took another half hour or so with the help of Manta since he was the same size as the dog and they finally was able to continue the game... If they were in any mood to play games that is.

"Alright... Who wants to continue this little game?" Horo asked as they all gathered around.

"Me!" Pirika and Macchi yelled out. Everyone else didn't seem as hyped.

"Why don't we continue this tomorrow?" Manta asked in a tired tone. Pirika and Macchi shook their heads.

"No way. I am hyped!" Macchi yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"You are telling me you guys aren't exhausted?" Yoh asked the girls who shook their heads.

"Not one bit." Pirika said rather proudly.

"I wish I had your energy." Horo mumbled. Yoh laughed.

"Well what do you say? Wanna continue playing Aniki?" Yoh looked at his twin who sat there silently. He was obviously pissed and Hao being pissed was definitely not a good thing.

"Whatever." Hao mumbled and got up. Hao walked away, leaving the others to stare.

"Umm... So what do we do?" Horo asked as he took a seat. Yoh shrugged.

"Who wants to continue playing?" He asked.

"ME!" Pirika and Macchi both yelled out at once. Yoh gave them all an unsure look.

"I don't know... Aniki's pretty pissed..." He mumbled.

"So? Just because he is doesn't mean we should join the pity table too." Macchi said as she got up. She was one of the few... Well probably the only one who doesn't care who Hao is. She treats Hao as if he was any one else. She didn't' seem to care if he was the MOST popular guy in school and never really takes pity on him... Rather yet, she never really takes pity on anyone.

"Well I say we don't play." Horo yelled out.

"Onii-Chan!" Pirika yelled.

"Sorry, but I'm out. That little mutt got me all worn out." Horo told his sister who pouted.

"Well no one asked you and no one is taking pity." Macchi argued back in Pirika's favor.

"Hey, come on. Don't start this now." Yoh said trying to calm them down but as usual, it didn't' help.

"Well no one asked you either. So mind your business." Horo snapped back.

"Oh, tonight is definitely not the night to mess with me." Macchi yelled at Horo.

Anna quickly left the room before the argument got any louder.

* * *

Hao stared up at the night sky from his window. How he loved to gaze at them whenever he is trouble or annoyed or rather pissed in this matter. It always calmed him down and relaxed him. He could stay up all night just starring at them... As could Yoh. Hao let out a light sigh. He was pretty calm now but he still didn't want to continue on the game. Not that he didn't want to; he was just to in the mood to. Suddenly, there was a small knock on the door.

"Hao?" Anna slowly poked her head inside his dark room.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be playing with the others." Hao said quietly, never shifting his gaze from the stars. Anna shrugged a little and walked over to him.

"Macchi and Horo are arguing again." She told his in a rather quiet voice.

"Ah..." Hao mumbled. Anna turned her head to look up at the stars as Hao did. The light bounced off her blond hair, making it glow golden white. "Pretty." Anna nodded.

"Yah... That stars are pretty tonight..." Hao smiled and turned to Anna who was still star gazing.

"Actually I meant you but I agree with that too." He told her. Anna jerked back, a bit shocked on what she just heard. Hao laughed lightly and turned back to stare at the stars again.

"Are the stars like this back in Japan?" He asked her in a calm voice. Anna stared at him for a minute, still processing what he had told her earlier.

"Y-Yah..." She finally muttered. "But you can see them a bit better. They shine brighter back home." Hao nodded.

"Yah... I know..." He muttered in a quiet tone, equal to her's. There was another pause of silence before Hao spoke.

"Anna..." Anna looked up at Hao who had a rather peaceful and calm expression on his face. Anna found herself blushing and was thankful that the lights weren't on and that the room was dark. "Do you believe in destiny?" Anna took a while to answer it, not really wanting to say anything stupid. It was a weird question to ask; Especially for Hao.

"Yah... But sometimes, I don't want to..." Anna told him quietly. "My mother always used to tell me that destiny has always been laid out for us once we were born. That its pathway was already made and that it can't be changed." Well this wasn't all true. Kino was the one who told her that... But Kino was more like a mother to her anyway so... It really didn't matter. Mentor... Mother... Potato, Patato. Just about the same... Hao nodded.

"Ah..." He muttered quietly. After another short break of silence, Hao smiled. "Well we better go and finish up this game neh?" Anna looked up and stared into his smooth, chocolate brown eyes, wishing that he'd kiss her.

"Yah." She said quietly. "We should."

* * *

"I DON'T GIVE A DAM ABOUT YOU!" Macchi yelled at Horo who snapped back.

"SAME FOR YOU!" The others watched silently, not wanting to get caught in the wrath of their rage.

"Hey, what's up?" Anna asked as she walked over to Tamao.

"Where have you been?" Tamao asked her suspiciously.

"No where special." Anna mumbled.

"Yah right. You went to talk to Hao didn't you?" Tamao asked suspiciously. Anna's face started to heat up.

"No! Why would you say that?" She asked Tamao who giggled.

"For one thing, you are blushing." Tamao pointed out. "And both of you arrived at the same time." Anna stayed silent. There is no fooling Tamao in the love department... As well as Pirika...

"So what happened?" Tamao asked trying to get more info from Anna.

"Nothing... We just talked..." Anna told her quietly.

"Talked? About what?" Pirika asked from behind, making the two girls jump.

"Nothing." Anna said trying to drop the subject but since this was Pirika, once she heard something, she wants to hear the whole thing and there was no shortcuts.

"Tell me!" Pirika whined. Anna sighed and told them the whole story. Pirika let out a small squeal but the others didn't seem to really hear it since they were too busy watching Macchi and Horo argue.

"So does that mean he likes you?" Pirika asked, her grin widening by the second. Anna shrugged and at the same time, trying to hide her blush.

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"Wow, this is so much fun!" Pirika squealed. Tamao and Anna exchanged looks. Whatever Pirika ate earlier must have had a lot of sugar to get her this hype.

"So what is your next move? Are you planning to ask him out? When? And are you going to kiss him on your first date!" Pirika kept throwing thousands of questions at Anna who could barely get what she was saying.

"Slow down Pirika. She doesn't even know if he likes her or not." Tamao to the rescue! Anna mouthed a 'thank you' to Tamao who smiled and mouth a 'no problem' in response.

"Oh, I'm just so excited!" Pirika said in a loud voice.

"About what?" They turned to see that Horo and Macchi had stopped fighting and all eyes were on them.

"About-"

"About the game." Tamao cut in. Anna nodded.

"She wants to win that badly." She said, half rolling her eyes. Macchi smiled and nodded.

"I totally agree." She said in a proud and sure voice.

"Please." Horo waved his hand at her in a shooing way. "There is no way we are going to lose to a bunch of girls." Macchi looked at him.

"Oh really?" She asked him. 'Well you are going to be losing to a bunch of girls so prepare to lose!" Hao laughed.

"Please. The only one losing is you." He said chuckling. Macchi rolled her eyes and turned to the others.

"Let's continue the game then." She said clapping her hands together. Yoh nodded and pulled out a few envelopes from his pocket. He placed them on the table and smiled.

"Ok, choose your envelopes." He said pointing at them. Macchi shook her head.

"No. This time you guys choose." She said, pushing the envelopes towards them. Yoh shrugged and picked up the top envelope, followed by Hao and of course, Ren since he didn't trust Horo. Then the girls picked.

* * *

"Ok, now let's make this snappy. I don't want to end up coming home at 3 in the morning." Macchi said as she and Mari headed out.

"Yosh, let's go Manta!" Yoh said rather happily, dragging his little friend behind.

"Hey Ren! Wait up man!" Horo yelled as he and Lyserg ran after the Chinese boy who already left with a growl.

"Let's go Jeanne! We can't lose to them!" Pirika yelled running out. Jeanne giggled.

"My, are we determined to win." She said as she walked off.

"Tamao, I am going to have to borrow your Dare Night partner." Hao told Tamao who gave him a strange look.

"How come? Isn't it against the rules?" She asked him. Hao shook his head.

"It's part of the dare." He told her. Anna made a face.

"Why do I all of a sudden have a sick feeling about this?" She asked. Hao laughed.

"No worries. I'm not going to murder you or nothing. Now come on." He took Anna's hand and walked off. "Thanks Tam! You can borrow Nichrome for the time being!" He yelled. Tamao blinked and turned to Nichrome who shrugged.

* * *

"So what is Mari's dare?" Mari asked as she followed Macchi with close footsteps.

"Hmmm, it says here that you have to sneak into a boy's house and take their boxers." Macchi yelled and bursted out laughing. "Dam! I wish I had your dare!" Mari bit her lower lip.

"Mari does not know which house to go to." She said quietly.

"Let's go to Horo's." Macchi said and started walking. "I have to get back at him for calling me fat anyway."

"But it is Mari's dare." Mari ran after her revengeful orange headed friend.

"I know but revenge is sweet Mari." Macchi said, licking her lips. "Wait till you see the look on Horo's face when he sees what I am going to do. Muhahahaha." Mari studied Macchi and smiled.

"Macchi is planning to bring it to show and tell?" She asked. Macchi shook her head.

"Even better." Macchi told her with a mischievous smirk.

They rushed to Horo/Ren's place and looking around for any way to get inside. None of the windows were open and the door obviously was locked. Mari looked at Macchi who was besides her.

"What should we do...?" She asked Macchi who was currently in deep thought.

"If I know Horo like I think I do, I'm sure he would keep a spare key somewhere because that idiot always locks himself out." Macchi walked around, looking here and there.

"It's a key Macchi. It is very hard to find." Mari pointed out.

"Please, Horo is too stupid to hind it in a complicated place." Macchi said, waving her friend on. "Now let's see... Under the mat or in the garden..." Macchi looked here and there and finally found a key buried in the garden in the back yard. "Got it!" She yelled, running back to Mari who was sitting on the front steps, gazing up at the stars.

"Where did Macchi find it?" Mari asked as she took the key.

"In the back yard." Macchi told her as she brushed herself off of the dirt that was stuck on her cloths. Mari put the key in the keyhole but it wouldn't turn.

"Macchi, this is the wrong key." She turned to Macchi who gave her a look.

"Are you sure?" Macchi asked as she gave it a try. It didn't work and Macchi let out a frustrated growl. "Darn it! Horo can't be that smart!"

"Or maybe it is Ren who hid it." Mari suggested.

"Please. Ren won't be careless like that." Macchi said shaking her head.

"Maybe it is for the back door." Mari suggested again.

"Your right!" Macchi snatched the key from Mari and ran to the back door. Moments later, you heard a happy "Yatta!" Mari walked around the house to see the back door opened. She quietly walked in and silently closed the door behind her. She walked through the neat and organized kitchen and into the still living room. She walked upstairs and into someone's room. This one was neat with gold and silver wallpaper. "Must be Ren-Kun's room." She thought as she turned and walked off to another room. She walked through the door and bumped into something, causing her to yelp. She heard another yelp and turned around.

"Macchi!" She said, a bit wide eyed.

"You scared me!" Macchi said patting her chest.

"Sorry." Mari muttered quietly. Macchi sighed and shook her head.

"Not your fault." She said and lifted something up with a grin. "Look what I got!" Mari looked at it and giggled.

"What does Macchi plan to do with it?" She asked Macchi.

"Oh, I don't know... Dye it pink? Cute holes in it... Bring it to show and tell..." Macchi started counting countless things that she could do with it.

"Mari says cut holes in it." Mari told Macchi who shook her head.

"Not evil enough. And definitely not funny enough." Macchi mumbled and then snapped her finger. "I got it!"

* * *

Waaaaaaaa! I have not updated for SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long! GOMEN NASAI! Anyway, here is an update. I added some HaoxAnna... Sorry YohxAnna fans... Anywayz, next chapter will probably be the finally Dare Night chapter... Long chapter eh? Mari's dare was Kay's idea so tahnk you so much. Credit goes to you!

**Kay**: THANKS FOR YOUR IDEAS! I am planning to take another or 2 of the ideas you gave me. And do you mind if you give me a few more dares? I'm running out lol.

**ana-chan**: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME! Please don't tell me you lost interest in my story! Oh yah, about the voting... Well you KNOW the results will end up to be YohxAnna. There is just more YohxAnna fans in the world... -Sobs- Poor Hao-Sama!

**half vamp**: I tried to update fast this time... Sorry for the late update! Well here's an update!

**Vash**: Here's an update!

**wishfulness**: Well I don't think you hoped enough for this chapter... Sorry- hehe. But don't worry. There will be YohxAnna in future chapters. Or the next chapter... It's still in progress.

**bukashka**: Muhahahaha, I'm going to make you even crazier! Muhahahaha. It is a spiral love fanfic after all.

**Sean Asakura**: Calm down, calm down. Here is an update for you... Sorry it took so long!

**sweet-but-evil**: Yes, it's so sad. But it's humorous right?

**pendulum-swing**: I added some HaoxAnna fluff in here too. If you are a YohxAnna fan... sorry!

**tsuriai**: Haha, well hold on. The spiral love will get even more spirally!

**CaTzPoSt**: So what do you think about this chapter then?

**Rea**: Well I didn't really put any YohxAnna in here... Sorry! But YohxAnna in future chapters!

**Yoh's ex girlfriend**: In many fanfics I have read, Hao takes good care of his hair and treats it like gold. So, I did the same here. Yah, he does sound a bit gay but I needed to add more humor in it... Yoh may be Yoh's Ex but you can't be Hao's girl now because I am. Muhahahaha... If you were interested in Hao in the first place lol.

**Wild Stallion**: There was kinda a little fluff here between Hao and Anna. Hope you like!

**ShadoWings**: Please do read and review! I am dieing to find out what you think!

**Rika-Chan**: NOOOOOOOOO! Not my Hao-Sama! -Sobs- It's not my fault. you ripped Yoh's heart and stuff out. I didn't do it! Why do I have to suffer? lol

**Pearl Sisters**: Thankx!

**wayupi**: lol, don't worry about the length of the review. I kinda like long reviews actually. And thanks for reminding me about Amidamaru, Bason, Chocolove and Faust. I forgot all about them! I do plan on adding them now that I remember them lol.

**ice queen**: Are you now... Well I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter or the long time update!

**crazy4padfoot**: Yah... There really isn't a lot of YohxAnna... But don't worry. There will be YohxAnna fluff in future chapters.

**lost princ3ss**: Yup. I add to leave some of the Anime Anna in there so I left the Playin Hard To Get part of her lol. Not much of it but I left some!


	14. Dare Night part 5

Chapter 14- **Dare Night** _part 5_

"So... Let me get this strait... I have to go up to a complete and total stranger and convince him to kiss me!" Manta asked Yoh who nodded with a grin.

"Lucky neh Manta?" He said, still grinning.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LUCKY!" Manta yelled. "I have to get kissed by someone I don't know! They might slap me instead of kiss me! And I don't want my first kiss to be with someone I don't know!"

"Awww, but come on. You get to pick out the girl." Yoh told him with a shrug.

"And end up getting a slap on my face!" Manta yelled.

"But other girls will see that and pity you and before you know it, girls will be swimming around you, trying to kiss your bruises away." Yoh did have a point... If it were to happen that is. Manta let out a small sniff/sob as he walked after Yoh. Ever one step Yoh took was about 3-5 steps for Manta so it was kinda hard to keep up.

"Both our dares are bad..." Manta mumbled.

"Aww come on. It's not that bad. Just ask and get it over with." Yoh said with a lob-sided smile.

"Easy for you to say. It's not your dare." Manta looked down at the ground and sighed.

"But would you have wanted my dare?" Yoh asked Manta who shook his head.

"So go on then." Yoh gave his little friend a push and sat down to watch the show... If there was any show to watch because Manta just stood there, frozen. Yoh sighed and walked over to his friend.

"Ok, I'll help you." He told Manta and then looked around. "First thing's first. We gotta find the perfect girl." He looked around and dragged Manta over to the mall. It was amazing that it was still open... That thing is open 24-7!

"Ok... Now let me see. Here, that girl over there." Yoh said pointing to a little girl that looked around 8 or so.

"IF I AM TO BE KISSED FOR THE FIRST TIME, I WANT TO BE KISED BY A GIRL AROUND MY AGE NOT MY HEIGHT!" Manta yelled at Yoh who was rolling with laughter.

"Ok, ok. Here, what about her?" Yoh pointed to a girl who walked by them. Manta shook his head.

"Too tall." He told Yoh who continued searching. After a few more options, Manta finally decided on a girl with long dirt blond hair, much like his. She was about Yoh's height and looked really sweet... But Manta and Yoh soon found out that looks can be deceiving.

"Umm... Hello." Manta said with a nervously smile, his face flushed. The girl looked down at him with a blank face.

"Yes what is it?" She asked him.

"Well, ummm... I... I was wondering..." Manta started stuttering now.

"Spit it out midget! What do you want? I don't have all day you know." The girl semi-yelled at him. Manta jumped a bit.

"D-do you think you could give me a kiss?" He asked nervously and quietly.

"What?" The girl bent down to have a better listen to what he said. As Manta repeated his question, Yoh flipped open his phone and set the photo settings to Multi shots. He pressed the camera button and took the picture, as he heard Manta yell.

* * *

Manta sniffed and rubbed his cheek as he and Yoh walked home.

"Awww come on Manta. It wasn't so bad." Yoh said, giggling.

"Not bad for you. You weren't the one who got slapped." Manta said quietly.

"But you ended up getting a kiss." Yoh said as he viewed the multi image of Manta getting slapped once more. He started laughing again as he saw Manta's expression when the girl's hand made connection with his face. "Poor Manta."

"You didn't even take the picture." He told Yoh who gave him a small smile.

"Gomen ne Manta." Yoh apologized. Yoh was too busy viewing the images of Manta getting slapped and laughing when Manta got kissed on the cheek by some woman who took pity on him for being slapped.

"It's ok. If someone asked me to kiss then, I would have freaked out as well." Manta said, blushing.

"Well it's over now. You survived the dare Manta." Yoh said with a smile. "I won't say anything if you won't." Manta smiled up at his friend and nodded.

"Deal."

* * *

"So what's the dare?" Jeanne asked as they walked around, to no where in particular.

"It says..." Pirika took the card out of the envelope and skimmed through it. "To hi-jack a car and drive it off to someplace... But not too far." Jeanne blinked.

"But... We don't know how to drive..." She said looking at Pirika who shrugged.

"Nor do I..." She muttered.

"Are they trying to kill us!" Jeanne yelled out. It was somewhat strange even for Jeanne to hear. Jeanne isn't the type to yell or have an outburst. Her own scream kind of scared her.

"Well... I have taken mini lessons." Pirika said with a shrug.

"As in driving without a license in an empty parking lot?" Jeanne looked at Pirika who smiled nervously.

"No one found out." Pirika shrugged. "And Onii-Chan dared me. At first, I was a bit shaky but I got the hang of it."

"And how many years has it been since your drove?" Jeanne asked, making sure she had all the facts.

"Ummmm..." Pirika paused to think. "3 years or more?"

"3 years or- Oh forget it." Jeanne shook her head. "I want to live past 18. Not die before I turn 18." Pirika sighed.

"Well I want to win this game."

"Is it worth it? Your life for this game?" Jeanne asked Pirika who made a face.

"We are not in school Jeanne. Don't use logic with me when we are out of school." Pirika folded her arms and looked around. "Hey look! That car door is unlocked!" Jeanne's eyes widened. Doesn't this only happen in the movies? Was she in a movie! There was no way some dummy is going to leave their car door unlocked.

"Come on Jeanne!" Pirika yelled, opening the car door. Jeanne mouth fell open.

"I have just entered the world of movies." She muttered. "Stupid idiot should lock his car door next time."

* * *

"Now let me see... Which one is the gas and which is the breaks again..." Pirika mumbled to herself as she looked down, her hands gripping onto the steering wheels. -**Sorry! I just turned 15 so I can't take my driver's license yet so I have no idea what the hell these things are called hehe. If I spell them wrong or call them by the wrong name, I'm sorry!**-

"Press it lightly with your foot and you will see." Jeanne told her. She was ready to jump out if something happened. She wanted to live past 18 not die.

"I did. I pressed one and it's not going. I pressed the other as well and it's not moving!" Pirika told Jeanne who rolled her eyes.

"Did you turn it on?" Pirika blinked and laughed.

"Oopz. I knew I forgot something." She looked around to find the keys still in the ignition. Jeanne sweat dropped. She was never going to have Pirika drive ever again.

"Ok. Start up!" Pirika turned the car on and softly pressed the petal on the right. The car moved forwards and smashed lightly onto the back of the car in front of it. Jeanne and Pirika both let out a yelp.

"Well... At-At least we both know which one is the gas petal." Pirika said nervously. Jeanne didn't seem so happy. This was dangerous not to mention illegal. "Ok... Now to back up..." Pirika back out slowly and then moved forward while turning the steering wheel.

"Ok, now where am I supposed to drive this thing? I don't want to drive that far." Pirika said with a nervous tone.

"The card says someplace not too far." Jeanne told her with a shrug. She was still ready to jump out at any time if needed.

"Ok, let's go then." Pirika accidentally pressed the gas petal which made the car lunge forward, scratching the car and the back of the car in front of it for the second time. This time, the alarm went off, making the girls yelp.

"Hey you! What are you doing with my car!" Jeanne and Pirika both looked out the window and gasped when they saw a man step out and walked towards them.

"DRIVE, DRIVE!" Jeanne yelled.

"Ch- Like you need to tell me twice!" Pirika stepped on the gas petal and they dashed off. They heard the man yelled as they drove off. They finally lost him and sighed.

"Never again." Jeanne said, taking in deep breaths and trying to calm herself down. "Oh god is never going to forgive me for this."

"Ch. Forget god. Think about saving our lives instead of him for now!" Pirika yelled as she did a quick spin on the steering wheel and turned the car off. They were a block or so away from the man's house. They were lucky because the man was pretty fat and could barely run so they didn't' get caught. They got out, made sure that the car doors were locked and ran off. One thing was for sure... Their lips were sealed.

* * *

"So what is your dare Ren?" Horo asked, trying to look over Ren's shoulder.

"None of your business." Ren snapped.

"Aww come on! We are a team!" Horo whined.

"Which is sad..." Ren muttered and flipped open his dare envelope. Why he chose to play was beyond him.

"So what is your dare anyway?" Horo asked once more, ignoring Ren's last comment. He looked over Ren's shoulder and read off of his dare card. "Choose an animal form the zoo and take it home." They blinked.

"The zoo isn't even open at this time..." Lyserg said quietly.

"No duh..." Ren muttered. "This is stupid."

"But your doing it." Horo said with a shrug and flipped over the card. "Part B." He read. "One of your teammates will choose the animal for you." Horo's smile widened, showing a row of perfect row of yellow teeth. Haha, no it's white. I'm just playing with you. Horo's teach are neat and white lol. "I wanna choose!" He yelled out. Ren rolled his eyes. Horo will probably tell him to capture an alligator home or something. "I choose lion!" Ren rolled his eyes. How he knew Horo so well. It was almost scary.

"Baka." Ren smacked Horo's head and walked off.

"Hey!" Horo yelled as he and Lyserg ran off after Ren.

* * *

"Hey!" Yoh yelled as Ren walked towards them. "You done with your dare too?" Ren smirked.

"If only..." He muttered and flipped his dare card over to Yoh who caught it in between his fingers.

"So you have to go to the zoo and pick out an animal huh?" Yoh smiled. "I made that dare."

"KISAMA!" Ren yelled. Luckily, Horo and Lyserg held him back or else Yoh would have been a dead man.

"Sorry, sorry!" Yoh said with a nervous smile. "To make it up, I'll go with you and pick out the animal for you." Ren mumbled something under his breath and walked off. "I guess that's a yes then." Yoh said with a smile and looked down at Manta. "Manta, do you mind going home first?" Manta shook his head.

"I want to come along." He told Yoh who smiled and nodded.

"Well let's go." They all rushed off after Ren.

* * *

"So here we are at the zoo..." Horo muttered.

"No duh Sherlock." Ren muttered.

"So how do we get in?" Manta whispered. Ren, being the well trained/worked out Tao that he was instantly jumped over the gates with ease, leaving the others stranded on the other side.

"What about us!" Horo yelled. Lyserg and Yoh quickly clasped they hands over his mouth, shh-ing him to be quiet.

"You think of a way to get in." Ren muttered. Yoh, being skinny, slipped through the gates, leaving everyone's mouth hanging.

"Hey I got an idea." Horo picked up Manta and threw him over the gate. Manta yelled out as he flew over. Luckily, Yoh was quick on his feat and caught him in time, before he flew over the gates to the lion's cage.

"So what about us?" Lyserg asked Horo who shrugged.

"We'll be look outs." Horo told them. "Now hurry and go before I fall asleep." Ren rolled his eyes and walked off. Yoh smiled and nodded.

"Sank you Horo." He said as he and Manta ran off after Ren.

* * *

"Nah Ren. Chotto Matte." Yoh said running after the Chinese boy. "Slow down. Manta and I can't keep up."

"That's not my problem." Ren muttered. Yoh sighed and looked back at Manta who was running his ass off, trying to catch up.

"Anyway, I still have to choose the animal for you to take home." Yoh told Ren who didn't respond. "Which is better? A monkey or a lion cub? Or maybe a kangaroo. Or a bird would be cool too." Ren, being the short tempered Chinese boy that he was, was starting to loose his temper, thus, causing his hair to grow.

"CHOOSE ASAKURA!" He yelled. Yoh whimpered.

"Help me!" He said in a whimpering voice. Ren sighed and Manta let out a small laugh.

"Yoh-Kun is always unsure of things neh?" He asked Yoh who laughed.

"Yup, that's me." Ren rolled his eyes.

"Well choose quickly." He told Yoh who frowned.

"But there are so many choices." He whined.

"What about this Yoh." Manta suggested. "If all those animals that you just mentioned were hanging form a cliff, which would you choose?" Yoh paused before answering.

"Why are they hanging from a cliff?" He asked Manta who fell to the floor. Yoh can be sure an idiot sometimes.

"Just answer the question Yoh." Ren demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't know. They are so poor. I want to save them all." Yoh said with a frown.

"And I want to discover the cure for cancer." Ren said sarcastically.

"What about this Yoh-Kun." Manta tried again. "If all those animals were in a burning house, which would you save?" Again, Yoh paused before answering.

"Did the animals start the fire? And is it my house that's burning because I want to save my house." He said. Manta again, fell to the floor. "And am I inside the house? I am sorry but I would rather save myself then the animals." Ren again, started to lose his patience. He tapped his foot impatiently as Manta tried again.

"Just choose one Yoh-Kun." He said, almost begging. Yoh thought for a moment.

"Hmmmmm... Monkey." He finally told them. "Make sure it's small and cute." Ren rolled his eyes and walked off, towards the monkey house.

* * *

"This one?" Manta asked Yoh who shook his head.

"No. Too hairy." He told him. Manta sighed.

"How about this one?" He asked pointing to another monkey. Again, Yoh shook his head.

"Nah. This one is too big." He said and walked off to another window.

"How about this one then?" Manta tried one last time. Yoh looked at the monkey Manta was pointing to and smiled.

"That will do." He said nodding. "Come on Ren! We picked out the monkey for you." Ren muttered something under his breath and walked over to them. He looked at the little monkey on the other side of the glass window. It was a small monkey with rather big ears. Its body was small and its head was pretty round. It kept jumping from place to place, looking back at him with cute big round eyes.

"And how exactly am I suppose to get it?" He asked Yoh who shrugged.

"That's your problem." Yoh told Ren who rolled his eyes. "Maybe you can get in through the roof or something." Ren rolled his eyes.

"We are in reality and not in a movie or cartoon Yoh." He muttered.

"It's worth a shot." Yoh said with a shrug. He pressed against the glass and watched the monkey jump around, running towards him and pressing it's hand against the glass, looking back at him. Yoh smiled. "Awww, he likes me." Ren rolled his eyes.

"And what will we do if they find out that one of their monkeys is missing?" Ren asked. Yoh again, shrugged.

"Don't know." He simply said in a carefree tone. He was still having a starring contest with the monkey who kept up a cute game face. Ren chuckled.

"We can just replace him with Manta. They are probably the same size anyway. A little makeup and you won't be able to tell the difference." Manta yelled at Ren and Yoh turn to Ren.

"That wasn't a nice thing to say." He said frowning. He turned back to see the monkey running around and jumping around. He blinked and let out a wail. "I lost the starring contest!"

* * *

They finally managed to get the monkey -don't ask how, I ran out of ideas- and returned back to the front gate to find Horo asleep.

"Hey, you got the animal." Lyserg said, greeting them at the gate.

"Yah." Yoh said as he slipped through the gate.

"Hey! What about me?" Manta asked. He suddenly felt himself being lifted and being thrown over the gate again. Yoh, once again had to run after his friend and catch him before he hit the ground. Manta sighed.

"T-Thanks Yoh-Kun." Yoh smiled and put Manta down.

"No problem pal." He said cheerfully. "You are pretty lucky I played foot ball a few days go."

"Can we go now?" Ren asked as he jumped over the gate. In his arms was the little monkey in a small cage that Ren found... somewhere that he wouldn't tell Yoh nor Manta.

"Ren! Let the monkey go! Look at him. He's so poor!" Yoh said with a frown as he looked at the poor thing in the cage. The baby monkey let out a small squeak and grabbed onto the bars of the cage. He looked at Yoh with puppy eyed, hoping that Yoh could help him.

"No. We will be responsible for him if he runs away." Ren said firmly.

"But he won't. Right little buddy?" Yoh looked at the baby monkey and it nodded, letting out a small squeak. Ren rolled his eyes.

"No is no." He told Yoh firmly. Both Yoh and the baby monkey let out a small whimper. Hey! Who knew monkeys could whimper!

"But Ren!" Yoh whined.

"No!" Ren yelled getting annoyed.

"But look at him!" Yoh pointed at the little monkey. Yoh handed it a small cup and the little monkey was now holding it out, through the bars, asking for bail. Yoh smiled.

"So cute!" Ren rolled his eyes.

"Fine..." He muttered. "But if he runs away-"

"Daijoubu Ren." Yoh said happily, as he took the monkey out of the cage and held it in it's arms. It squealed happily and nuzzled against Yoh's shirt, and soon, fell asleep.

"How cute. Yoh has a new buddy." Horo said.

"Horo! Your awake!" Manta yelled. Horo smiled and nodded.

"I woke up when I head something bag against something." He told them.

"Yah that was the monkey asking for bail." Yoh told Horo.

"Bail?" Horo asked.

"Don't ask." Manta muttered as they walked back to Yoh's place in the monkey in Yoh's arms.

* * *

"Why did you need me for this dare?" Anna asked Hao suspiciously.

"No special reason." Hao said with a shrug. "You are just needed for this dare."

"And this dare would be?"

"You'll see." Hao simply told her. Anna studied Hao a bit before she continued walking.

After a good 15 minutes or so of walking, they were finally at their destination... The graveyard.

"Hao..." Anna asked nervously. "Why the hell are we in a graveyard?" Hao laughed.

"What? Scared?" He asked her as he walked off. The hell she was!

"No..." She said quietly. She looked around and soon found herself alone. Hao had disappeared off somewhere and left her all alone in a graveyard! At night! She felt a something blow against her ear and a small boo. She jumped and let out a yelp, turning around to see Hao with a smirk on his face.

"So you _are_ scared.' He said in a teasing voice.

"Hao!" Anna yelled.

"Sorry, sorry." Hao said with a grin. "I just had to tease you. Now come on. I found a dug out tomb for you."

"A what?" Anna asked him. Form the name, it didn't even sound that friendly.

"A dug out tomb. That's what we call it." Hao told her and took her hand, leading her deeper into the cemetery. They walked a bit farther and soon stopped. Anna now found out what a "dug out tomb" was. It was just a big dug out hole, ready for the coffin to be buried in. There were no caskets near by however. "There was probably a funeral tomorrow or something." Anna thought to herself and then froze.

"Wait, what did you say? That it was ready for me?" She asked Hao who smiled and nodded.

"Your crazy." Anna muttered. Hao laughed.

"No really. Look." He handed her his dare card and Anna snatched it. She lifted it up so that she could use to moonlight for light.

_Take one of the girls to the cemetery and make her go in a dug out tomb_.

"You have too much time on your hands." Anna muttered. "Why does it have to be me?" Hao shrugged.

"Because if I got down there, chances are that you won't be able to pull me up and it says get one of the girls." He told her.

"I meant why me out of all the girls." Anna asked again. Hao shrugged yet again.

"Because I want to spend time with you?" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Those are called dates. And you take her out to the movies or something. Not burry her alive." She told Hao who laughed.

"Well come on. the sooner you do this dare, the faster you can get out of here." He told her. Ana let out a small growl as she slowly and carefully jumped down into the whole.

"If there are any arms that grab me, you are so dead Asakura." She mumbled. Hao smiled.

"No such thing." He told her as he took her picture and snapped his camera phone shut.

"Ok, your done." He said as he got up and walked off. Anna's mouth dropped.

"Hao! Hao, get back here! You can't leave me here like this! Hao! Hao, I know you can here me! Get back here!" She yelled. Anna heard a lazy yet teasing laugh and Hao reappeared.

"Calm down." He told her as he bent down to have a closer look at her. "I was just kidding you know."

"Get me out of here!" Anna demanded. Hao chuckled but extended his arm to help her out, but in a teasing way, withdrawing every time Anna reached out to grab it.

"Hao!" She scowled. Hao chuckled.

"Aren't you cute when you get mad?" He teased as he pulled her up. She plopped on the floor exhausted although she didn't do much. Hao chuckled and poked her cheek teasing her. "Had fun visiting the dead?" He asked her.

"Shut up." She muttered. Hao smiled. Anna got up but Hao pulled her down and for some reason and jumped down into the hole. "Wha-" Hao clasped his hand over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"Shh." He hushed her by pressing his finger on her lips and pushed her back so that they were against the wall.

"Oh my god! What is he doing!" Anna asked herself. Hao is gong to rape her! Then she heard a few voices and a radio. Sounded like 2 police officers or something.

* * *

"I thought I saw someone here." One voice said.

"Maybe it was just your imagination. There is no one here. Either that or it's just probably just some crazy kids out her partying." Another said. "Let's get back to office. It's almost time for our break." The voices sounded father and father away with each passing second. Hao slowly removed his hand from Anna's mouth. They were gone... Anna looked up and sighed. Great. Now they were both stuck down here. How was she going to get out now?

"Come on. Time to go." Hao whispered and he jumped out of the hole with ease. Anna folded her arms and looked up at him.

"You better not try anything funny Hao." She warned him. Hao chuckled.

"You really don't trust me?" He asked trying to sound hurt. Anna rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand as he pulled her up. When she finally got up, she somehow lost her balance and fell on top of Hao who tripped backwards so they both ended up collapsing to the floor. Mari rested on Hao's chest exhausted, her face flushed. Hao smiled lightly and ran his fingers through her hair, watching as her hair bounced the light back to the moon.

"I didn't know you wanted me so badly." He teased. Anna's face was now flushed.

"Shut up." She muttered. She got off him and plopped down next to him.

"So how has it been so far?" Hao asked her as he gazed up at the stars.

"Meaning?" Anna asked.

"How do you like it here? Fun?" Hao asked. Anna nodded slightly.

"I guess." She muttered.

"What's your most favorite thing here so far?" Hao questioned again. Anna shrugged.

"I really don't know." She muttered and looked at Hao. "What about you? Out of all the things here in California... What do you like most?" Hao smiled.

"You." He simply said and continued to gaze at the stars. Anna's face started heating up again. "Got time tomorrow?" Anna blinked.

"I think so... Why?" She looked down at Hao who was now staring into her eyes.

"Because I want to go on a date with you." He said smiling softly. "Like you said, spending time with someone special is called a date and not burying her alive." Anna gave him a shy smile as she felt blush rising to her cheeks.

"So what do you say?" Hao asked, still staring at her. "Want to go out with me?" Anna smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to." She said in a shy and soft voice. Hao smiled and got up.

"It's official then. We are going on a date." He said pulling her up. "We better get back. It's getting late." Anna nodded. Hao gave her a quick peck on the cheek before taking her hand and leading her out.

* * *

Awwwwww! Fluffy ending! Yay! Sorry YohxAnna fans. It is HaoxAnna for now. But don't worry. There **WILL** be YohxAnna in future chapters so calm down. I am sure you will probably be satisfied with the ending... I think... But we still got a good few chapters till then.. I plan to make this fanfic at least 20 chapters long. At least! Tamao's dare is next and so it the ending of Dare Night! Whew! Finally!

Credit for some of the dares goes to **Kay** so thanks very much for the dares. And some also go to the WB11 hit TV show, One Tree Hill, starring the, oh so sexy Chad Michael Murry. Credit for the dares goes to them!

**crazy4padfoot**: I'm sure you are hating me for not putting YohxAnna in this chapter huh?

**ana-chan**: Well I'm just happy that you didn't lose interest in my fanfic lol. But at the end of this chapter... You might because it is HaoxAnna... -sniff- You wouldn't by any chance be a HaoxAnna fan could you?

**Fate's Companion**: It might be a while till she will be able to see his mark... Well it'll be a chapter or 2 form this chapter before she will be able to see his mark... I think... Still in progress!

**Sean Asakura**: Wahhhhhh! -**runs for cover from your shot gun**-

**Rika-Chan**: Whew! One week holiday... good enough lol. Well no YohxAnna here... -**prays that I will not be dead tomorrow**- But I did mention Yoh... Isn't that a little better then not mentioning him at all?

**half vamp**: Here's the update and new dares! And may you please translate what KUTGW means? I'm a bit slow with things like that lol.

**Asakihe**: Well here's an update!

**tsuriai**: Haha, as you have read... he didn't... But Anna thought that he was going to lol.

**sweet-but-evil**: Muahahaha, You will find out soon about what Macchi will do in the next chapter.

**Wild Stallion**: Well a peck on the cheek is a good start right?

**Shaman of the fire**: Yah... There is SOME fluff. Not much. And yes! I love cliffs! Well not always. But when I am writing, I love writing cliffs. Muhahaha. Keeps you thinking until your brain explodes.

**Anna231**: I will! Here's an update!

**pixi3**: Hahaha, here is some fluff in this chapter... And hey! No perv or Rated M/R here! We are in an online site where there are little kids reading this and this is rated T. Lol. I don't think that dirty... I just can't lol. Hao's mine so I can't make him do too much lol.

**Vash**: Yup. Macchi is the same as me. We got the same personality so why not add the evilness as well? Lol. Anyway, here's an update!


	15. Dare Night part 6

Chapter 15- **Dare Night** _part 6_

"WHY!" Tamao yelled out as she and Nichrome walked calmly down the street... Well Nichrome did anyway.

"Awww, what's the matter? Little Tammy don't like her dare?" Nichrome teased.

"Of course I don't!" Tamao yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "Would you like this dare?"

"I don't even know what it is." Nichrome simply said with a shrug.

"Then read." Tamao shoved the card in Nichrome's face.

"You have to kiss your crush..." He mumbled and smiled. "No sweat Tam. Just go up to Yoh, smack him a kiss and walk away as if nothing has ever happened before." Tamao's face turned red. "Wait... Did I say that out loud?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!" Tamao yelled. Not even Anna knew she had a crush on Yoh so how did Nichrome know?

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" Nichrome said backing up. "I-I read it in your diary ok?"

"WHAT!" Tamao yelled out, making Nichrome jump.

"It was part of my dare ok? Go into your place, take something of yours and leave." Nichrome explained nervously.

"And you just happen to take _my_ diary?" Tamao asked, in a dangerous tone.

"Y-Yah... Calm down. Your diary isn't the only diary we read though but I won't say anymore." He said waving his hands in defeat.

"Oh really..." Tamao muttered sarcastically.

"Really!" Nichrome nodded. "But really, you like Yoh and Horo?" He whistled and laughed. "Wait till the others hear about this!" Tamao turned pink again.

"YOU DON'T DARE!" She yelled.

"Ok, ok. Esh..." Nichrome sighed. "But really, you like Yoh and Horo?" Tamao slowly and silently nodded.

"Hmm... Problem here..."

"Tell me about it..." Tamao muttered.

"So who are you going to kiss?" Nichrome asked with a grin. "Yoh or Horo?" Tamao's face reddened. "I can help you, you know."

"Shut up." Tamao muttered and quickened her pace.

* * *

As they walked around the corner, the met up with Yoh and the others.

"Hey look. It's Yoh and Horo." Nichrome said with a smirk only Hao could make. "Who do you choose?" Tamao muttered something under her breath as they approached them.

"Yo! Tamao, Nichr-" Yoh paused. Tamao had spun around and smacked her lips on Nichrome's. Everyone's mouth fell open, even the little monkey on Yoh's shoulder.

"There." Tamao said with a small gasp. "I chose neither." With that, she walked off, leaving the boys shocked.

"Dude! Tamao just kissed you!" Yoh yelled, pointing to Nichrome who turned pink.

"Yah... How come?" Manta asked, recovering from the shock.

"Because it was her dare." Nichrome muttered, still a bit dazed. "But the funny thing is..." Nichrome paused for a second or two before continuing. "She's not a bad kisser."

* * *

"We're home!" Macchi yelled, running in.

"Welcome back." Tamao greeted them. Since her dare was short, she arrived home early.

"We are not home. This is Hao's home." Mari corrected her.

"Whatever. I just can't wait to see the look on Horo's face when he sees what I have done." Macchi said laughing evilly. Mari shook her head.

"Macchi is evil." She muttered.

"What did you do?" Tamao asked Macchi who beamed.

"Something that's going to make Horo flip!" She yelled and then looked up as Jeanne and Pirika ran in, breathlessly.

"Hey, what's with you two?" Macchi asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"We... had... to..." That was all Jeanne managed to say.

"We had to... hi-jack a... a car." Pirika finally managed to tell them. Macchi's mouth fell.

"I WANTED THAT DARE!" She yelled. "I want to Hi-jack someone's car!"

"Whatever..." Pirika muttered, still trying to catch her breath. "Don't tell Onii-Chan about this... He-He'll flip."

"Tell him what?" The turned to see Yoh and the gang walking in.

"Oh noth-"

"She hi-jacked a car!" Macchi yelled out. Pirika hissed at Macchi who just beamed, as if proud of her work.

"Sorry Onii-Chan. It was my dare and I really wanted to win. I promise I won't do it again and I promise that I will do your chores for a week and homework as well. Just please don't tell mum and dad!" Pirika got ready for the big brother lecture Horo always gave her whenever she sis something wrong, dangerous or something he didn't approve of. Instead, Horo just stayed quiet.

"Ah... Just be careful next time." He muttered and plopped down on the couch. "Man, I'm beat." Yoh grinned.

"Aww come on Horo! The game is almost done." He said as he sat down next to Horo. Pirika looked at her brother with a strange look.

"Ok this is for the alien who has taken over my Onii-Chan's body." She said shaking Horo. "Go back to your home planet! If you don't speak English, I will speak alien for you." Yoh blinked.

"You can speak Alien?" He asked Pirika who smiled and nodded.

"Como estas? Me llamo Pirika. Leaveh meh brotaw aloneh!" She yelled, shaking Horo harder. Yoh sweat dropped.

"Eh Pirika..." He tapped the blue haired girl softly. "You're speaking in Spanish and baby language mixed with some unknown langue you created."

"I know. I'm just mixing around." She said with a shrug and turned back to Horo who gave her a look. "Come on Onii-Chan! Cheer up! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired ok." Horo mumbled and faked a yarn.

"Yah right. If you are really tired, you would have been asleep already!" Pirika yelled.

* * *

Hao and Anna walked into the house to see Pirika shaking her brother to hell.

"Hey, what's with this?" Anna asked Tamao who sweat dropped.

"Horo isn't himself." Tamao told Anna who sighed.

"Is he ever?" Anan mumbled.

"Why id Onii-Chan acting like this?" Pirika whined. "Yoh! What did you do to my brother?"

"Hey! I didn't do anything! Don't look at me!" Yoh yelled, waving his hands in defeat. Hao sighed.

"This is probably about the kiss your crush dare." He mumbled. Everyone stopped and turned to Hao who smirked. How easily it was for him to get their attention.

"Kiss your crush dare?" Macchi asked.

"Yah... The dare is just as it is. Need I explain?"

"So who had the dare?" Pirika asked looking around. "It can't be Onii-Chan because he failed on his first dare. Sucker."

"I AM NOT A SUCKER!" Horo yelled. He was back to his old self but Tamao could tell that it was all just a cover up.

"Yay! Onii-Chan is back!" Pirika yelled, jumping on Horo.

"My work here is done." Hao said with a smile.

* * *

"Ok... So, so far... everyone has gone on a dare..." Hao paused. "Except Lyserg." Lyserg froze. "I can not have someone just sit out of the game." Hao grinned mischievously.

"Hold up! If he gets to play as well, that will be a disadvantage!" Macchi yelled out. "You guys get a free point! We have to get a bonus dare!" Hao sighed.

"Fine, fine." He muttered and turned back to Lyserg and handing him an envelope. "Here's your dare." He said with a smirk only he can make. Lyserg carefully took the envelope with a glare.

"What is it?" He asked Hao who shrugged.

"Open it and see." Hao simply told Lyserg who opened the envelope.

"Let me see." Pirika poked her head over the others and looked over Lyserg's shoulder.

"Take a girl out for dinner..." She read. "But it's almost 12. Who eats at 12? And what restaurant is open at this time?" Hao shrugged.

"I just grabbed any dare envelope in the drawer so don't blame me." He told them. Lyserg bit his lower lip. "Let's change it a bit then. Go for ice cream." Hao said rolling his eyes. "Better?"

"Oooo! Take me! Take me!" Macchi yelled out.

"No way! Take Jeanne. It'll give you some time to talk." Pirika said grinning. Lyserg and Jeanne turned pink.

"You... wanna come?" Lyserg asked shyly.

"Why are you asking! Go already!" Horo yelled as he gently pushed Jeanne and Lyserg out the door.

"Oh Lyserg! Be sure to read part B on the back of the card!" Hao yelled in a sing-along tone.

Lyserg froze and looked down at his dare card, afraid of what Part B says. Hao must have some reason on why he gave _this_ particular dare. He slowly turned the card over and his eyes widened a bit as he read it.

_And then ditch her_

Lyserg gulped. He didn't want to do this to Jeanne. He didn't want to make her mad but what choice did he have? Hao would have beaten the crap out of him if he didn't... But... poor Jeanne. Lyserg looked up to see Jeanne waiting for him at the corner. He bit his lip and slowly walked to her.

* * *

"So what should our bonus dare be?" Macchi asked. Hao shrugged.

"You choose. I don't want to run back upstairs for another dare card."

"Lazy." Macchi said making a face but it soon disappeared. "But this is good. I want to do the dare this time! To make up for my earlier... errr mistake."

"Earlier humiliating defeat is more like it." Horo muttered.

"WATCH IT! I CAN MAKE YOU 10 TIMES MORE DEPRESSED THEN YOU WERE BEFORE!" Macchi yelled. "Anyway, my dare will be..." She thought for a quick second and smiled. "Got it!"

"Pray tell." Mari said in a quiet voice. Macchi didn't say anything. She walked over to Nichrome and pressed her lips on his. Everyone's mouth fell... All except Hao, who seems to know exactly what was going to happen. As if he had planned this all along... Did he? Macchi finally backed away and beamed.

"I've been wanting to do that." She said with a laugh. Nichrome stood there... stunned. Two kisses in one night... Wow... One by a rather shy girl and another from a mad orange head. Mari stayed silent as she watched Nichrome turn pink and then looked at Macchi with a sigh.

"I'M BORED!" Macchi yelled a few seconds later. Everyone sweat dropped. She had just smooched one of the most popular guys in school and she is bored? "How long will green hair take?"

"The just left Macchi." Yoh told Macchi who made a face.

"Hey! I know what we can do while we wait!" She yelled out. Everyone groaned. "Shut up!" Macchi yelled and folded her arms. "I don't see you guys coming up with any ideas."

"True but your ideas suck." Horo said shaking his head.

"Yah, just like your hair." Macchi turned back to the others, ignoring Horo's scowling.

"So what's your idea?" Pirika asked Macchi who grinned mischievously.

"It's something we all know how to play and its quiet easy. Very easy in fact." She said nodded.

"Well, mind explaining a little bit more?" Pirika asked folding her arms.

"Yah. Please tell." Tamao said with a smile.

"Ok... Well it is..." Macchi took in a deep breath. "KARAOKE!" -**Did I spell this right?**-

* * *

"So tell me Lyserg. What do you think of the night so far?" Jeanne asked as they walked around.

"Ok..." Lyserg said quietly. He wished he didn't have this dare.

"What's wrong Lyserg?" Jeanne looked at Lyserg with a concerned look on her face. "Are you not feeling well?" Lyserg shook his head.

"No, no. I'm fine." He said with a small smile.

"Well that's good to hear." Jeanne smiled softly, making Lyserg blush lightly. Her smile... Her gentle smile... He just couldn't.

"J-Jeanne..." He said quietly.

"Hmmm?" Jeanne turned with a concerned look on her face again. "What's wrong? Are you sure you are not feeling ok?"

"No... It... It's not that." Lyserg said with a frown. "Let's... Let's just forget this dare ok?"

"But-"

"I don't want to do it." Lyserg cut her off. Jeanne's eyes saddened a bit.

"How come?" She asked placing a hand on his arms, as if asking if he was alright.

"It's just... The part B." He told her quietly.

"What do you have to do?" Jeanne ask Lyserg who showed her the card. Jeanne skimmed through it and nodded.

"I see." She muttered.

"I don't want you to get mad Jeanne so let's just call it off." Lyserg said quietly. Jeanne shook her head and smiled.

"It's so sweet of you to think about me Lyserg." She told him. "But we mustn't make you suffer because of me."

"But-"

"It's ok. Let's just go buy the ice cream and then you leave first and I'll follow after. I'll just pretend to be mad ok?" Jeanne smiled at Lyserg who stayed silent for a while.

"But... You don't have to..." He muttered.

"I know, but I want to." Jeanne placed her hand on his arm again. "Because we are friends and friends look out for each other, no matter what. Isn't that right?" Lyserg looked into Jeanne's amber eyes and smiled.

"Yah... Let's go." He said softly.

* * *

"_Can you hear them? They talk about us_." Macchi started singing.

"_Telling lies, well that's no surprise_." Pirika joined in.

"_Can you see them? See right through them? They have no shield no secrets to reveal_." Macchi continued with a wink.

They had been the first to sing and... Well they weren't good but they weren't bad either...

"_It doesn't matter what they say_." They sang together. "_In the jealous games, people play... Our lips are sealed. Pay no matter, to what they say... It doesn't matter anyway. Our lips are sealed_." The last part, Macchi and Pirika purposely sang it off key.

"Ah! My ears! My ears are bleeding!" Horo yelled but they ignored him.

"Wow! That was fun!" Macchi said laughing.

"Yah. Let's see out score!" Pirika yelled as they scored popped up. "A C-! This is whacked out!" Pirika walked over to the TV and started smacking it.

"Hey, hey! Smack your TV not mine!" Hao yelled. Pirika made a face at Hao and turned to the others.

"Who's next!" She yelled.

"We are!" Yoh and Horo yelled at the same time. Pirika handing Horo the mike and Macchi handed her mike to Yoh.

"Ok... Let's see... I just spotted a good song a few minutes ago..." Yoh paused. "WHERE ARE ALL MY BOBLOVE SONGS!" He yelled. Hao chuckled.

"He sucks anyway." He said with a shrug. "So I threw them away." Yoh's mouth fell.

"Aniki!" He yelled. "Well I'm going to throw out yours then." Yoh picked up a random CD and threw it out the window. Hao's mouth dropped.

"What the hell did you do that for!" He yelled at Yoh who folded his arms.

"You threw out my CD so I am throwing out yours." Yoh yelled back. He took another CD and threw it out the window.

"Oh no you did not." Hao said shaking his head, his eyes, glaring daggers at the young Asakura who ignored him. Every time Yoh was about to throw out one of Hao's CDs, Yoh would always look at Hao with an innocent face before saying "Out." And throwing it outside.

"Eminem... Out." Yoh said and threw out yet another CD. "50 Cent... Out... The Game... Out... Nelly... Out... Regeton -**I highly doubt I spelled that right**- ... Out... Usher... Wait... you have Usher? Whatever... Out."

"Ok that's it." Hao tackled Yoh on the floor and they both wrestled on the floor.

"You will pick up my CDs!" Hao yelled.

"M-Make me!" Yoh yelled back.

This went on for a while until Horo and Nichrome pulled them away form each other.

"Bitch... Pick up my CDs." Hao muttered angrily.

"Not until... You give me back my Boblove CDs." Yoh muttered in the same tone. Both brothers glared at each other and then sighed.

"Bottom drawer left side in the DVD room." Hao muttered. Yoh grinned his trademark grin.

"Sank you." He said as rushed outside to pick up Hao's CDs. Everyone sweat dropped. One minute, they are fighting their ass off and the next they are loving brothers again...

* * *

Lyserg slowly walked back to Yoh's place, trying to act sad. He looked up to see Yoh picking up a few CDs.

"Yoh-Kun?" He asked, walking up to him. Yoh looked up and smile at Lyserg.

"Hey Lyserg. How did your dare go? And... Where's Jeanne?" He asked as he stood up. Lyserg was about to smile and tell him but then remembered his role and frowned.

"I... I left her." He said quietly.

"What?" Yoh's eyes widened. "How come! It's so unlike you..."

"... Well... It was part B of the dare..." Lyserg muttered quietly.

"Aww... Sorry Lyserg. I know how Aniki likes to play gamed like that." Yoh said with a frown. Lyserg didn't say anything but instead just smiled. After all, he didn't really ditch Jeanne.

* * *

"So... You just ditched Jeanne like that!" Pirika yelled.

"I-It was the dare!" Lyserg waved his hand in defeat.

"That's it! On the count of 3!" Macchi yelled.

"3!" Pirika yelled and she and Macchi both jumped on Lyserg, trying to beat him up.

"Ah!" Lyserg yelled, falling back.

"You will pay for that!" Macchi yelled. Hao smirked, enjoying the show. How he loved to see Lyserg get picked on. Now if only he could see how Jeanne's face expression would look like.

* * *

Jeanne walked up to Hao/Yoh's house and took a deep breath.

"Ok... Think bad thoughts... Think bad thoughts..." She muttered and walked up to the door. "You little thing!" She yelled as she walked through the door. Everyone froze and looked up.

"J-Jeanne." Lyserg said in a panicking voice.

"Don't Jeanne me!" Jeanne yelled. 'Wow... I should try drama next year.' She thought but switched her thought back to what she was focused on. "Why did you just leave me there like that! You didn't even pay for the ice cream! You left right after you ordered and I had to pay for it all!"

"S-Sorry Jeanne! I-I didn't mean it!" Lyserg backed up a bit, but didn't get too far.

"Yah right. You are just like everyone else." Jeanne yelled and stomped away.

"W-Wait Jeanne!" Lyserg got up and ran after her, grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, spinning around and slapping him in the face. She made sure it wasn't that hard and that he was the only one who saw the sadness in her eyes for slapping him. Hao and Nichrome whistled while the others made a face.

"Ouch..." Macchi whispered to Mari who nodded. Jeanne turned and stomped off, leaving Lyserg stunned.

* * *

Finally, they were able to calm Jeanne down and they all got together for the score.

"Looks like we have a tie since Horo and Macchi couldn't complete their dares but the bonus dare and Lyserg's dare evens it out." Hao announced and sighed.

"So... Now what?" Pirika asked.

"We have the bonus round." Hao said with a smirk.

"Oooooo... Bonus round..." Macchi and Pirika both echoed. Hao nodded.

"The way the bonus round is that each team gives a dare to the other team." Hao explained. "Simple as that." Macchi nodded.

"Cool." She grinned. "And which ever team does not complete the dare loses right?" Hao nodded.

"Alright!" Pirika yelled. "Let's get this started!"

* * *

"So what dare should we give the boys?" Tamao asked the other girls as they huddled together.

"I say that we should make them kill each other." Macchi said laughing.

"Nah... Too childish..." Pirika shook her head.

"Mari says to make them dress us in a dress and play doll house." Mari said with an evil grin.

"Yah!" The girls agreed.

"Wait... I got a better one." Anna said with an evil grin equal to Mari's.

"Pray tell." Pirika muttered.

"We make them kiss each other." There was a ooo from Macchi and a Ah from Pirika.

"Good one." Macchi said with a wink.

"Totally." Pirika giggled.

"Mari likes this idea." Mari smirked evilly.

"You are evil." Tamao told Anna with a giggle. Jeanne looked a bit unsure.

"That's very mean..." She said with a frown.

"Well they aren't going to do it so don't worry." Macchi said shaking her head. "And if they do, we can just call them stupid and video tape it so we can send it to America's Funniest Home Videos." At this, the girls giggled.

* * *

"Ok... What do you guys have in mind?" Horo asked as they gathered in Hao's room.

"Make them strip!" Horo yelled.

"And we will end up dead if they do." Manta said with a nervous smile.

"Well what's your idea then?" Horo asked the others. Lyserg shrugged and Yoh... well he was snoring now since he fell asleep. Hao sighed and smacked his brother in the back of the head, waking him.

"Wa?" Yoh asked with a yarn.

"Any smart ideas Einstein?" Hao asked Yoh who shrugged. Hao sighed once more.

"Alright... This is what I have in mind..." Hao told them.

* * *

"Alright, we got our dare so what's yours?" Macchi asked the boys who smiled.

"Ladies first." Horo said with a smile.

"No, no. It's the 21 century. That rule doesn't really apply anymore." Macchi said waving her hands at them.

"Alright then." Horo smirked, raising an eyes brown and looking at the other boys who smirked. "Me first!"

"No way! I got dips first!" Yoh yelled. The girls blinked, confused on what's happening.

"I'm going first." Hao muttered walking towards them. He smiled at Anna and pressed his lips on her. Everyone's mouth fell and Anna's eyes widened. Hao backed away and smirked.

"I got next!" Yoh yelled and he too, pressed his lips on Anna's who eyes widened even more. She was still a bit dazed on the kiss Hao gave her and now Yoh gives her another one!

"Anna is sooooo lucky!" Pirika yelled. The girls all squealed with excitement.

"Wait, we are not done!" Horo yelled. He walked over to Tamao and kissed her while Lyserg shy walked over to Jeanne and kissed her cheek. Ren turned red as he gave Pirika a quick kiss and looked away, hiding his blushed face. Nichrome gave Mari a lob sided smirk and gave her a small kiss.

"HEY! WHY ISN'T ANYONE GIVING ME A KISS!" Macchi yelled. "I feel so unloved and unwanted." She sniffed, and faked cry. Manta laughed nervously and kissed Macchi on the cheek. "EWWW YOU MIDGET! DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" Macchi yelled.

"So... What was your dare?" Pirika asked, her face a bit flushed.

"To kiss you guys." Horo said with a shrug. The girls giggled.

"Anna got kissed the most!" Pirika yelled. "She got kissed by both Asakura twins!" Anna turned pink. Hao smirked.

"We are going to go out so what's the point? We will end up going down that road sooner or later so why not have a head start right?" He asked Anna who turned red. The girls gasped.

"You guys are going out!" Pirika yelled. "Since when!" Hao shrugged.

"We are going out tomorrow." Hao said with a smirk. The girls squealed, making Anna blush harder.

"Come on... You guys are embarrassing Anna." Jeanne said with a smile.

"Right... Just make sure to give us the play by play!" Pirika yelled out and giggled.

"So... What is our dare?" Horo asked the girls who giggled.

"Oh we are not sure you guys would want to do it." Macchi told them with a wicked smile.

"Something about that smile worries me." Horo mumbled to Lyserg and Yoh.

"Anyway, your dare is..." Macchi started.

"To kiss each other." Pirika finished. The boy's mouths fell.

"You're kidding right!" Horo yelled. The girl's shook their head.

"Nope. It was Anna's idea. We are so going to win!" Macchi yelled, and the girls threw their hands in the air.

"There is no way in hell I am going to kiss a guy. I am a strait." Horo said shaking his head. Yoh and Hao exchanged looks and shrugged with a sigh.

"No big deal neh Aniki?" Yoh said with a chuckle.

"Not at all." Hao said with a smirk and kissed Yoh on the cheek. The girls shrieked loudly and laughed. The boy's mouths fell.

"DUDE! TELL ME I DIDN'T SEE WHAT I THINK I JUST SAW!" Horo yelled. Yoh laughed lazily. "DON'T EVEN COME NEAR ME AGAIN!"

"It's just a kiss on the cheek. When we were young, Okaa-San made us kiss each other's cheek before we went to bed." Yoh explained.

"Aww, how sweet." Pirika said giggling.

"Well I don't care how you were raised but how I was raised... I don't kiss boys. I'm sorry." Horo folded his arms and shook his head.

"Then we win!" Macchi yelled.

"Yay!" Pirika yelled jumping up and down. "We win!"

* * *

A half hour later, they all got tired and sleepy.

"Forget it. Home is too far away." Macchi mumbled as she walked upstairs. "I'm sleeping over."

"Mari too." Mari said with a light yarn.

"Ah what the heck? I might as well." Pirika said with a shrug. Jeanne and Tamao smiled.

"We might as well." Jeanne said as she, Tamao and Anna walked upstairs.

"I'm just too tired to even move." Tamao said with a yarn.

* * *

Yoh yarned as he walked to his room. 'Today was fun... Expecially the last dare.' He smield and turned the door knob of his room but found it locked.

"Huh?" He mumbled and turned again but the door knob wouldn't turn. "Hey! How come it's locked?"

"Go away! We are trying to sleep in here!" Macchi yelled form the other side.

"But! You're in my room! I need sleep too!" Yoh yelled sobb... anime style.

"Yah, well too bad. Go sleep in Hao's room. He is your brother after all!" Macchi yelled. Yoh could heard the light switch click and knew that they had shut the light to go to sleep. He sighed and walked to Hao's room, knowing that he would get kicked out later on.

* * *

YERSH! Dare Night is FINALLY done! And how does it end? With the girls sleeping over. Lol... I added some fluff in here... Happy? Yoh got to kiss Anna. Don't kill me if he doesn't get to go out with Anna! Hao has to get his fair share too lol.

**lost princ3ss**: Here's an update!

**crazy4padfoot**: I added some YohxAnna here... Well this kiss but nothing else... Still... It's better then no fluff at all right?

**Wild Stallion**: Here you go! A kiss on the lips! Even better neh?

**Vash**: Here's a small YohxAnna... I'll try to add as much as I can while Anna and Hao go out but I can't put that much until I make them break up lol.

**luna girl**: Well here's an update!

**wayupi**: Wow... Long review but I don't mind. It's good to have long reviews sometimes and I tend to like to read sometimes lol. Yah, sometimes I am a book worm lol.

**Kay**: Thanks for the ideas but I kinda thought of some already and Dare Night is over lol. If I ever do have another dare game, I will be sure to use you dares. Thanks for your ideas though! If you got any more suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell me! I need new ideas sooner or later lol.

**sweet-but-evil**: Here's an update!

**ana-chan**: Well since you are a YohxAnna fan, I added some YohxAnna fluff with the kiss! But since I am a HaoxAnna fan, I just had to add some HaoxAnna fluff too lol. And also, Good idea about Ren being over protective of his milk! I gotta find a way to add that in...

**Sean Asakura**: Waaaaa! -**hides**- Calm down! There will be YohxAnna in future chapters! Just not... now...


	16. Hidden

**Note**: Ok... So Dare Night is officially over... FINALLY! Took about 6 chapters to finish up! Anyway, I am going to be jumping around from time to time... To speed up the process because if this continued on, you will all get bored and I will definitely sway off topic with the Four Leaf Clover idea. Not to mention it would take Anna a life time before she sees Yoh's mark if this goes on so just bare with me while I jump around. I will also be added a few more character from the anime into this fanfic so try to keep up because I think it might get a bit confusing.

**Everyone has been asking me when will Anna see Yoh's mark... Well ask no more! You will find out in this chap!**

* * *

Chapter 16- **Hidden**

Hao woke up to find Yoh cuddled in practically a ball and Manta being squashed by Horo and Nichrome. Ren was no where to be found. Probably out training or something but he didn't care. Lyserg was no where to be found either but Hao could care less where he was. Hao yarned and got out of bed, running his hand through his messy hair. He heard sounds of laughter and giggles outside and smirked.

"The girls must be awake." Hao turned to see Yoh's sleepy head. Hao smirked.

"Yah... Wanna crash the party or what?" He asked Yoh who yarned.

"Nah... Too tired to." Yoh mumbled as slowly got up. "Why are you up so early Aniki?" Hao rolled his eyes.

"It's 10 Yoh." He told his twin who was currently taking a snooze while leaning on his shoulder. Yoh sighed and placed his chin on Hao's shoulder in attempt to sleep again.

"Exactly. It's only 10." He mumbled. Hao chuckled.

"Well sleep some place else please. I do not want a shoulder ache." He said pushing Yoh off him. Yoh frowned and slumped out of his room.

"I'm awake anyway." He mumbled. Hao sighed as he walked to his bathroom.

* * *

The girls were all chatting and giggling to each other when Hao and Yoh walked downstairs. When they entered the living room, the girls quickly stopped and stared at them.

"You are all giggling and then suddenly stop when we arrive. Something must be up." Hao said with a smirk. "Ok, blurt it out."

"Please. We got nothing to hide." Macchi said with a smile and a shake of her head.

"Oh?" Hao looked at her and Macchi looked away; hoping that she would be able to keep her mouth shut. "Come on Macchi... Blurt it out. You know you want to."

"Stop ganging up in her!" Pirika yelled, defending her orange haired friend.

"What? I am just asking her what she is hiding." Hao said innocently with a shrug.

"But you know she wants to blurt it out and you are just teasing her until she does." Pirika told him with a brave look.

"So you guys are hiding something?" Hao asked, cocking an eye at her. Pirika quickly covered her mouth and looked away. Then started giggling.

"Pirika!" The girls yelled.

"Yoh..." Hao said, never pealing his eyes from the girls, as if they would attack him if he did.

"Mmmm?" Yoh asked, with a sleepy yarn.

"Did you bring the monkey back to the zoo last night?" Yoh nodded.

"Hmm..." Hao studied the girls before smirking. "It has something to do with Horo, doesn't it?"

"Hey, how can you tell?" Macchi asked with a smile.

"MACCHI!" The girls yelled. Macchi smiled and shrugged.

"He was going to find out sooner or later." She muttered.

"So what did you do to poor Horo this time?" Yoh asked taking a seat on the arm chair.

"Oh nothing..." Macchi said, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling and then giggled.

"Hmmm, must have to do with his boxers." Hao mumbled.

"Well aren't you Mr. Sherlock Homes." Pirika said rolling her eyes.

"So what did you do?" Yoh asked them. The girls giggled a while before answering.

"Well, Macchi wanted to get revenge on Horo so..." Pirika paused for a while because she couldn't stop giggling.

"So since Mari's dare was to sneak into one of the boy's place, we snuck into Horo and Ren's place." Macchi continued and snickered. "I went up to his room, took out all his boxers, and dyed them all pink." Pirika burst out laughing. Yoh frowned.

"That wasn't a nice thing to do." He told her.

"Wait, the best part is that we sewed a huge red heart at the back of every pair of boxers he had!" Macchi yelled out and laughed. Hao smirked and chuckled.

"Boy is Horo going to have a day..." He mumbled. "That's OD right there... Violation." Yoh nodded.

"That was mean." He said with a frown.

"Yah? Well I'm a mean girl and Horo was mean anyway." Macchi said folding her arms.

"Guys, breakfast is ready." Tamao said poking her head into the living room.

"Yay! Breakfast!" Yoh yelled and was the first one in the kitchen besides Tamao and Anna.

* * *

Horo yarned and slowly got up. "Man! Dare Night really took a lot out of me." He mumbled and looked at the time. 10:38. "Fine... I'll get up." He mumbled. He left the others sleeping and walked to the bathroom. About 15 minutes or so later, Horo walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his lower body part and walked downstairs, unaware that the girls were awake. Horo yarned and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" He asked. Everyone stopped and stared at him. "Hello? Can you answer me?" He turned and his eyes widened when he saw the girls. Hao and Yoh burst out laughing and Horo and the girls turned red.

"W-What the fuck!" Horo yelled. "I thought girls sleep until 12!"

"Apparently they don't." Hao informed him.

"Oh shit!" Horo mumbled and sighed. "Oh well. Since you all see me half naked, what do you think?" Horo made a pose and everyone started laughing.

"Horo! That was the most ridiculous thing I ever seen!" Hao yelled, laughing his heart out.

"Well I don't see you modeling. At least I got the courage to!" He yelled, pointing a finger at the older Asakura who laughed.

"You are just stupid enough to do it." Hao corrected him. Horo cursed Hao under his breath and shook his head.

"So what's for breakfast?" He asked with a grin. Yoh laughed.

"Food is the only thing you care about neh Horo?" He asked Horo who's grin widened and nodded.

"Well, I'm done." Hao said getting up and placed his bowl in the sink. He turned to the girls with a smirk. "Girls... Get ready to cover your eyes." Everyone blinked, wondering what Hao's mischievous idea was. Hao walked passed Horo and then with incredible speed, grabbed the towel that wrapped around him. He laughed and ran off with the towel. They girls all yelled and covered their eyes.

"HAO!" Horo yelled angrily as he turned red and ran after him. Yoh sweat dropped and turned pink. He then turned to the girls who still had their hands over their eyes.

"Ok... W-Who saw anything?" Pirika asked, hands still over her face.

"N-Not me." Tamao said in a squeaky voice.

"Mari didn't." Mari said in a quiet voice.

"Neither me." Pirika quickly said.

"I looked down at the floor then so I didn't." Macchi told them.

"Don't look at me. I was taking a sip of my milk." Anna muttered.

* * *

"O-Ok..." Pirika said with a deep breath. "Ah my eyes... My poor eyes. To see my Onii-Chan naked!"

"Hello! Breakfast table! Shut it! We only saw him half naked after all but really.. .Just shut it. I don't even want to think about it." Macchi said shivering.

"Tell me about it." Anna muttered.

"Mari is done." Mari said, pushing her bowl that was half way filled with milk and cereal.

"Me to." Macchi said doing the same.

"Ditto." The others said.

"Ah, so how did you ladies enjoy the sight?" Hao asked, about 5-10 minutes later.

"Don't remind us!" Macchi yelled.

"Poor Horo. Everyone is picking on him." Yoh said with a frown. Hao sighed. Yoh was never the teasing type after all.

"Anyway... Anna." Hao turned to Anna who looked up at him from the couch. Matamune was curled up and sleeping quietly on her lap. "Ready to go?" Anna nodded slightly and carefully placed Matamune on the coach, careful to not wake him up.

"Go where? I wanna go!" Pirika and Macchi yelled out.

"We are going to the park to do community service. We have to pick up garbage. You sure you want to come along?" Hao asked.

"Please. You aren't going to do that." Macchi shook her head. "You don't even like doing community service." Hao laughed.

"True..." He said with a shrug. "But you can't come."

"Why not?" Pirika asked, looking at them.

"Because it's a date." Hao simply told her. The girls gasped.

"Oh yah! I forgot about that!" Macchi said nodding. No one really saw it but Yoh was frowning. He didn't want Anna to go on a date with Hao. He wanted Anna to go on a date with him... He sighed silently. Maybe Hao was just better with girls then he was. Sometimes, Yoh felt like he was the shadow of his twin. It was pretty ironic because Hao always felt that he was Yoh's shadow.

"Well, don't wait up!" Hao said with a smirk and closed the door.

"Ok... So... What do we do now?" Pirika asked. They all shrugged.

"I think I am going to go upstairs and take another nap." Yoh said walking upstairs. Tamao studied Yoh for a while before frowning. "Poor Yoh..." She whispered, only she could hear.

* * *

Yoh walked into his room and looked out the window. He saw Hao and Anna walking off and silently wished that it was him with Anna walking down the street. He frowned and then sighed.

"Hmmmm? Jealous are we?" Yoh turned to see Ren with a smirk on his face.

"Ren..." Yoh blinked before smiling. "You are up early."

"It's 11 Yoh." Ren said shaking his head. "And I had been awake since 6 in the morning."

"Wow... That's early." Yoh said, turning back to the window.

"You know, you never answered my question Asakura." Ren said walking towards him and taking a seat next to him.

"Hmm? Oh... Nah..." Yoh muttered, but his face begged to differ.

"You like her huh?" Ren asked. Yoh chuckled.

"There's no hiding from you nah Ren?" He said with a small grin. Ren smirked and looked outside, as Hao and Anna disappeared.

"It's just so complicated I guess." Yoh said with a sigh and rested his chin on the window still. Ren stayed quiet and listened closely. Normally he could care less what bothered Yoh but for some reason, he felt sorry for Yoh. "Neh Ren... Have you ever felt like you are just a shadow of someone?" Ren let out a small snort.

"Is that how you feel now?" He asked. Yoh nodded.

"Yah... I feel like I am Aniki's shadows, just tagging along." He said with a frown. Ren chuckled.

"I know that feeling..." He muttered.

"With your father am I right?" Yoh looked up at the Chinese boy who just nodded silently. Ren was always silent about his family. He liked to keep his origin and family/past a secret. Yoh sighed. "Well you over came that and now you are not a shadow of your dad anymore. But I don't know what to do... I am still hidden in Aniki's shadow..." Ren looked at Yoh for a minute and sighed.

"You'll know the right thing to do soon enough." He muttered. This was funny to him. Usually, Yoh would be the one giving him advice... Well when Ren finally got the courage to ask for help that is. And now, look it here. It's vise versa. Yoh was asking Ren for help.

"Oh yah... I heard Horo yell when I walked out form the gym. What was all that about?"

"Oh that... Well... It's a long and complicated story." He told Ren and laughed.

**

* * *

A week or so later...**

_Just to make it clear to you all... Hao and Anna is now a couple... They have been for a while now and so are Pirika and Ren. Tamao and Horo... Well they are going steady. As friends... nothing else_.-

Yoh yarned for about the 27 time that day in class. It was last period and if it wasn't for volley ball practice, he would have been a free man. The bell finally rang and everyone cheered, happy that the long day was FINALLY done. Yoh felt a tap on the shoulder and looked up to see Hao with a strange look on his face.

"You ok, Otouto? You haven't been yourself lately." He said with a hit of concern in his voice.

"Huh? Oh yah... Just tired is all." Yoh said with a grin.

"Come on. We got Volley Ball practice today." Hao said, watching Yoh slowly stand up. "In a few months will be the tournament. Coach will be making us practice our asses off." Yoh let out a small whimper and turned to his brother.

"Maybe I should quit while I am ahead." He said with a sniff. "I don't want to die and join the spirit world before my time." Hao rolled his eyes and smacked his brother on the head.

"Come on, cry baby." He mumbled as he walked out.

* * *

The coach blew his whistle and everyone lined up.

"Alright. Listen up all of you." He yelled. "The tournament is 2 months away. Do you guys want to play in the tournament?"

"Yes sir!" The team answered.

"Do you want to play for your state?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" They answered.

"Do you have what it takes to win?" The coach asked.

"Yes sir!" The coach nodded.

"Then show me that! I want to see you hit every type of ball you can. Practice what you are bad at and practice your speed." He instructed.

"Yes sir." The team responded.

"And another thing." The coach paced back and forth in front of them. "I will be adding a new training for you all. You see those roped over there?" He pointed to a long blue strap tied to the volley ball net. "You will tie it around stomach and run to the end of the court. It may look long but it is not that stretchable. You will have to have a lot of power and speed to make it across. When you do get there, there will be a volleyball waiting for you there. You must grab the volley ball and bring it back. Do not underestimate this exercise. It is a lot harder then you think." The team nodded.

"And do you see the volleyball over there?" The coach pointed to a volleyball hanging form a tall pole. "I want you all to try to hit it with the strap tied around your waist."

"But that strap will pull us back down." Horo interrupted him.

"I know. That is why I call it training. With the strap on, you will have to give it all you got to even jump high enough to reach the ball." He told Horo and turned to the others.

"Alright. I want to the on the volleyball court while the boys go to the pole and try to hit the volley ball 5 times. Remember, do not underestimate these exercises. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" The team yelled and got into their stations.

* * *

Training was definitely harder then it looked. Every time Anna ran forward to grab the volleyball, the strap would always drag her back so she had to quickly run and jump for the ball if she were to even reach it. Same goes for the other girls. The boys weren't having any luck either. Every time Yoh jumped for the ball, he could only reach about ¾ of the pole. Hao could barely reach the ball let along hit it. Horo was even worse... Well look on the bright side... He did hit the ball... Which ended up hitting him in the face... It was even worse for Manta... Since he was super short, he couldn't hit the ball. The highest he went was half way before the strap pulled him back down. Now matter how much strength he used, Manta was unable to get to the ball.

"Oh god... My aching back." Horo mumbled.

"My legs ache." Pirika whined.

"Alright... Which one of you blurted out that you wanted to join the tournament?" Macchi asked, rubbing her sore legs.

"Mari said nothing." Mari said quietly as she took a seat next to Macchi.

"Man... Coach has never trained us so hard before." Horo mumbled.

"Even Kanna has never been in such an intense training. And she is a senior! She has been on the volleyball team for 4 years now and she has never been in a single training as intense as this one." Macchi complained and looked at the blue haired senior, smoking not too far away.

"Mari does not wish to play anyway." Mari said with a frown.

"Hey guys... I'm back with the drinks." Nichrome said as he ran towards them. He tossed a bottle of water to Macchi, Hao and Ren who caught it. Yoh who was currently just about passed out on the bleachers got hit in the head by it. He muttered a small ow and slowly lifted his head up. Hao handed his drink to Anna who took it and look a few gulped before handing it back. Mari looked at them with disapproval and Yoh frowned.

"So how does this tournament work?" Horo asked.

"I think its 8 groups for one state." Nichrome told him as he took a seat next to below Mari. "4 groups of girls and 4 groups of guys am I right?"

"I never played in the tournament before so I don't know." Jeanne said with a shrug.

"Nor have I." Anna said shaking her head.

"The one we should really ask if Kanna. After all, she did win a few state cups." Macchi turned her head to find the senior in the same place. "Hey Kanna! Come over here!" She yelled, waving at Kanna. Kanna sighed and muttered something under her breath before she walked over to them.

"What is it?" She asked dryly.

"Aw come on Kanna. Liven up." Macchi said as she looked up at her.

"We want to know about the tournament." Nichrome told her.

"Oh that..." Kanna muttered, throwing away her cigarette. "It's a tournament of 8 groups form each state. 4 girls and 4 boys groups." She explained.

"See, told you." Nichrome said with a smile.

"Alright Einstein. Quit rubbing it in now." Horo muttered.

"Unlike our usual games however..." Kanna continued. "Once a team gets 7 points, they switch sides."

"Switch sides? You mean on the court right?" Horo asked. Kanna nodded.

"The first to get 21 points win." Kanna continued on.

"Oh..." Macchi muttered. "So who are we going to compete against?"

"People from all over the country as well as the world." Kanna told her.

"Whoa! That's major pressure!" Pirika yelled out.

"Tell me about it." Manta mumbled.

"How do we choose who gets to play?" Tamao asked Kanna.

"Coach chooses. He wants to fastest strongest and skill fullest ones. Not to mention one of the teams has to be the captains." Kanna replied.

"Well now we know that Hao and Yoh are definitely playing since they are captain of the boy's team. And we know that Kanna will be playing since she is captain of the girl's." Jeanne said looking around. "Who is the co-captain for the girl's team anyway?"

"Sharona." Kanna muttered. "I seriously can't see why Coach chose her to be co-captain. She doesn't even block a simple spike not to mention play."

"Come to think of it, I have never seen her at practice at all." Tamao said looking around. It was true. Sharona was no where to be found.

"Whatever." Kanna muttered. The coach blew the whistle and everyone gathered around.

"Alright, listen up. I will be choosing the teams to play volleyball next week so play your best. You may use the weekend for practice." he announced.

"No way! But Saturday is my birthday!" Yoh whined.

"Correction Otouto. It's our birthday." Hao corrected him.  
"I do not care if it is New Years. If you want to play in the tournament, you will practice your butt off until you get everything right. Even the captains of the team have to do it too." The coach told them firmly. The whole team groaned.

"Enough. This year will be different then all the others. You will all be competing against each other to see who will make it to the tournament. I do not care if you are captain or not. If you make it to the top, you will play. Now let me announce the teams." Coach looked down at his clip board and started reading the teams out.

**Boys**

**Team 1-** Hao and Yoh

**Team 2-** Nichrome and Lyserg

**Team 3-** Ren and HoroHoro

**Team 4-** Mosuke -_Yes him too_- and Manta

**Team 5**- Ponchi and Konchi -_Yes, them too... But they are no spirits. They are human. Yes human. No a raccoon or fox_.-

**Team 6**- Amidamaru -_Or for short, Maru_- and Bason -_Yes them too. I need to add them in because it would not be fair to add Mosuke, Ponchi, Konchi Morphine and Kororo in here without them neh_?-

**Girls**

**Team 1**- Kanna and Sharona

**Team 2**- Macchi and Mari

**Team 3**- Tamao and Anna

**Team 4**- Pirika and Jeanne

**Team 5**- Chloe -_Morphine_- and Corey -_Kororo_-

**Team 6**- Sali and Elli

"Alright, practice is now over. You are all dismissed." The coach said, blowing his whistle one last time.

"Man! I hate it when we have to practice during weekends!" Macchi yelled out as she walked back to the bleachers.

"And it's our birthday too." Yoh said, crying waterfalls of tears.

"Planning to have a party?" Horo asked.

"If they are, Coach just trampled over them because we got volleyball practice." Macchi muttered.

"Not exactly." Hao said thinking up of an idea.

"What do you have in mind Aniki?" Yoh asked his twin who smirked.

"We can celebrate on the practice on the beach and when it gets late, we can have our party on the beach." Hao told them. Yoh grinned.

"Good one." Yoh said patting his brother on the back.

"So let's meet at the beach at 9 sharp and practice until 6. Then we can have our party." Hao announced.

"If we have any strength left to party..." Tamao said with a small smile.

"I know I will. I am always hype when it comes to parties. Who's invited?" Macchi asked.

"Just you guys. I don't want to cause a mess and make my parents pay for the damage like last time." Hao muttered.

"Right." Macchi nodded. "So see you guys tomorrow!" She yelled as Kanna dropped them off at their place and drove off.

**

* * *

Saturday...**

"Come on! Let's go have some fun!" Macchi yelled running in the sand with her bathing suit on.

"Mari wants to relax." Mari said as she walked by the crashing waves.

"Same here." Jeanne said with a small smile. She retied her ponytail so that her hair would not get wet.

"Hey! What are you all doing there! We are suppose to practice! Not play!" Horo yelled.

"Onii-Chan!" Pirika yelled. "Who told you to be late?"

"It's not my problem." Horo said folding her arms. "Ren almost broke my arm off because I almost drank what's left of his milk." Pirika giggled.

"Excuse me but you cause me to spill my milk." Ren told him with a glare. "You were lucky that there was actually still some milk left." Horo sniffed, hoping to get some sympathy from his sister.

"He made me clean it all up!" He whined.

"Good for you Ren!" Pirika yelled.

"Huh?" Horo blinked. "PIRIKA! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO FEEL SORRY FOR ME! NOT TAKE HIS SIDE!" It was no use. Pirika was already in another conversation with Ren. She spun around and Ren blushed at something she had said. Horo made a mocking face and looked to find Tamao sitting down on the sand, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

"Hey Tam." He said as he plopped down next to her.

"H-Horo!" She gasped.

"Did I scare you? Sorry." Horo said scratching the back of his head.

"N-No, no." Tamao replied with a shy smile.

"It's nice today neh?" Horo asked, looking out to the sea. Tamao nodded.

"Beautiful." She said in a quiet voice.

"Hey! You two love birds! Come on! We got practice remember!" Horo turned to see Nichrome yelled for them to join them. Horo sighed and got up.

"Come on before they send the ball flying at us." He said extending an arm to help Tamao up. Tamao shyly took his hand with a hint of blush appearing on her cheeks and they went to join the others.

**After some intense practice...**

"It's training like this that makes me hate volleyball." Anna muttered, trying to catch her breath. They had just finished training and changed back into their swimsuits to relax.

"Tell me about it. Forget the tournament, I want to live!" Pirika said, plopping down. Ren let out a small snort.

"It was nothing." He said with a smirk.

"But you train everyday!" Pirika whined.

"And?" Ren looked at her and Pirika made a face.

"Show off." She muttered, leaning against his chest.

"Alright! Who's up for ice cream!" Horo yelled.

"Me... But you are going to go get it for me." Macchi muttered, with barely any strength left to lift a finger.

"Says who?" Horo asked, knowing that he could easily win this argument.

"Says me now shut up and go." Macchi growled.

"I don't take orders from a bitch." Horo told her.

"Horo... Don't start with me." Macchi warned.

"What will you do?" Horo challenged her. Minutes later, a volley ball went flying towards him and hit him in the face.

"That." Macchi yelled and plopped back down. "Oh god... I need to sit..." She mumbled.

Anna sighed as she watched them. She felt someone walked up behind her and turned around to see Yoh smiled down at her.

"Hey Anna." He said with his usual lazy and carefree smile. "Intense training huh?" Anna nodded.

"You said it." She muttered. Hao laughed as he walked over to them.

"Otouto is just weak." He teased. Yoh frowned.

"Am not! You said it yourself a few times." Yoh pointed out. Hao shrugged.

"No witnesses." He said with a smirk.

"Anna is a witness!" Yoh yelled out.

"Boys, leave me out of this please." Anna said shaking her hand no. "This is a family matter." Yoh sighed.

"Well, anyone for drinks or ice cream? My treat." He said, getting up. Hao studied him for a second before responding.

"Hmm... My Otouto is treating me to ice cream? This is new." He said tapping his chin.

"What? Can't treat you?" Yoh asked.

"No, but you must want something from me." Hao said eyeing eye suspiciously. "What do you want? And don't tell me you're present because you won't be getting it until Christmas." Yoh let out a whimper.

"But Hao! It's my birthday today!" He whines.

"And so is mine." Hao said with a sigh.

"Can I at least have a hint?" Yoh begged.

"You will just have to wait and see." Hao said with a shake of his head. Yoh sighed and looked at Anna for help. Anna laughed and shrugged.

"I got you a BobLove live concert CD." She told him. Hao's eyes widened.

"Why!" He asked Anna. "Now you are going to make him stay up all night listening to it and making me stay up all night with him! Not to mention getting the song stuck in his head and singing it whenever he can!" Anna giggled.

"Sorry." She said with a small smile.

"Thanks Anna!" Yoh said with a wide grin on his face and looked at Hao who sighed.

"The new video game you wanted." Hao muttered.

"Thanks Aniki!" Yoh yelled, giving him and Anna a quick hug. "Ice cream is my treat!" He yelled as he ran off. Anna giggled and then gasped. She looked up and saw a mark on Yoh's shoulder. Not just any mark... A four leaf clover mark. Anna's eyes widened and she blinked a few times to make sure the sun was not playing tricks on her. It wasn't. Yoh had a four leaf clover mark just like Hao's on his right shoulder. It was the same exact one except Hao's mark was on his left shoulder and Yoh's was on his right shoulder... Who was her true love? Hao or Yoh?

* * *

Waaaaa! Cliffhanger again! Sorry everyone but lookie here! Anna finally saw Yoh's mark! And now, questions pop up and break ups begin. No not just with Hao and Anna but other relationships as well. Muhahahaha. I am evil... Evil I tell you!

**CaTzPoSt**: Errr... I don't think there were any YohxAnna here at all... Sorry!

**half vamp**: Yah... It's sad that it had to end.

**Sean Asakura**: Wai! Scary! -**runs away**-

**Fate's Companion**: Yes... brotherly love... I'll try to add more other the other relationships in there...

**wishfulness**: I'm a HaoxAnna fan lol. But in the next few/future chapters, there will be YohxAnna and Anna will start to doubt her relationship with Hao.

**pendulum-swing**: Yah... It was a bit longer then I thought. It was suppose to be 3 chapters the most but ended up with 6! Thanks for reminding me about the topic! I went totally off course! I don't think anyone else really noticed it but still... Thanks a whole bunch!

**Wild Stallion**: Lol... NOOOOOO! Don't stop reading my fanfic! -**sobs**- You were my very first reader/reviewer!

**lost princ3ss**: Lol, everyone loved the dares. Glad you did too. And if you want the image or want to talk about it or stuff like that about my site, please email me at I want to hear your comments on my fanfic not others, not that I don't appreciate it. I do, just... email next time lol. I'm glad you like it though.

**Vash**: Here's an update!

**tsuriai**: Chotto Matte means wait in Japanese... Either that or Wait up.. Both means the same thing lol.

**Kay**: Yup. Everyone loves the last dare lol. Here's an update for you!

**ana-chan**: Sorry... No YohxAnna unless you count the hug... Hehe... But don't worry. Definite YohxAnna fluff/moments in future chapters now that Anna has seen his mark.

**Asakihe**: Here's an update!

**wayupi**: Wow... now there is a twist... Nichrome and Tamao... Hmmm... I'll keep it in mind lol. Thankx for the idea!

**Anna231**: You can tell from my fanfics that I like HaoxAnna more since this fanfic has a lot of HaoxAnna moments lol. You a YohxAnna? My enermy! Die! -**shoots you with my shot gun**- Muhahaha lol

**hannah-asakura**: Lol. Well hope you are not disappointed because there aren't any YohxAnna moments here... Choose HaoxAnna! Choose HaoxAnna. Muhahaha, I'm slowly dragging you to the dark side. Serve Lord Hao! He will give you what you want. Muhahaha. Lol Yah... the Cd part was a funny part when I look back at it.

**Cobalt Rose**: lol, well I look forward to reading your new fanfic. It sounds interesting from the mini summary. Please do write it. I wish to read it lol.

**bukashka**: Yah lol. I'll make you win the game easily.

**maritonilovely**: Here's your answer. Well the answer is in the chapter. Yoh isn't happy of course. And I didn't write Poor In A Wine Glass. I love that story too but I didn't write it. I am yelling at the girl to update that story lol. Threatening her helps sometimes lol.

**Potato-Person**: Glad you like it lol. Anna more evil... Hmm maybe not in this fan fic... Sorry!


	17. I Can't Decide

**Note**: Now remember, in order to err... keep this interesting and fresh... You will have to bare with me because I will be jumping around. For those who are confused about why Lyserg is on the team... True, Hao did beat him but Lyserg was able to get 5 points and he was going against the team captain so that earned him a seat in the team. If Lyserg was playing against another player on the team, he would most likely get 7 points.

* * *

Chapter 17- **I can't decide**

_Anna giggled and then gasped. She looked up and saw a mark on Yoh's shoulder. Not just any mark... A four leaf clover mark. Anna's eyes widened and she blinked a few times to make sure the sun was not playing tricks on her. It wasn't. Yoh had a four leaf clover mark just like Hao's on his right shoulder. It was the same exact one except Hao's mark was on his left shoulder and Yoh's was on his right shoulder... _

* * *

Anna's eyes widened... She stared at Yoh as he ran off. Even after Yoh disappeared, she was still starring out to space. Hao seemed to notice and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Anna? Hey Anna..." He asked. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Anna blinked and looked at him. "Y-Yah... I-I was just dozing off." Hao looked unsure but didn't say anything else. Anna frowned and looked out to sea. Why does her life have to be so confusing! She sighed and hugged her knees, resting her chin on her knees.

"What's wrong Anna?" Hao asked, a hint of concern on his face.

"Nothing..." She muttered.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Anna nodded and smiled.

"So when is your party going to start?" She asked.

"I do believe it already started." Hao said looking back.

"Well go on. It's your birthday party." Anna said shooing him away with her hand.

"True but what's the point if you won't be there?" He asked, taking her hand. "Come on." Anna smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Hey! We have been wondering when you two would come and join the party!" Pirika yelled as she moved her head with the beat. Anna smiled and shrugged.

"Wait no more." She told her. "And I have to talk to you and Tamao later..." She whispered.

"How come? And why are we whispering?" Pirika asked.

"Just because..." Anna muttered.

"Ummm... Ok?"

"Hey, does anyone know where Yoh walked off to?" Tamao asked.

"Probably off taking a nap somewhere." Horo said shaking his head. "He is always sleepy. I don't get it. How can he sleep with his eyes open? I mean dam! It's scary!"

"Be lucky you don't have to deal with him everyday." Hao said rolling his eyes.

"Why don't I go find him?" Anna asked as she started walking away.

"You sure?" Hao asked. "Because I can just get Lyserg to find em." Lyserg glared at Hao who just smirked. "Or I could go with you." Anna shook her head.

"It's ok Hao." She told him with a smile. "It's your birthday party so you should stay. And plus... I want my ice cream."

* * *

Yoh sighed as he slowly walked down the beach, the summer air blowing in his face. Usually, he would be happy and feel free but today... It felt different. He's eyes saddened as he thought of his brother and Anna. How he wishes that she would like him... What was so different from Hao and him in the first place? What did Anna see in Hao that she didn't see in him. They were twins so looks wouldn't be the reason... he sat down by the waves and watched it crash against the sand, wishing that it would crash onto him and drift him off to sea where he could be at peace... He drew a small heart with an arrow going through it in the sand. Inside it, he wrote Yoh x Anna. He frowned, knowing that that would never happen.

"Yoh?" Yoh turned to see Anna walked over to him.

"A-Anna!" He blinked, and quickly erased what he had written.

"Hey, we were worried. Where have you been?" She asked taking a seat next to him. "And where is my ice cream?" Yoh laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I eh... Hehe, I couldn't resist and, heh-heh... Kinda ate it." He said giving her a weak smile. "Gomen neh." Anna smiled.

"That's ok. I was kinda expecting that actually." Yoh blinked.

"You were?" Anna nodded.

"Somehow." She told him. "Anyway, what's wrong? You look down. It's your birthday. No one should feel down on their birthday." Yoh smiled weakly.

"It's nothing really." He told her. "There's just... A lot on my mind is all." Anna didn't look convinced but didn't push it in.

"Why don't we go back to the party?" Anna asked getting up.

"Wait Anna." Yoh said, grabbing onto her hand. "Can we stay here a little longer? Just until the sun is down?" Anna blinked but said nothing. She just simply nodded and sat back down next to him.

"Something tells me that your problem is something personal... Am I right?" She asked. Yoh was silent for a while.

"Yah... I guess." He finally said.

"Want to talk about it?" Anna asked.

"I don't think talking would work." He sighed.

"Why not?" Anna blinked.

"It's just the type of problem that talking can't solve." He told her with a laugh. "Does that really make sense?" Anna smiled.

"A little." She told him. "So what is your wish this year?" Yoh shrugged.

"I don't know. Anything is ok." He told her. "As long as everyone is happy, I'm happy." Anna smiled. What a sweet boy... If only... Oh wait! Yoh did have a four leaf clover mark! Or... Was the sun playing tricks on her before? She tried to steal a glance at his shoulder but he had his t-shirt on so she couldn't see anything. She sighed and looked out to sea.

"I don't think I'm the only one who's down." Yoh said with a laugh. "What's wrong?"

"My problem is from the same family as yours." She told him. Yoh laughed and made a face.

"Bummer huh?" Anna nodded.

"You can say that again but mine might be more confusing." She told him. Yoh blinked.

"How so?" He asked.

"You wouldn't understand it if I told you." She muttered, hugging her knees, trying to stop shivering. The beach can really be cold at night. Suddenly, there was an added piece of clothing on her and she blinked, looking up at Yoh's smiling face.

"You cold, you should take my shirt." He told her quietly, almost whispering. Anna blushed and nodded.

"Thanks." She whispered. Yoh smiled.

"But I doubt that it is going to make you any warmer." He said with a laugh. Anna giggled.

"It's a bit warmer at least." She told him.

"Here, what about this?" Yoh asked. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, making her freeze and blush. "Better?"

"Y-Yah..." She whispered, resting her head on his chest. Yoh smiled and rested his chin on her shoulder. There was silence between them for a while. Both just enjoying their time with each other. There was a time when Anna got so comfortable that she actually snuggled a little but closer to Yoh. She then noticed and back away a bit.

"S-Sorry." She said blushing. "I-I never... I mean... I-I..." Yoh blinked and smiled.

"It's ok." He told her softly.

"N-No. Really... I-I'm..." She stuttered. Yoh smiled softly at her, making her melt. He leaned over and kissed her. Anna's eyes widened but she didn't push him away. Instead, she kissed him back. God this feels good. She thought to herself as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting this moment to slip away... Never wanting it to end. But... All good things always come to an end. Soon Yoh broke the kiss. She sighed with a bit of disappointment, resting her head on the crook of his neck. Yoh held her close and smiled. How he dreamt of this moment.

"Anna..."

"Yah..." She whispered.

"The sun already set..." He whispered, never loosening his arms. "We should probably get back to the party..." Anna nodded and looked up at his eyes with a small smile.

"Yah... We should..." She whispered, kissing him before they both walked back to the party.

* * *

Hao looked out to the crashing waves with a frown... Where was Anna? He was getting worried but then he heard Pirika yelled out.

"Anna! There you are!" Hao turned to see Anna walking towards them.

"What took you so long?" Hao asked, handing her his shirt to keep her warm.

"S-Sorry. I couldn't find Yoh." She told him. "He must have eaten my ice cream as well. Wait till I get my hands on him." She said rubbing her arms. Hao chuckled and looked up to see Yoh sneaking back.

"Where were you Otouto?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow. Anna turned around and looked at Yoh who froze.

"Heh-heh... Well, funny you should ask." Yoh said with a weak smile.

"Yoh..." Anna muttered. "Where's my ice cream?" Yoh gulped.

"Well... Y-You see... What happened was... Err... You see... Umm..."

"You ate it didn't you?" Anna asked, folding her arms. Yoh smiled nervously.

"Y-Yah... Gomen neh." He said scratching the back of his head. Anna sighed.

"You are forgiven." She muttered. "It's too cold to eat ice cream now anyway." Yoh grinned.

"Sank-you." He said and his grin widened when he saw the food on the table.

"Yay! Ittadakimas!" He yelled.

"Hold on!" Macchi yelled, pushing him out the way.

"Gah!" Yoh yelled as he fell head first into the sand. Anna made a face.

"Ouch..." Hao muttered.

"I hear you." Anna muttered.

"We still gotta sing!" Macchi yelled.

"Oh no... Don't make my ears bleed." Horo said rolling his eyes.

"Say it again and I will make you wish you were never born." Macchi threatened with a glare. Horo made a face but said nothing else.

"Ok. Now on 3!" Macchi yelled.

"And 3!" Yoh yelled, and started eating. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well... Let's dig in!" Horo yelled as he joined Yoh. "Eating contest!"

"You're on!" Yoh yelled and they started chomping on everything. Everyone sweat dropped again and sighed.

"Oh heck with the song. Come on!" Pirika said as everyone joined them. Anna and Tamao giggled and joined in.

"Ittadakimas!" They yelled and started eating.

**

* * *

That night after the party... Back home...**

"No! He didn't!" Pirika squealed. "Oh my god! I can't believe you!"

"But you have to be with Hao. You two were destined to be together right?" Tamao asked. "I mean, doesn't Hao have the four leaf clover mark?" Anna nodded.

"He does... But so does Yoh." She told them all about how she saw it, leaving the girls in shock.

"No! You're kidding right? They both have it?" Pirika yelled.

"This is going to be a problem." Tamao mumbled.

"No duh!" Pirika yelled. "This is major. Way major then any major party." Both girls looked at her with blank looks. "What?" Pirika asked. "I was suppose to go to Stella's party. You know it's a can't miss, but your news is so much better then any can't miss party and so much better then anything princess Stella throws at us." Pirika quoted the princess with her fingers. The girls giggled and went strait back to the topic.

"So who are you destined to be with?" Tamao asked.

"That's what I want to know." Anna mumbled.

"Well... Who do you like better?" Tamao asked.

"Tam! This is destiny we are talking about." Pirika said shaking her head. "Destiny can't be changed. Anna can't just choose who she wants to be with. I mean, if she chooses the wrong twin, her life might be going down the drain!"

"I know but what if her destiny is to choose from either Asakura twins?" Tamao asked. They were all in deep thought about what she had just said.

"Yes... What if..." Anna mumbled.

"Well, if it is, who would you choose?" Pirika asked, rolling over on her bed. Her hair scattered around her, making her look like a fallen goddess.

"I don't know." Anna said quietly. "I mean everything is going pretty smoothly with Hao but I like Yoh too."

"Who do you like better?" Tamao asked. Anna frowned.

"I don't know..." She muttered. "I just can't decide..."

**

* * *

A few days later...**

The door bell rang and Yoh walked over to open the door to find Anna standing there.

"Oh... H-Hey Anna." He said with a smile.

"Hey..." She said quietly.

"Come on in." Yoh said, opening the door wider for her come on in. Anna walked in and was greeted by Matamune.

"Hey Matamune." She said picking him up.

"Not fair!" Yoh pouted. "He likes you more then he likes me!" Anna laughed.

"Anyway, I'll eh... I'll go get Hao." Yoh said with a small smile as he walked off. Anna watched him walk off and then sighed, sitting down on the sofa. Matamune meowed with concern, rubbing itself against her. Anna smiled and Matamune purred when she stroked him.

"Really, what else are you going to steal from me hmm?" Anna looked up to see Hao standing there with a smirk. "You already stole my heart so what's next? My cat too?" Anna laughed.

"Maybe." She told him. Hao smirked.

"Well, ready to go?" He asked. Anna nodded and placed Matamune down. Only, Matamune was in no mood to move. It's clawed onto her jeans and refused to let go.

"Oww... Matamune... Let go... Be a good kitty and let go... Anna promises to come back later on. Please let go now." She said trying to let the cat to declaw her claws. Hao chuckled and walked over to her.

"What's the matter? Matamune isn't letting go?" He asked.

"What else does it look like?" Anna asked. Hao laughed and stroked Matamune who purred.

"You know you are not helping right?" Anna asked. "He will just get more comfortable." Hao smiled.

"I know." He told her. "But I also know how to make him go away."

"And that would be?" She asked. Hao smirked and kissed her. Anna was a bit surprised for a second but responded. Matamune soon noticed and got bored. He jumped off Anna's lap and walked away.

"He's gone..." Anna muttered.

"Mmm-Hmmm..." Hao mumbled, kissing her on the cheek. "How bout we finish this in my room?"

"Hao you pervert!" Anna said laughing. Hao smirked and kissed her again. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back, Hao slowly getting on top of her. Yoh walked downstairs and froze. He bit his lower lip and frowned. He didn't say anything but just turned and walked back upstairs before they noticed him standing there.

* * *

The little... "Make out" section continued for a while until someone interrupted them.

"Ahem." Hao looked up to see his father standing there with his arms folded.

"Yes?" Hao asked calmly, getting off Anna. No they were not naked. They were no where near naked! Stop thinking dirty thoughts!

"Would you please tell me why my son is hovering over a girl in my living room?" Mikihisa asked. Hao kept a strait face but said nothing. Anna blushed and got up.

"I-I think I should leave." She said quietly.

"Fine idea Miss Kyoyama. You should." Mikihisa told her with a nod. Anna nodded and gave Hao's hand a small squeeze before she left. When she left, the volcano exploded.

"What was that Hao?" Mikihisa asked in an angry tone.

"Nothing." Hao muttered.

"Hao, there are rules in this house and I expect you to follow them."

"Whatever. We weren't doing anything anyway." Hao muttered.

"Yes but you were disobeying the rules of this house. If you are to live here, then you have to follow the rules."

"Fuck the rules." Hao muttered angrily.

"Watch your language young man." Mikihisa warned.

"Or what? You'll kick me out?" Hao asked. Mikihisa glared at him.

"Young man, you are not to speak to anyone with that tone in this house." He yelled.

"You can't tell me what I can do and what I can't." Hao yelled back.

"That's it Hao." Mikihisa said glaring at Hao. "You are grounded!"

"You can't ground me! You are not even my real father!" Hao yelled walking past him and stomped upstairs to his room. "Stop trying to be because my real father was ten times better then you ever will be! Stop trying to replace him!" Mikihisa's eyes widened.

"What did you say Hao?" He yelled.

"You heard me!" Hao yelled and slammed his door, locking it. Yoh frowned from inside his room. He had heard it all and was definitely not happy with it. He walked over to the door and opened it. His room was directly connected to Hao's so whenever one locks himself inside their room, the other would always go over and talk. Of course, at that time when the girl's slept over, the girls had locked that door so none of the boys could sneak in while they were sleeping. Yoh poked his head inside Hao's room and spotted his twin looking out the window, a frown on his face.

"He can't replace Otou-San." Hao muttered angrily. Yoh sighed.

"But you should at least give him a chance." He walked over to his brother and sat on his bed. "He's trying you know."

"Well he should stop." Hao muttered. "I don't want him here... I don't like him... He should just go back home." Yoh frowned.

"You don't mean that." He muttered.

"Yes... Yes I do." Hao snapped. "You don't get it Yoh. He loves you! You are the youngest and he treasures you for that. He sees you as a good boy and sees me as the trouble maker. I am always the one getting into trouble not you. Even if I didn't cause the trouble, I always end up getting blamed!" Yoh frowned.

"I tried to help!" Hao rolled his eyes.

"Like that was any help." He mumbled. "That only got me in even more trouble because he thought I forced you to help me."

"But you didn't."

"And look where it got me. Wither I lie or not, I am always at the top of his hate list!" Yoh frowned.

"You know that's not true Aniki."

"Are you sure?" Hao asked. "Are you really?"

"But he is trying to make the best out of it." Yoh told him laid down on Hao's bed. "He's pretty nice."

"To you maybe. You are his favorite son." Hao muttered. "I am his most hated one... The trouble maker is what he probably calls me."

"Hao..."

"Whatever... I don't care about him anyway." Hao muttered, lying down next to his brother. "If Otou-San was still here, he wouldn't treat me like this." Yoh sighed.

"You just gotta give him some time..." He whispered.

"Too bad... He had his chance..." Hao muttered, closing his eyes. "The first time he met, he glared at me without even saying anything to me. He just looked at you and smiled at you." Yoh grinned.

"It's because I smiled." He told him. "And you should try to be a bit nicer." Hao chuckled.

"How funny you are." He muttered.

"Just give him a chance Hao." Yoh said with a smile.

"If he gives me a chance... I'll think about it." Hao mumbled as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There you go! YohxAnna fluff here! Happy? Now don't kill me for adding HaoxAnna ok? I am a HaoxAnna fan and I live in America ok? It's a free country! Ok... Let me get this strait... For all you who do not understand the deal with Hao and Yoh's father, AKA Mikihisa. Mikihisa is a stepfather. Hao and Yoh's father died and Keiko remarried. So there's an interesting twist neh?

**Fate's Companion**: Yup... She saw his mark! Yah... I am kinda started to focus more of Yoh, Hao and Anna lol...

**half vamp**: Yes! Bring in the confusion!

**sweet-but-evil**: Don't thank me yet! There is more to come... I think lol.

**ana-chan**: Oh... tests... Bummer... Well good luck!

**Sean Asakura**: Waaaaaa! -**runs away**- Well I added some YohxAnna at here... Is that ok?

**Shaman of the fire**: But what about Hao huh? He is her boyfriend after all. If Anna chooses the wrong twin, she might still end up cursed!

**TTomoyoLover**: Well here's an update!

**XxtsuriaixX**: Hey! Nice to see you that you have a account! Can't wait to read you fiction! Here's an update!

**Potato-Person**: Lol yes, we can only live for so long... So here's an update!

**pendulum-swing**: Hey, I need a sugar rush in order to write this so don't even talk about sugar!

**Anna321**: I can't promise you it. But I added some YohxAnna moments in here!

**YamiandAnzu4ever**: Here is some sweet YohxAnna fluff!

**wayupi**: I answered your question in the note. Hope you are no longer confused!

**Emic192**: Well here's an update!

**CaTzPoSt**: Calm down! Calm down! There is some YohxAnna stuff here... Good enough so far?

**bukashka**: Well, here's an update! Hope you likie!

**Wild Stallion**: Lol. Hope you will continue loving it! Here's an update for thanks!

**Kay**: Yup... Real good...

**Yukari-sama**: Oh god! You die! Let's go Anna! Let's go Yoh! Spirit of Fire! Let's go and attack her! Raaaaa! Yes, Hao let me take care of his spirit of fire... Now die! How dare you have HaoxAnna and YohxAnna fics! lol

**lost princ3ss**: My email is Yah... Well it was a typical joke that you know Hao was going to pull lol. Here's an update!

**YohxAnna Fan**: Well since you are a YohxAnna fan, I added some YohxAnna fluff lol.

**EmeraldeAvenger**: well here's an update!


	18. Lovers And Friends

**Note**: Sorry for not updating! I have been having writer's block lately for most of my stories and this one is included. I also started writing **Neko Hao** so that kind of distracted me too. Gomen neh!

**Note #2**: This chapter is pretty pointless... Except for the ending...

Chapter 18- **Lovers and Friends**

Macchi sighed. Again, she was thinking about Nichrome. He has always been on her mind ever since she met him... Which is at a pretty young age, might I add. She has thought of many ways to confront him but for some reason, decided not to. Maybe it was the lack of confidence or because Horo kept bothering her. She didn't know but she didn't care. She wants Nichrome to know but was afraid of what he might say. She sighed again and looked out the window.

"He will probably think I was joking..." She mumbled. She thought for a moment and ended up getting a headache. "I need sleep." With that, Macchi flopped down on her bed to take a nap. Not soon after, Mari walked in.

"Is Macchi ok?" She asked.

"I have a headache." Macchi mumbled.

"But Nich-Kun is here." Macchi blinked and sat up looking at her blond haired friend.

"And just like that!" She said with a smile. "My headache's gone." Mari smiled.

"But Horo is here too." She told her. Macchi frowned and plopped back down.

"And just like that..." She mumbled. "My headache is back." Mari giggled.

"Come on Macchi. Everyone is going out to hang out." She grabbed her friend's hand and tried to drag her to come along.

"Do I _have_ to go?" Macchi asked. Mari nodded. "Can't I just skip this one?"

"But doesn't Macchi want to buy that new pumpkin head sticker for Macchi's nails?" Mari asked.

"Oh yah... Forgot about that." Macchi said as she sat up again. "Be down in 5!"

* * *

"Where does Tam live again?" Yoh asked.

"Around this corner." Horo said as the turned the corner. He walked up to their doorstep and rang the doorbell.

"WHAT!" Someone yelled from inside. Pirika without a doubt.

"Open up Pirika!" Horo yelled.

"Onii-Chan!" Pirika poked her head out the window and smiled.

"Yes, it's me. Now can you please open the door?" Horo asked. Pirika shook her head.

"No way!" She told him and disappeared before he could say anything else.

A few minutes later, there were a few bangs here and there and finally, the door opened.

"What was all that banging?" Horo asked his sister.

"Clean up." Pirika simply told him and let them in.

"H-Horo! What are you doing here?" Tamao asked as they walked in.

"We came here to hang!" Yoh said cheerfully.

"Hey! I thought we were going to the mall!" Macchi yelled. "I wanna go buy that new nail sticker!"

"Please, you can buy that any day." Horo rolled his eyes. Macchi took a deep breath and decided not to say anything.

"Well why not go to the mall? There isn't much to do around here anyway. The house is kinda messy right now." Pirika said with a small smile.

"This place is not only messy, it's filthy." Ren said with a disgusted face.

"Which is why we call it cleaning up Ren." Pirika said with a look. "Now give us a few minutes to change!" With that, she rushed off with Tamao.

Minutes later, Anna walked into the room and blinked.

"What is this place? Teenage club?" She asked. "What are you all doing here?"

"We are waiting for you." Yoh told her. His tone was a bit different then his usual tone. This one sounded... Just different but luckily, no one really noticed.

"Oh..." Anna mumbled. "Why?"

"Because we wanna hang out." Nichrome told her.

"Yah, so hurry up and change!" Macchi gave Anna a small push.

"Ok, ok. Calm down!" Anna said with a small smile.

* * *

"So, where's Hao?" Anna asked Yoh who frowned a bit.

"He's... Errr grounded." He told her.

"How come?" She asked. "Is it because-" She paused in mid sentence. Yoh knew nothing about the little... errr... make out section that she and Hao had so she didn't want to say anymore.

"I don't know what he was grounded for though." Yoh said quickly. "All I heard was him arguing with Otou San and then he was grounded."

"Oh... I see." Anna looked away, watching Horo and Macchi argue.

"Well I say we should drag Horo into the store and make him try on dresses and skirts!" Macchi said laughing.

"Well I say we go make you make you wear baby cloths." Horo yelled.

"Just try it." Macchi snapped back. Yoh sighed.

"Hey, come on! Stop fighting you two." He said waving his hands. "You two make yourselves look like a couple." Horo and Macchi froze. Ren chuckled.

"If they aren't already." He muttered.

"WHAT!" Macchi and Horo yelled.

"We are so not a couple!" Macchi yelled.

"Dude, if I were to pick a girlfriend, Macchi would be the last one on my list!" Horo yelled. "I wouldn't be her boyfriend if she's the last girl on earth!"

"And you think I would be your girlfriend if you were the last boy on earth!" Macchi yelled back. "You must be dreaming if you do."

"I never said I did!"

Everyone sighed and sweat dropped.

"What should we do?" Pirika asked. "Onii-Chan can go on for hours."

"How about this..." Ren said shaking his head. "We back away slowly."

"Good idea." Manta said nodding.

"I have a better idea." Nichrome announced. "Just run." Everyone nodded and started running away from the arguing teens.

"So what should we do?" Pirika asked as they walked through the mall.

"Macchi said she wanted to buy the nail sticker." Mari told them quietly.

"She can buy it on her own time." Ren said folding his arms. "If there is nothing to do, I am leaving."

"Oh come Ren! Stay!" Pirika whined, holding onto Ren's arm. "Please!"

"Well there is nothing to do." Ren told her, trying to hide his blush by looking away. Pirika giggled.

"You are so cute when you blush!" She squealed, making him blush harder. Anna and Tamao laughed.

"How about we split up and go shopping on our own?" Nichrome suggested.

"Ok. What time do we meet back here?" Pirika asked. Yoh shrugged.

"Hey, I thought about the idea ok. Someone else think of that part." He said laughing.

"How about... 6?" Nichrome asked. They all nodded and split up. Ren and Pirika went off someplace and Nichrome went with Mari to the store to help Mari buy her nail stickers, leaving Anna, Tamao, Yoh and Manta.

"So where should we go?" Tamao asked. Everyone just shrugged.

"Ideas? Anyone?" Manta asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Why did we come out here anyway?" Anna asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I was bored." Yoh told them.

"Horo literally dragged me along." Manta said smiling weakly.

"I came cause everyone else did." Anna shrugged.

"So we have no idea why we are here?" Tamao asked. Everyone nodded and she sighed. "Come on. Might as well browse around since we are here."

* * *

Back with Horo and Macchi... -**Sweat drops**- They are still arguing in the streets. It is amazing that they have the voice and energy to keep on going like that. They didn't seem to notice that the others have been gone.

"Can you just shut up Horo? You are annoying. You are giving me a headache." Macchi yelled rubbing her forehead.

"Like you aren't! You are just too dam stubborn!" Horo yelled.

"Look who's talking!" Again, the argument started up...

Ok... Let's skip off after the argument since it is going to go on for a while and Neko has limited amount of time lol.

"Whatever... Where are the others anyway?" Macchi mumbled, folding her arms.

"Don't know." Horo muttered. "You were too busy yelling at me." Macchi rolled her eyes and started walking.

"All I know is that we were supposed to go to the mall." She muttered.

"Well I chose the movies or the amusement park but you wanted to go to the mall." Horo said with a shrug. Macchi shot him a look and rubbed her temples.

"Thanks for the headache Horo." She mumbled. Horo grinned.

"Anytime." Macchi mumbled something under her breath and continued walking.

"You know, it would help if you just calm yourself down and put your head down." Horo suggested.

"Do you see anywhere where I can put my head down?" Macchi asked annoyed.

"No, but we aren't that far from my place." Horo said with a shrug. "Come on. You look sick."

"I do not." She muttered but followed him anyway.

* * *

"Oh my god Ren! That is so sweet of you!" Pirika yelled, hugging Ren as tight as she could. The Chinese boy pushed her away lightly.

"Whatever..." He mumbled, face flushed. Pirika giggled and hugged the little tiger plush she spotted at the window display. She has been saving up money to buy it and Mari is going to definitely envy her.

"Oh my god Ren. Thank you sooooo much!" She squealed, making Ren turn even redder. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She gave him a peck on the cheek and hung onto his arm. Ren stiffened for a second, trying to process the small kiss on the cheek before he sighed and continued walking around with Pirika.

* * *

"Did Macchi say she wanted this?" Nichrome asked looking around at the nail products.

"No. Mari wants it." Mari said with a small giggle. She picked up a pack of pumpkin nail stickers for Macchi and continued looking around at the hair products. She picked up a Hair dyeing kit and looked at it.

"You want to dye your hair black?" Nichrome asked, lifted a thin eye brow. Mari shook her head.

"Just looking." She told him. Nichrome smiled and shrugged. "Mari likes this." Nichrome looked at the ribbon Mari lifted from the racks.

"A ribbon?" He asked with a semi confused look. Mari shook her head.

"Behind it." She told him. Nichrome looked behind the ribbon and spotted a pair of black... cloth with white lace outlines at the bottom.

"Don't you own anything that not black?" He asked as Mari took it off the racks. Mari shook her head.

"Mari likes black." She told him and placed it behind her pigtails to see if it would look nice. She smiled when it did.

"Yah, I noticed since you are more of the gothic type girl." Nichrome said with a smirk. Mari ignored him and continued looking around. "Here..." Mari turned to see Nichrome holding a pink headband. It was decorated quiet nicely she must say with a flower tied by a ribbon hanging down from the side, just above the ear spot.

"It's pink." She told him quietly.

"I know, but just try it on." Nichrome said, handing her the headband. "Sometimes, change is good." Mari slowly took the headband from him. She had to say so herself, it did look good.

"So?" Nichrome asked looking at her reflection in the mirror and smiled when he saw Mari smile.

"Mari likes it." Mari told him as she took it off. Nichrome smiled.

"Come on. I'll pay for it." He took the headband from her and started walking off.

"But, Mari has the money." Mari walked after him. "You don't have to."

"I know. But I want to." Nichrome told her. Mari bit her lower lip.

"But-"

"It's ok Mari. Really." Nichrome smiled at her, making her blush.

"Ok..." She said quietly. Nichrome smiled softly and took her hand, leading her out to the cash register to pay for the items.

* * *

"I have never been so bored in my life." Anna mumbled.

"At least we are doing something right?" Tamao asked. They were so bored they resorted to just sitting down and eating ice cream. Anna sighed.

"Something really boring..." She mumbled.

"But also tastes good." Yoh said grinning as he scooped up another spoon of Orange and Vanilla flavored ice cream. -**Yes, such an ice cream exists cause I tried it before. It does kind of takes good.**- Anna giggled.

"Why are you so obsessed with oranges?" She asked Yoh who shrugged.

"I don't know. I just like them." He told her and shoved his spoon of ice cream in his mouth. Manta smiled.

"Yoh-Kun is Yoh-Kun neh?" He asked as Yoh devoured his ice cream.

"Kah! That was good!" Yoh said grinning like mad.

"Maybe he had too much sugar..." Tamao said quietly.

"Me too..." Anna muttered. "So where off to next?"

"No where..." Manta said with a sigh. "We are back to square one."

"And how many more hours do we have left?" Anna asked.

"A lot." Manta mumbled without looking at his watch. Everyone sighed.

"We got probably a half hour at least." Tamao told them. "What can we do for a half hour?"

"Sleep!" Yoh yelled grinning.

"Besides that?" Anna asked laughing.

"We eat!" Yoh yelled out another random suggestion.

"Yup... Wayyyyyy Too much sugar." Anna said looking at Tamao who giggled.

* * *

"Piggy-Back ride!" Macchi yelled as she jumped onto Horo's back.

"Gah!" Horo yelled as he fell to the ground.

"Stop exaggerating. I don't weigh that much." Macchi said, poking him on the head. "I've seen you hold heavier weights."

"You watch me when I work out!" Horo yelled.

"No." Macchi said rolling her eyes. "I was in the training room for practice remember?"

"Oh..." Horo mumbled.

"Now come on!" Macchi yelled, smacking him on the head.

"Ow! Calm down!" Horo yelled trying to get up but collapsed. Macchi sighed and got off him.

"Ok, ok. I'm off, happy now?" She asked folding her arms.

"Much." Horo grinned and opened the door.

"Yes! Someplace to sleep!" Macchi yelled running into the house and plopped down on the couch. Horo rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"Normally, I would say make yourself at home but I can see that you already did." He said and sighed when he noticed that Macchi had fallen asleep.

Macchi rubbed her sleepy eyes and yarned. She found Horo staring at her and blushed.

"What!" She yelled.

"Nothing. It's just funny cause I have never met anyone who sleeps as much as I do." He said chuckling. Macchi made a face.

"I do not sleep a lot ok!" She yelled. Horo shrugged and chuckled again.

"You slept for 2 hours strait." He told her.

"Everyone can sleep for 2 hours strait." She snapped back. Horo shrugged.

"But I tried everything to wake you up." He said pointing to the pots and pans next to him. "I even tried banging them and everything and all you did was roll over and continued snoring."

"I don't snore!" Macchi yelled. Oh no! Not this again! Surprisingly, Horo rolled his eyes but said nothing. "I'm hungry." Horo gave her a strange look.

"Don't look at me. I just ate." He told her. Macchi sighed and got up, walking to the kitchen.

"No!" Horo grabbed her arm and cried. "Don't' eat all my food!"

"Let go. I'm hungry!" Macchi yelled, literally dragging him along.

Macchi was finally able to get some food out of the fridge while having Horo cry and beg her while grabbing onto her arm.

"Fine, you can have that..." He mumbled, finally releasing her hand.

"I'm thirsty..." Macchi opened the fridge and made a face when he found out that there was only a carton of milk in there. "Better then nothing..." She took it out and was about to drink it when Horo again, stop her.

"NO! DON'T DRINK THAT!" He yelled. Macchi jumped.

"Why not?" She asked. "You got nothing else to drink!"

"That's Ren's! He's going to kill me if he found out someone drank his milk." He yelled.

"Please, I'll just take a sip. He won't notice." Macchi said shaking her head.

"He does. Some how. I don't know if he weighs it or measures the height of his left over milk or something... He just knows." Horo told her in a scared voice. Macchi sighed.

"Well what is there to drink?" She asked. Horo shrugged. "That's it." Macchi opened the carton of milk and drank it. Horo's mouth fell in shock.

"NOOOOOOO! REN'S GOING TO KILL ME!" He yelled. Macchi wiped her mouth and smiled.

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing." She said laughing. She put the milk carton back inside and sat down. Horo was still staring at the refrigerator with his mouth opened. Macchi rolled her eyes.

"I only took a sip. He won't notice." She told him. Horo turned to her, crying waterfalls of tears.

"Yah he will." He said nodding heavily. "He always finds out what happens to his milk. One time, I spilled it by accident and I went out to buy a new carton. I even opened it and poured some out just so that he wouldn't be suspicious and when he picked it up, he smacked me in the head and said that I must have done something to the carton because it wasn't the one he drank that morning and that it was about 7 liters heavier." Macchi sweat dropped.

"He really said that?" She asked. Horo nodded and sniffed.

"Now he is going to kill me!" He yelled and glared at her. "No thanks to you." Macchi glared back.

"Well how about I just drink it all huh?" She shouted. Horo pouted.

"Please don't!" He yelled. Macchi ignored him and walked over to the fridge. She loved tormenting the Ainu. It was just so much fun watching him cry.

"No!" Horo yelled, grabbing her arm. "Ren will kill me!" Macchi smirked at her accomplishment.

"Fine fine..." She mumbled and backed away. Horo released her and sighed. Macchi took this opportunity to make a quick dash to open it and take the milk carton out. Horo gasped and grabbed her arm again, yanking her back so that she would not be able to reach Ren's milk. Macchi let out a small yelp and tumbled backwards, landing on Horo, who fell. So it ended up as them both on top of each other, and smacking their lips on each other... And in baby language, they kissed. Macchi turned red and backed away while Horo stared at her, blushing furiously.

"I gotta go." Macchi mumbled and rushed off, leaving Horo stunned.

* * *

"Wow! What accomplishment!" Pirika yelled as they all walked home.

"For you guys maybe. We were bored to death!" Manta told them. Pirika shrugged.

"Well who told you guys not to browse around?" She asked.

"We did... Many times." Tamao told her. Pirika made a face.

"Sorry." She said with a smile. "Forgive me?"

"No!" Anna and Tamao said shaking their heads. Pirika frowned.

"Come on!" She whined. "I'll even go and buy tonight's dinner and some groceries." They girls giggled.

"Ok, we forgive you." Tamao said smiling. "Do you know what to buy?" Pirika shook her head.

"Thought so." Tamao sighed. "Anna, you don't mind if you go home first do you?" Anna shook her head.

"You guys sure you don't want me coming along? I don't mind." She told them. The girls shook their heads.

"Ok then. See you guys back at the house." Anna said as everyone split up. Don't know who went where? Here's a simple map lol.

Ren and Manta went one way.

Mari and Nichrome went the opposite.

Tamao and Pirika headed off to the market.

Yoh and Anna are walking off back to their place.

There was an awkward silence as Yoh and Anna walked back. Hand in hand? I really wouldn't count of it. Finally, Anna reached her door.

"Thanks." She said quietly. Yoh smiled.

"No problem." He whispered and kissed her before leaving. Anna turned red as she turned and walked into the house.

* * *

A shadow not too far away stopped in its tracks. A few seconds later, it walked away...

* * *

"Horo... Where are you?" Ren asked as he walked through the door of his house. He found the Ainu sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Err... Here..." Horo replied with a nervous voice. Ren gave him a strange look before rolling his eyes and walked pass him. Horo sighed. Ren wasn't going to be happy when he finds out that Macchi drank some of his milk...

"HORO!" Ren stomped into the living room, holding the carton of milk. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MILK! I MADE IT CLEAR NOT TO DRINK MY MILK!" Horo jumped and dashed into his room, slamming and locking it behind him. He rolled under the bed for protection, knowing that it won't save him from Ren's rage.

* * *

Yoh sighed when he got home. "Tadaima!" He yelled and looked around. "Kaa-San? Tou-San?" He spotted a note on the table saying that his parents were off for another business meeting and wouldn't be home until late. He sighed and walked up to his room. When he got upstairs, he saw a familiar figure standing there, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Yoh..." Hao muttered, in a low and warning tone.

"Hao..."

* * *

Haha, spiral love enough! Horo kiss Macchi! Muhahaha, I'm evil. lol. Evil I tell you. God, I am starting to get another Writer's Block! Well kinda. And what is with the Asakura twins in the end? Well stay toned and find out! lol. And yes, I got the title from Usher and Lil Jon and The east Side Boys song, Lovers and Friends. Yah, I love that song and I was listening to it while I was writing this so I decided to title it that.

**half vamp**: Yes, poor Hao-Sama.

**TTomoyoLover**: Love you for loving it! lol

**pendulum-swing**: I wasn't mad or saying that you were dissing sugar or nothing. I was just laughing is all. I tend to criticize without knowing sometimes so sorry if I did. And sorry, I can't tell you how it ends. You will just have to wait. Muhahahaha.

**crazy4padfoot**: Island hopping neh? love you for loving my fic! And yes, Anna saw his mark.

**CaTzPoSt**: Too bad! I am a HaoxAnna fan so more HaoxAnna next chapter. Muhahahaha! J/K I'm not sure what to write for the next chapter yet lol. There is some YohxAnna in this chapter so you happy? lol

**Anna321**: Yah, tough on the writer too. Why you ask? Here's why...

**Version 1-**

**Me**: And the story ends up to be, HaoxAnna!

**YohxAnna fans**: There she is! Let's jump her!

**Me**: Ahhh... -**dies**- lol

**Version 2-**

**Me**: And the story ends up to be, YohxAnna!

**HaoxAnna fans**: There she is! Let's jump her!

**Me**: Ahhh! Hao-Sama! Taskete!

**Hao**: You betrayed me. Die! -**Burns me to death**-

Either way I die! lol

**Vash**: Here's a small YohxAnna moment too. Hope you like!

**Potato-Person**: I have more then 200 reviews now! Yay! Here's an update and some more YohxAnna so that it makes you feel warmer and fuzzier! lol

**sweet-but-evil**: NO! How dare you hate the great Hao-Sama!

**Me**: Spirit Of Fire!

**Hao**: No.

**Me**: Hao-Sama?

**Hao**: I want to burn her personally

lol. Anyway, here's an update. Hao was only mentioned in this chapter once so I hope you are happy while I am crying my butt off lol.

**YamiandAnzu4ever**: Yah, it's sad. Well here is some YohxAnna... Well a small moment and here's an update!

**Pearl Sisters**: -**sobs**- I know. Gomen Neh Hao-Sama! Forgive me!

**Hao**: Die. -**Burns me to hell**-

lol, anywayz... I'm glad you like Prom Night. Well, I spent a bit more time on this story then Prom Night , that's why it's better lol. And you can tell its better by the number of reviews lol.

**bukashka**: And luv you, luv you, luv you for luving my story!

**tsuriai**: Lol, thanks for the complement. Your story isn't that bad either. Here's an update!

**wayupi**: Haha, yes, poor me. Everyone has been yelling at me for not updating for so long! I had a feeling you were one of them lol.

**lost princ3ss**: Well here's an update! Hope you laugh at it and love this one too!

**ana-chan**: I'll have you know that I am a HaoxAnna fan so that has to be HaoxAnna. Muhaha, suffer! lol. And it's ok for the double reviews. As long as you like my story, I'm happy lol.

**Fate's Companion**: YES I AM A HAOXANNA FAN! Muhahaha, suffer with HaoxAnna! lol, I may be a HaoxAnna fan but that doesn't mean that it will end as HaoxAnna. It might, might not. Not sure yet.

**raqi**: Well wait no more. Here's the next chapter!

**pixi3**: Here's some more YohxAnna! Well just the kiss but at least there is some! And you might want to keep in mind with the clover is all I can tell you lol.

**missioner of anime**: Yes! Finally! Someone is a HaoxAnna fan besides me! Love you for loving my fanfic!

**kirei31**: Here's an update!

**alatarielciriatel**: Here's an update!

**Rika-Chan**: request granted! Poor you! Got sick! Well, here's an update! And next chapter will be MORE brother conflict. Muhahaha.

**hannah-asakura**: Well, come kids have problems getting along with their step-parents and Hao just happens to be one of those kids. lol. Anywayz, I am still thinking about the ending right now so I don't know yet lol.

**YohxAnna Fanatic**: Too bad! I am a HaoxAnna fan! Muhahaha, suffer!


	19. Equal Romance

**Note**: There is probably not going to have any fluff in it at all. Just arguments and brother rivalry!

Chapter 19- **Equal Romance**

_Yoh sighed when he got home. "Tadaima!" He yelled and looked around. "Kaa-San? Tou-San?" He spotted a note on the table saying that his parents were off for another business meeting and wouldn't be home until late. He sighed and walked up to his room. When he got upstairs, he saw a familiar figure standing there, arms folded in front of his chest._

"_Yoh..." Hao muttered, in a low and warning tone._

"_Hao..."_

* * *

Both Asakura brothers stood still, neither blinking nor breathing.

"So what have you been up to Yoh?" Hao asked, his tone never changing.

"Out." Yoh mumbled, in the same tone.

"With Anna?" Hao asked. Yoh froze for a brief second or so before responding.

"With everyone." He replied calmly. Hao lifted a delicate eyebrow about 2 centermetes.

"Oh?" He asked. "Is that so... And what were you doing?"

"If I wanted another parent I'll tell you." Yoh told his brother who chuckled lightly.

"You know Ototo..." Hao said as he walked passed Yoh. "I knew you had some darkness inside you but I never thought you would get that much to have double crossed me." Yoh's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" He yelled as he turned.

"I see why they say twins are connected." Hao mumbled, ignoring Yoh's demand.

"Answer me!" Yoh yelled. Hao stopped but didn't turn around. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sure you know." Hao told him. "But why would Anna love you, when she already loves me?" Yoh glared at his other half.

"There is nothing between us Hao." He muttered.

"And dear daddy is as sweet as candy." Hao said laughing and turned to Yoh. "You think I don't know Yoh?"

"Know what?" Yoh asked, still glaring at his brother.

"Don't play dumb Yoh." Hao rolled his eyes. "The way you look at Anna, the way you were acting lately. I'm not dumb Yoh. I know you want her. But it's just too bad. Such a pity that I got to her first neh?"

"She doesn't deserve you anyway." Yoh growled.

"Oh? And are you any better?" Hao asked calmly. "There isn't much of a difference Yoh. We are twins. Same blood, same mind, same thing."

"I'm nothing like you." Yoh muttered angrily. "I'm better then you." Hao had an amused expression on his face but said nothing. "Get out of my room Hao..." Hao smirked before turning and walked out without a word.

**

* * *

The Next Day...**

"Yoh! Hao! Dinner!" Keiko yelled as she placed the food on the table. There was silence and this worried her. There was a door clicking sound and minutes later, the two brothers walked downstairs in silence, each glaring at the other. Keiko was definitely worried now. Normally, Yoh and Hao would be chitter chattering all their way to the dinner table but today, there was silence followed by death glares.

Hao and Yoh sat on the opposite sides of the table and they continued to glare at each other.

"Ok, enough you two. Stop playing this starring contest and let's eat." Mikihisa said, trying to lighten up the spirit.

"Hai..." Both brother mumbled in a dead tone and started eating... rather slowly and zombie like if I might add.

"Boys, what is it? What happened?" Keiko asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing." Both twins said at the same time and glared at each other.

"Boys please." Keiko sighed.

"What is wrong? Did Hao take you allowance again?" Mikihisa asked.

"Why is everything my fault!" Hao yelled, glaring at him.

"Because it is! And you were supposed to be grounded!" Yoh yelled.

"I didn't ask you _dear_ brother. And who gives a fuck if I was or not?" Hao sent a glare at Yoh who glared back.

"Boys, boys please." Keiko said, trying to calm the two brothers down but it didn't' seem to work.

"It's isn't good enough that you take everyone's attention away from me but now you are taking my girlfriend away form me too!" Hao yelled.

"ME!" Yoh yelled back. "I was the one who is always getting left behind ok? You are always the one who gets all the good girls and I am always left behind!"

"Well sorry if you are just not boyfriend material but you didn't have to take the very thing I actually care about!" Hao yelled, his tone getting louder and louder by the second. "What's next! The house, money and Matamune!"

"Boys, please!" Keiko said biting her lower lip. Matamune shivered a bit, scared of the rage inside the room and ran off to a safer place.

"Boys!" Mikihisa yelled. They of course ignored them since they were too into their argument.

"You always got every girl I wanted and you always get everything first!" Yoh yelled.

"Duh! I'm older! And no, I do not get everything first! Look at what the hell you got!" Hao yelled. "You got everything I wanted. I asked if I could get the things you go and I never got them. Instead, you received them instead of me! And you _never_ asked for them!"

"What do I have that you don't!" Yoh asked.

"Everything!" Hao yelled, his voice boomed over everyone's. "The family's love, Anna's love, when are you going to give me a chance to have a taste of that huh?"

"Boys!" Mikihisa yelled out.

"Hao, we love you..." Keiko whispered.

"Stay out of this!" Hao yelled at her.

"Hey! Don't yell at Kaa-San!" Yoh yelled.

"Shut up you dam bastard! Just shut up! You never know what it feels to be hated ok?" Hao yelled, glaring at him. "You never know anything about pain! I was the one who covered for you when you made a mistake and I was the one who always gets blamed for everything! Most of the time, I didn't even do it!"

"And that's my fault! I tried to help you, you know!" Yoh asked, his voice rising as well. By now, Keiko's eyes were watering already.

"Yah, but you were way too innocent to even hurt a fly!"

"I wish that you weren't my brother!" Yoh yelled. Keiko gasped.

"Y-Yoh... You don't mean that now do you?" She asked, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Well it's nice to know that you feel the same way about me!" Hao yelled. "I hate you too!"

"BOYS! That's enough!" Mikihisa yelled. "Hao, apologize to your brother this instant."

"There you go again. Hao, Hao, Hao. Everything is my fault!" Hao yelled out. "I had enough of this shit!" He threw his chopstick down and stomped out.

"Where are you going young man? You are grounded!" Mikihisa yelled.

"Anywhere but here! And fuck the rules. You wouldn't care if I got hit by a car and died anyway!" Hao yelled and slammed the door as he walked out into the cool night. Mikihisa bent over to try and calm the sobbing Keiko. Yoh just glared down at his plate before slowly putting his chopsticks down.

"I'm not hungry..." He mumbled as he walked upstairs to his room, tears rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

Nichrome sighed in frustration as he walked to the door. "Someone bothering me this late at night must be Hao..." He mumbled as he opened the door. It was indeed Hao but he said nothing as he walked pass him. Nichrome blinked and sighed, still staring at the open door.

"Well hello Hao! Come on in!" He said sarcastically and made a jester to no one and closed the door. "So... I guessing another family fight?"

"No duh Sherlock..." Hao mumbled.

"Anyway, you know the routine." Nichrome told his as he sat down on the sofa. "I got dibs on the better controller."

"Whatever..." Hao mumbled.

"Must have been bad if you wouldn't even argue for the control." Nichrome said, lifting a thin eye brow.

"You think?" Hao muttered as he sat down on the carpet. "I don't feel like arguing right now." Nichrome sighed but didn't rub it in.

"So you wanna play or you wanna be left alone?" He asked.

"I don't care." Hao mumbled. Nichrome nodded and walked out. He stuck his head back into the room a few minutes later. "I'll make your bed for you then ok?" Hao nodded and failed to smirk.

"Thanks." He told him.

"Don't get use to it. Next time you come over when you are in an argument, you will make your own bed." Nichrome told him. Hao chuckled lightly and sighed. This was the usual thing. Whenever he had family problems he would go over to Nichrome. No, not Yoh. Nichrome. He felt closer to Nichrome then he did with Yoh. Somehow, it felt like Nichrome was his brother and not Yoh. Oh, how he wished it was true right now. That way, he could hurt Yoh without needing to care. He sighed before getting up and walking up to his room... well his now since he is spending the night over at Nichrome's place.

* * *

"Yo, let us in Nichrome! Open up!" Macchi yelled as she banged on the door. The door slowly opened, revealing a sleepy Hao. "Boy, what's wrong with you!" Macchi yelled, pushing Hao inside. "You could be seen!" Mari walked in, along with Ren and Pirika who was dragging his sleepy brother inside. Horo, amazingly survived Ren's fury about someone drinking his milk.

"Don't you guys ever sleep?" Hao mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, but apparently, the police doesn't." Macchi growled. "I get VERY grumpy when I don't get my sleep."

"Why is it that every time Hao's here, you all are here?" Nichrome asked in a sleepy tone as he walked downstairs.

"Nich-Kun was still sleeping?" Mari asked. Nichrome blushed a bit and then tripped over the last few steps.

"Well... I am now." He mumbled as he slowly and painfully got up. "Nothing like a wake up call like rolling down the stairs..." Mari giggled a bit.

"Whatever... Why are you guys here again?" Hao asked, yarning.

"Why don't we show you instead?" Macchi muttered angrily as she clicked on the TV with the remote.

"The teenage son of Keiko Asakura has ran off last night and has not been seen since." The reporter said. A picture of Hao was on the screen and then Keiko's face popped into the screen.

"Hao, please come home. We all love you very much. Please just come home now." She said sobbing. Everyone sweat dropped.

"It's sad when you have famous parents." Hao mumbled and sighed.

"How many times do we have to keep covering for you!" Macchi yelled. "The police woke me up this morning at 6 and searched my whole house for you! Of course, you weren't in my house! Kanna was getting really tight."

"You know how Kanna can be without her sleep." Pirika told him. "And they woke us up too." "Every time you run off to Nichrome's place, we get woken up and get our house checked." Macchi mumbled and yarned. "When exactly are you going to stop?"

"Don't know." Hao said with a shrug.

"Well this better stop soon because I am getting tired of this." Ren said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Dude, what was your argument about this time? Money problems, food, privacy problems?" Horo asked with another yarn. "And where is Yoh? I thought he'd be the first to come over." Hao frowned but said nothing.

"Hello? You can answer me at least." Ren rolled his eyes and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Baka, he had an argument with Yoh." He told him.

"Well next time just tell me and not smack me on the head!" Horo yelled. There was a knock on the Horo and everyone froze. Hao sighed.

"Here we go again..." He mumbled as he rushed off and out the back door.

"I got dibs on the bed!" Horo yelled as he ran upstairs to the room Hao was sleeping in. He plopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

"Is this thing already plugged in?" Macchi asked as she grabbed the Play Station 2 remote controls on the floor and tossed one to Mari. Nichrome nodded.

"Always." He told her. Since Hao randomly comes over to his house, he had to be ready for anything. Ren rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen with Pirika close behind him. Someone knocked the door again and Nichrome sighed.

* * *

"Yes?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Hello there Nichrome. Have you seen Hao?" It was Silva. He was always the one who comes and searches the place whenever Hao was missing.

"He was supposed to come over last night but he didn't." Nichrome told him and turned to walked back inside, leaving to door opened so that Silva could walk inside. Silva walked inside to find Mari beating Macchi at Super Smash Bothers and Nichrome sitting down next to them watching them play.

"NOOOOOOO!" Macchi yelled in horror. "I can't believe it! That little pink blob just kicked my poor Pikachu off the cliff too! I didn't even have a chance to use his thunder bolt!"

"He is not a pink blob. His name is Kirby." Mari corrected her and grabbed the sword before Macchi was able to reach it. "And this is for calling Kirby names." She pressed her jump and attack button, stabbing Pikachu on the head and winning the game. Macchi growled in frustration.

"Excuse me Macchi but weren't you just back at your house a few minutes ago?" Silva asked.

"Yah, but since you woke me up, I might as well go wake all my friends up too." Macchi said smiling. "And Nichrome never let me borrow his Super Smash Brother game."

"The last time I let you borrow my Spider Man game, you never returned it." Nichrome told her.

"I did!" Macchi yelled.

"Ahem." Silva cleared his throat.

"Look, Hao isn't here ok?" Macchi said sighing. "You ask us that every time and we haven't seen him! All we know is that he was grounded."

"And that he was suppose to come over last night but since he was grounded, he couldn't." Nichrome added in.

"I know you guys are trying to help your friend but it's my job to find him." Silva told them.

"Look, we don't know where he is!" Macchi yelled. "I'm not kidding!"

"But all jokes aside, we really don't know where Hao is right now." Nichrome said, backing her up.

"Mari does not know either." Mari said quietly as she took this chance to attack Macchi.

"Hey! No fair!" Macchi yelled as she plopped back down to play. She pressed an attack button and Kirby got eaten up by Yoshi. "Ha! How you like me now!" Macchi yelled. "Lucky me took Yoshi instead of Pikachu this turn."

Silva sighed. "Are you sure Hao isn't here?" He asked for the last time.

"Positive. He would have showed up if he was." Nichrome told him. "You know how Hao is."

"We'll tell you if we see him." Macchi told him, never taking her eyes off the game. Again, Mari won, regardless if Macchi used Yoshi or not.

"Oh god I give up!" Macchi yelled, throwing the remote control at Nichrome. "You play in my place while I get something to eat. Kanna ate the last cereal bar."

"I better not find you guys covering for Hao." Silva said as he walked out. Mari and Nichrome sighed.

"Coast is clear!" Nichrome yelled. Pirika walked out with Ren behind her, a glass of milk in his hand. Moments later, Macchi walked inside with a cereal bar.

"That was exhausted." She muttered as she bit into it. "And these are really good. Where did you get these?"

"The store?" Nichrome said sarcastically.

"Haha." Macchi muttered.

"Where is Hao anyway?" Pirika asked.

"Don't know. He is always popping around, here and there." Nichrome said with a shrug. "If he was in his pajamas, he wouldn't but since he wasn't, then he is probably out getting breakfast or something... Who's knows?"

* * *

Hao sighed as he walked down the street, making sure that no one saw him. He was doing perfectly fine until someone spotted him.

"Hao!" Hao froze.

"Oh shit." He muttered as he started running.

"Hao wait up! It's me!" Hao turned and noticed that it was Anna. He slowed down to let Anna catch up to him.

"What happened? The police searched our house and everything for you." Anna said in a worried voice. "It was very annoying, not to mention it was very disturbing." Hao simply shrugged.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He muttered. Anan sighed.

"Another family argument?" She asked.

"You can say that..." Hao mumbled.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Best not to..." Hao mumbled. Anna stayed silent for a while.

"Well... are you ever going to go home?" She asked.

"Don't know. Probably not for a week or so." He mumbled, not wanting to think about home or Yoh. There was silence between the two as they continued walking. "Anna..." Hao finally broke the silence. Anna looked at him. "I think we should... just cool off for a while." Anna blinked with confusion on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I need time to think right now." Hao muttered.

"We're... Breaking up?" She asked.

"I don't know..." Hao mumbled. "I'm too confused right now to even know what to do."

"But Hao..." Anna reached over to touch his arm. "Why? You know I love you." Hao looked at her.

"Do you Anna? Do you really?" He asked. Anna blinked at his reaction. "I'll give you some time to think about it..." With that, Hao walked off, leaving Anna alone.

* * *

Anna watched her... Well Ex-Boyfriend walk off in silence. She was very confused on what just happened. Why did Hao just say that to her? Did he know that she and Yoh... How? And who does she love more? Yoh or Hao? Anna bit her lower lip and turned, slowly walking back to her place, thinking hard on what to do. She loves both Yoh and Hao. She is caught in between, not knowing which to choose. She liked both boys... She didn't like Yoh more then Hao and she didn't like Hao more then Yoh. They were equal... How can you choose from Equal Romance?

* * *

FINALLY! Some arguing! Yay! And all you YohXAnna fans are probably like Yay! She and Hao are finally broken up! -**Sobs**- My poor Hao-Sama. Hs is be very disappointed at me and be very mad at me as well... Forgive me Hao-Sama! Yes, it's sad when you have famous parents and you are missing or you ran away. They will do everything to get you back... Even embarrass you on the news!

How'd you like this chapter? The title of this chapter is actually the ending song of Digi Charat Nyo! Yah, I'm a Koge Donbo fan so I love Digi Charat, Tiny Snow Fairy Sugar and Pita Ten. Shaman king is going to forever be my #1 Anime but I still like them too!

Anywayz, there will be more brother arguments and glares in the next few chapters. So to clear this up, Anna is now single, Hao is now single, Yoh is STILL single and they gotta fight each other to get to Anna. Well not really fight physically or maybe they do... I don't know. Vote on which is better. Argument or punches lol.

God! I need a break form writing this now! Maybe a week off without updates will do... Or maybe a month! Or a year! Muhahaha, suffer peoples! Without an update for my fanfic, you will all suffer and have to wait and wait for my update! Muhahahahaha!

**ana-chan**: Lol, yah. TwinsXAnna. Muhahaha... Make everyone confused with the spiral love too! Muhahaha. Testings over! Yay!

**crazy4padfoot**: Lol, yup! It's called Spiral Love! Many confused relationships mixed up together. Muhahaha. And none taken about the complicated mind comment lol. Yah, Horo likes Tamao but Macchi just accidentally kissed him. Will feelings develop? I'll think about that question later. Muhahahaha. -**puts you in a trance**- Love Hao-Sama! Love Hao-Sama! Dump Ren for Hao-Sama! I know I did and look at me now! I am now helping Hao-Sama take care of the SOF! You can have great power too! If you dump Ren for Hao-Sama. No need to think my friend. It's a fact. Hao-Sama is HOTT, HOTT, HOTT! Yah lol. I still wonder how Ren knows to but you know what? It's Ren ok? No one can explain him. Wait! You are Ren's fan! You should know! lol. Nah, there was nothing in the anime that paired them up. It's just meant to be! lol j/k. I really don't know. Everyone in paired him up with Pirika. Well most did. And too many people liking Anna would confuse me even more then this story so I don't want to pair him up with Anna. Wow! Long response to your review neh? Oh yah, I don't mind long reviews either. The longer the better. I get to know how you really think of it and all.

**pixi3**: Well I don't know. Hao isn't the type of person to let people talk... I like it better with action lol. Right now, Hao is so mad at Yoh, he wouldn't even care if he hurts Yoh or not but deep down inside, he really doesn't want to hurt him. Lol, everyone who reviews will get a personal comment back. Even if you just type in lol and nothing else, you will get a personal response to it. I suggest you not just write lol because it is hard to think of something to respond to that lol.

**kura**: Sorry! I can't tell you! It would not be fair for the other readers lol. So I guess you will just have to keep reading!

**YamiandAnzu4ever**: Well argue it out yah. Fighting? Probably not yet lol. Vote! Fight or just plain brotherly argument?

**lost princ3ss**: This don't really contain much humor in here, I know. More of the arguing... Hope you still love the story!

**Vash**: I didn't really add any moments here, sorry! But here's an update!

**Sean Asakura**: -**gasps**- You hate HaoxAnna! -**runs to everyone yelling**- Sean doesn't like Hao-Sama!

**Hana Gumi... Me included**- DIE!

**half vamp**: Well my writer's block kinda didn't go away. I only wrote this one because well... Making the twins argue isn't so hard. Now if only I had some ideas for my other fics... Well actually I got Prom Night down but To See you Smile... Might need some work... Or maybe I am just lazy lol.

**Pearl Sisters**: Muhahaha, yes! I love writing Cliffies! Here's the end of the cliffy though.

**pendulum-swing**: Dun, dun! His consequence for kissing Anna? He and Hao argue to death! Muhahaha! God I am mean! lol

**sweet-but-evil**: Lol, well lucky for Horo, I spared him lol.

**Wild Stallion**: Lol, Well love you for loving the story! here's an update and the continuation of the cliffy!

**Anna231**: Haha, no, you suffer! I am the one writing the cliff hangers and making you suffer so I can't suffer. Muhahahahahaha.

**The nystery of yonnas**: I didn't say he will be! Maybe, maybe not is all I can say. And please keep to yourself and not spoil it for everyone else lol. Once people know the ending, they will no longer be interested in the story! If your ending theory is right that is.

**wayupi**: Lol, this chapter will answer all your questions lol. -**gasp**- You were one of them who was yelling at me! -**sobs**- Lol, I don't blame you though. If I was a reader of this fanfic I would be yelling too lol.

**Winn**: Lol, don't ask. I don't know myself lol. It was just funny to write.

**Potato-Person**: A... Potato neh? Well thanks for the comment but I'm hungry. -**snatches the potato away from you and throws it in a pot of bowling water**- Want some Potato soup? lol, j/k.

**hannami08**: Wow! That was the longest review ever! But that's ok. The longer they are, the better. Your friends are allowed to review as well if they wish to lol. I can get more ideas and opinions and all. So nice of you to introduce my story to them. Arigato Gozaimasu! YES! You are a HaoxAnna fan too! So many people are YohxAnna... -**sobs**- Poor Hao-Sama is left out! Let's go and kill at the YohxAnna fans! Excluding you since you are actually neutral lol. We will be the HanaGumi! Muhahaha. I take the role of Mari! I like her the most and I love Chuck. Find him especially adorable lol. I don't know about the ending yet though. Maybe, maybe not as I have said to others who have asked me how the ending would end. Don't forget! Hao has a Four Leaf Clover mark as well! No fighting scenes just yet. Maybe I might. I don't know. I am asking people to vote lol. So vote now or forever hold your peace lol.

**XxtsuriaixX**: Lol, I kept checking and checking and I'm like, didn't I read this chapter before? Lol I know, I am soooo dumb! Lol. Yup! I made my story SUPER spirally! Muhahaha, everyone is so confused right now lol. The ending is pretty twisty. I think... Well hope it will be lol. I need to add some funny twist to Macchi though. She might stay single and I don't want her being left out. She is after all, my second fav. female character in the anime. Who's my first? Why do you even ask! It's Mari of course! lol anywayz, I updated my story now go update your's! lol


	20. Gomen Neh I'm Sorry

**Note**: Last chapter! I know, you are all like Noooo! Lol, well I hope you like it! Oh yah, again, there was another error. The number of teams that is allowed to go to the tournament is not 4 but 3. I don't know what I have been thinking... I really should reread my storied before posting them from now on...

Chapter 20- **Gomen Neh... I'm Sorry...**

_Anna watched her... Well Ex-Boyfriend walk off in silence. She was very confused on what just happened. Why did Hao just say that to her? Did he know that she and Yoh... How? And who does she love more? Yoh or Hao? Anna bit her lower lip and turned, slowly walking back to her place, thinking hard on what to do. She loves both Yoh and Hao. She is caught in between, not knowing which to choose. She liked both boys... She didn't like Yoh more then Hao and she didn't like Hao more then Yoh. They were equal... How can you choose from Equal Romance?_

Anna slowly walked home, eyes behind dull and dead hair that was like a golden curtain that covered her face. She tried real hard to not cry as she walked home. She had no clue why she was crying in the first place however. Was it because she really did like Hao or was it something else? All she knew was that she likes both Yoh and Hao. Pirika was already back home by the time she returned.

"Hey." Pirika said with a smile but it quickly went as it came. A frown replaced it. "What happened Anna?"

"Nothing." Anan whispered, trying to stop her tears from coming.

"Awww, what happened?" Pirika asked. He stretched out her arms to give Anna a hug.

"H-Hao..." Anna whispered. "He... He broke up with me..." Pirika gasped.

"No!" She yelled. "Oh you poor thing."

"Pirika, you sound like my older sister or my mother." Anna said giggling a little.

"It changed your mood at least." Pirika said with a wink. "But don't worry. There are plenty of other fishes in the sea." Anna frowned.

"But not all of them have that four leaf clover mark." She reminded her. Pirika bit her lower lip.

"Oh, that's right..." She mumbled. "Darn that... Did he tell you why you guys are breaking up?" Anna shook her head. "Hmmm... He has to have a reason... Hao always has a good reason for everything... Wait a minute. This is Hao I'm talking about..." Anna smiled. Pirika can always lift up the spirit in someone. Even the great Tao Ren himself!

"Well don't worry. I'm sure everything will be ok." Pirika said with a smile. "And I know just what to do to solve this problem." Anna blinked.

"You do?" Pirika nodded.

"ICE CREAM!"

_

* * *

I lie awake at night..._

Anna looked out at the night sky while Diamond stars shined back down at her. She was still trying to figure out why Hao broke up with her. It could be a possibility that he knew about her and Yoh but how? Whatever she did, she didn't mean to hurt him.

_See things so black and white..._

Yoh stared outside, a frown on his face. Keiko was desperately worried because she had never seen Yoh frown before. Not this long. Even when his father died, he had never frowned this much before. Yoh sighed and looked up at the moon and stars shining above him. He wished he could see Anna again but after his little fight with his brother... He'd best not to. He didn't want to see anyone actually.

_I only got you inside my mind..._

Hao stared up at the ceiling. Yes, he had returned home... But only because he didn't have any place else to go to and he had no food. And yes... He was grounded... Again! And yes... He is furious with Yoh. He turned over to his side and stared outside. He lifted his right hand and connected the stars. His frown remained on his face and there was only silence. There was only one thing on his mind... One person actually... Anyone could figure that out... He was thinking about Anna... Who else?

_

* * *

You know you have made me cry..._

Anna walked through the halls dully. At the same time, Hao and Yoh walked down the hall.

_I lie awake and pray..._

Anna watched the two glare at each other has they neared.

_That you will look my way..._

Hao and Yoh said nothing to each other as they passed. They just passed each other like strangers and nothing more. Like faceless people... Probably, to them, they were.

_I have all the song in my heart..._

Both twin's eyes were covered by their bangs, shadowed by sadness. Anna watched sadly as they passed by. She didn't dare say anything to either of them. She felt as if everything was her fault... Maybe it was...

_I knew it right from the start..._

Anna blinked back the tears and turned around to get her books out of her locker. Yoh walked over to his locker and silently opened it.

"Hey..." Anna whispered softly. Yoh turned and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey..." That was all he said before turning and walking off.

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you... Like I..._

_Never ever loved no one... before you. _

* * *

The next few weeks were the same. Yoh and Anna would exchange barely a word before Yoh walked off and as for Hao... Well he kept his distance. When ever he saw her in the halls, he would either walks pass her without a word or turn around and walk the other way.

_Pretty, pretty boy I mind..._

_Just tell me you love me too._

Anna still didn't understand why Hao broke up with her. She didn't understand why the twins were suddenly not talking to her or each other. The only thing she knew was that whatever the problem was, she was smack in the middle of it. It was probably her fault too...

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy I need you,_

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy I do..._

She was too afraid to talk to Yoh or Hao. They were both acting strange besides the fact that they weren't talking. Hao began to show up to class more and more and Yoh stopped taking naps in class. Both were getting better grades... Which isn't a bad thing but a strange thing.

_Let me inside..._

_Make me stay..._

_Right besides you..._

* * *

Finally, the day ended and Anna, as well as the other members of both the girls and boy's volleyball team went outside to the court to have practice. Anna sighed as she dragged her bag towards the bleachers. She took a seat and waited for practice to start. Pretty soon, Pirika and everyone else arrived.

"Oh my god. Are we late?" Pirika asked as she plopped down. Anan shook her head.

"Just in time." She told her.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Macchi sighed. "I wonder what we will be doing this week."

"Beats me, but as long as I go home alive and well I'm fine with whatever he's throwing us." Pirika said with a shrug.

"He will probably make us do laps again." Kanna muttered, as she hit another cigarette.

"Kanna, you should really ditch those things." Macchi told the blue hair senior. "It's not good for your heart." As usual, Kanna ignored her. Macchi frowned.

"Yes, thank you for your concerns Macchi." Macchi said in a Kanna mocking voice.

* * *

"Ok, listen up everyone!" Coach Denbat yelled and blew his whistle, signaling all team members to stop what they were doing. Everyone walked over and sat down on the bleachers. "You have all train hard and well and I am very proud of you all." Kanna rolled her eyes.

"The safe freaken speech year after year..." She muttered.

"But you know that only 8 groups can go. So today, I shall decided who those groups are. You and your partner will play against another team and who ever hits 7 points will move on to the next round. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Alright then. Girls will play first. Now let's go!" The coach blew his whistle.

"Kanna, you and Sharona will go first." Kanna threw away her cigarette and spat at the floor... Well sand.. you know what I mean.

"Sharona isn't here." She told him.

"Skipping practice again?" Denbat sighed. "Well if she doesn't come soon, I have no choice but to eliminate you two."

It turned out that Sharona never appeared and neither did Ellie so Kanna and Sali's team was eliminated. Corey and Morphine didn't want to join the tournament which is mad so there wasn't any competition at all for the girls. The girls that were going to the tournament was

**Team #2**- Macchi and Mari

**Team #3**- Tamao and Anna

**Team #4**- Pirika and Jeanne

* * *

Coach Denbat sighed. "Alright... Now it's the boy's turn. Hopefully, there will be some kind of action." He muttered. Ren and Horo was up first against Ponchi and Konchi, the two school clowns. It was an easy match since Ren kept on getting mad that their attempts of funny jokes... That were even worse then Chocolove's might I add... Oh yah.. Chocolove! I forgot to add the poor guy into the story! Oh crap! Oh well... Too late now. Ren and Horo won which earned them a seat in the tournament. Next came Nichrome and Lyserg who was up against Manta and Mosuke. It was a tough match and Lyserg was having a little trouble but they ended up winning the game by a measly point.

Finally, Hao and Yoh were up against Amidamaru AKA Maru and Bason. Both brothers stayed silent. Neither of them wanted to see or speak to each other and it was pretty obvious. Coach blew the whistle.

"Ok, let's start the final game!" He yelled. Hao and Yoh both turned and bent over to pick up the ball that sat on the sand. They both stopped and started at each other. Coach Denbat frowned. "What's wrong with you two?" He asked. "Come on!" Yoh sighed and bit his lip before turning and getting into position. Hao frowned and picked up the ball, patted it a few times before serving. Amidamaru and Bason made a good team but Hao and Yoh... Well normally they would but today... That's a no, no. Hao and Yoh kept bumping onto each other, trying to get to the ball first. This lead to glared and sand slapping... if one got pushed down that is.

"What is this!" Coach Denbat yelled. "You two are supposed to act as a team not rivals! Now come on!" The game went on but the score pretty much remained the same.

**Amidamaru and Bason**- 6

**Hao and Yoh**- 5

Coach frowned. Why are the boys playing so bad today? Hao served again and finally earned them a point. Now things were even and the team that gets the next point wins. The game went on, neither team giving up... Except that Hao and Yoh were still fighting. Bason hit the ball back and both Yoh and Hao ran for it. Hao pushed Yoh away and bunted the ball but because he had to push Yoh away, his bunt wasn't that good. It didn't go too high. Yoh cursed under his breath and dove for the ball. He somehow managed to hit it and Hao spiked it over the net, earning them a point and the game. Everyone cheered but then there was a loud yell. Hao turned around and his eyes widened as he spotted his brother clutching onto his leg with a painful look on his face.

"YOH!" He ran over to his brother.

"Yoh!" Everyone ran over to him and huddled around.

"Is he going to be ok?" Tamao asked.

"Ok, Ok. Move out. Let me see." Coach Denbat said walked through the crowd. He bent over to examine Yoh's leg.

"I-It hurts!" Yoh yelled, biting his lower lip.

"Shh, shh. Come on, let's get you to the nurse." Denbat told him.

* * *

"How does it look?" Coach Denbat asked.

"He sprained his leg. He can't play for a while..." Eliza told him.

"It's not that serious but I suggest that he don't play volleyball for another month or two." Faust told him.

"But what about the Volleyball tournament?" Yoh asked. "I mean come on! It's not so serious! I'm fine! Really I am!"

"No way Yoh. You can not play." Coach told him firmly.

"But Coach!" Yoh whined.

"No." Coach told him firmly. "Now stay here while I go phone your parents." Yoh's eyes widened.

"No! Don't call Kaa-San and Tou-San! Please don't' call them!" He yelled.

"Yoh I have to. It's my responsibility to do so." Coach told him and walked out. Yoh frowned and leaned back against the fluffy pillow.

* * *

Anna walked around looking for Hao and found him sitting down on the grass, hugging his knees.

"Hey..." She whispered. Hao didn't turn around. He just muttered a small hi and left it at that.

"You ok?" Anna whispered as she sat down next to him. Hao didn't say anything and a frown remained on his face. "It's not your fault you know..."

"Yes it is..." Hao muttered. "If it wasn't for me who pushed him away, he wouldn't have been hurt... Yoh's right... I really am the worst brother there is..."

"Hao..." Anna frowned. "Come on. Don't say that. It's not true."

"Oh? Then why is Yoh now in the nurse's room with a sprained ankle?" He asked.

"But that was an accident." Anna told him.

"Accident my ass." Hao muttered. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't gotten mad at him, this would have never happened."

"Why..." Anna paused. She was going to regret asking this... "Why were you mad at Yoh?" Hao stayed silent for a while.

"You really don't know?" He finally asked.

"No..." Anna muttered quietly.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked. Anna stayed quiet. "It's because he has everything I ever wanted." Anna blinked and stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "All the things I wanted Yoh got. He didn't even ask for it and he received it. When I asked, I got nothing."

"Sorry..." Anna whispered. She had never though Hao would have such a hard life... "I guess rich people have their own problems as well." She said to herself.

"I never paid much attention to it and didn't bother to even respond to it at first." Hao continued. "But when... I saw you and Yoh..." Anna froze and looked down at the floor.

"Oh... I see now..." She muttered.

"Yoh had everything I ever wanted and now he has you too..." Hao muttered, glaring at the grass. "It's just not fair..."

"But Yoh wants the things you want." Anna told him.

"What do I have that he doesn't already have?" Hao asked. Anna continued looking down at the ground. "Nothing. That's exactly what I have." Hao muttered.

"Hao..." Anna looked up at him. His hurt expression, his eyes that look as if they were going to tear up any second. "Don't say that..."

"It's true though. You know that." Hao cut her off. "He's got the whole family on his side, he's got friends, you... What next? Matamune too?" Anna frowned.

"Yoh doesn't want to take your place. He doesn't want to be overruling you or be even better then you. He just wants to be your brother Hao." She told him, softly taking his arm. "Just give him another chance." Hao frowned and looked away.

"If I am allowed to give him another chance..." He muttered.

* * *

Yoh sighed and looked at his injured foot. Injured leg means that he would not be able to play and it also means that his parents would be worried sick. He sighed once again.

"Kaa-San isn't going to be too pleased about this now will she?" Yoh blinked and looked up to see Hao standing there. "How you feeling?"

"Alright... Except for the sprained ankle." Yoh said with a weak smile.

"Ah..." Hao pulled up a chair and sat down. "Eliza didn't stick any painful needles into you now did she?" Yoh laughed.

"Nah... You would have heard me scream if she did." He told him. Hao smiled weakly.

"I guess..." He muttered. Yoh blinked.

"Aniki... What's wrong?" He asked. Leave it to Yoh to always spot Hao unhappy. Hao didn't say anything and Yoh sighed. "It's not your fault you know."

"..."

"Come on! It's an accident! Accidents happen." Yoh tried to cheer his brother up like always.

"That was no accident..." Hao muttered. "I pushed you down and forced you to dive over to hit the ball..."

"But we won right?" Yoh asked.

"Yoh..."

"Ok, ok. I'll stop." Yoh said with a sigh. "But I'm not mad at you Aniki." Hao looked up at his brother's usual trademark smile. "Really, I'm not."

"Are you sure Eliza didn't drug you or anything?" Hao asked, lifting a thin eye brown. Yoh laughed.

"Nah." He said shaking his head. "But really. I'm not angry with you. I crossed the line... You should be the one angry at me."

"Which reminds me, I should kill you while you are weak." Hao said with a smirk.

"Gah! Aniki! That hurts! My leg!" Yoh yelled.

"Sorry!" Hao flinched and immediately backed away, making Yoh laugh.

"I was only joking." He said through his laugh. Hao gave his brother a look.

"I swear... Once we get out of here..." He muttered. Yoh pouted and his eyes grew large. Hao sighed and smiled lightly walking over to give his brother a hug.

"Gomen Neh Yoh..." He whispered. "I'm sorry." Yoh blinked and then smiled, hugging him back.

"Ah... Me too..." He whispered back. "I'm sorry too..."

* * *

You guys really thought this was the last chapter! **PU-LEASE**! The tournament didn't even start yet! And Anna hasn't even decided yet! And I was only joking about taking a break. Here's a note to you all readers lol. Never take me that seriously lol. I am as my friends say Ultra Sarcastic and have a very smart mouth so don't take me so seriously. About 60-85 percent of what I say is sarcasm. Anywayz, What do you think of this eh? Many people said they wanted just argument and my friends... Who by the way are too LAZY to review say that it's so sad I should end it with no fighting at all. So... Well you see how this ended. Both boys making up... Awww the ending was so sweet don't you think? Anywayz, there will be a chapter 21 and maybe a chapter 22 or 23 or even 25! I'll have to see how far this goes. All I know is that there will definitely be a chapter 21! Anywayz, I gotta go watch the season finale of Charmed!

**Rika-Chan**: Yay! Please tell me when you create a story! I wanna read it! And make sure it is HaoxAnna or I will use the SOF to kill you! Muhahahaha! lol, well here's an update! Hell yah! Hao-Sama is DAM sexy without his shirt! I wonder myself why the hell he even needs that cloak of his. Hell, he'd get a whole lot of strong followers if he just arrived and asked them if he wanted to join them without his mantel. Don't you think? And did you see how well he fought against Yoh? Dam! Go Hao-Sama! Love the way he kicks the hell out of Yoh! Lol, I'm like ow! Kick in the stomach... Even Anna's training won't save him for that lol. No, no, no. Hao-Sama deserves me! Grr... This means war! I have the SOF on my side so die! I am it's caretaker after all. Yes, Hao-Sama and I are close so beat it! He's mine! lol. Welcome to the HanaGumi team. The team with followers who are WILD about Hao-Sama! Who isn't though? lol

**Asakihe**: -**sobs**- I know. There is no more HaoxAnna... -**sobs**- Hao-Sama will not be pleased... He will be so mad at me!

**ana-chan**: Yes, poor Hao-Sama... -**sobs**- Lol yah, I did get it from Sonic X lol. I mentioned Pikachu?

**anna-chan**: -**sobs**- Everyone is YohxAnna! My poor Hao-Sama!

**skf**: WHY IS EVERYONE YOHXANNA! What about my poor Hao-Sama!

**crazy4padfoot**: Yah, that's what you think but I am slowly drawing you to becoming another one of Hao-Sama's followers without you even knowing. So stay with Ren as much as you can. Soon, you will no longer desire him... Muhahahahaha.

**pendulum-swing**: Lol, I have not seen those commercials since I was like 3 or 4 lol.

**hannah-asakura**: It's hard to explain Hao's feelings right now lol. I hope that this chapter answers the questions better then I can explain them lol. What are you saying you wouldn't be able to choose between Hao-Sama and Yoh? GO FOR HAO-SAMA!

**half vamp**: I am going to be reading your SK fanfic after this! Can't wait!

**pixi3**: Muhahaha, I am dragging everyone to become a Hao-Sama follower! Muhahahaha. Hao-Sama will be pleased. Hey! Watch who you are calling the pervert ok! Hao-Sama is hott! It would be an honor to get paired up with him! I got so hyped when I was pared with him. I took the quiz again and I ended up getting Ren and I got pissed lol. So I'm stuck between Ren and Hao-Sama. Please dear god, let it be Hao-Sama!

**Fate's Companion**: I would like to thank you! I forgot all about the volleyball tournament! Thank you, thank you, thank you! And since you are a peace loving person, no fighting in this chapter lol.

**AvengerRevengeVengeanceSisters**: Look Crusader, I love dark and sadness to but no matter how much I like it, I do not want my Hao-Sama to be so sad. He is too special to me and I do not wish for him to be so sad.

**lost princ3ss**: Funny! Better not be talking about the part where Hao-Sama gets hurt!

**CherryBlossomGirl02**: Hey! Watch where you are glaring! I might not continue writing if you do!

**Hannah-Asakura**: Nope, The SOF and I are cool... Well Hao-Sama told it that I was its care taker for now so we cool lol. Haha, Well I reply to all my reviewers the way I talk to normal people. It's like we are in AIM or yahoo messenger. I hate it when I write all professionally like and all. It's good to just reply normally, don't you think? Anywayz, I am not going to make my poor Hao-Sama suffer either. It wouldn't be fair if only one Asakura brother gets a happy life... Neh?

**wayupi**: Muhahahaha, I drive everyone to Hao-Sama's side. He should be so pleased. Lol, you may join the HanaGumi team lol. But only if you swear loyalty to Hao-Sama and never go back to Yoh-Sama ever. If you do, I will tell the SOF to attack you and the other HanaGumi team members will kill you. Lol, well HoroxMacchi, might be a no, no. I'm not sure yet. Like you said, what about Tamao? I don't like MantaxTamao that much though, that's why. Don't worry; I'm not glaring at you. It's cool that you have such a creative mind. Like how I created HoroxMacchi, you created TamaoxManta! lol. Anywayz, one of the Askura brothers will end up single in the story so I need to find someone to pair him up with as well... Ahhh, so much to plan! Haha, don't worry. I am taking no breaks. It just takes me a while to type. Like I said, I am ultra sarcastic and NEVER take me seriously lol. Well; not that seriously anywayz lol.

**Potato-Person**: Yes! Hao-Sama is hot, hot, hot! But Hao-Sama deserves to be happy. If he wants Anna, Anna's his. True that I want him single and for myself, he might not be happy if I made him miserable just so that he can be with me... Wither he wants to be with me or not. I like HaoxAnna because... Well I like Hao lol. And I find that pairing cute. Cold Anna against hott and cool Hao-Sama! Both got power, looks, etc etc!

**Sean Asakura**: AND I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU WITH THE SOF IF YOU MAKE ME MAKE MY HAO-SAMA SAD! Lol, well I don't know yet but it might be. If I do votes, it will end up being YohxAnna but I don't know yet. I need to plan this out... And if you threaten me one more time, this story is finished, regardless if there are more then 50 reviewers or not lol.

**Wild Stallion**: Well you know now! Yoh is sorry and so is Hao-Sama. Sweet ending neh?

**Anna231**: Oh, thank god you are not against HaoxAnna. Everyone hates HaoxAnna... My poor Hao-Sama!

**rikku-099**: They are all friends again! No more fighting between the brothers! Yay! lol.

**hannami08**: Wow, out of all the reviews I have received, you have given me the longest! lol. Yup! I am a HaoxAnna fan all the way. Wow, you get mood swings too? Join the club lol. I get them too. I can leave all my readers hanging and I will if I want to lol. I have a reputation to be evil lol. That's what they all say besides that I have a smart mouth and being ultra sarcastic lol. Well, kinda put some cute scenes here, and a SUPER kawaii scene with Hao and Yoh making up. Kawaii neh? I am a bit slow tonight so can you please translate what dewa odaijini and dewamattane means? lol And don't take me so seriously please. I don't know if you read my mini comment about the story but I am ultra sarcastic and you should NEVER take me that seriously lol.

**Vash**: You just gave me an idea about the HoroxMacchi moment... Muhahahaha! Lol, Arigato!

**KillerDollie**: Sorry, can't tell you! By the way, I LOVE your fanfic My Bad Boy. Definitely my type of story to read! Love the way Hao is such a bad boy! Hao-Sama is 15 in that story right? He can't drive when he is 15! He needs to be 16 in order to have a permit... Oh wellz. He's Hao-Sama after all. He deserves the best of the best! lol and there are no rules for Hao-Sama!

**karin-yuri**: lol, thanks for saying it's the best! I sometimes get lazy to update and sometimes, I don't have time because of school lol.

**fanficitionrocks**: Lol, everyone takes me so seriously! lol, keep in mind everyone, NEVER take me so seriously! I am ULTRA sarcastic! lol, but it's nice to see that so many people like me story lol. Thanks for loving my story too!

**loyalist aya-kun**: Heh? Not sure what you are talking about much but I just love HaoxAnna that's why lol.

**YoH&aNnAfAn4LiFe**: I can tell you are a YohxAnna fan from your name lol. How dare you hate HaoxAnna! Grrr, I shall banish you now with the SOF! If you have not heard yet, Hao-Sama let me take care of the SOF for him. So now, go die! Muhahahaha! lol.

**The miracle of yonnas**: There you go! I took your idea of apologizing since Yoh is the... kinder twin after all. But he is not the type who will snatch when he has the chance. That's Hao-Sama's job... Actually, he'll snatch whenever he wants to lol.

**sweet-but-evil**: It's ok for the late review. Just glad you like it. Sorry for the late update!


	21. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 21- **Secrets Revealed**

**Story Idea Credit**: Sakurayumi- **Arigato Sakurayumi****! Thankx a million for your idea!**

"Ok, tournament is just a few weeks away and we will be leaving tomorrow." The coach Denbat announced. Everyone gathered around to listen. "I want you here by 6-"

"In the morning!" Macchi yelled. "But I need my beauty sleep!"

"And I am going to be hungry!" Horo whined. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well you can just stay home and not go play in the tournament then." Denbat told them. "And plus, you can eat and sleep all you want on the plane." Ren let out a small snort.

"I don't want to go on a sorry excuse plane." Horo threw him a look.

"Look mister rich boy, FYI, We are not all rich like you." He muttered. Ren smirked.

"Which is why I will be flying on a jet instead of the plane."

"WHAT!"

"Now, now." Denbat sighed. "Enough. No one is flying there by jet and I mean no one. Not even you Mr. Tao." Ren muttered something under his breath but didn't comment on it. "Now we are all going to be here by 6. Whoever isn't here by 6, we are leaving you."

"Doesn't Yoh get an excuse to be late?" Pirika asked. "He does have an injured leg after all."

"Aww come on. I'm ok. Really!" Yoh grinned. "I can run now."

"But you can't jump and you pretty much trip over yourself Otouto." Hao said chuckling at the thought of the scene. Anna smiled silently. It was good that they made up…

"Well if he comes a half our late then no, he doesn't." Denbat said with a laugh. "But Yoh, if your leg is not fully healed in time for the tournament, you and your brother will be disqualified."

"WHAT!" The group gasped.

"But Yoh and Hao are the best players we got!" Macchi yelled.

"Surely you are kidding right?" Horo asked.

"How can we win if they are not able to play?" Pirika asked. Yoh laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." He told them. It didn't sound so sure but everyone left it as that.

"Alright, be here at 6 tomorrow. No excuses." Denbat told them.

"With the exception of Yoh!" Everyone yelled out. Yoh smiled. What great friends he has. Denbat laughed.

"Yes, yes, with the exception of Yoh. And also, Jeanne, have you talked to Meene?" Jeanne nodded while everyone else had a confused look on their faces.

"She said she will be here." Jeanne told him with a smile.

"Meene is coming too!" Macchi asked. "She's a guidance councilor, not a Co-Captain or Co-Coach…"

"But principle Marco wants another supervisor just in case." Denbat said rolling his eyes.

"Please Coach." Horo said laughing. "You know dam well you wanted Meene to come." Everyone laughed and giggled.

"Everyone knows you have a crush on her!" Macchi yelled. Denbat winced for a second.

"Enough! I will see you tomorrow at 6." With that, he turned and left. Everyone giggled and laughed.

"Don't front!" Horo yelled. –**I have a feeling I spelled that wrong… Oh wellz.. I spell it just the way you say it lol.**-

* * *

"Oh my god! Tomorrow, we will be leaving California to go to Australia to play in the volleyball tournament!" Pirika squealed. "I can't wait!" Tamao and Anna laughed. 

"Yah, we are all very excited too." Tamao said. Anna nodded and continued packing.

"So what are we supposed to bring there?" Pirika asked, as she grabbed her suitcase.

"The usual, what else?" Anna said laughing. The girls giggled and continued chatting until Pirika brought out the subject.

"So now that you and Hao broke up, and you going after Yoh?" Pirika asked. Anna blinked.

"Huh?"

"Hello? The four leaf clover thing?" Pirika waved her hand in front of Anna's face. "If you don't find out with twin you are supposed to be with, you are screwed!" Anna sighed.

"I know..." She mumbled. "But I just don't know."

"Who do you like better?" Tamao asked.

"You're asking me?" Anna asked.

"Well why don't we make a list?" Pirika asked. She went to her desk and took out a small notepad.

"Is all this necessary?" Anna asked. Pirika nodded firmly and began writing.

"What do you like about Yoh?" She asked. Anna blushed lightly.

"Well... For one thing, he's nice and caring." She answered. Pirika nodded as she started writing.

"And?"

"Ummm... He's cool to hang out with?" Anna said unsurely. "I don't know..."

"Do you think he's cute?" Tamao asked. Anna blushed again.

"Kinda..." She muttered.

"Ok... What else?" Pirika asked. "So far, you only got 2 reasons and that's not good." Anan rolled her eyes.

"He's very friendly and..." She paused. "I don't know how to describe it ok? It's just so hard. I just like him..."

"What about Hao?" Pirika asked as she made a new list.

"Hao... He's definitely cute." Anna said with a giggle.

"And Hott!" Both Pirika and Tamao said at the same time before giggling.

"So what else?" Pirika asked.

"Well, he cares about me..." Anna said smiling.

"And not others except himself... But anyway, what next?" Pirika asked.

"Well... I don't know how to explain him either..." Anna said smiling lightly. "Sorry." The girls all sighed.

"Well what are you going to do?" Tamao asked.

"I don't know... I really don't..." Anna mumbled. "Maybe I should stay away from them until I figure this out..." Tamao and Pirika smiled.

"Don't worry." Tamao told her.

"Yah, you'll figure it out." Pirika said with a hug.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone here and accounted for?" Coach Denbat yelled as he entered the plane to find everyone half asleep. 

"Yes..." Everyone responded sleepily.

"Come on! Where's the energy! You are going to play in a tournament! You should be excited and full of energy!" Denbat yelled. Meene laughed.

"Please Denbat. It is early. They must be tired. Leave them alone and let them rest." She told him as she placed her bag down and sat down.

"Yes, Coach. Listen to dear Meene." Horo said with a yawn.

"We are tired..." Macchi complained. "So just let us sleep..." Denbat sighed and took a seat next to Meanne.

"I just don't get it. When I first joined the tournament, I could barely sleep!" He said shaking his head. "Kids these days..." Meene laughed.

* * *

"Horray ray!" Pirika yelled. "We're finally here!" She hopped off the bus and ran off to the hotel. 

"So this is the place we are staying in?" Anna asked with a yawn.

"I guess..." Tamao smiled up at the sky. "Come on." Anna nodded and was about to run after her friends until Yoh stopped her.

"Excited neh?" He asked with a smile. Anna blinked and offered him a tiny smile.

"Yah..." She mumbled and ran off, leaving Yoh with a rather confused look.

"Wow! Look at the size of these rooms!" Pirika yelled with excitement. "Do we get our own rooms?"

"Normally you would all have to share rooms but since you guys worked so hard and you are all new, you each get your own room." Denbat said with a smile.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered.

"I got dibs on the room with the view of the beach!" Macchi yelled.

"There is no room with a view of the beach!" Horo yelled.

"I never asked you!" Macchi yelled as she ran off to check out all the rooms. Pirika, Horo and the others followed after.

"I wonder which room I should pick..." Anna mumbled.

"What room are you picking?" Anna turned around to see Hao smiling as usual at her.

"Oh... I don't know..." Anna muttered and turned, checking out a room. "This will do I guess." She walked in and checked it out. Hao was about to say something when he was interrupted by Pirika.

"You have the best room of them all!" She yelled as she ran into Anna's room. "So unfair!" Anna smiled.

"Well too bad. This room is taken so go on back to your room." She said with a laugh. Pirika made a face.

"Fine, but I am staying over tonight." She said laughing.

* * *

That night, all the girls hung out at Anna's room since it was the biggest. 

"Alright! Let's play a game!" Pirika yelled.

"Please not dare night again." Jeanne said with a nervous smile.

"Nah... Not dare night... I had enough of that..." Macchi said shaking her head.

"Then what do you suggest we play?" Tamao asked. Macchi shrugged.

"Let's go take a tour around here first." She said getting up. "Come on. We are tourists and we deserve a tour!"

Minutes later, all the girls snuck out and toured around. -**Since I have never been to Australia before, I know no sites so skip the site seeing.**- At the same time, the boys were doing the exact same thing. They got bored and decided to go out and "Hang".

* * *

Meanwhile... Back at the hotel... 

"Where are they?" Denbat muttered in an annoyed and angry voice. He knocked on Meene's door.

"Hai!" Meene opened the door and smiled at Denbat. "Yes Denbat?"

"Have you seen the kids?" Denbat asked. Meene blinked.

"NO, not since they selected their rooms. Why? What happened?" She asked.

"They are missing..." Denbat told her in a serious voice.

"Oh, maybe they are out site seeing or something." Meene told him with a motherly smile. "You know kids these days. They are all wild."

"But I told the not to leave the hotel." Denbat yelled.

"Let kids be kids Denbat." Meene said calmly. "Don't you remember back when you were their age? Didn't you want to do things that the teacher won't allow? They are just the same." Denbat stayed quiet. "Loosen up and let them have some fun." Meene went on. "You only get to live once." Denbat sighed.

"What else am I supposed to do? Send a search party?" He mumbled. Meene smiled.

"Would you like to come in and have a cup or tea?" She asked. Denbat thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

"Onii-Chan! What are you doing out here!" Pirika yelled when she spotted Horo who froze. 

"Poor little thing probably found out that he wasn't good enough to play in a tournament like this." Macchi said with a laugh. Horo shot her a look.

"Same question goes to you." He said looking at Pirika.

"We asked first!" Pirika and Macchi both yelled at the same time. Everyone sweet dropped.

"Why do I all of a sudden feel like I'm back in Elementary school?" Tamao asked while Ren rolled his eyes.

"We came out cause there was nothing to do." Horo told them.

"Same reason here." Pirika said with a grin. "Now come on! Let's go someplace fun!"

"And get lost and yelled at by Coach Denbat? I don't think so." Nichrome said shaking his head. Yoh laughed.

"Awww, come on. Everything will work out if that ever happens. Don't worry." He said resting his head on his arms. "We only get to live once, so take in whatever comes."

"Huh?" Horo asked and looked at Hao who shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I had to live with him and this type of language and I still don't understand him." The girls giggled.

"So where to?" Pirika asked.

"Anywhere exciting is ok." Macchi said with a wink.

"Night club!" Horo yelled out. Everyone sweat dropped. A few seconds later, they slapped him dead.

"Now I have said this many, _many_ times." Anna muttered. "Horo... You are..." Horo blinked and looked at her. "CRAZY!" Horo jumped at her sudden outburst.

"Seriously! Night club!" Macchi joined in. "Not that that's a bad idea but you forget to notice that none of us brought some party cloths!"

"And Night clubs are dangerous!" Pirika yelled. "Isn't that what YOU told me?" Horo gulped. He looked at the other boys for help but received a sorry smile.

"You brought it on yourself Horo." Hao said with a chuckle while Yoh laughed at the scene.

"Gee... I wonder how long it would take for Horo to get beat up by a bunch of cute high school girls." Nichrome said with a smirk.

"With Macchi on their team... Not long." Hao answered with a laugh.

"What were you EVER thinking Horo!" Macchi yelled as Horo shrunk half his size and she towered over him, stopping her foot and quaking the earth below him. "Night club with no party cloths is like going to a party with no cake!"

"Mari says you could have used a better comparison..." Mari said, looking over Macchi's shoulder. Macchi shrugged.

"I wasn't in the mood to think that hard." She simply said and continued to glare at Horo.

Yoh smiled at the sight of how well his friends are getting along. -**Sure... His friends trying to kill each other... That's what you call getting along? Something must be wrong with your brain if you think so... But anywayz...**- He looked over to Anna who seems to be a bit quieter then usual. He walked over to her and gave her a small tap. She turned and he smiled at her.

"What's wrong Anna?" Yoh asked. Anna shook her head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She told him and turned away to watch the scene. Yoh titled his head to the side with an unsure look.

"You sure?" He asked. Anna nodded but said nothing. Yoh frowned. There was definitely something wrong with Anna but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Come on, let's just go walking around." Pirika hooks arms with Tamao and Anna who hooked arms with Jeanne and they walked off while Macchi hooked arms with Mari and followed them. They boys all shrugged and followed since there really wasn't much to do.

* * *

"Check it out!" Pirika gasped and unhooked Tamao's arm in order to point at a nearby poster. "They are giving out free night tours of the animals here!" 

"Oh goodie! Let's go!" Macchi yelled. "And maybe this time, a lion might pop up and eat Horo up!" Horo rolled his eyes.

"There are no lions in Australia." He told her. Macchi ignored him and walked on with Mari.

"Come on Onii-Chan!" Pirika yelled as she rehooked her arms with Tamao and she, Tamao, Anna and Jeanne walked off after Macchi and Mari who was already getting on the tour bus; the boys followed after.

Since it was quite late, not many people were going on the tour. The last tour of the day actually ended a few minutes before but Macchi begged to let them have the final tour. Somehow, amazingly, they were able to go. They went through many places and their last stop was in a forest not too far from town. Everyone got off and looked around.

"Wow, this place is cool!" Pirika yelled. The tour guild laughed.

"If you be quiet, the joeys might come out." She told them.

"Joeys?" Horo asked with a confused look. Ren rolled his eyes.

"They are baby kangaroos you idiot." He informed his semi-stupid friend. -**Sorry all Horo fans! I couldn't really think of a word!**- Everyone waited and surly enough, the bushes shook. Everyone turned to see a small face pop up from the bushes and stared at them.

"Oh my god! It's so cute!" Jeanne whispered with a giggle.

"I know..." Tamao and Anna said smiling.

"If you be quiet enough, it might actually come out of hiding." The tour guild told them. "But don't stare at it. You might frighten it." Everyone turned and looked someplace else. Soon enough, the baby kangaroo -**I never liked calling it a Joey**- came out of hiding and walked up to them. The tour guild smiled and gave it some food, which it happily took.

"Awwww..." All the girls giggled and smiled at the cute site.

"Can we pet it?" Pirika asked. The tour guild smiled and nodded.

"Sure." She told them. The girls walked over and started petting the baby kangaroo. With so much attention, the baby kangaroo started nudging itself on them in a friendly way.

"It's so cute!" Pirika squealed.

"I know." Anan said with a smile.

"Let's take a short break over here before we leave." The tour guild said as she sat down by what seems to be a camp fire. Everyone walked over to the logs and sat down.

"I hope my shorts don't get dirty." Macchi said as she sat down. Horo rolled his eyes but decided to say nothing. The baby kangaroo followed them and pretty soon, another 2 popped up.

"I didn't know there was so many!" Jeanne said as she gave the baby kangaroos a small pat on the head lightly.

"I know. Australia is cool." Pirika said smiling. After an hour or so, they said goodbye to their little cute friends and climbed back on the bus.

* * *

Everyone yawned. "I had enough for one day. Why don't we head back to town and all it a day?" The tour guild asked. Everyone agreed and they headed back. When they arrived back, they said goodbye to the tour guild and thank you and left. 

"I am going strait to bed." Macchi said yawning.

"Me too." Everyone nodded and agreed.

"What time is it?" Jeanne asked. "Anyone have the time?" Everyone shook their heads.

"We'll find out once we get to our rooms..." Macchi mumbled sleepily.

Once they got back to the hotel, they noticed that it was just 1:14.

"Wow... We must have stayed in the forest a bit longer then we all thought..." Nichrome said looking at the time.

"Well, night all." Macchi said closing her door.

"Night, night..." Jeanne said as she entered her room.

"Night Onii-Chan. Night Ren." Pirika said with a sleepy smile and closed her door.

"Night!" They all yelled.

* * *

The next morning, everyone wouldn't wake up. Coach Denbat sighed. 

"Why me?" He asked. Meene laughed.

"Leave them alone. They probably came back pretty late." She told him.

"How late! What were they doing out at that time!" Denbat asked.

"They are just teens Denbat." Meene told him. "Let them slide once in a while." Denbat sighed.

"Well, you want to go and have breakfast first then?" He asked. Meene smiled and nodded.

"Morning everyone!" Macchi yelled as she walked outside by the pool in her bikini.

"It's actually good afternoon Macchi." Nichrome corrected her. Macchi stuck out her tongue at him and walked over to the others.

"Hey Mari." She said as she sat down next to her friend who was currently getting a sun tan... She did really need to look a bit darker... She looked way to pale. Mari didn't answer her but Macchi knew she heard her.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked.

"Mari saw Anna and Tamao in their rooms and they said that they will come down in a few minutes." Mari told her.

"And Pirika and Jeanne?" Macchi asked.

"Mari saw Pirika bugging Ren and Jeanne with Lyserg." Mari told her as she adjusted her shades.

"Whatever, when you are done with your little tanning, tell me. I think I will take another nap." Macchi said lying down. Mari giggled.

"Macchi will be burnt if she sleeps under the sun.

* * *

Finally, Anna and Tamao came out with their bikinis on. Tamao was pink and Anna had top literally drag her out. 

"Somebody tell her that she looks nice in her bikini." Anan said as she walked up to them.

"Mari likes it." Mari told her.

"You look nice Tam. Don't worry about what Horo will say. If you says anything, I got your back." Macchi said with a smile. Tamao smiled shyly and blushed.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"CANNONBALL!" Everyone turned and looked up to see water splashing all over them.

"HORO!" They yelled in rage. Horo stuck his head out of the pool and blinked.

"What?" He asked and then noticed that the girls were all soaked from head to toe. He smiled and laughed nervously. "Oh... Sorry." He looked at Tamao and smiled. "You look nice Tam." Tamao blushed hard.

"T-Thanks Horo." She said quietly. The girls giggled. Horo got out of the pool and prepared to do another cannonball.

"Oh no you don't!" Macchi ran after him and dove into the pool, swimming after him while everyone else sweat dropped and tried to dry themselves.

"It had to be Horo and his little stupid ass to do something like that." Macchi mumbled angrily as she got out from the pool and walked over to her friends who were waiting for her. "Only Horo would do something that stupid and childish..." Everyone smiled. There was nothing much they could do.

* * *

"OK, come on! Gather around! Gather around!" Pirika yelled. 

"What for?" Nichrome asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute once the Asakura twins come out." Pirika said, taking a seat. Finally, Yoh and Hao walked out and turned to see they all staring at them.

"What?" Yoh asked. Hao lifted a thin eye brown and whistled. Tamao, Anna, Mari and Jeanne all blushed whiled Macchi shook her head with a sigh.

"What took you?" She asked, as they walked over to them.

"Ok, everyone grab a seat and sit down." Pirika ordered. Everyone did as they were told and sat down.

"Does anyone know why Coach didn't get mad at us?" Yoh asked.

"My question exactly." Nichrome said as he sat down.

"It's just forget that and try to have some fun first." Macchi said with a smile. "Why wants to play water volleyball!"

"Hello? I was going to say something." Pirika said with a look. "Anyway, you see this jug of water on the table?" Everyone looked at the jug on the center of the round table they were all sitting around.

"Yah, so?" Horo asked.

"This is how we play." Pirika explained. "We each take a cut and fill it with water. Then we each take turns."

"Huh?" Everyone was confused. Pirika groaned.

"Ok, this is what I mean." She explained. "We each have to say something that is true. If everyone else did the same thing or if that is true about themselves, they can leave the cup alone. But if I did the opposite of what the person says or what every they said does not apply to them, they have to pour the glass of water on themselves. You have to be truthful though. No lying. The order is girl boy, girl boy ok?"

"That's stupid." Horo said shaking his head. "It's just like truth or dare but it's just the truth and no dare."

"True, but it gets interesting once we get to the right topic. And it will also reveal some secrets about ourselves." Pirika said with a grin. Everyone looked at her with an uneasy look. "So come on. Since I created the game, I start..." Everyone watched as Pirika picked up her glass of water.

"I..." Pirika thought for a second. "Have never wore a guy's clothing before." She giggled and placed her cup down. The guys sighed and pour their cup of water on themselves. Good thing they were all in their swim wear and all or else they would have soaked their normal cloths.

"My turn..." Horo said sitting up. "I always knew that you all love me." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Pirika, what do we do if the player is lying?" Macchi asked.

"We all dump our glass on him." Pirika simply said. At the same time, everyone poured their glass of water on Horo.

"Hey!" He yelled. "You all love me so don't lie!" Everyone laughed.

"OK, my turn." Jeanne picked up her glass.

"Get ready to pour your drink on yourself." Macchi said with a laugh. "You know Jeanne never does anything bad." Jeanne giggled.

"Well I have gotten drunk once." She said quietly. O.o- That was everyone's expression.

"Oh, let me find out Jeanne is doing something naughty." Hao said with a smirk as he pours his glass of water over himself. Everyone looked at Hao.

"Are you lying Hao?" Macchi asked. "Cause if Jeanne got drunk once you must have gotten drunk at least 150 times." Yoh laughed.

"Nah, Aniki has never been drunk. I always kept an eye on him." He said grinning. Hao chuckled and took Nichrome's glass form his hand and pour it over Yoh's head.

"Hey! I have!" Yoh said with a laugh.

"Right." Hao said chuckling.

"Who's next?" Macchi asked.

"You." Everyone said. Macchi grinned.

"Well... I have always had a crush on Nichrome." She announced proudly.

"Ooooo..." Everyone said at the same time. Nichrome said nothing but smirked a little.

"What? I have. Got a problem with it?" Macchi asked, placing her glass down. Everyone laughed and poured their glass on themselves... All except Mari. Everyone looked at her and her face was flushed.

"What's up Mari?" Macchi asked.

"Mari needs to go." Mari said quietly and left. Everyone watched her walk off.

"Was it something I said?" Macchi asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I'll go and see if she's ok." Nichrome said with a sigh and got to. To say the truth, he didn't really feel like playing anymore anyway.

* * *

"Alright then, let's just continue now shall we?" Pirika asked. "Go Ren." Ren folded his arms. 

"Why do I have to play this stupid game anyway?" He asked.

"Because you have to now come on!" Pirika yelled. Ren rolled his eyes.

"I am smarter then this Ainu baka here." He said pointing to Horo.

"You are lying!" Horo yelled.

"Nah, he right." Macchi said nodding. "He always passes his test and classes with a 95 or higher and you barely pass them.

"WHO ASKED YOU!" Horo yelled.

"Well, Anna's next." Pirika yelled. Anna smiled lightly and picked up her glass.

"Well..." She said thinking. "I have never been in the boy's bathroom before." All the boys sighed and pour their drinks on themselves. Jeanne looked down at the floor for a while before pouring it on herself. Everyone gasped.

"It was by accident on the first day of school ok?" She said quickly. Everyone laughed. Pirika and Macchi looked at each other.

"We went into the boy's bathroom too!" They both yelled and poured their drinks over themselves.

"Ooooo!" Everyone yelled with excitement and laughed.

"I'm next!" Yoh yelled and picked up his glass.

"No, you already went." Hao said with a smirk. "You said you always looked after me and that was a lie Otouto." Yoh frowned.

"But that wasn't fair!" He whined. "And I do look after you!"

"Then how come I always have to stay home and watch over you when you were sick?" Hao asked. Yoh blinked and laughed.

"Ok, so it was the other way around." He said smiling sheepishly. Anna blushed at his smiled and turned away, hoping no one would notice.

"Hao's next!" Macchi yelled. Hao smirked and picked up his glass.

"I like Anna." He simply said and smiled. Anan blushed.

"We doesn't!" Pirika yelled and hugged Anna and laughed.

"I don't." Horo said ad poured his glass over his head. This deserved a slap on the face from Anna.

"Say that again and you will end up being buried 6 feet under." Anna threatened. Everyone laughed at that point.

"Tammy's next!" Pirika yelled.

"Well..." Tamao said shyly. "I am... shy?" Everyone smiled.

"Me too." Horo said with a nod and pour his glass over himself. Everyone pour their glass over Horo's head once again and laughed.

"Quit lying onii-chan." Pirika said as she refilled her glass.

"Lyserg! You next!" Macchi yelled.

"Umm..." Lyserg thought for a moment. "Can I skip?"

"No." Pirika and Macchi both said at the same time.

"Well... I watched South Park once in a while." Lyserg said quietly. Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry Lyserg. We all have. It's no crime." Pirika said smiling.

"I love the movie." Macchi said laughed.

"Well I go again!" Pirika yelled. "Ummm... I have... Never kissed Onii-Chan on the lips before."

"And I'm sure you don't ever want to try." Horo finished her sentence for her. Everyone laughed and pour their drink on themselves. Macchi on the other hand, stayed quiet which was strange. Everyone looked at her and Horo froze.

"What's wrong Macchi?" Pirika asked.

"Are you not feeling well?" Jeanne and Tamao both asked. Hao laughed.

"She must have kissed Horo on the lips and doesn't want to admit it." He said laughing. Macchi and Horo both turned red while everyone starred at them with wide eyes.

"Shut up Hao." Macchi muttered as she stood up and walked away.

"I'm done with this game..." Horo mumbled and walked away. Tamao frowned and walked off after Horo. Pirika sighed.

"No point in continuing the game." She muttered.

"There's no more water left anyway." Anna said and pointed at the empty jug.

"So who won?" Yoh asked.

"This game actually has no winner." Pirika said with a smile. "It's just to let out deepest secrets out."

"I see..." Yoh said nodded.

"Just admit it Yoh, you don't get it." Hao said chuckling. Yoh frowned.

"I do... Just not all of it." He said smiling sheepishly. "Neh Anna." Anna looked at the two twins. "What do you think of this place so far?"

"Ok..." Anna mumbled and got up. "I'm going to check on Macchi ok?" Before anyone could answer, she walked off. Yoh and Hao both watched her go with frowned. They exchanged unsure looks.

* * *

"Neh Aniki... Do you think Anna is mad at us for fighting?" Yoh asked as he took a seat on his brother's bed. 

"Don't know..." Hao mumbled as he walked into the bathroom to change.

"I mean, she doesn't seem to be happy." Yoh said with a frown. "I hope she's ok."

"She's fine." Hao said as he came out topless. -**Yah... We all love him that way! lol**- Yoh frowned.

"I don't know. It looks like something is troubling her." He said.

"Don't worry about her that much Otouto." Hao said with a sigh. "I'm sure Anna can take care of herself."

"I'm not saying she can't but... Oh I don't know." Yoh said with a sigh. Hao smirked and ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Taking care of me... What a joke." He said chuckling. Yoh grinned and laughed.

* * *

Gee... I wonder how many of you guys are going to jump me for taking this long to update... Probably al of you so I better make a run for it. I mean, you all probably created a list on who is going to kill me and all and the list is like as long as the Golden Gate Bridge or as tall as the Empire State Building lol. I'M SO SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know this is a VERY late update! I have a cold right now and school finally ended on Wednesday. Once I take my Living Environment Regents, I will be test free and I can write more. Also, I got a new pc but I can't really do much until I have some writing program and I have to wait for my DSL to come. I know everyone says it's bad but it's better then my dial up service. And also... I have been hooked on to playing **Maple Story** but it's boring now... Please don't kill me! Anywayz, once I can write in my new pc, I will update my other stores. Especially **To See You Smile Again**. Since a lot of people are yelling me to update. I promise I will once I get my online service back and a writing program on my new pc. 

Oh yah, please reviewers, review only once because it kinda is confusing to reply cause I might reply to your twice and all. If you want me to update like hell lol, just email me. My email address is But anywayz... **LUV YOU ALL REVIEWERS!**

**

* * *

crazy4padfoot**: Oh when it comes to images of Hao-Sama... Muhahaha I have way too many to tell you! As well as Sk images. Last I checked, I have a total of 2037 images of SK and 49 wallpapers. Some I made myself but that's besides the point lol. Easiest way is to search on Google. That's how I found ALL my images. Hey! School just ended here! Lol, poor you... Have to go to school, I weep for you.

**TTomoyLover**: Lol, glad you like the chapter! And sorry about the late update! Please don kill me!

**LuVmeh imAzn**: Haha, you got me! You watch that too? I thought the show was so cute I just had to make one SK style lol. And if you noticed, the song lyrics in this story are the lyrics to the songs in the show. Pretty Boy, The theme song to Sunshine Heart beat... By the way, do you know where I can get any of those songs? Anywayz, so you Cantonese I presume...

**hannami08**: Wow... Err... LONG review lol... Haha, it's probably been a month since I have updated neh? Please don kill me! -**sobs**- Yes, life is cruel. Lol, yes, curse all the Hao haters. Lol you can't believe how may people are on my list to death lol. Oh my god! You are a senior! Cool! I have always wanted to be a senior in HS. They say your Senior year in HS is your best year. And to make this fair, I shall tell you what year I am in too lol. Next year, I will be a sophomore. I am still freshman right now but once school starts, I am a sophomore. I got all summer to enjoy being a freshman lol. Awww, most of my reviewers are starting school when I just finished school! Bummer lol. Well good luck in school and don let my story distract you. Finish up your school work before reading my story lol I don want my story to drag your grades down!

**wayupi**: Lol, yah, I do kinda like to confused my readers but the break this, I didn't intend to have one if it wasn't for regents for school and my cold. If I don pass my regents, I might have to go to summer school and no go on to the next grade so it's semi important. And also with the new PC and all.. Life is a mess for me right now lol.

**hannah-asakura**: OMG, you have got to see it. OMG! So great martial arts skills lol. And so HOTTTT! He stayed so calm when he fought with Yoh... OMG, I was about to faint! I have been watched that scene over and over again. Yoh never stood a chance. Hao was definitely stronger. The only reason why Yoh won -**sobs**- Was because everyone put their spirits together and believed in him.. Something like that but that was cheating. Hao-Sama had already obtained the great spirits too... -**sobs**- And who doesn't love Hao-Sama? Look at him! Don he look sexy without his shirt? Well I never read the manga so I have mo clue about how he is in the manga but I'm sure he's HOTT! Lol. I know, you are probably thinking, Neko is an obsessed bitch lol.

**sweet-but-evil**: Yah, you'll know your answer at the last chapter. I am still deciding right now who she should be with. I know that if I put out a poll, YohxAnna will win so I won't even try that lol.

**Kyouko**: Hey! Who doesn't love Hao-Sama! You are so going to go on my fanlisting for Hao-Sama fangirls IF I have time to make one lol. Neko is a Hao-Sama follower too!

**half vamp**: Lol, you are probably mad and going to kill me for the late update neh? Probably suck out all my blood and all. -**shivers**- Lol.

**Sean Asakura**: No way. Threating your way to victory don work all the time. And this is one of those times where you can't. Muhahahaha.

**lost princ3ss**: Lol well it is true. Oh my god! Chocolove! I forgot to add the poor guy! Ahh! Thanks for reminding me! I need to fit him in somehow...

**pendulum-swing**: Yup, a happy ending!

**Potato-Person**: Thank goodness you don HATE Hao-Sama. -**sobs**- You like Yoh-Sama more then Hao-Sama... Oh wellz, it's better then hating him neh? And sorry for the late update!

**Vash**: Sorry for the late update! You are probably glaring at me and everything lol.

**XxtsuriaixX**: Lol, Ewww Writer's Block. I've been having that for a while actually. Hope you are cured!

**Anna231**: lol, yah. You just gotta love it. Sorry for the late update!

**Rika-San**: Haha, but Hao-Sama doesn't need to be taken care of. You know that as well as everyone else. Lol, and who doesn't know that Hao-Sama kicks ass? Lol I gotta totally agree with the evil, fire and hotness lol. Yup, Hao-Sama can't die. I think Yoh would have died if Hao died. They are connected and all you know? All us Hao-Sama fans/followers are right behind him so you are not alone lol. No plushy. We ALL want the real thing lol. Wouldn't you? You also... I gotta add you to my fanlisting for Hao-Sama fangirls IF I have time to create one lol. -**sobs**- Isn't it sad that people HATE Hao? I know, it's so sad to hear. Let's go burn them to hell first! Lol

**Shaman of the fire**: Haha, I can't promise anyone what the ending pairing will be. And please, you can call me Neko. No need to be so formal and say Miss. lol.

**ana-chan**: Lol, Even I don't know and I'm the writer! Lol. I guess we will ALL see neh?

**CherryBlossomGirl02**: lol, you may have stopped but you probably started glaring at me again because of the late update right? -**sobs**- I didn't mean it!

**The mystery of yonnas**: Nooooo! Hao-Sama deserves the best! Lol. Sorry for the late update!

**hanna4ever**: Lol you and hannami08 are always writing long reviews lol but I don't mind. I like long reviews. Lol, muhahaha, my story is like a drug to you neh? Yup! HaoxAnna fan strait up! Lol you don have to be my friend just because you are a HaoxAnna fan you know lol. Yes! You, I shall also add to my fanlisting for Hao-Sama fangirls IF I have time to make one lol. Lol I know, curse all you YohxAnna fans lol. We are so totally friends lol. As for your questions, sadly, I am not Japanese. Don't we all wish we were? Lol. I also wished I read the manga. But I haven't and there are like 35 mangas so I will be BROKE BROKE BROKE, if I buy the mangas. The library don't have any SK mangas either and non of my friends are SK fans. -**sobs**- So sad. Lol, I got a Japanese book store here so I can buy if I want but sadly, I am not rich lol. Ooo internet cafes? We got nothing like this here... At least I don't think so lol. Well thanx for your review! Luv you so much for luving my story! And luving Hao-Sama of course lol.

**ko**: Lol, And I luv you for luving my fanfic!

**Wild Stallion**: I too have completely NO idea who she's going to choose! Lol, and I'm the writer! Lol

**SacredMidnightGem**: Lol, well sorry for the late update! I'm glad you like the story!

**annatheitako**: Lol, everyone has been saying that. But I am a HaoxAnna fan lol so I can't add THAT much lol. Hao-Sama would not be pleased and neither would all the other HaoxAnna fans as well as myself lol.

**pixi3**: -**sobs**- You don respect Hao-Sama! Lol, you can not believe how many girls want to jump you for saying that lol. And thanx for reviewing! If you review, I will ALWAYS respond. Even if you just put lol but please don't cause it's hard to respond to just lol. lol. And sorry for the SUPER late update!

**thing**: Uh-huh... You stopped reading cause it has some HaoxAnna neh? Oh wellz, it's ok. Not all of us are HaoxAnna fans. I won't force you to be one but I'll just keep wishing lol.

**happything**: Yah it's sad... Yoh was engaged to Anna in the Anime... Sad... Neko is so sad... Lol

**soulessheart**: Lol, thanks for reviewing and sorry about the late update!

**Sakurayumi**: THANK YOU FOR YOUR IDEA! If you noticed, in this chapter, your idea has taken place. I even given you credit at the beginning of the story lol. I don't plan on making a sequel because I got like 100 thousand more stories to finish first lol. I knew I should have never tried to Multi Task lol. No, you are not too late to send me this review. You are just on time! I don't write the chapters and then type it. I just type it when I get an idea and post it so I am soooooooo LUCKY that you gave me an idea lol. Thankx a million!

**Lilka**: I know... -**sobs**- It's so sad that it's not HaoxAnna anymore. Thankx for the review and sorry for the late update!

**sky-catcher**: Lol, thank god you are not the type that demands lol. This story better be YohxAnna you hear me! Lol, I prefer HaoxAnna but I'll have to see lol. Thanks for your review and sorry for the late update!

**fanfictionrocks**: Sorry for the late update! And I luv you for luving my fanfics!


	22. Having Fun And Training

**Note**: Hmmm, I am going to make an estimate on how many people want me dead for the late update… About… All of you…

Oh… **BTW**... There might not be much romance in this chapter cause it's kinda close to the tournament but don't worry. There WILL be fluff… Not sure if there should be any in this one but there WILL be fluff in future chapters if not this one. This one is more of messing around I guess…

And Also... A few said they could not see my Deviant Art account. Well the link is in my profile page but here it is anywayz. SugarNeko **AT** deviantart **DOT** com. I want you all to see my scary image of Yoh as an angel lolz. Scary! Well his eyes anywayz. If you can't see it... **sobs** Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 22- **Having Fun And Training**

"Yoh… Yoh wake up…" Hao sighed as he watched his brother sleep. Muttering the usual… "Funga fu fu…" Hao sighed. He had tried everything. Anywhere from smacking him and striping him from his blanket to blasting loud music, that was currently still blasting. "I never wanted to do this but you leave me no choice…" Hao sighed and walked to their mini refrigerator in their room.

"Yohhhhhh! I am throwing out all the oranges!" He said, loud enough so that Yoh could hear him. "You don't like orange right?" He only got a snore and a "funga fu fu" for a response. "Ok then." Hao said in a sing- along tone and walked out of the room and into the bathroom. "Say bye-bye!" He said as he held the orange above the garbage. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" He muttered slowly to himself. Suddenly, there was a loud yell and hard thumping sounding louder and louder/ closer and closer.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yoh came rushing in, tackling Hao to the hard floor. "ANIKI! NOOOOO! NOT MY PRECIOUS ORANGES!" Hao moaned in pain and pushed Yoh off him.

"Get off Yoh." Yoh didn't get off him. He continued sobbing instead.

"PLEASE DON'T THROW THEM AWAY ANIKI!" He sobbed. "You want your little brother to be happy right? So let me keep my orange!" Hao growled.

"Yoh…" He said in a calm voice. Yoh stopped and looked up at him with extremely cute eyes and quivering lips. Hao sighed.

"You want your big brother to be happy too right?" He asked. Yoh nodded.

"Ok… Number 1…" Hao said calmly as he shoved Yoh off him. "Get off me." Yoh got off him and continued staring at him with puppy eyes. Hao however, ignored him and got up, walked out of the room with the orange in him hand and Yoh followed like a baby duck and its mother.

"Number 2…" Hao placed the orange back into the refrigerator. "Stop yelling and whining. I was only joking to get you to wake up." Yoh blinked and smiled with relief.

"Thank god." He said.

"Number3…" Hao continued. Yoh looked up and blinked as he watched Hao walk towards his bed. "YOU DO NOT TACKLE ME AND BASH MY ONTO THE COLD HARD FLOOR!" Yoh let out a yelp as a pillow was thrown harshly at him, almost knocking him off.

"H-Hao! Ok! Ok!" Yoh yelled, trying to calm the older sibling down but was unsuccessful. Pillows was being throw back and forth, each one was pretty much hitting Yoh in the face since Hao had a spare to use as a shield.

"Aniki! You are cheating!" Yoh whined with a pout. "Not fair!"

"All's fair in my point of view." Hao said with a smirk and threw another pillow at him. Luckily, Yoh caught it but got hit by Hao's spare pillow.

"ANIKI!" Yoh whined. Hao smirked and tackle Yoh to the floor so that he could grab some pillows.

"No! You can't have them!" Yoh yelled as he pushed his brother out of the way and tried to get to the pillows first. This ended up to be a wrestling matched between the two.

* * *

"Yoh, what's going on in there?" Horo asked as he knocked on the door. 

"Hey, what's all the racket about?" Macchi growled as she walked out of her room and towards Horo who was at Yoh's room. Her hair was down and a bit messy noting that she had just woken up.

"Don't know." Horo said with a shrug. 'Hao wasn't in his room so I guess he's in Yoh's room now."

"Geee… I wonder what they are doing in there…" Macchi mumbled as she pressed her ear against the door. "And how did Hao get Yoh's room key?" Horo again, shrugged.

"Who knows…"

"What's all the noise about?" Anna asked as she opened the door.

"Some of us are actually trying to sleep here!" Pirika yelled as she opened the door.

"It's Yoh…" Ren muttered.

"Well tell them to shut up. Mari can not sleep." Mari is in a… Rather annoyed and sleepy voice.

"It's not going to happen anytime soon." Anna mumbled.

"Onii-Chan, you are usually a heavy sleeper. I mean, a thunderstorm didn't even wake you up. How come you woke up now?" Pirika asked with a giggle.

"The telephone woke me up." Horo said with a sigh.

"Oh yah.. The wake up call right?" Macchi asked. "No wonder it wouldn't stop ringing…"

"I picked it up and hung it up." Pirika said with a shrug.

"Why is everyone gathered around for?" Jeanne asked. She was wide awake… What else would you expect?

"Lookie here…. Jeanne probably woke up way before the morning call." Macchi said with a giggle. Jeanne made a face.

"And I ate breakfast too." She said and giggled.

"So what is going on in there?" Lyserg asked. No one really noticed his step out of his room until now.

"Who knows…" Nichrome muttered.

"Hmmm, do you think-"

"Onii-Chan! Rated G please!" Pirika yelled. Ren chuckled.

"Rated R is all that's in his mind." He said.

"NANI!" Horo yelled but Ren as usual, ignored him.

"Anyway, we need to open this door." Pirika said. "Anyone know how?"

* * *

"Go on Jeanne." Macchi whispered. "They are not going to yell at you." 

"But it is not right!" Jeanne whispered back.

"The world is not right and neither is Horo now go!" Macchi gave her a small shove as Jeanne walked up to the front desk with a gulp.

"Hello, may I help you?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Umm… I… I ummm…" Jeanne but her lower lip. She couldn't do it. H why did she have to get pushed into this? The lady laughed.

"You forgot your key in your room and locked yourself out didn't you?" She asked. Jeanne blinked and looked at the other from the corner of her eyes. She saw Macchi nod.

"Ummm… Y-Yes." She said quietly. The lady smiled.

"Here you go but please return this back once you get your key ok?" Jeanne nodded.

"Yes, and thank you." She said and ran off.

"Oh my god! You actually got it!" Pirika squealed. "I bow to you Jeanne-Sama!" She giggled and took the key from her. "Now let's go in and crash their party."

Once the door opened, they all burst inside to find Hao and Yoh on the floor.

"I knew it!" Horo yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the twins. "You guys are disgusting!" Everyone looked at him with confused eyes, knowing what would come next.

"Ewwww! Twincest! Yaoi! Ewwww!" There was a pause followed by sweat drops and certain characters falling to the ground at his comment. A few seconds later…

**_

* * *

_**

BOOM, KA-POW, SMACK, WHAM, CRACK, SNAP, SLICE –_Please Wait A Moment!_**-** **_AHHH! EEEEEAAAAAAA! OWWWWWW! EEEEKKKKK! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLP! ABUUUUUUUUUUSE! #$#&$#$&_**

–

* * *

"It had to be Horo…" Macchi mumbled, shaking her head after that… Errrr… Little… Beat up was over. 

"Idiot…" Hao muttered.

"Onii-Chan!" Pirika said with a sigh. "What will I ever do with you?"

"Baka…" Ren muttered.

"He had a chance but he blew it…" Anna said with pity.

"Mari feels for him." Mari said with a frown. Yoh sighed.

"Good try Horo. Maybe next time." He said with a grin.

They all left Yoh's room, leaving a beaten up Horo on the floor, still dazed out and trying to process the fact that his friends just beat him up. The only one who actually started was Tamao. Of course, that was pretty obvious.

* * *

"Ah! Another great day!" Yoh yelled as he leapt out of their hotel. 

"Yah, no school work, no parents, no training, ah, this is just perfect!" Macchi yelled.

"No training you say?" Everyone froze and turned around to see Denbat and Meene standing in front of them.

"Heh heh, H-Hey Coach Denbat!" Macchi said nervously. "What's up? Great weather neh?" Denbat smiled.

"Yes great weather." He answered. Everyone nodded. "Prefect for training!"" Everyone moaned.

"Come on Coach!" Macchi whined.

"Don't come on me! The tournament is drawing closer and closer and if we don't train and get ready for it, we will never win it." Everyone sighed.

"Hai…" They all moaned in response.

"Where are Tamao and Horo?" Meene asked.  
"Still upstairs I think." Pirika answered.

"Well, get them down here. They can't skip out on this either." Coach told her and turned towards the others. "As for you guys." Everyone else signed. "Let's go to the beach!"

"I'm telling you, everyone here thinks we are idiots." Anna mumbled to Pirika and Tamao who giggled. "Everyone is staring at us."

"So? Let them stare. It's not everyday that you get to see champions." Macchi told them and beamed. Pirika laughed as they did their laps.

"You sure have a lot of confidence." She said. Macchi nodded.

"I always have a lot of confidence." She told them.

"Come on. Pick it up girls! We don't have all day!" Coach yelled. They sighed.

"Hai!" They answered.

* * *

"I AM ALIVE!" Horo and Yoh yelled as they walked into their hotel. 

"WE ARE ALIVE!" They yelled out again while everyone slumped in like zombies.

"Yoh, Horo, shut up!" Ren scowled.

"Yah, we so, don't need the yelling." Macchi growled. "We all had enough of Coach. No need to add you guys into it too…"

"I am hungry." Yoh whined. "Does anyone have a spare orange?"

"No." Everyone answered without hesitation. Yoh's mouth dropped.

"No oranges!" He whimpered. "Who can live without oranges!"

"_He is so cute when he whimpers and whines like that_." Anna thought to herself and then stopped when Yoh continued whining. "_Cute? Who am I kidding? He's annoying now!_"

"Oh shut up Yoh!" Ren yelled. "You are annoying." Yoh pouted and looked at everyone else for help. No one paid any attention to him so he sighed and turned to Anna who winced.

"What?" She asked. He laughed lightly and smiled at her.

"Intense training neh Anna?" He asked. Anna stayed silent for a while, studying him silently before responding.

"Yah… Kinda…" She mumbled and walked off after Pirika and Tamao.

* * *

"Yay! Pool time!" Horo yelled as he yet again, cannon balled into the pool. 

"Horo!" The girls yelled in rage. Ren chuckled and turned to see Yoh step out with his usual trademark grin while Hao had his usual trademark smirk.

"Hey Anna! Pirika! Over here!" Macchi waved them over.

"Hey Macchi. What's up?" Pirika asked as they walked over there.

"Wanna go help me drown Horo?" She asked.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Both of them said. Pirika paused for a second.

"Wait… I have to make sure Onii-Chan wrote down that he gives me all his money and valuables to me in his will." She told them. They nodded.

"Make sure half of the money goes to us too." Macchi told her. "We were in part of this too." They nodded and walked over to Horo.

"Hey, Horo!" Macchi yelled.

"What?" Horo turned to see Macchi tackle him and tried to throw him into the pool. Anna and Pirika started laughing. A few minuets later, Macchi gave up and left Horo be.

"Traitors!" She yelled as she walked over to Pirika and Anna who were giggling.

* * *

Horo glared at Macchiwho was atthe pool. 

"What do you want?" Ren ask in an annoyed tone.

"REVENGE!" Horo yelled. Ren rolled his eyes and put his shades back on. "Come on Ren! Help your pal out!"

"No." Ren simply said.

"Come on Renny!" Horo begged.

"Don't call me that!" Ren yelled in rage and his cheeks turned pink. They heard a laugh and chuckle and turned to see Hao, Yoh and Nichrome walk towards them.

"What's up?" Yoh asked. "Why do you want revenge?"

"Macchi tried to drown me again." Horo said angrily. Hao laughed.

"So she didn't succeed I see." He said with a smirk and sighed.

"Well, I guess that's another 10 bucks you owe me Nick." Nichrome sighed.

"You probably had a talk to Macchi didn't you?" He asked. Hao grinned triumphantly.

"Nah, why do I need to?" He asked and then turned back to Horo who was glaring at him.

"So, what are you planning?" Nichrome asked.

"Simple really." Horo said with a grin and motioned the others to huddle in.

* * *

"That has got to be the most stupidest thing ever…" Hao said out loud and laughed. "It's never going to work." Horo glared at him. 

"You got any more smart ideas?" He asked and then paused. "No wait... Don't answer that please… I don't want to know what's going on in your mind." Hao chuckled.

"Now, Horo. Do you think I am that bad?" He asked.

"Hard to say." Ren mumbled.

"So I guess no revenge neh?" Yoh asked with a lob sided smile. "Oh well, more nap time."

"No! I want revenge!" Horo yelled.

"Well revenge or not, if we drag one girl down, we drag them all down." Hao told them. Ren lifted a eyebrow and looked at him.

"You are meaning…" He asked.

"We gonna have some fun." Hao said smirking. "And I hate to say this but we will be using some of Horo's idea." Horo grinned like a idiot.

"I knew my idea was good." He said.

"Some of it anyway…" Hao mumbled.

"But Aniki… That's such a mean thing to do…" He said.

"So? It's fun." Hao simply said.

"Haha, everything that has the name teasing on it is fun to you Hao." Nichrome said chuckling. Hao smiled.

"So true…" He said nodding and turned to the others. "So you guys up for a little fun?" They all looked at Ren, knowing that he would not want to take part in anything so… Childish.

"No."

"REN!" They all yelled.

"No."

"Come on Renny." Horo begged.

"Don't call me that!"

"Well ok, Ren doesn't have to do it." Hao simply said. Everyone looked at him. "But… Don't ask me how Pirika somehow found out who sneaked into her room one night to-"

"Ok, I'll do it." Ren cut him off and turned pink. Horo glared at him.

"WHAT! YOU WENT INTO PIRIKA'S ROOM AT NIGHT!" He yelled.

"KISAMA!" Ren yelled, tackling Horo to the ground.

"Neh, Aniki… How did you know?" Yoh asked. Hao smirked as he watched them wrestle.

"I'm Asakura Hao! I know everything." He said proudly.

* * *

"Hey guys… Where are the boys?" Macchi asked the others. Everyone looked up and around for them but none of the boys were in site. 

"I have a strange feeling about this…" Pirika mumbled.

"Mari says they are planning something." Mari said as she removed her shades.

"But what?" Macchi glared at a nearby bush. She swore that she saw it move. She then noticed something blue and her eyes widened.

"Girls! Get out of here now!" She yelled as she started running. Too late. Mari let out a shriek as Nichrome grabbed her and threw her into the pool. Ren ran out and grabbed Pirika.

"Sorry." He told her and threw her into the pool. The girls glared at them.

"What's happening out here?" Anna asked as she and Tamao walked out into the pool.

"Don't!" Again… It was too late. Horo jumped out form the bushes and grabbed Tamao, and jumping into the pool with her. Anna stood there a bit speechless for a second and shook her head. She paused for a second when she heard something.

"Don't you even try." She said without turning around.

"Hey, how did you know it was me?" Yoh said with a pout. "No fair! I didn't get to surprise you!"

"I know you were there." She told him. "So don't even try. You can't sneak up on me. I know what you are going to do." Yoh blinked and then grinned.

"Ok." He grabbed Anna was jumped into the pool with her.

"YOH!" Anna yelled in bother rage and surprise. Yoh laughed. Macchi sighed and looked around.

"I know you are out there Asakura." She said. "Come out." There was silence and Macchi stood where she was.

"Macchi!" Mari was about to yell out where Hao was but Nichrome covered her mouth with a laugh.

"Hey!" Macchi yelled at Nichrome with a glare. "Release Mari now!" There was a chuckle and Macchi froze. A light warm breath brushed against her neck.

"Says who?" Hao whispered in her ear. Before Macchi could turn around or even breath, Hao grabbed her and threw her into the pool. As a reaction, Macchi grabbed him and dragged him down into the pool too. They all ended up soaked, glared thrown here and there followed by laughter.

"Ha ha, that was fun neh Anna?" Yoh asked with a grin as he watched Anna swim towards the ladder.

"Yah… Fun…" Anna muttered, trying to contain her smile. Yoh pouted.

"You had fun right?" He asked, swimming after her.

"I guess." Anna replied as she grabbed her towel. Yoh frowned.

"Are you mad at me for throwing you in the pool?" He asked. "Sorry." Anna smiled at him and shook her head.

"No, not mad." She said and walked off to dry herself off.

* * *

"HAO!" Yoh yelled as he burst into Hao's room. 

"YOH! You bastard!" Hao scowled. He was topless –**Oh, I just love it when he is topless**- and had a towel around his waist. He had just finished taking a shower and dried himself up and ready to change into clean cloths when Yoh barged in brawling. "Can you barge into my room when I am NOT busy!"

"Anna is mad at me!" Yoh whined, ignoring him. Hao sighed, grabbing the nearest item and smacked it lightly on his head.

"Baka…" He mumbled. "With you whining like that, who wouldn't get mad?" Yoh looked up at him with adorable and hopeful eyes.

"So… She's not mad at me?" He asked with a smile.

"I never said that." Hao said without any emotion. Yoh's face dropped and he started brawling again.

"SHE IS MAD AT ME!" He whined.

"Yoh! Brawl in your own room! Not mine!" Hao said, as he picked up a baby Yoh. He sweat dropped as Baby Yoh looked at him with extremely HUGE and WATERY eyes. –**You know how Opacho's eyes look like when he is crying? Those eyes…**-

"But Hao!" Yoh whined. Hao stared at Yoh with a bored look. "She's mad at me! Help me Onii-Chan!" Hao's eyes twitched at the sound of Yoh calling him "Onii-Chan" instead of "Aniki". Yoh had only calling him Onii-Chan when he is really depressed or in need in help. In this case, it was probably both. Baby Yoh continued looking up at him with Opacho eyes. A few minuets later, Hao sighed.

"Fine… I will talk to her…" He mumbled. Baby Yoh bounced up and down with happiness.

"Yay! Yay!" He yelled. "Hao is the best!" Hao sighed.

"I know I am, but…" He paused. "Don't expect anything to happen ok? I doubt that she will open up… Well I can easily find a way to open her up…"

"ONII-CHAN!" Yoh yelled with a disturbed look. Hao laughed and sat down on his bed.

"Kidding, kidding." He said quickly as he grabbed his shirt and put it on. –**Nooooo! No more topless Hao-Sama!**- "I'll talk to her 'kay?" Yoh grinned and nodded.

"Thank Hao!" He said happily.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Hao asked.

"Because she's mad at me!" Yoh whined. Hao sighed.

"… Sometimes… I wonder about you Yoh…" He mumbled. "Anyway, I'll go talk to her now before you soak up this place and drown everyone here…"

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Such… Ok, I forgot what I was going to say now… Anywayz, sorry for the late update! Don't kill me! Anywayz, I have a little YohxAnna I think… If you count the pool part but I doubt it. It's starting to get boring! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WRITER'S BLOCK! Haha, not really but I need some more ideas. Next chapter is when Hao talks with Anna so some HaoxAnna there… Don't kill me YohxAnna fans! I am a HaoxAnna fan so I MUST have some HaoxAnna moments. I don't care! Suffer! Muhahahaha! Lolz, anywayz, I thinkI have decided on the ending pairings. There will be a spiral/twist in the pairings… At least for one of them anywayz… At least that's what I am planning now. I am not sure if I will go about it like this or by another way. I'll see. Please, feel free to give me suggestions! Anywayz, don't worry. I will update ASAP cause if you have seen my profile page, **ALL FANFICS ARE ON HOLD UNTIL FOUR LEAF CLOVER IS COMPLETE!** **

* * *

**

IMPORTANT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

All my reviewers! I want you to give me a lil info. No not personal info. I just want you to tell me what your fav. Pairings are in this fan fic. You can tell me more then one and feel free to have some twisted pairings too like MacchixHoro. Just all the strange spiral love pairings mentioned in the story so far can be used. And you can also put TwinsXAnna. Like if you like both YohxAnna and HaoxAnna just put TwinxAnna. This is important so please tell me! Tell me in your next review! The Ummm… Well let's just say it is SUPER important ok? When Four Leaf Clover is done… You will all understand why I need your info…

**

* * *

**

I GOT MY FIRST FLAMER!

A flamer! Now that's a first! Lolz. It's some what cool and then I am like blank at the comment lolz. I mean, am I supposed to cry at the comment? Is it supposed to hurt me? Anywayz, It doesn't matter. Like Yoh says… **Come What Mays** neh? Everyone's opinion is different and I can't change that, no matter how hard I try. So, at least they were truthful. I respect that. Anywayz, the flamer is… Well I don't know if I should point em out or not… I'd better not. No need to put him on blast… But if you really want to know… Well you can check the reviews if you wish.**

* * *

Pendulumxswing:** Hehe sorry. Guess you were waiting a year for this chapter too neh? Well don't worry… I will try to update as much as I can… I need some ideas though. Story getting boring… Anywayz, don't forget to tell me what your pairing/s are! 

**lost princ3ss**: I think I FINALLY know Chocolove is going to be. But not a tour guild. Since he played a good role in the anime, she might have a good role in the story too… At least so far, I planned a ok role for him.

**TTomoyoLover**: Lol sorry. I know, lots of people ask me that too. Sorry about misspelling Anna's name. It's just that when you are in a hurry and you really want to update, you sometimes type things wrong. Sometimes, typing with 2 hands can be confusing when in a hurry lol. Anywayz, don't forget to tell me what your pairing/s are! And I am glad you liked the chapter. Hope you like this one too!

**ana-chan**: The water game is pretty stupid don't you think? Lol. Don't forget to tell me what your pairing/s are!

**Wayupi**: Lol, I think the game was pretty stupid. And as for school... Screw school, they are all smart enough anywayz. Coach made sure they kept a good 85 or above average in order to stay in the team. Lol, NOOOO! Hao-Sama is not going down without a fight! Lolz. I only read the last chapter of SK manga… Well not read… looked through since I don't know how to read Japanese lolz. Thanks for the site BTW! right? Don't forget to tell me what your pairing/s are!

**Red**: MORE HAOXANNA! Lolz. Glad you like it so far! And don't forget to tell me what your pairing/s are!

**pixi3**: Haha, probably everyone thought that lolz. Yah, I hate it when stories have short chapters so I make it as long as I can. And so far, my limit is 6 pages. Haha, pay a visit to the girls? Maybe.. Hao is going to in next chapter… But anywayz, NO! Nothing perverted lolz. Get your head out of gutters! Lolz. Don't forget to tell me what your pairing/s are! BTW… I love that name… Lil Blu Clover… Hehe, Kawaii!

**hannami08**: **sobs** Biology… I think I barely passed that class! Lolz… But that will not stop me from updating! A writer's block I have been having and my vacation did thought but now I am back on track! At least for this chapter anywayz lol. School for you… Bummer… How is it so far? Are you dead yet? Lol. Don't forget to tell me what your pairing/s are!

**CherryBlossomGirl02**: Haha, how long as it been heh? 12 years since I updated? How old are you now? You are probably 52 now… **sweat drops** Sorry! Don't forget to tell me what your pairing/s are!

**Rika-San**: Lolz. Sorry for the late update! GOMEN GOMEN! And make sure you tell me what your pairing/s are!

**half vamp**: Oh no! You played that game? I think it was a very stupid game lol. Lap Stack and Dare Night are fun but that water game? No way… Lolz. Yah… It's really hot here too! And I can't do anything in heat. I'm more of a winter person myself… Duh! My fav. Season is winter! Lolz. Make sure you tell me what your pairing/s are!

**hannah-asakura**: Oh boy… Another LONG review lolz. I love it! Lolz. I can always count on you for long reviews. Horo was only joking then though lolz. Yes… Yoh cheated. Anwyayz… **sobs** My four leaf clover keychain is lost! I lost it! I don't know where I put it! And it was supposed to go on my celly too! **sobs** BTW… Is your keychain a real four leaf clover in a glass or a keychain shaped like a four leaf clover? Both are till pretty cute is you ask me lolz. Mine was a keychain shaped like a four leaf clover. Oh yah, make sure you tell me what your pairing/s are! I know that you like HoroxMacchi. You are like the only one I know who does! Lolz. And I am not sure if it ends at 35. Somewhere in the 30's is all I know. At the end… It's Hao… **glares at manga** dressed in a dress…

**Potato-Person**: Haha I am not sure. That wasn't really in my plans but I'll see what I can do… So… I take it that you have some pita ten mangas neh? Make sure you tell me what your pairing/s are!

**Annatheitako**: Haha, so you are YohxAnna fan neh? MY ENEMY! Grrrrrr lolz. Make sure you tell me what your pairing/s are! I know YohxAnna but anyone else? If yes, please tell me!

**Kay**: Haha, I have been dragged to hell! Lolz. Make sure you tell me what your pairing/s are!

**Fanfctionocks**: Well, here's an update! Finally right? Lolz. Make sure you tell me what your pairing/s are!

**Sean Asakura**: Lolz. I shall cheer for Hao-Sama! Make sure you tell me what your pairing/s are!

**sweet-but-evil**: So you a YohxAnna fan too? Grrr! Make sure you tell me what your pairing/s are! Besides YohxAnna since I know you a YohxAnna fan lolz.

**Wild Stallion**: Well it isn't… She can't help it if both twins like her neh? Like they say… Twins think alike and are alike! Lolz. Be sure you tell me what your pairing/s are!

**Destiny13**: Hellz there will be HaoxAnna! Lolz, I am a HaoxAnna fan after all. You are one too right? Please say yes! Lolz, yah I noe. The game was so stupid, it's not even funny… But I was desperate! Well kinda… Don't ask lolz. Be sure you tell me what your pairing/s are!

**1FireGoddess3 aka Destiny13**: Oh wow… Well I'll just give you a separate reply to this response. Lolz, I am not all that great. I know WAY better writers lolz. Your ideas… They actually ring a LOUD bell! Well some of it lolz. Oooo… Paired up with no one.. That's another idea… but she will be cursed forever and everyone will kill me lolz. Both HaoxAnna fans and YohxAnna fans, along with you lolz. Thanks for your ideas! And again, be sure you tell me what your pairing/s are!

**Vash**: Hmmm… I am not even sure about the game's name lolz. A very stupid game though if you ask me. Don't forget to tell me what your pairing/s are!

**Purerandomness**: I control the SOF so I can easily set the fire out. Muahahahahaha. Don't forget to tell me what your pairing/s are!

**Meisme**: **gasps** You don't like HaoxAnna! DIE! Lolz. Don't forget to tell me what your pairing/s are! Well YohxAnna is one right?

**Sakurayumi**: Haha but books are what gives you ideas aren't they? Well for me books and movies/tv shows lolz but same thing. Lolz, you make yourself sound like Manta! Don't forget to tell me what your pairing/s are!

**KillerDolly**: Well you emailed me so I know lolz. Sorry about your account BTW. So sad… Oh and don't forget to tell me what your pairing/s are!

**yohxanna4ever**: Lolz, I have just posted that up a few days ago and I have been trying to type up a new chapter ever since lolz. Anywayz, here's an update! Oh and don't forget to tell me what your pairing/s are!

**Istantdreamer**: Yes! Hao-Sama is SUPER cool lolz. Nooo! YohxAnna lover! Grrrr traitor! Lolz. Besdies HaoxAnna what other pairings do you like? Be sure to tell me!

**Stylish-Devil**: lolz, thanks for the review! Don't forget to tell me what your pairing/s are!

**newcomerhatred**: Lol, wow. Someone hates my stories? That's a first lolz. Well, I respect that you are truthful. I did say flamers and everything are aloud so… Lolz, I really have no clue what to say. I mean… Should I cry? Nah, not for such a comment anywayz. After all, you aren't me nor are you any of my reviewers. Some opinions are different from others. You hate all my stories? I can't stop you from hating it but you can't stop me from writing cause… **sweat drops** Cause lot of pplz are going to kill me and I killed my ass to at least type something lolz. I actually got your comment a few minutes before I was about to upload this chapter lolz. But whatever. If you don't like my stories, you don't have to read it you know. I know there are tons of other stories to read. And I don't get a lot of reviews. This story just got lucky. I never expected to get so many in the first place lolz. Anywayz, don't you think you could have emailed me or written a comment in my xanga? Well I suggest email since for Xanga… you have to create an account if you don't already have one. Anywayz, sorry if my stories are too "**low class**" for you. I'm sure there are some stories that are… "**High Class**" enough for you.

**

* * *

**

IMPORTANT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

All my reviewers! I want you to give me a lil info. No not personal info. I just want you to tell me what your fav. Pairings are in this fan fic. You can tell me more then one and feel free to have some twisted pairings too like MacchixHoro. Just all the strange spiral love pairings mentioned in the story so far can be used. And you can also put TwinsXAnna. Like if you like both YohxAnna and HaoxAnna just put TwinxAnna. This is important so please tell me! Tell me in your next review! The Ummm… Well let's just say it is SUPER important ok? When Four Leaf Clover is done… You will all understand why I need your info…


	23. Talking To Anna

**Note**: I want HaoxAnna moments, you want YohxAnna moments? Well we get both so it's a win-win situation! Oh and **BTW**, this chapter is all HaoxAnna and YohxAnna. They are the only characters being mentioned in this chapter! Just a note for you all!

Chapter 23: **Talking To Anna**

Anna laid on her bed in a bored manner. She sighed. Who said vacation was never boring at times? She got up and walked over to the TV and switched it on.

"Let's see what's on…" She mumbled. She flipped though the channels and stopped at one of them because something caught her eye.

"The first leaf is for hope." One of the boys in the commercial said.

"The second leaf is for trust." Another said.

"The third leaf is for love." Another said.

"The fourth leaf is for luck." The last one said.

"Four Leaf Clover…" They asked together. "Which leaf is for you?"

Anna's mouth dropped.

"A four leaf clover commercial!" She yelled. "Forget it." She shut off the TV. "A four leaf clover commercial… Like I need it to tell me that I still need to choose…" She groaned and threw the remote on her bed. There was a knock on the door and Anna lifted her head up. "Leave me alone!" The person continued to knock on the door. Anna groaned ad walked to the door.

* * *

"What!" She yelled as she threw open the door. Hao lifted a thin eyebrow. 

"Yoh really pissed you off that much neh?" He asked. Anna blinked.

"No, no." She said shaking her head. Hao shrugged.

"If you say so." He said. "Can I come in?" Anna nodded and stepped aside for him to come in.

"Why are you here anyway?" She asked as she closed her door.

"Just to talk." Hao simply said. Anna stared at him. "Ok, Yoh sent me." Anna folded her arms. "He wouldn't stop whining so I had to do something." Anna sighed.

"He sent you here to do?" She asked.

"Like I said, to talk." He rested his chin on his palms.

"What about?" She asked.

"Yoh has this crazy thought that you are mad at him." Hao shrugged. "Please tell him that you aren't before Australia becomes the second Atlantis." Anna giggled.

"I did tell him." She said. "But Yoh wouldn't believe me."

"Yoh probably did it but Yoh is very sensitive to…" Hao paused to find the right words to explain. "Facial expressions. Your words might say one thing but your expression says it all to Yoh." Anna blinked. _Had I acted that sad_? "Speaking of facial expressions… You seem a bit happier then before."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Anna asked. Hao sighed.

"Anna, have you been trying to avoid Yoh and me?" He asked.

"N-No!" Anna winced. _I haven't... Have I_?

"Anna…" Hao looked at her, making her feel uneasy. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." Neither let down their stares.

"You are, aren't you?" He asked.

"No, I am not." Anna said firmly.

"You know… I can see why Yoh can tell your feelings so easily." Anna blinked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Hao smiled an 'I'm not telling you' smile. "Tell me."

"It's your facial expressions…" Hao told her. "You can't ever hide them…" Anna glared at him. _Oh boy… Yoh's going to kill me… Now she's mad at both of us…_

"Well, whatever's troubling you…" Hao said as he got up. "I hope you get it fixed soon. I'd really like to see the old Anna again…" Hao gave her a small kiss on the forehead and left her room. –**Yes I wanted some HaoxAnna so I added. Too bad YohxAnna fans! Muhahahahaha.**- Anna stood there still as a stone.

"Me too Hao… Me too…" She finally said as went to bed.

* * *

Hao sighed and opened the door to his room to find Yoh sleeping on his bed. Hao's eye twitched. 

"Sleep in your own room!" Hao rolled Yoh off his bed and watched Yoh fall painfully to the ground, waking him up.

"Ow…" Yoh mumbled, still half asleep. "Oh hey Aniki. How did the talk go?" Yoh grinned, thinking it went well.

"Well, good news and bad news." Hao told him. Yoh frowned.

"I don't like the bad news part." He told the older twin.

"Like anyone does?" Hao asked. "Anyway, good news is that you are not the only one she hates." Yoh blinked and whimpered.

"So she **DOES** hate me!" He whined.

"Yoh, shut up and let me finish." Hao said with a look. Yoh nodded and listened as he brother continued. "Bad news…" Hao paused. "Is that she hates both of us." Yoh's mouth dropped.

"**ANIKI! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME! NOT DIG A DEEPER HOLE FOR ME!**" Hao sat down on his bed, calmly watching is brother run here and there in a panic state.

"She hates me!" Yoh sobbed. "What will I do!" Hao sighed. He might as well put on earplugs and go to sleep. Then again… That wasn't a bad idea…

"And now she hates both of us! What did I do Hao? Tell me!" He turned to see Hao sleeping. Yoh threw his brother a look and jumped on his bed.

"ONII-CHAN!" He yelled, shaking Hao.

"YOH! LET ME SLEEP GOD-DAMIT!" Hao yelled.

"Sorry, but I need help." Yoh whimpered. "Please!"

"No, let me sleep. I done all I can…" Hao mumbled.

"ONII-CHAN!" Yoh whined.

"I don't care how desperate you are, stop calling me onii-chan." Hao warned. Yoh whimpered. "Leave me alone or else Anna won't be the only one pissed at you." Yoh whimpered and frowned. "Talk to her yourself." Hao mumbled. Yoh frowned and watched his brother sleep. A few minutes later, Hao's breathe was soft and light, signaling Yoh that he was asleep and not to wake him or else. Yoh sighed and got up quietly. He made sure that he didn't wake his brother when he left and then walked to Anna's room.

* * *

"Please, don't hate me… Please don't hate me… Please don't hate me…" Yoh begged quietly as he knocked on Anna's door. The door opened, revealing Anna in her PJ's. 

"What is it Yoh?" She asked. Yoh smiled nervously.

"Ummm… Well umm…"

**

* * *

Just say it already you idiot! **

_No! I can't. She's already mad at me! Nothing I say is going to make her like me again…_

**You are just a wimp.**

_Am not!_

**Yes you are. You can't even confess!**

* * *

Anna gave Yoh a strange look. "Yoh?" _

* * *

I… Can! _

**Yah right...**

_I can!_

**Then do it.**

_No! Not now!_

**See you are a wimp!**

_I am NOT a wimp. Oh god… She's looking at me in a funny way. I'm done for!_

**Quick! Tell her while you still have some shame left!**

_SHAME! I DON'T HAVE SHAME!_

**Shut up and tell her!**

* * *

"Yoh are you ok?" Anna asked. 

"Umm.. Y-Yah. Just thinking hehe." Yoh said laughing nervously.

**

* * *

Wimp… **

_I AM NOT A WIMP!_

**Then tell her.**

_Now is NOT the time._

**Right… And when will it be?**

_When I say so._

**You are a wimp Asakura.**

_Shut up!_

**Answer this Asakura… Are you a man or are you a mouse?**

* * *

"Are you going to come in or what?" Anna asked. 

Oh umm… Eh… Nah…" Yoh said with a smile. "I just wanted to say good-night."

"Umm… Ok… Good-Night…" Anna said with a puzzled look.

**

* * *

You are a mouse… **

_Ok, shut up now._

* * *

"Wait Anna…" Anna opened her door again and looked at him. 

"Huh?" Yoh bit his lower lip and scratched his head.

"You ummm… Wanna go for a stroll?" He asked. Anna studied him for a while before nodded.

"Ok… Let me change first." She told him and shut the door. Yoh sighed.

_

* * *

Happy? I told her to take a walk with me. _

**You are still a wimp.**

_WHAT! But I-_

**You told her to take a stroll with you but you didn't confess to her.**

_Grrr… You have the other half Aniki aren't you?_

**No, you are the other half of him. I am just… Your guide let's just say.**

_No, you are my second Aniki…_

**Close enough…**

* * *

Yoh sighed and smacked his head with confusion and annoyance. He heard the door click and Anna stepped out of her room. Yoh flashed her a small smile. 

"Ready to go?" He asked. Anna nodded.

* * *

"It's pretty here neh?" Yoh asked. 

"Yah…" Anna said quietly. They were walking by a lake and a full moon was out as well. It was a nice scene for anyone or any couple to see. The moon reflecting itself on the water, the scene around them was glittery, glowy –**I don't care if that's not a word. I'm making it one.**- and star dusty.

"Where did you find it?" She asked. Yoh shrugged.

"I was walking around and I spotted it." He said and smiled. "It is very pretty." Anna nodded and watched at the stars glittered above them.

**

* * *

TELL HER! **

_Oh my god… You are still here?_

**No, I'm on Mars. Of course I am still here! Now tell her!**

* * *

"Anna…" Yoh looked at Anna who turned to him. 

"Hmm?"

"Are you…" Yoh paused. "Are you mad at me?"

**

* * *

Idiot! You said the wrong thing! **

_Shut up. I'll get there. Just let me do things my way._

**Which will end up down the drain…**

_Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end._

* * *

"No… I'm not." Anna told him. "Hao asked me that too… But I'm not mad. I just have a lot of my mind." Yoh studied her and smiled. 

"For a second there, I thought you were mad at me." He said giving her a lob sided smile.

"Why?"

"Well… You didn't look happy when you talked to me. You looked mad." Yoh told her.

"Oh… Sorry." Yoh smiled.

"Nah, it's ok." He said. "You had something on your mind no?"

"Kinda…" Anna mumbled.

"Want to talk about it?" Yoh asked, as he sat down on the grass. "It might help." Anna shook her head and sat down next to him, hugging her knees.

"No amount of talking will help with my problem." She told him.

"How come?" Anna paused. _I don't think I am supposed to tell him. I mean what if he thinks I am using him just so that I can break this stupid curse? He'll never speak to me again! And he might tell Hao and the others so no one will like me anymore!_

"It's… Too confusing to explain." She told him. Yoh looked at her with his usual smile, his face glowing… -**No! Not literally!**-

"It's that bad neh?" He asked.

"Pretty much." Anna said with a sigh. Yoh smiled.

"Daijoubu!" He told her, his grin widened. "Everything will work out." Anna stared at him with amazement. _How can he be so happy all the time? He doesn't have my problem… That's why… He's not cursed for life like me…_

* * *

"So what do you think about the tournament now?" Yoh asked. 

"It's… Ok I guess…" Anna answered and hugged herself. "It's pretty exciting." Yoh nodded.

"Yah. It's my first time too." He said. "But like they say, first time for everything neh?" Anna smiled lightly and shivered a bit from the cold. Yoh noticed this and wrapped his arms around her.

"Cold?" He asked. Anna blushed but simply nodded. Lucky for her, it was dark so Yoh couldn't see her blush. She really liked it like this… In Yoh's arms… He was warm and she felt very protected with him. It was like all her worries lifted away from her and left her with all the happiness in the world. Yoh looked down at her and smiled.

"You're happy." He said. Anna blinked and looked up at him; again, she was thankful for the darkness for hiding her blush. "You're smiling… You're happy again!" Yoh said, his grin widening. "That's good." Anna said nothing. She just looked down and rested herself on his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, smiling lightly. She liked it like this… Maybe Yoh was the one for her… But what about Hao? What if Yoh wasn't the right one and Hao was? Oh god… She was thinking too much again. She should just enjoy the moment while it lasts… Yoh noticed that she saw in deep thought again and resting his chin on her shoulder, rubbing her back slowly.

"You'll get through it." He told her. "Don't worry… Everything will be alright."

* * *

At a point, Anna had fallen asleep. Yoh blinked and looked down at the sleeping girl lying next to him. He smiled lightly and brushed some of her bangs away from her face. _

* * *

She looks so cute… _

**Hello! I thought you said you would tell her!**

_And I thought I told you to shut up!_

**Whatever. If you live a unlucky life, that's not my problem.**

_It's cursed life and what will she think if she knew?_

**Does it matter? She is worth it isn't she? If she really means so much to you, then tell her. **

_But what happens if she leaves? What happens if she hates me?_

**Then she's not the one. Duh. If she does care about you and if she is the one, then she won't leave you. She will stay with you.**

* * *

Yoh sighed and looked at Anna. "Anna…" He whispered, leaning in closer. "I wish I could tell you…" Anna let out a small sigh and turned in her sleep, resting her head next to his. "I wish I could tell you about this… Curse… But I can't. I don't want you to go away… I want you to stay with me…" Yoh frowned. "Please Anna… Please don't go… I… I love you…" 

**Great speech! Only she can't hear it!**

_Oh shut up! I will tell her when the time is right! And why do you a;ways have to ruin the moment here?_

… **I'll just keep quiet.**

_Yes… You do that and let me do things my way._

* * *

Yoh yawned and stretched. He lightly shook the sleeping Anna awake. "Sorry to wake you but you kinda fell asleep." Anna blushed while Yoh laughed a bit.

"Sorry…" She mumbled.

"Nah, it's ok. Coach's training to be a handful sometimes." Anna smiled.

"Well, ready to go? I am sure Coach has some torturing activities for us to do tomorrow." He asked as he loosened his grip on Anna who nodded.

"Yeah, it's getting late anyway. We should start walking back." Yoh got up and patted himself before outstretching his hand to help her up. She took it and got up, accidentally bumping into him.

"Oh... S-Sorry." She said quietly, feeling her face heat up. She was thankful that it was dark outside, so that she could hide her blush. Yoh grinned.

"It's ok. Come on." He continued holding onto her hand and led her back to the hotel.

* * *

Yoh paused at his door and sweat dropped.

"What is it?" Anna asked as she was about to go into her room. Yoh laughed nervously.

"I have Hao's room key." He told her and rubbed the back of his head. "I kind of forgot to switch back." Anna smiled at him.

"Well, good night."

"Ah… Night Anna." Yoh watched her walk into her room before he walked to Hao's room and opened the door.

* * *

"Aniki…" He said quietly. There was no response. Hao must still be asleep. He walked in and towards the spot where he left his key and switched keys. He turned to his brother sleeping in bed and smile. He turned to leave but a voice stopped him. 

"You really like her don't you?" Yoh blinked and smiled softly.

"Ah… I do Aniki…" He said. "She is the first girl that I actually really like."

"…" Hao stayed silent.

"She's really special to me…" Yoh continued, placing her a hand over his heat and closed his eyes. "She is the first person who is really important to me…"

"Ah… Sou…" Hao mumbled. "But what about that… Curse me both share… What will you do about that?" Yoh opened his eyes and smiled at his brother who was still in bed.

"I'm sure it will work out by itself." He told him. "Anna is special to me… Even if she isn't the one… I still want to be with her. I don't care if I will be cursed forever… I want to be with her. She means a lot to me…"

"Sou ka…" Hao said. Yoh smiled and nodded.

"Night Aniki…" He said and left the room.

"Night..." Hao muttered. He looked out the window and stared at stars in the starry sky.

Perhaps… It's time to let go…

* * *

Ahhhh! This chapter is sooooo short! Only 5 pages! This is supposed to be 6 pages! ARRRRRRRRRRRR! Anywayz, Yes! I updated! Yes! The story might not be coming to an end after all. And **Gasps** Yoh and Hao are cursed too! **Sobs** Poor Hao-Sama! He's going to hate me! **Sobs** Sorry for those who wanted some other couples in this chapter! This one is mainly about just TwinsxAnna. So what do you think so far? Like the YohxAnna neh? sobs I hate it! Duh, I'm a HaoxAnna fan, what can I say? Lolz. Many of my reviewers are confused on who to like lolz. I am slowly dragging you all to HaoxAnna. Muhahahaha, come to HaoxAnna, come to HaoxAnna! Muhahahahahaha. 

Wai! Everyone! Update sooner! I type a new chapter after I post them, so I wait like 2 days before I post a new chapter… Well, that's my plan anywayz. So there's my schedule.. If it goes according to plan that is. And keep telling me which couples you like! It is important! Grrr, I better get a piece of paper to write this down first before I forget!

**

* * *

THANK YOU THOSE WHO HAVE TODL ME WHAT YOUR FAV. PAIRINGS ARE! YOU ARE A LOT OF HELP! AND FOR THOSE WHO HAVE YET TO TELL ME YOUR FAV. PARINGS… TELL ME! IT IS… Ummm, quiet important? Well… Kinda…. Oh you will see why I need it at the end of Four Leaf Clover! ****

* * *

Shadow Nightress: Lolz, I laugh at flames too. It's just funny to me don't you think? I mean what do they expect you to do? Break down and cry because someone don't like your story? Lolz, mean? Nah, not really. Lolz, I can be mean when I need to be too lolz. **

**Sakurayumi**: Hehe, everyone is like, YOU ARE THE AUTHOR AND YOU DON'T KNOW! Lolz, I'm like curled in a corner… Sorry! Lolz. Ooo, the more suggestions, the better. I need some. You are in mayhem neh?

**CherryBlossomGirl02**: **gasps** Noooooooooooooooooooo! YohxAnna! Grrrrr! Lolz, anywayz, I'm sure you love this chapter then, with the YohxAnna moments.

**Pendulumxswing**: Oh wow… A lot of flame for your 3rd fic? What is it called Iwanna read it and see what the fuss is all about. Anywayz, what is your fav. Pairings? I kinda need to know.

**hannami08**: Yes! I am still alive! Haha, later to be dead neh? Hang in there! Lol, everyone says senior year is your best year. Oh wow… school 24/7? Ouch… School all week… Scary. Lol, I'd better put you down as liking **ALL** the pairings them lolz.

**Felix-samma**: Haha, yah, **SUPER** overdue. Sorry! Hehe, at least **SOMEONE** likes HaoxAnna. I mean, I was scared no one like HaoxAnna and would jump me for loving HaoxAnna! Lolz. This update is not **SUPER** overdue now is it?

**Potato-Person**: lolz, yah, think about me then. I have to write out chapters! Think of how much my brain would hurt lolz.

**FCelcia**: Haha, so are you a YohxAnna fan? I think you are… Why do I even bother asking lolz.

**sweet-but-evil**: Haha, you like all pairings neh? NOOOOOO! YOU ARE MISSING ONE OF THEM! **HAOXANNA**! Lolz. Oh and LysergxJeanne… You like they too don't you?

**half vamp**: Lolz, well here's a **SUPER** fast update!

**Miko102**: Haha, I am **NOT** evil! Hao-Sama **HAD** to find a way to wake him up, so there it is lolz. I am **NOT** evil. I **WILL** be evil if I must however lolz. **BTW**, What are your favorite pairings?

**yohxanna4evera**: Haha, wired you say? Well yah, boring too lolz. Don't worry, I am **SURE** you will LOVE this chapter with with YohxAnna in it… Neh?

**Rika-San**: Haha, yup! **I AM ALIVE**! Lolz. Haha, I shall keep your fav. Pairings a secret lolz.

**asn water**: Oh wow… You got a late start on reading! But you finally made it to chapter 22 just in time for a new update! Horray yay! Oh and about the Anna staying away thing… Well she is confused so it was best for her to stay away from them for a while and then she kinda found out that she couldn't really. Oh hard to explain lolz.

**Kkkkitty**: Haha, Ok, ok. I got you down kitty-cat! Lolz. Your name is just the same as mine! Except mine is in Japanese lolz. Neko desu! Neko AKA cat ion jap… You are my… Umm… English sister! Lolz.

**karin-yuri**: So you are a YohxAnna fan neh? Please do tell me what your other fav. Pairings are! And here's an update so that you won't be so bored.

**Vash**: Thanks for the info Vash. What you think about this chapter? Since you are YohxAnna fan, I think you'll like the YohxAnna fluff neh?

**smiley's chaos**: Haha, everyone… Well mostly everyone does… **sobs** Poor Hao-Sama… Must feel so unloved… **BTW**, what is your fav. Pairings besides YohxAnna?

**Sean Asakura**: **HEH**! What! Lolz, I don't get you! Lolz. You mean about my reply or the chapter? Or is it the **SUPER** later update? Or is it everything! Ahhhhh! I don't know lolz. **BTW**, please tell me your fav. Pairings please!

**Bukashka**: Lolz, here's an update for you! Hehe, yes, at **LAST** I have updated. **BTW**, what are your favorite pairings?

**hannah-asakura**: Haha, Well he loves oranges so who can blame him? Haha yup! Horo is Baka and Hentai. Lolz. Haha, if you loves the pool moment, I know you will just **LOVE** this chapter with the YohxAnna moment… No? Haha, Baby Yoh… Kawaii neh? I thought so as well. Lolz. Imagin a little version on Yoh… When he was like 5 in the anime lolz. So kawaii! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You must serve under Hao-Sama and become his loyal fan/follower! Muhahaha, Join Hao-Sama, join Hao-Sama, join Hao-Sama! Muhahahahahahahaha. OMG! Really! Hao-Sama Nakid! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I got to go get me the last volume of Shaman King! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Well the last chapter in the manga was him in a dress. **Glares at Manga** Well that is what I read anywayz. Grrrr. How dare they… Put Hao-Sama in a dress…. They must be punished!

**Annatheitako**: Haha, you should not thank me so soon cause I just added some YohxAnna moments here too! Lolz. And also… **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** Not Tamao! She is **TOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** quiet! Hao-Sama deseres someone better then her! **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!

**Kay**: Since you YohxAnna fan… You probably love this chapter no? **BIG** YohxAnna moment here!

**Daiskide**: Haha, I don't know if I am what you call awesome lolz. **BTW**, What is your fav. Pairings?

**lost princ3ss**: Haha, oh wow… Anna screaming that loud? That's a first lolz. It's usually her slap that could be heard throughout the whole town lolz.

**ana-chan**: Haha, who doesn't like Hao and Yoh fighting over Anna? Well I can just name a few now but why let them ruin the moment neh? Lolz. Anywayz, glad **SOMEONE** is on the same page as me lolz. **BTW**, you are like the only one who likes LysergxJeanne so far lolz.

**Fanfictionrocks**: Haha, well about about this one? Like, Love or Hate?


	24. New Friends and Rivals

**Note**: Ok… So I lied… I **THOUGHT** I was going to up date every other day but… Let's just say I was inspired to make something else… Hehe… **DON'T KILL ME**.

**Chapter 24**: New Friends and Rivals

Anna and everyone else was sound asleep, drifting off in happy dream land… At least they were until…

**_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRING_**

"Wake up RIGHT now!" Coach yelled when Anna picked up the hotel phone. Everyone stared at their phone a few seconds after Coach hung up before hanging up and going back to sleep, totally ignoring what he had said. Minutes after that, the phone rang again.

"WAKE UP! YOU HAVE PRACTICE TO DO NOW WAKE UP!" Coach yelled. Everyone slumped out of bed and opened the door.

"Hey, did you guys get an annoying phone call in your dreams?" Macchi asked, yawning like crazy.

"Yah, I think it was coach…" Nichrome said.

"You guys had that same dream too?" Pirika asked. Everyone nodded. "Freaky."

"What's not freaky is that Yoh didn't get woken up by the phone." Hao spoke up.

"He didn't?" Everyone turned to Yoh's door which was shut.

"Lucky him…" Macchi growled and turned back. "Night guys. Wake me when it's 5 in the afternoon."

"Ditto that…" Pirika mumbled.

"I hear ya…" Anna muttered as she closed her room door.

* * *

"Didn't they hear me? I called them two times!" Coach went berserk downstairs. "These are the laziest bunch of players I have ever coached in my whole career." Meene let out a small but tired laugh.

"Well you woke them at 4 in the morning." She told him.

"They are supposed to be strong!" Coach told her. "And I only woke you up about 15 minutes after I woke them up."

"30 Denbat. 30 minutes and I usually wake up at 6:30 not 4:30." Meene corrected him.

"Sorry." Denbat said and was about to pick up the phone when Meene stopped him.

"Let them sleep. They need some rest." She told him. "They are only kids after all." Coach sighed.

"Oh… Alright…Let's go and eat breakfast." Meene giggled.

"It's 4:48. There is nothing to eat! The breakfast table isn't even open!"

* * *

"Morning everyone!" Yoh yelled cheerfully as he walked happily down the hallway to the lobby where everyone else was.

"Yoh, shut up. You were not the one woken up by the dam telephone." Hao mumbled. Yoh blinked.

"Telephone?" Yoh blinked.

"See? He doesn't have a clue." Macchi said with a sigh.

"Oh wellz. It's a funny thing that we all had the same dream…" Horo said laughing. Denbat watched from afar, his mouth dropped.

"They all thought that my phone call was a dream!" He yelled. Meene laughed.

"Well, you did wake them pretty early." She pointed out. Denbat sighed, negative vibes floated above his head.

"All I wanted was for those kids to get ready for the tournament…" He muttered sadly. "I must be a bad couch." Meene folded her arms.

"Don't say that Denbat! You are a great coach!" She bent down. "You have coached for many years, I am sure they are just tired."

"Jeanne, you can sit." Lyserg said in a shy voice as he got up for Jeanne to sit down. Jeanne giggled and smiled at him.

"Why thank you Lyserg." She said in a sweet tone and sat down. Everyone's eyes shifted from Lyserg to Jeanne.

"So… Anything you two wanna… I don't know… Tell us?" Macchi asked with a sly smile. Jeanne and Lyserg both blushed.

"Yah, like… Your secret relationship?" Pirika asked with a giggle. Jeanne blushed a bit harder and Lyserg looked down at his feet. Yoh laughed.

"Aww, come on guys." He said.

"Yah, we are just teasing you." Tamao told them with a small giggle. Jeanne and Lyserg seemed a bit relieved when they heard that. Hao lifted a thin eyebrow and smirked, watched Jeanne and Lyserg closely.

"This will be fun." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Alright everyone, time for training." Coach commanded. Everyone groaned.

"Do we have to?" Yoh whined.

"Yah, I want to go catch a movie!" Macchi told him.

"And I want to go shopping!" Pirika said, hooking arms with Tamao and Jeanne.

"No movie or shopping. We are going to train!" Everyone moaned. "Now let's go!" Everyone slumped after their coach in a dull zombie like matter.

* * *

"Oh man… Coach's training is intense!" Horo yelled. They were all lying on the sand, none of them able to move. They weren't even done with their training but what Coach doesn't know won't hurt right?

"I can't move…" Pirika mumbled.

"I can't feel my legs…" Tamao said.

"Who can after all that running?" Nichrome asked.

"I know I can't…" Macchi mumbled and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Do we HAVE to rest here in the hot sun?" Yoh whined. "I am hot and sweaty! There is nothing to block the sun from frying me into a fried egg!" Suddenly, something blocked the sun away from frying Yoh.

"Hey! I see that you are fried out here!" Yoh blinked and looked up to see an African boy grinning at him. "It's afro to the rescue!" The boy said. Yoh laughed and sat up, grinning at the boy.

"Hey, I'm Yoh." He said to the boy. "Thanks for saving me from the sun back there." The boy smiled.

"Hi, I'm Chocolove." The boy said smiling.

"Hey Chocolove." Yoh got up and shook his new friend's hand. "And those are my friends." He pointed at the other who was still exhausted on the sand.

"Why don't you guys come with me? I know a shadier place not too far from here." Chocolove said, glancing at the others. Yoh smiled and nodded.

"Hey, thanks!"

**Note**: Since I am ore of a sarcasm girl and SUCK at jokes, Chocolove won't be much of a joker here.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Macchi yelled. "Mari! You are not burnt!" Mari sent her friend a look before folding her arms and pouted lightly.

"Hey, thanks a lot Choco for saving our asses back there." Horo said grinning. Ren chuckled.

"I didn't need his saving." He said confidently.

"If you didn't then why did you come with us?" Horo asked, teasingly poking the Tao.

"Kisama!" Ren yelled.

"Aww, come on guys." Yoh said laughing. "Stop fighting."

"Onii-Chan! Leave him alone!" Pirika yelled, jumping on her brother. Chocolove smiled at his new friends.

"So Yoh… Who is that boy over there by Jeanne?" He asked, pointing to a mirror image of Yoh. "He looks just like you." Yoh blinked and looked over to where Chocolove was pointed to.

"Oh…" He laughed. "Yah, that's Hao. He's my brother." Chocolove blinked.

"He's not only his brother." Macchi pointed out. "Hao is Yoh's twin." Chocolove blinked.

"No wonder he looks just like Yoh." He said smiling. "I get it now." Yoh grinned at his brother but stopped when he noticed what was happening.

* * *

"H-Hao, I-I'm fine, really…" Jeanne said, blushing like mad.

"Really?" Hao asked as a smirk slowly appeared on his face as he neared her. Jeanne looked down silently.

"Ummm, w-well I ummm…" Jeanne stuttered.

"You what?" Hao asked, tripping her chin up so that he can look in her eyes.

"Uhh… H-Hao…" Jeanne was speechless to say the least. It's not really that she had a crush on Hao but Hao always made her uneasy. Actually, anyone this close always made her uneasy. Hao smirked at his accomplishment.

"What are you doing here alone anyway?" He asked her.

"L-Lyserg is going to get some water for me." Jeanne answered, turning red.

"Hmmm? Lyserg huh?" Hao smiled. "Well since he's not here…" He tipped her head a little higher and gently pressed his lips on her's. Jeanne jerked a bit, surprised and a bit shocked. This was the perfect moment in Hao's eyes until…

"HAO!" Hao slowly broke the kiss and narrowed his eyes slowly to his right, spotting a green haired boy whose face was red with anger.

"Yes Lyserg?" He asked ignoring the rage in Lyserg's voice.

"What are you doing to Jeanne?" Lyserg asked as he stomped toward his rival/enemy.

"Something I should have done long time ago." Hao said, wrapping his arms around the waist of a red faced Jeanne. "Well that and something Jeanne has always wanted me to do."

"HAO!" Hao smirked at his accomplishment.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but got things to do." He said releasing Jeanne. "See you later sweetie." He pecked Jeanne's cheek and walked off, smirking at Lyserg.

* * *

Yoh's frown deepened as he watched his brother approach him.

"Hao…" He said, confronting him.

"Hmm?" Hao sat down on the grass next to his twin and laid back.

"Why do you have to do that?" Yoh asked.

"Because it's so funny to tease Lyserg, don't you think?" Hao asked with a grin as he closed his eyes for a nap.

"No, it's mean." Yoh corrected him.

"Everything is mean to you Yoh." Hao muttered. "That's just how the world works. I agree, the world is messed up, but we can't do anything about it now can we?"

"Aniki…" Yoh frowned again. "Come on… Lyserg really likes Jeanne."

"Why do you think I kissed her in his face for then?" Hao asked with a laugh.

"ANIKI!" Yoh yelled. Hao sighed, here comes the "be nice to Lyserg" speech again…

"You should be nicer to Lyserg." Yoh said with a frown, folding his arms and such. Hao turned over to his sides so that Yoh couldn't see him mockingly mouth every word he was about to say.

"He has done nothing to you." Yoh went on, not noticing his brother's mockingly face. "He's just trying to fit in and because of you he can't." Hao rolled his eyes as Yoh's "speech" went on. "You should stop Aniki. You are very mean." Hao smirked. "Aniki, I know you are making faces and mocking me so don't bother hiding it." Hao smiled and turned over, looking up at his brother with a rather… amused smile on his face.

"Nice of you to notice." He said. Yoh folded his arms and Hao rolled his eyes. "Calm down, calm down. I was only teasing him."

"But that was very mean of you." Yoh continued on. Hao sighed. There had to be some way to distract Yoh. He looked around and spotted something. Something VERY far away but he was sure Yoh could see it.

"Oh look Yoh!" He yelled out, interrupting Yoh's "speech". Yoh blinked. "Isn't that an orange I see?" Yoh quickly turned his head to the direction Hao was pointing at and sure enough, there was an orange sitting about… a mile or 2 away?

"ORANGE!" Yoh yelled as he started funning at the speed of light. Hao coughed at the dust Yoh left behind.

"I never though…" He coughed. "I would die from smoking dirt…"

* * *

"Jeanne… Are you sure Hao didn't do anything to you?" Lyserg asked with concern and anger. "Because if he did-"

"Lyserg, please." Jeanne said smiling. "It's ok. He did nothing to me. Believe me." Lyserg looked a bit relieved but then his face hardened.

"But that gives him no right to force him on you like that." He clenched his fists.

"Lyserg, its ok… Really…" Jeanne placed her hand over his. "You don't have to worry about me that much. I can take care of myself." Lyserg looked at her for a second before smiling.

"I know that Jeanne…" He said. "It's just that…"

"I know you don't like Hao but please, do not lose yourself in your anger." Jeanne cupped his hands with her's. "Don't let him get to you ok?" Lyserg smiled nodded.

"Hai, Jeanne-Chan."

* * *

Anna walked peacefully down the hill and spotted something orange on the ground. She blinked and was about to take a closer look when something startled her.

"ORANGE!" Yoh yelled as he zoomed past her and dove for the orange. Anna sweat dropped, not knowing what else to do.

Yoh was about to pick it up when the orange moved. Yoh blinked. He was still holding the orange so how could it move? He suddenly felt a tug on the orange and he was lifted into the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! ALIENS ARE STEALING MY ORANGE!" Yoh yelled. Everyone sweat dropped and then someone laughed hysterically.

"Yoh you idiot. There are no aliens." Horo yelled and continued laughing. "It's me!" Yoh blinked, as he continued to hold onto the orange for dear life. If he let go, he would fall. He turned his head to Horo who was holding a fishing pole. Yoh's mouth fell.

"LET GO OF MY ORANGE!" He yelled with demon eyes as he dangled in the air. -**You guys remember the episode where Mili lost her Oracle bell right? The part where she drew the picture of the guy and everyone else had this funny face on that look like they were angry and a demon? Well Yoh has on that look right now.**- Horo continued laughing as he watched Yoh hang onto the orange.

"Let go!" Yoh yelled with a whimper.

"See Ren? I told you I would be able to catch Yoh with this." Horo said nudging the Chinese boy in the ribs. Chocolove who was next to him laughed.

"Looks like Yoh is the "catch" of the day." He said laughing. –**Shut up about my jokes. They suck, alright I get it. I did warn you. Lolz**-

"Kisama! Keep quiet!" Ren yelled as he chased after Chocolove with his Guan Dao. Everyone still wondered how he was able to sneak that onto the plane with him. Horo smiled and turned back to Yoh who was swinging from side to side, trying to reach him.

"Let go!" Yoh yelled again.

"No way!" Horo said laughing. Anna sighed.

"Hey Anna! What are you doing?" Pirika asked as she walked towards her friend. She paused as she looked at Yoh and then back at Anna before giggling. "Oooo, looking at your crush huh?" Anna turned pink.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said stubbornly. "You know, I can always help you talk to him you know."

"Pirika!" Anna gave Pirika who was currently laughing a look.

"Whatever… I know you are lying." Pirika said teasingly. She looked at Yoh and noticed that he was hanging in mid air. She then looked at her brother. "Onii-Chan…" She growled and stomped over to her brother. "Let go of Yoh!" She yelled.

"Hey that rhymes!" Chocolove yelled as he continued running from Ren.

"KISAMA!"

* * *

Pirika and Horo started fighting over the pole and ended up swinging it back and forth, trying to get a hold of it. Swinging the pole also swung Yoh along with it.

"Let go Onii-Chan!" Pirika yelled as she pulled the pole.

"No!" Horo argued, puling on the pole as well.

"Onii-Chan! You are so childish!" Pirika yelled as she suddenly released the pole, causing Horo to tumble backwards. Yoh flew towards Horo since he was still swinging from side to side to try and hit Horo in the face with his foot.

"Yatta!" Yoh yelled as he hit Horo is the face with his sneaker and jumped down, grinning like crazy with his prize, the orange. Anna sighed. There was no helping it.

"Don't worry about a thing Anna." Pirika said with a grin and patted her back. "I'll have a talk with him for you."

"W-What!" Anna asked. "Wait!"

"Don't worry about a thing! I'll take care of it!" Pirika yelled as she ran over to Tamao.

* * *

"Funga fu fu." Yoh muttered as he rolled his beloved orange back and forth, unaware that Pirika and Tamao were calling out his name. Pirika and Tamao ran towards him.

"Yoh!" Pirika tapped him.

"Funga fu fu…" Yoh mumbled. Pirika sighed and snatched the orange away from him,

'Funga fu f- Hey!" Yoh yelled as he looked up with a frown. "Give me back my orange!" He whimpered. Tamao and Pirika giggled.

"Relax, we just want to ask you something." Pirika told him. Yoh blinked and smiled.

"Sure." He answered and grinned as Pirika returned his beloved orange back to him.

"Yoh, do you like Anna?" Pirika asked. Yoh jerked his head up and turned pink.

"Why do you ask?" He asked. Pirika stared into his eyes. "I mean… Everyone likes Anna. Neh?" He grinned at Tamao who blushed.

"Yoh, answer the question." Pirika said folding her arms. "Do you like Anna more then anything?" Yoh blinked and turned more pink.

"Why are you asking me this?" He asked.

"Do you like her more then oranges?" Pirika asked, ignoring his question. Yoh paused, thinking it over before looking down at the orange in his hands. There was silence for a while.

"Well…" He finally said. "Anna is really special to me I guess…" Pirika squealed.

"So you DO like her?" She asked. Yoh blushed.

"Ummm…" Pirika never gave him time to answer.

"Wait till I tell her!" She yelled. "You like her more then anything right? More then oranges too right?"

"Ummm… Well… I… Ummm…" Yoh bit his lower lip. "I-I don't know…" He said with a laugh, his face still pink. "But I know one thing. Everyone likes Anna." Suddenly, Yoh got up.

"Excuse me." He said with a small smile. "I forgot to go wake Aniki up." With a wave, he ran off to his brother, orange still in hand. Pirika and Tamao's mouth dropped.

"Yoh likes oranges more then Anna?" Pirika yelled. "Oh my god! Tamao! What are we going to do!"

* * *

"Whoa, what time is it?" Macchi asked.

"It's currently 5:30 here." Chocolove told her.

"Oh no! We are late!" Horo yelled.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" Chocolove sang.

"Kisama! You are not helping!" Ren yelled, slicing some of Chocolove's hair off. Chocolove shattered to pieces as he fell to the ground, looking at his hair.

"I spent months growing it to the perfect bushiness!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone who cares." Ren said with a smirk.

"Come on guys! We gotta run!" Horo yelled.

"AGAIN!" Yoh whined. "But I just ran here!"

"Do you want to run more then we did tomorrow?" Hao asked. "10 times more?" Yoh cried waterfalls of tears.

"No."

"Then start running." Yoh continued crying waterfalls of tears as he started running after the others.

"Well see you! Nice meeting you all!" Chocolove yelled as he waved his running and soon to be dead friends.

"Bye Chocolove!" Yoh yelled with a wave before tripping over. He luckily regained balance and caught up with the others.

* * *

Chocolove laughed at Yoh and turned to walk off. He spotted a familiar figure up ahead and smiled.

"Mike! Hey!" He ran over to his friend.

"What were you doing with our rivals?" Mike asked.

"Rivals?" Chocolove blinked. "They are my friends."

"They are our rivals!" Mike told him.

"You mean they are the team against us in the tournament?" Chocolove asked. Mike nodded. "Cool!" Mike fell over.

"What are you talking about!" He yelled at Chocolove. "We need to get rid of the competition and fast." Chocolove blinked.

"We do?" Mike sighed.

"Must I do everything around here?" He asked.

"But they are my friends!" Chocolove argued.

"Fine… Have it your way…" Mike muttered and turned to walk away. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Chocolove shook his head.

"They are my friends and I know Yoh and the others will never do anything like that."

* * *

"Where have you all been!" Coach Denbat yelled. "You have all been slacking off haven't you?"

"Sorry Coach." Yoh said with a small smile. "We finished our laps but we were so tired we needed a nap and when we woke up well…"

"Don't even bother Asakura." Coach Denbat folded his arms. "Beginning tomorrow, there will be double the training and you can count on it being more intense." Everyone moaned. "Don't even start with me. You guys should have thought twice before running off like that. You had me and Meene worried sick!" Macchi giggled.

"You sound like our parents and act like it too." She said.

"You two would make a cute couple." Pirika added in.

"Yah! Go coach!" Horo yelled. Everyone giggled as Meene and Denbat turned pink.

"Enough!" Denbat yelled. "Now go to your rooms!"

"Yes father!" Macchi yelled as she rushed off with Mari.

"I heard you dad!" Horo yelled as he walked off after Ren and the others.

"Good night mom and dad!" Yoh yelled with a laugh as he ran off after the others. Denbat and Meene sweat dropped.

"What just happened there?" Denbat asked, unsure.

* * *

Anna was combing her hair when there was a knock on the door.

"In a minute!" She yelled as she continued combing her hair. They knocks continued and was starting to sound impatient. Anna sighed and placed her comb down before walking to the door.

"Yes?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Anna! We got big news for you!" Pirika yelled as she burst into her room uninvited.

"Sure Pirika, you can come in…" Anna muttered as she opened the door for Tamao.

"So what is this… 'Big News' of yours?" Anna asked as she closed the door.

"Ok, we know that Yoh likes you." Pirika said with an excited smile as she laid back on Anna's bed… Again… Uninvited. Anna blinked.

"R-Really?" She asked. Pirika nodded and grinned again.

"It's a bit obvious actually but anyway, that isn't really the big news." She said.

"Go on…" Anna said, sitting down on her bed.

"Anna, you got a new rival!" Pirika yelled as she sat up. Anna blinked. Rival?  
"Anna! Yoh likes something more then you!" Pirika yelled. Tamao smiled nervously and sweat dropped. Pirika was about close to blowing up.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked with confusion.

"Anna! Your new rival is an orange!" Anna sat up with a jerk.

"WHAT!" She yelled loudly.

* * *

"Neh… Aniki…" Yoh yet again, burst into Hao's room without warning. "What does it mean when girls asked you if you like their friend?"

"Hmmm… Their friend likes you?" Hao answered.

"Oh…" Yoh thought for a moment.

"So who asked you?" Hao asked, sitting by the window.

"Pirika and Tamao." Yoh said as he took a seat across from his brother.

"Hmmm?" Hao looked out the window and watched the pastel colors of the sunset. "Anna nah?"

"Ahh…" Yoh mumbled and smiled as he too watched the sunset.

"So what did they ask you?" Hao asked. He sounded upset but he covered that with a smirk. "If you would sacrifice your life for her's?" Yoh laughed.

"No, nothing like that." He said as he continued looking out the window. "They asked me if I really like Anna, more then anything."

"And?" Yoh paused for a moment.

"Well… I know I do…" Yoh answered.

"More then oranges?" Hao asked as a thin eyebrow slowly rose. Yoh laughed nervously.

"They asked me that too." He said.

"So?"

"Well, I care about Anna more then I care about everything else. But if I am to choose from Anna and an orange…" Yoh paused and stared dreamily into the sky. Hao sighed, knowing what he would say next. "I would choose…"

* * *

Muhahahaha, a cliffy! Muhahahahahaha! Ok, ok, ok! So I lied. I "**THOUGHT**" I would update very 2 days or so but something came up. Birthday parties and I also had to go on a 3 day vacation. But before all that… Well… Hehe… I have been struck by inspiration! I recently have been watching AMV's **Anime Music Video**s for those who do not know what it is. Anywayz, I was so inspired when I watched some SK AMV's that I just HAD to learn how to make some of my own. It look me soooooo many days before I finally figured it out. The tutorials online never helped me. I had to learn by myself and that wasn't really easy. Anywayz, I have been making them ever since and I well… Hehehe I kinda forgot about **Please don't kill me!** Anywayz, does anyone want to see them? Please! 

Here's a list of the AMV's I made… They are my very firsts so don't kill me!

**Butterfly**- **8.21 MB**- **AnnaxYoh**- My very first AMV… It sucks since I could only rip one episode at that time so a lot of scenes replay.

**Shut Up**- **8.67 MB**- My very second and it's about Anna's bossyness. It includes HoroHoro in this one and I was able to rip more then one episode from my SK dvds so it isn't as bad as **Butterfly**.

**I Won't Say I'm In Love**- **4.83 MB**- **YohxAnna**- This is all about YohxAnna. Well in this AMV, I made them look like they are in denial. Hehe dedicated to all YohxAnna fans.

**Smily**- **10.7 MB**- This is not Shaman King but Di Gi Charat. It mostly just introduces the characters from the Di Gi Charat Nyo series. The AMV is super cute and so is the songs. All my friends that saw it said it was adorable so I am proud lol.

Kya! That's it so far. I am currently making a Fruits Basket one but don't worry. I will not forget about again. Lolz, does anyone wanna see my AMV's? Please say yes! Hehe, I am just too proud! Lolz.

* * *

I am scared. I hear there is this new rule about not being able to respond to your reviewers… Will something happen to my account if I do? Oh I hope not. It took me a looooonnnnggg time to get more then 400 reviews for this story! **

* * *

Felix-samma: Hahaha and you didn't expect an update so late neh? Do you even have to ask! ****OF COURSE HAO-SAMA STILL LIKES ANNA**! Hehe, so what did you think of this chapter? : Hahaha and you didn't expect an update so late neh? Do you even have to ask! Hehe, so what did you think of this chapter? 

**ana-chan**: Hehe, yah. I need to add some more… Hmm… Let's just say something was missing in this story lolz.

**Kkkkkitty**: ok thanks for letting me know lolz. You helped me a bit by telling me hehe. I am HaoxAnna fan too! Horray yay!

**asn water**: Lol yah but they also needed some alone time no?

**lil.blu.clover**: Lolz, thanks for being behind me 100 against the flamer! As for your game idea… I'm going to hold onto that… It gives me an idea… **laughs evily**

**bukashka**: Hahaha, no Yoh is not crazy lolz. It's like the devil and the angel talking that's all. NOOOOOO! You are a YohxAnna fan! **glares**

**distantdreamer**: Nooooo! YohxAnna fan! AHHHHHHH! **sobs** No one likes Hao-Sama…

**yohxanna4ever**: Hehe I knew you would like it lolz. Hehe and sorry about my late updates!

**hannami08**: Hahaha, glad you are not dead… You aren't dead yet are you? Lolz. I am obsessed with SK too! Hehe. Gah, next month is school! Oh how fast the summer past by us neh? sobs Noooooo! I don't want to go!

**Miko102**: Yah, I was kinda in a rush writing that chapter. This one is 6 pages… My usual limit so it's ok I guess.

**Pendulumxswing**: I have been so bzy lately I havn't been able to read it. Sorry! And like I said before… I kinda forgot about when I was making AMV's hehe. Sorry! But I will read it when I get the chance! Or should I say If? Lol

**Fanfictionrocks**: Actually, I don't know what four leaf clover stands for. I just say that part in some show I watched so I added it hehe. Couple results? What do you mean by that? I might add it if I know what it is… Hehe yah, I am slow.

**Tahimik Panda**: Haha yah. I think that was my point… Not even sure myself lolz.

**Sakurayumi**: Lol it's ok. You tried. You helped me enough lolz. But if you do have anymore ideas, please tell me. Your ideas will be a big help and **ARE** a big help. Lolz

**Mimiangel**: Hahaha, thankx. And thanks for telling me your fav. Pairings. You are a big help!

**smiley's chaos**: Hahaha I meant the pairings of SK characters lolz. YohxAnna is one of your fav. Pairings no?

**hannah-asakura**: Lolz, Hao-Sama's hug is much better and warmer. He is a fire shaman after all. Hehe, he can warm you up! Lolz. Oh hellllllz no! I am **NEVER** leaving Hao-Sama! **NEVER**! Lolz. **dumps iced water on you** Are you cooled off yet because if you are still blushing, I have more cold water here! Lolz

**Miakoda13**: Awww it's ok. The others aren't as good as this one I don't think lolz. And yes! Another HaoXAnna fan! FINALLY! I thought they were all extinct! Lolz

**ChibiAzn3**: Lolz, sorry but I can't make any promises for the ending couples!

**Vash**: Hehe, yah, I neede to add a twist in it lolz.

**Secretrace**: Hmmm… A late reviewer… Hurry and read, read, read!

**half vamp**: Hahahaha, I see. It's ok, I should say sorry for the late update!

**Annatheitako**: Really? Hmmm Mind telling me the story? Yay! HaoXAnna! Whoo-Hoo!

**Potato-Person**: Lolz, I can't because if I do… Countless amount of people will be after me and kill me. Lolz

**YohandAnna4ever**: Haha yah… Oh well. It will be a practice speech for Yoh neh?

**missioner of anime**: Yes! Another HaoxAnna fan! Horray yay!

**Purplekittiegurl**: Hehe and I love you for loving my story! Lolz

**The mystery of yonnas**: Lolz, old school neh? How are the "new" Schools like? I can't really tell the difference… Hehe and no offence taken. It's good to be different neh? Noooooooooooo Wait! Nooooooooo! How dare you say that! Hao will never let go! **NEVER**! Lol

**FCelcia**: OF COURSE HE LIKES ANNA! HOW COULD YOU EVEN ASK SUCH A THING! Lolz I would be dead if I wrote that he didn't.

**lost princ3ss**: Hehe, it is soooo hard to respond to your response. How do you respond to lol? With a lol back? Lolz. Anywayz, hope you like this chapter!

**Kay**: Hmmm? What does he mean by that? Hmmm Not telling! Hehe

**Silver Blossom**: Oh hi there! Lolz, nice user name. Sounds really nice and in my opinion… cute. Lolz.

**Sean Asakura**: **sticks tongue at you and folds arms** I believe that everyone has freedom of speech and the right to do whatever he/she wants so I won't do anything lolz. But it never hurst to make a face! **makes face at you**


	25. Missing… Or are they?

**Note**: Hmmm… Do I really have any to say? Well… Just to tell you that this Fic is almost over so if you haven't told me your fav. SK pairings, tell me now!

Oh yah… **MAJOR** character mess up here. You will see why in later chapters... Muhahahaha.

**

* * *

Chapter 25: Missing… Or are they? **

"_So what did they ask you?" Hao asked. He sounded upset but he covered that with a smirk. "If you would sacrifice your life for her's?" Yoh laughed._

"_No, nothing like that." He said as he continued looking out the window. "They asked me if I really like Anna, more then anything."_

"_And?" Yoh paused for a moment._

"_Well… I know I do…" Yoh answered._

"_More then oranges?" Hao asked as a thin eyebrow slowly rose. Yoh laughed nervously._

"_They asked me that too." He said._

"_So?"_

"_Well, I care about Anna more then I care about everything else. But if I am to choose from Anna and an orange…" Yoh paused and stared dreamily into the sky. Hao sighed, knowing what he would say next. "I would choose…"_

* * *

"HOW CAN YOH CHOOSE AN ORANGE OVER YOU!" Back in Anna's room, Pirika was blowing up. "I MEAN, I DON'T GET IT! YOUR SKIN IS SOOOO MUCH BETTER THEN A STUPID ORANGE'S CAUSE AN ORANGE'S SKIN HAS LUMPS! AND IT'S ORANGE!" Anna sighed while Tamao stayed silent, watching her prance and stomp. 

"Pirika… It's Anna being compared to an orange not you." Tamao said, sweat dropping. Pirika calmed down for a second.

"Yah… Why aren't you worried like me?" Pirika asked.

"Cause I am not crazy like you." Anna said rubbing her temples and flicked her finger on Pirika's forehead.

"Ow!" Pirika whined. "That hurts!"

"What are you going to do about this Anna?" Tamao asked, looking at her blond friend get up.

"Nothing I can really do about it." Anna said. "I mean, oranges aren't humans so I don't really need to worry."

"But Anna! He likes oranges more then you!" Pirika told her.

"But I am not the protective type. I hate it when people won't let anyone speak, see or anything related to their crush. I hate those type of people and I don't plan to be one either." Anna told her. "He likes oranges, ok. He has his rights to like who ever he wants."

"Anna…" Pirika said quietly and smiled. "You are right. I was going way over the top." Tamao giggled.

"WAYYYYYY over the top." She made sure she stretched out the word WAY. Pirika stuck out her tongue at her pink haired friend and beamed up at Anna with stars in her eyes.

"You will forever be my sensei Anna!" She said. Anna and Tamao laughed.

"Well for your first lesson, get out of my room." Anna said. "I need my sleep." There was a knock on the door and Pirika opened the door to find Jeanne standing there, an unhappy look was on her face.

"What is **EXACTLY** going on in there?" She asked.

"Nothing." Pirika said with a shrug.

"Well I would like it if you kept it quiet!" Jeanne told her. "Some of us have things that **NEED** to be done!" Pirika blinked and watched her walk away.

"Eesh, what's her problem?" She asked as she closed the door. "I have never seen Jeanne act like that before."

"Yah, neither me…" Anna said and then shrugged. "Thou shan't wonder what thou should not know."

"What?" Pirika asked and Tamao giggled.

"Shakespeare." She explained.

"Oh, that old language that no one but the cave people understands." Pirika said nodding. "Ugh, so hard to understand!"

* * *

Yoh paused. "Which is better Aniki? Anna or an Orange?" Hao clutched his hair, making sure that he didn't damage it with his rage. 

"ARE YOU THAT DUMB YOH!" He yelled. "Wait… Don't answer that." Yoh laughed.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, Anna's really nice but so is an orange." His eyes literally twinkled as he thought of them both, hands clasped together as if he was praying. Hao stood in the shadows watching him, with a bored and dull look. –**I know you all saw the part where Horo told Yoh and Manta his Shaman dream. Well Hao is standing in the shadows like that when Yoh is in the dreaming spotlight**- One can only wonder how they can be related.

"Yoh… can you just answer me and daydream in your own room?" He asked.

"Oh right." Yoh said with a laugh as he returned back to his normal stage. "Well… I don't know…" Hao listed a thin eye brow. "I don't want you to get mad." Hao sighed.

"Didn't we talk about this already?" He asked.

"Yah but you still like her right?" Yoh asked, with a concerned look.

"Ok look. In this world, it's one man for himself." Hao explained. "When it comes to love, you don't think of anyone but yourself." Yoh frowned.

"I don't like that way." He said. Hao shook his head and smacked Yoh on the head.

"But did I ask you?" He asked. Yoh pouted. "Anyway, when it comes to a girl who is very special to…" Hao paused when he noticed Yoh was daydreaming again. He tried very hard to resist smacking his brother on the head with anything he can grab but he couldn't. He grabbed a pillow and smacked Yoh across the head.

"Ahhhhh!" Yoh yelled, clutching his head. "Why do you always do that!"

"Cause you daydream too much." Hao answered. "Now choose!"

"I don't know…" Yoh said with a shrug. Hao sighed and walked over to his bed. He let out a gasps and pounced on Yoh.

"WHERE IS IT!" He yelled.

"What!" Yoh yelled. "Where is what!"

"You know very well what I am talking about! Now where is it!" Hao yelled.

"Huh?" Yoh thought for a moment. "Oh THAT!" Hao glared at his twin. Yoh whimpered and melted into a little melted version of Yoh. Quiet literally. Hao looked at him with disgust as he picked up little… err… Yoh. It was as if Yoh was now Jell-O or something.

"Yoh…" He mumbled.

"I can't remember where I put it Aniki." Little Yoh said sobbing. Hao took a deep breath and walked towards the door, little Yoh still in his hands.

"Where are we going?" Little Yoh asked. He eyes grew wide. "NOOO! ANIKI! NOOO!" Hao ignored him and knocked on the door. The door opened and he lifted Little Yoh.

"He's your problem now." He said and turned to leave, muttering to himself whether or not Yoh was really his brother or not.

* * *

Anna blinked, looking at… Little Yoh. 

"And why are you so… Little?" She asked. Yoh sobbed.

"Family problems." He lied. Anna sighed.

"Fine, you can stay for a while." She told him. Yoh beamed and jumped out of Anna's grasp, bouncing off her walls. Anna sighed and closed the door. No wonder Hao gave Yoh to her. She walked into her room and found Yoh bouncing on her bed, in his usual size of course. No more little Yoh.

"So um… What did you do to Hao?" She asked.

"Ummm…" Yoh laughed nervously. "Well…"

"Never mind, I know the answer." Anna cut him off. Yoh whimpered.

"ANNA! WHAT SHOULD I DO!" He yelled.

"Stop crying on my bed?" Anna said calmly. "Now what is that… Family problem?" Yoh paused. _Should I tell her? No, no! I can't!_

"Yoh?" Anna waved her hand in front of Yoh's face.

"Oh I just remembered!" Yoh yelled, jumping off her bed and startling her.

"W-What?" Anna asked as Yoh skipped to the door.

"I remember where I put Aniki's Charmander doll!" He yelled as he hopped out of his room. He ran into his room and sighed. Thank god that was over. He wouldn't have lasted another second in that room with her. "Now… For Aniki's Charmander doll…" He mumbled as he started looking in his room, humming the Pokemon theme song. "Yata!" He yelled when he found the orange dragon doll and beamed. Still in perfect condition!

* * *

Anna blinked and stared at the door. "What the…" She blinked. "Hao likes Charmander?" She then giggled at the thought. "Well too bad. I know that he likes Pokemon but he doesn't know that I like the Bubbles from the Powerfuff Girls." There was suddenly a tap on her window. Anna blinked and walked over, finding no one there. She opened the door and stepped out and onto her balcony. Seeing no one, she turned to leave. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream for help but someone clasped their hand over her mouth so she couldn't. Then someone covered her head with a bag and she was consumed by darkness.

* * *

Pirika yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She then blinked. 

"W-What!" She yelled. How did she end up in Ren's room! She started to panic. "If he sees me, I will be doomed!"

"I see you are awake." A voice started her. She let out a yell and jumped back. "D-Don't scared me like that ever again!" She yelled, pointing at the Tao who rolled his eyes.

"You were the one who barged into my room you know." He pointed out.

"Ugh, whatever." She mumbled, containing her blush. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep on MY bed." Ren told her.

"Oopsie!" Pirika said with a giggle. "So where did you end up sleeping? On the floor." Ren turned beat red.

"I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH THING!" He yelled.

"On the couch?" Pirika asked, pointing to an armchair.

"No and it's called an armchair." Ren corrected her.

"Same thing." Pirika said rolling her eyes and got up with a yawn before stretching. Her PJ top was a small tank so when she stretched she revealed her bellybutton. Not much but to Ren it was considered to be a lot. He turned around, face beat red.

"Anyway, I'm going to go now." Pirika said, not noticing that Ren turned away. "See you." She gave him a peck on the cheek and dashed out of his room before he could yell out "KISAMA!"

* * *

"Ok everyone, time to train!" Coach yelled. Everyone groaned. 

"Do we have to? We have been training alllllll week!" Horo complained.

"And you are going to keep training allllll week." Coach snapped back. "Now time for a head count." He quickly counted and frowned. "Where are Pirika, Tamao and Anna?" Everyone blinked.

"I saw Tamao in the breakfast table!" Macchi yelled out.

"Mari saw Pirika leave Ren-Kun's room." Mari said. Everyone looked at Ren who turned beat red.

"What have you been doing?" Hao asked with a whistle while Horo's eyes grew red.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!" He yelled.

"KISAMA!" Ren yelled, shoving the Ainu away. "Nothing!"

"So why was she in your room?" Hao asked with a smirk. Yoh laughed.

"Well Ren and Pirika are dating right?" He asked.

"No!" Both Ren and Horo yelled. Just then, Pirika and Tamao came running into the lobby.

"GUYS! GUYS!" They yelled.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to see panic in their faces.

"Guys! Anna's missing!" Pirika yelled.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled. "Are you sure she didn't just take a walk or something?"

"Yes." Pirika and Tamao said breathlessly. "Her bed looks untouched and her bags and stuff are still there."

"Maybe she did just go for a walk." Horo said with a shrug.

"But she would have told us." Pirika said. "Or at least left a note."

"Oh what are we going to do!" Pirika panicked.

"Ok, calm down. I'll tell you what we won't do." Coach Denbat told them. "Panic."

"Well what other smart idea do you have?" Hao asked.

"Yah! Anna is missing!" Macchi yelled.

"She might be kidnapped and held ransom!" Tamao yelled.

"I really doubt it." Jeanne said rolling her eye.

"Oh don't worry, we have Ren. He'll give us the money." Horo said laughing. Everyone jumped him at once.

**_BOOM, KA-POW, SMACK, WHAM, CRACK, WHACK, BANG_ –**_Please Wait A Moment!_**-** **_AHHH! EEEEEAAAAAAA! OWWWWWW! EEEEKKKKK! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLP! ABUUUUUUUUUUSE! #$#&$#$&_**

"Alright! Break it up! Break it up!" Coach Denbat yelled. "I said stop it NOW!" No one listened to him.

"Please children. We need to calm down." Meene said. "Please stop fighting." Everyone immediately froze and sat back down, smiled in their faces besides Horo since he was the one who got beaten up. "Now we must calm down if we are to find Anna."

"Sorry Meene. We are just worry about Anna." Jeanne told her.

"Yah, for all we know, she could be kidnapped or murdered!" Macchi yelled.

"Yah! We have to save her!" Yoh yelled.

"Fret not, for I am right here." Everyone turned to see Anna standing there with a small smile.

* * *

She looked a bit different though. Her eyes looked a bit different as well. Yoh couldn't quiet point out why Anna looked so different but left it be since no one else seemed to have noticed. 

"Anna! Where were you!" Pirika yelled, tackling her friend to the ground. "We were so worried!" Anna smiled, though her smile wasn't really a pleasant one.

"I have been nowhere but my room." She answered and she got up, brushing herself off.

"But we were in your room and you weren't inside." Tamao told her.

"Then perhaps at that time, I was at the breakfast table." Anna told them with somewhat of a wicked smile. "I was quiet hungry for food which to crave my starving stomach."

"Oh…" Pirika blinked. "Yah, we must have missed you."

"Why are you talking so strange?" Macchi asked with a look.

"Oh no reason." Anna said with a giggle. "I am just practicing."

"Practicing Shakespeare language?" Hao asked with a weird look.

"Sounds like something Jeanne would do." Nichrome said with a chuckle. Jeanne made a face but ignored their comments.

"Are you sure you are alright Anna?" She asked.

"Yes, quiet alright now that I have calmed the growling of my stomach." Anna told her with a smile too sweet for anyone. No one seemed sure about her answer but didn't rub it in.

"All of a sudden, Anna has turned into another Jeanne." Horo muttered to Ren who rolled his eyes.

"Anna, are you sure nothing happened?" Coach asked. Anna nodded.

"Nothing I cannot remember." She told him. Coach stayed silent for a while before nodding slowly.

"Alright. Off to practice then." He said. Everyone groaned.

"Do we have to?" Nichrome asked. Anna shook her head and started walking.

"The faster thee finish thy training, the more time thou shall have." She told them all.

"That's the spirit Anna!" Coach said proudly but watched her with confused eyes as she walked out.

"Is it just me or is Anna acting strange?" Macchi asked.

"Maybe she got kidnapped by aliens from outer space and got zapped by their mind control beam!" Horo yelled. Everyone stared at him with bored eyes before…

**_BOOM, KA-POW, SMACK, WHAM, CRACK, WHACK, BANG_ –**_Please Wait A Moment!_**-** **_AHHH! EEEEEAAAAAAA! OWWWWWW! EEEEKKKKK! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLP! ABUUUUUUUUUUSE! #$#&$#$&_**

"I can't believe these hotels let animals stay." Macchi muttered.

"Where is his leash?" Ren asked. "We need to keep him tied up."

"Maybe he ran away from the pound." Nichrome said with a shrug.

"Either that or the pound doesn't want him." Pirika said with a sigh.

"Well you asked…" Horo mumbled as he tried to recover from his beat up.

* * *

"Phew! I thought Coach's training would NEVER end!" Pirika said as she sat down. "Where did Onii-Chan go? He promised me that he would bring me some water. Man I'm thirsty!" She sighed and paused when she heard the bush shake. She turned around to see nothing. She sighed and got up. 

"Onii-Chan, you are so childish to play hide and seek again." She said as she got up and walked towards the bushes. "I found you!" She blinked when she saw that it was only a squirrel. –**Are there squirrels in Australia? I have no clue so just bare with me**- "Ooops, silly me." She said with a giggle. Just then, someone pulled a bag over her head.

"Hey! Onii-Chan! Onii-Chan! PUT ME DOWN! HELP!" She yelled. That someone lifted her and ran off with Pirika screaming.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Macchi asked. 

"Yah… Sounded like-" Yoh was cut off.

"PIRIKIA!" Both Ren and Horo yelled. They both raced towards the location in which the scream came from to find Pirika sitting there, her hands on her right knee.

"Owie…" She said with a frown.

"Pirika! Are you ok?" Horo asked.

"It hurts!" Pirika yelled in his ear, almost making Horo death.

"Ok, ok! Eesh, no need to scream in my ear like that." Horo said, examining her injury. "What happened?"

"I don't know…" Pirika said with a sniff. "I just remember someone playing 'Guess Who' and then I tripped over." Horo and Ren blinked.

"Guess who?" Ren asked. Pirika nodded.

"Yah, don't you play it?" She asked.

"Guess who is a stupid and childish game." Ren said folding her arms and looked away. Pirika pouted.

"Is not!" She yelled. "Tell him it's not!" She said to Horo.

"Ummm, can we talk about this later?" Horo asked. Pirika gave them both a look and folded her arms.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

"Hey! What happened?" The others said as they ran over.

"Nothing." Horo told them.

"NOTHING! I TRIPPED OVER AND HURT MY KNEE! YOU CALL THAT NOTHING!" Pirika yelled loudly in his ear.

"Yow!" Horo yelled, covering his ears.

"Pirika seems ok though." Yoh said with a smile.

"Yah, nothing to worry." Macchi said with a nod.

"Come on; let's get back to the hotel. Coach will probably be waiting for us." Nichrome said as he and the other began to walk. Horo got up and was about to help Pirika when he found Ren staring hard at Pirika.

"Why are you staring at my sister?" He asked.  
"No reason." Ren simply said before turning away and walking off.

"Come back here!" Horo yelled.

"HORO!" Pirika yelled. "Come back here!" Horo paused.

"What did you ca-" He was cut off.

"We'll help her." Tamao said as she and Anna helped Pirika up. Horo looked at Pirika for a while before nodding and running off.

* * *

"Pray tell Pirika. How does your knee feel?" Anna asked. 

"Hey, you stopped speaking Shakespeare!" Tamao said with a giggle. Anna rolled her eyes and looked at Pirika who was rubbing her knee.

"Much better thanks." She said with a hyper smile and nodded. "Well shall we go?" They nodded and started walking.

"What time is it?" Tamao asked. Pirika looked at her watch and bit her lip.

"Hmm we are late." She said. "Let's take the short cut."

"Short cut?" Tamao blinked.

"Yah. Come on!" Pirika said as she grabbed Tamao's hand and dragged her off, walking as fast as she could. Minutes later, they came to a dead end.

"Uh Pirika… This is a dead end." Tamao told her. "We must have made a wrong turn."

"No, no wrong turn." Pirika told her.

"Huh?" Tamao asked, turning around.

"Thou shan't worry for what thou dost not understand." Anna told her.

"What?" Tamao blinked. "H-hey, what's going on?" She asked as she was pushed through a door and into a dark room.

"It's a secret." Pirika said with a giggle. Tamao let out a scream and that was all that was heard.

* * *

"Where are they?" Horo muttered, pacing back and forth. "They should have been back by now. It's been at least 3 hours!" 

"Calm down, I am sure they just when shopping or something." Yoh said.

"Well it's a good thing they are not here because I have a… Situation to talk about." Hao said seriously.

"Go on…" Nichrome said, getting comfortable.

"Has anyone noticed how strange Jeanne and Anna have been acting?" He asked.

"Yah, Pirika too." Horo said with a nod.

"Does anyone know why?" Nichrome asked.

"It all started when Anna went missing right?" Hao asked. Everyone nodded.

"Anna was alone…" Ren muttered. "Or so she claims. Then Pirika was alone when she _claims_ that she tripped over and someone was playing '_guess who_' with her…"

"Yah… but why would Pirika yell out just because she tripped over?" Yoh asked.

"Pirika never screamed because she skinned her knee." Horo said tapping his chin. "Something else must have happened."

"Maybe someone tried to steal her money or something." Nichrome said with a shrug. "And she thought someone was playing '_guess who_' with her until she notice something and she screamed. I don't know. Anything is possible."

"What do you think Aniki?" Yoh asked. Hao looked like he was in deep though.

"I think it's something more." He finally said.

"What do you mean?" They asked him. Suddenly, the girls burst into the room.

"That was scary!" Tamao said with a giggle.

"Where were you guys!" Horo yelled.

"We went to catch a movie." Pirika said with a smile. "You should have seen Tamao's face!"

"It was scary so whatever." Tamao said shaking her head and swatted the air. "I need to go upstairs now. Need to change."

"Yah, you have been stuck in that outfit for '3 hours'." Pirika and Anna mocked her, quoting the words "3 hours" with their fingers.

"Precisely." Tamao said with a nod and ran, not walked, ran towards the elevator.

"I need it change. I have been in this for like 3 hours." Pirika said mocking Tamao. Anna giggled.

"You really sound like her." She said.

"Hey, looks like Anna stopped the Shakespeare talking!" Horo yelled. Anna and Pirika rolled their eyes and walked towards the elevator muttering stuff to each other. Jeanne got up and followed them, joining in the chatter.

* * *

"This is definitely weird…" Nichrome muttered. 

"Yah… Jeanne doesn't seem as friendly as she use to…" Lyserg pointed out. –**I seem to barley seem to mention Lyserg lolz. Oopsie!**-

"I know…" Yoh said nodding and shrugged. "Maybe it's because we are all tired and cranky."

"Hmmm…" Hao was still in deep thought. "Maybe…" He said slowly. "But whatever strange happens, be sure to report."

"What is this? Boy scouts?" Horo asked. "If you see a bear, report back immediately so we can make a bear bag." Hao cocked an eyebrow before throwing Yoh at him. Both boys laid on the floor, just about knocked out while the others walked towards the elevators.

"Really… Who let that animal loose?" He muttered.

"I should report this to the hotel manager…" Ren muttered. "Or complain at least…"

"You do that…" Hao muttered.

* * *

Soooooo… What do you think? I always wanted to speak/type with Shakespeare language. I find it so much fun to. I got some of this especially the language Anna uses from this guy at DeviantArt **DOT** com. His name is **Bleedman** and his art is like SUPER. I love his **Grim Tales From Down Below**. Anywayz, I got some of the ideas from him… The language part anyway. So… Did you find anything strange with the girls? **MAJOR** character mess right? Hehe, sit tight and you will know why! 

Oh! I never gave you guys my link to my AMV's! Hehe sorry. A few of yousaw some of it already because the link was on my xanga. But for those who didn't, here it is! I added a few more too so enjoy!

**www . freewebs . com / nekoamv / index . htm**

Stupid won't let us reply but fret not! I have the solution to that problem! Ok no I don't… but go to the link below if you want **MY RESPONSE**!

**www . freewebs . com / bbshadowcat / FourLeafClover . htm**

anyone wants to holla or yell at me for not updating, please do so by either emailing me at **BBShadowCat **AT** Yahoo . com** or IM'ing me on AIM. My Screen name is **BBShadowCat**


	26. Sherlock Homes

**Note**: Hahaha, I in my last chapter, everyone was taking guesses and wondering "What in the world happened to the girls!" Muhahaha! They were murdered! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Haha no. Not murdered. I don't wanna get jumped XD Anywayz, carry on in reading the story. Just a short note… The story shall end probably next chapter or two. I really wanted to make it end as 30 chapters but… It seems that I have dragged this out long enough… Neh?

BTW, this chapter is mostly about the boys trying to figure out the mystery behind the girl's strange behaviors. Pretty pointless so don't say I didn't warn you!

**Chapter 26**: Sherlock Homes

As the days passed, the girls still seemed to act different. Pirika was louder then usual and a whole lot perkier, Jeanne was in a bit of a mood swing season, Tamao was a bit perkier and bubbly and Anna… Well she just acted differently. The only ones who didn't seem out of it were Macchi and Mari. The boys tried to pay no mind to it, thinking that it was probably stress, but there is always a limit to everything.

"Ahhhh! The pain!" Yoh yelled as he sat down.

"Move! I need room to faint." Horo told him and toppled over Yoh who shoved him off so that he could roll over and take a "well deserved" nap. Hao and the others ran over, panting.

"If that isn't hell…" Nichrome muttered breathlessly. "Then I don't know what is…"

"I'm sure Ren can think of a few more…" Hao said as he sat down next to Yoh who nuzzled against him. Hao made a look of disgust and pushed his sleeping brother away.

"Hey, where are the girls?" Lyserg asked. Everyone looked up to find the girls no where in site. They all exchanged glances and nodded.

"It's time…" Hao muttered.

* * *

They all got up, ripped off their training cloths to reveal **MATCHING SHERLOCK HOMES OUTFITS**! **Complete with Sherlock Homes hat, gloves and pipe, courtesy of Lyserg and Ren.** Haha no. Nothing stupid and silly like that. Haha, what are you guys thinking! They don't have Sherlock Homes outfits.

The boys walked around, trying to find the girls. No they are not wearing detective cloths. Well… They aren't at the moment… Muhahahaha. Anyway, Yoh spotted Tamao walking towards a small alley way. He motioned the others and they quietly followed her. Tamao walked up to a door and knocked with a secret code. The door opened and she walked in, the door quickly slamming shut behind her. The boys all peaked from the corner of the building with dark detective sunglasses. **Only Horo and Yoh have the detective outfit on by the way…**

"Ok… Did anyone find that suspicious?" Hao asked as they all huddled as if they were planning on what their next move would be in a football game. Everyone nodded.

"Yah, let's go check it out." Horo said getting up.

"No wait. I have a lot of experience in the detective department." Lyserg spoke up.

"Oh lookie here… Lyserg knows all about being a detective." Hao said rolling his eyes. "Let's play '**Guess Who**' next!" Yoh threw his twin a look and Lyserg ignored his comment.

"Ok, here's the plan…" He continued. "We have to stay hidden in the shadows and be quiet."

* * *

Lyserg started walking and everyone followed, hidden in the shadows and not making a single sound. They made it to the door and Lyserg tried the door knob. Surprisingly, it was unlocked and Lyserg opened the door with caution. He made sure the coast was clear and nodded. The others followed in but stopped when they noticed Horo was missing. They turned to find Horo in a Dracula suit, hiding in the shadows. Hao rolled his eyes and gave him a "you better get your ass over here" look. Horo grinned and showed fake vampire teeth. He moved swiftly across the floor, his TINY cartoon feet silently lead his flowing black cape. "To be Dracula, you must be quiet…" Horo said. "You must be swift and-" Just then, Horo banged his foot against something and he jerked up at the sudden pain. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He yelled out in pain. The boys slapped a hand over their forehead. This will never work out.

"Get over here RIGHT now!" Hao said in a pushy and pissed off tone. Horo whimpered and nodded, again, walking over in his vampire suit and feet. Everything was going well until the part where Horo tripped over and rolled down the alley way.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he knocked into random items. Everyone sweat dropped. It was amazing no one heard them. Horo started cursing at the object he banged into and banged into the wall. Hao grew impatient and dragged the vamp into the room and closed the door, leaving them trapped into a dark room.

* * *

"Come on…" Hao muttered.

"To where? I can't see anything." Yoh said. Suddenly, someone flicked the flashlight on and a scary face appeared.

"I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" It said.

"AHHHHH!" Yoh jumped on Horo who jumped on Ren, like how Scooby Doo would jump onto Shaggy when they saw a ghost.

"KISAMA! GET OFF ME!" Ren yelled and dropped them two. "This is stupid. Hao, stop scaring these idiots." Hao laughed and lowered the flashlight.

"HAO!" Yoh and Horo yelled. Hao laughed and sighed.

"Doesn't undercover mean hidden?" He asked. Horo and Yoh gave him a look before receiving a shrug from Hao.

"Come on…" He muttered and lifted his flashlight.

"Where did you get that?" Yoh asked. Hao shrugged.

"I just had it." He told him.

"Hey guys…" Horo whispered. "I'm stuck…"

"What do you mean stuck?" Ren asked in an impatient tone.

"I can't move." Horo said, his tone sounded panicky.

"Don't play around man…" Nichrome told him.

"I am NOT playing around." Horo whispered. Hao growled and flashed his flashlight over to Horo. He made a face.

"Ewwww. That is just disgusting!" He said.

"What! What!" Horo asked in fear.

"You guys see that! Ewww!" Hao continued. Nichrome seem to have caught on and he too made faces.

"Yah, that is pretty ugly…" Nichrome said with a sigh.

"WHAT! WHAT!" Horo yelled.

"Don't worry Horo. I have good news for you." Hao said patting Horo on the shoulder.

"What! What is it!" Horo asked, almost screaming.

"I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geicko." He and Nichrome burst out laughing and Horo punched Hao in the arm.

"NOT FUNNY! NOW WHAT IS BEHIND ME!" He yelled.

"Calm down, calm down." Hao said with a sigh. "It's just the door."

"I CAN'T MOVE!" Horo yelled. He started running in full speed, trying to get out of the grasp of whatever is behind him.

"That's because your cape is stuck." Hao said opening the door, causing Horo to fly forward, knocking into Yoh. They all glared at the two and shushed them.

"You guys make bad detectives." Nichrome said shaking his head.

* * *

Suddenly, there were footsteps.

"Quick! Scatter and hide!" Hao whispered. Everyone ran off and hid somewhere. Yoh kept hearing creepy noises and started getting freaked out, whimpering quietly. He finally lost it when he felt someone's breath breeze past his ear and neck.

"AHHHHH! DRACULA IS OUT TO GET ME!" He yelled. There was a laugh and Yoh turned around to find his brother rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach in pain because he was laughing too much.

"You are such a wimp Yoh!" Hao said laughing.

"ANIKI!" Yoh yelled. "That was NOT funny!" Hao continued laughing when suddenly, someone's hand landed on his shoulder. He froze and his eyes widened.

"NO! TAKE YOH INSTEAD!" He yelled, grabbing Yoh and throwing him towards the person or thing that was behind him before running off, getting any random object and ran back to save Yoh. Of course, there was no need for saving since he did just throw Yoh at the person behind him, who should by the way be knocked out cold as well as Yoh. Hao flashed his flashlight at Yoh to find Chocolove crushed under him.

"Chocolove!" He yelled.

"P-P-Present!" Chocolove muttered, still pretty much knocked out.

* * *

"So that's why you are here?" Chocolove asked. Yoh nodded.

"Yah, think you can help us?" He asked. Chocolove shrugged.

"There is only so much I can do." He told him. Yoh frowned.

"But you will still help right?" He asked. Chocolove grinned.

"Yah." He said nodding. Yoh grinned.

"Yay! Aniki, did you hear that?" He turned around to find Hao no where in site. "Aniki? Where are you? Hao? HAO!"

* * *

Horo and the others kept bumping into things because Hao has the flashlight so they were pretty much blind.

"Ow!" Horo yelled as he crashed into a fall.

"Be quiet!" Ren yelled.

"You want to try crashing into a wall?" Horo asked. "You will find out that it will really hurt."

"Guys, where are the Asakura Twins?" Nichrome asked.

"I don't know…" Lyserg said.

"Look, they are probably out already. Let's just think of a plan and quick." Ren muttered.

"Ok, how about we throw Renny through the wall and make our escape?" Horo asked. He soon found out that what he said was a bad idea because Ren picked him up and threw him through the wall.

"Ah! The sun!" Nichrome yelled as he walked out, stepping over Horo.

"This is what you get for yelling out such a stupid idea." Ren told Horo who had X's in his eyes. "And don't ever call me Renny!"

* * *

Hao walked through a small hallway, wondering where it leads to. He had seen something not too long ago and was sure it was someone. He stumbled into an empty room full of old furniture. He turned to leave when sometimes caught his eyes. He paused and walked over to one of the chairs. On it was a red bandanna. He blinked twice before discovering that it was Anna's.

"Anna's…" Hao paused, acknowledging that someone else was in the room.

"Hao? What are you doing here?" Hao turned around to see Anna standing there. Hao smirked and studied her.

"So where is she?" He asked.

"Where is who?" Anna blinked.

"Anna… The real one." He responded. Anna giggled.

"Oh silly, I am me." She told him.

"Ok that proves that you are not Anna because Anna does not giggle like that." Hao said shaking his head. "I should know. I did date her before."

"Hao, silly. I am Anna." Anna said again walking up to him. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you are not acting like the Anna I know." Hao simply said with a shrug.

"So? You act unlike the Hao I know and love." Anna countered. Hao opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me silly." Anna said with a giggle. She stepped up and lightly placed her lips on his. Hao smirked when the kiss was done.

"You are definitely not Anna. She kisses so much better then you." He said with a wink and ran passed her. "Thanks for the kiss though!" He ran down the hall and heard the Anna wannabe scream in anger. He chuckled lightly to himself. He turned the corner to find Pirika and Tamao blocking his way.

"This just isn't my day." He said with a sigh as he turned and ran the other direction. His flashlight flicked on and off. "No, not now!" He said angrily. He dodged the "Anna wannabe" and dashed off. "Well lookie here… Coach's training does come in handy…" However, every good thing comes to an end eventually. Even Coach's training which isn't such a good thing so it ends faster. Hao had run into a dead end. –**Does that even make sense?**-

"Out of all the dam luck…" He mumbled. He turned to see the girls stand angrily in front of him.

"Hao, sweetie... We need to talk." Anna said with an evil smirk.

"Funny… You make it sound like you are trying to break up when we are not even together." Hao said with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

"Aniki! Aniki where are you!" Yoh yelled as he and Chocolove ran through the building.

"Aniki! Aniki where are you!" Chocolove echoed.

"Aniki!" Yoh yelled.

"Aniki!" Chocolove continued to echo.

"Ok stop now." Yoh stopped and placed his hands on his hips.

"Ok stop now." Chocolove said, mirroring him.

"I said stop it!" Yoh whined and Chocolove followed. "I'm telling mommy!"

"Go ahead, I'm not related to you." Chocolove told him.

"Ha! I didn't say that! So you lose!" Yoh yelled happily. Chocolove folded his arms.

"You cheated!" He yelled.

"Did not!" Yoh yelled.

"Did too!" Chocolove nodded.

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"Did too!"

"What are you guys arguing about?"

"Chocolove doesn't' want to admit that he lost." Yoh said to Pirika. He froze and turned to Pirika. "Pirika! I found you! Yay!" Pirika smiled.

"Are you sure about who found who?" She asked. Someone sprayed some kind of gas and Yoh fell to the floor, in deep slumber. Every now and then, he mumbled "Funga Fu Fu."

"Yoh!" Chocolove dropped down next to his fallen friend. "What did you do to him?" He glared up at them.

"Oh nothing." Pirika said with a giggle. "Just put him to sleep."

* * *

"Where are they?" Ren asked impatiently.

"They probably got lost in there." Horo said with a shrug.

"He's not picking up…" Nichrome mumbled as he put his phone away. "That's a first…" He paused and thought for a while. "This never happens unless he found Anna and is making out with her and doesn't want to be disturbed." Ren rolled his eyes.

"Come on..." He muttered as he walked back inside.

"What! Back into the creepy dark place?" Horo asked.

"Weren't you the vampire who said fear is your friend and all that crap?" Nichrome asked as he followed Ren. Horo made a face and followed after them.

* * *

Yoh let out a groan and slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the dark room, lit dimly by a few candles.

"Hi otouto… Nice of you to 'hang out' with me." Yoh blinked and turned to see his brother smiling at him.

"Oh hi Aniki. I was wondering where you've been." He said grinning.

"I've been… Hanging around…" Hao said dully. Yoh laughed and tried to move but found out he couldn't.

"HEY! I AM TIED UP! AHHHH!" He yelled.

"Which is why I said nice of you to 'hang out' with me." Hao muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Well I didn't notice it ok?' Yoh said with a sigh. He shook his body a little and wedged his hand free.

"No fair… You were always the skinnier one…" Hao muttered as he tried to do the same but failed. Yoh grinned and spun himself, though he was still hanging.

"Dun, dun, dun, dun! Dun dun!" He yelled in a sing along tone as he lifted his hand up and pretended to be Superman.

"Yoh!" Hao swung his body so he would bang onto Yoh.

"Yow!" He yelled in pain. Yoh spun for a while before Hao tried to stop him.

* * *

"Well, well. Looks like they have awoken." They looked down to find the girls looking up at them with cruel smiles.

"If you haven't noticed, I always was awake." Hao pointed out.

"Stop being smart." Anna snapped.

"Hey! I found Anna!" Yoh yelled happily. "Hey Anna! Where have you been? I missed you!" Anna blinked for a while before throwing her shoe at him.

"You stupid idiot!" She yelled. Yoh sniffed.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Never mind that." Hao said with a sigh. "What do you guys want with us anyway? You know… We have a tracking device so sooner or later, they will find us." They laughed.

"We are not scared of you or you're tracking device." They told him.

"Well I never asked if you were but umm… ok." Hao said. He would have shrugged if he could but since he was hanging and tied up, he couldn't.

"Be quiet you smart mouth." Jeanne snapped. Yoh and Hao's eyes grew huge, as if they were about to pop out of their eye sockets.

"Jeanne is yelling!" Yoh gasped. "We must call the police!"

"Shoot! I can't reach my cell!" Hao told him. "Hold on Jeanne. If you untie me, I'll call the hospital ASAP!" They girls threw them a look and folded their arms.

"Ok, ok…" Hao said with a sigh. "Now what is it that you want with us? Now although we have all the time in the world seeing how we are just hanging around, please don't take your time. Yoh falls asleep easily." Yoh nodded and grinned.

"Hehe. Do I? I never noticed." He said.

"You never notice anything you dimwit." Hao argued back.

"I am not a dimwit!" Yoh yelled.

"Are too." Hao yelled back.

"Are not!" Yoh yelled.

"Enough!" Anna yelled in rage. She grabbed Hao and tugged him down so they could meet eye to eye. "You forfeit the tournament and we let you go free." Hao blinked and looked at Yoh who grinned.

"Throw in an orange and it's a deal." They both said together and laughed.

* * *

"Ok, so who wants to go down the dark and creepy tunnel first?" Horo asked.

"Just go." Ren pushed Horo into the tunnel and walked calmly after him.

"I guess we know the answer." Nichrome said to Lyserg with a shrug.

"Where are we?" Lyserg asked.

"Who knows? Let's just find them and get out." Ren muttered. "Now Horo, WALK!" Horo didn't answer. "Horo!" Still no answer.

"Horo, stop playing." Nichrome muttered.

"Horo Horo-Kun?" Lyserg blinked and listened carefully. He heard something and turned, glaring into the darkness. "Someone's here…" Ren and Nichrome paused. Indeed, there was someone there. There was a tap on Lyserg's shoulder which causing him to jump and yell out loud. That startled Nichrome who yelled out as well and someone knocked over Ren who also screamed. All through the hallways, the scream was heard for a total of 2 minutes before pausing and yelling all over again.

* * *

"So you aren't going to forfeit right?" Anna asked. Hao lifted a thin eyebrow. He looked at Yoh who tried to shrug.

"Uh… Ehh… Ummm... NO." Hao said rolling his eyes. "I mean… Coach kicked our asses out there. If he didn't train us then I'd say yes without hesitation!" Anna glared at him.

"You WILL forfeit the game or else." She told him.

"Or else Yoh doesn't get to eat oranges?" Hao asked.

"Nooooo!" Yoh yelled. "Not the oranges! They are innocent!"

"No!" Anna yelled.

"If you do not forfeit the game…" Jeanne told them.

"Then they get it." Anna finished her sentence. The light switched on and behind them were Anna and the other girls, knocked unconscious.

"Oh wow… Right on cue too." Hao said looking up at the lights. "I wonder what you say to make them turn off."

"Hey look! I see Anna!" Yoh yelled, pointing at the girls.

"Oh yah! I do too!" Hao said smiling and threw his twin a look. "If I wasn't tied up, I would smack you by now."

"Allow me." Anna smacked Yoh on the head and Hao smiled down at her.

"Why thank you. Now untie me so I can smack him myself." He told her. Anna laughed.

"As if." She said. "Now, choose. Either you forfeit the game or your girlfriend here gets it."

"But we aren't even dating." Hao and Yoh both said, blinking. Anna's eyes twitched.

"Enough! Now what is your answer?" She yelled.

* * *

Just then, Horo and the others fell into the room.

"Ow!" They muttered.

"Look what we found sneaking around." Pirika said as she and Tamao towered over them.

"It's Horo's fault for playing that stupid vampire game!" Nichrome muttered angrily.

"Be quiet!" Pirika yelled loudly.

"Ok, what have you done with my sister?" Horo asked angrily as he got up. Pirika turned and pointed to a familiar blue haired hair, chained to the wall.

"Pirika!" Horo yelled. "Ok, who are you?"

"Why do I feel like we are in a movie?" Nichrome whispered to Lyserg who nodded.

"Let me guess. You must be the other opponents that we are scheduled to play against tomorrow." Ren said getting up and folding his arms. Everyone blinked.

"We were scheduled to play?" Lyserg asked.

"I never heard anything about it…" Horo blurted out.

"Did you guys know about this?" Nichrome asked Hao and Yoh.

"Oh yah. That's what I forgot to tell you guys." Yoh said, snapping his fingers.

"Be quiet!" Anna smacked him over the head with Hao's flashlight.

"So what is it that you want with us?" Horo asked.

"What else?" Pirika asked, folding her arms.

"Oh, the old kidnap and forfeit method." Ren muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Huh? Kidnap?" Horo asked.

"You are so dense Horo." Nichrome said with a sigh. "It's called blackmailing. Which Hao perfected." Hao grinned.

"Yah, I did." He said happily. "Took me about 2 long months to though."

"So what is it that you want us to do?" Nichrome asked.

"Before we go into this… Can we PLEASE take these things off?" Jeanne asked.

"Yah, it's annoying me." Tamao said with a sigh.

"Actually, I like Pirika's hair." Pirika said, flipping her hair back.

"Ok, take them off." Anna rolled her eyes. Everyone sighed and roved their "wigs". Thy boy's mouth dropped.

-**Do you guys want me to stop? Cause I really don't like this chapter… PLEASE FLAME THIS CHAPTER…**-

* * *

"Oh no! It's you!" Horo yelled, pointing at the girl who "was" Pirika.

"YES, it's me!" The girl yelled, throwing a random object at him.

"Who's she?" Lyserg asked Nichrome.

"His ex… Kururu!" Nichrome said with a sigh.

"Is she Kororo's cousin or something?" Lyserg asked. "Cause it sounds like it."

"No but she is an Ainu as well." Nichrome explained. "They were neighbors and started going out when they were going to Junior High. For some reason, Horo dumped her."

"I didn't dump her! She dumped me!" Horo yelled. "We just broke up!"

"And after that, she got upset and moved away." Nichrome continued, totally ignoring him. "Horo didn't even cry."

"Because I was in the hospital for breaking up with her!" Horo yelled.

"Did I mention she is quiet abusive like Pirika?" Nichrome added.

"I AM NOT!" Kururu yelled. "Now be quiet!"  
"So this is where you went? To our rival school?" Horo asked.

"Yah, so what?" Kururu nodded.

"So you plan to just blackmail us into forfeiting?" Ren asked.

"I see you are the only one who is smart here." Jeanne muttered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but do you mind?" Hao interrupted. "We are still hanging around here."

Anna rolled her eyes. "We should have taped their mouth shut as well."

* * *

"So what will be your answer?"

"Never." Ren said confidently.

"Then they don't get freed." The boys glared at them.

"This is stupid." Ren muttered.

"Or is it?"

"How do you know you are not lying about freeing us and the girls if we DO forfeit?" Nichrome asked.

"We will. As long as you keep your part of the deal."

"I say we take them. I kinda skipped out on the part where my mom told me not to hit girls anyway." Horo said cracking his knuckles. The girls smiled.

"Bring it on! We are not scared of you!" Kururu said.

"I wonder why Horo dumped her in the first place." Hao muttered to Yoh. "I find her extremely cute when she is cocky like that." Yoh chuckled and shrugged.

"Horo never told me about it." He said.

"Or did you just fall asleep?" Hao asked. Yoh shrugged yet again and continued listening.

"What do you say?" Hao and Yoh thought for a moment. The boys looked at Yoh and Hao who looked like they didn't have a care in the world.

"Nah…" Yoh said with a shrug.

"WHAT!" The boys yelled.

"I don't want to fight." He simply said and yawned. "The greatest battle is the battle not fought."

"Stop taking Jackie Chan's line." Hao said and rolled his eyes. "You just want to take a nap." Yoh laughed.

"Yup!" Hao sighed and turned to the others.

"Fine…" He muttered. Everyone waited for his answer. "We forfeit."

* * *

Flames are free to be thrown at me right… about… NOW! Watches as flames are thrown at me. Literally and mentally. I know, this just tops the list for stupidest chapter of this novel ever. sighs I'll just crawl under a rock and die…

Thank you all for the reviews though! Too bad I can't respond to them… Well if you really do want one, email me or IM me on AIM. My email is BBShadowCat at Yahoo. My AIM screen name is BBShadowCat.


	27. What’s Done and in the Past

**Note**- The conclusion of that terrible chapter… **sighs** I'm going to start to end this by starting the final pairings of the final couples…

* * *

Chapter 27- **What's Done and in the Past**

"_Fine…" He muttered. Everyone waited for his answer. "We forfeit."_

"To make it final, you will sign this." The girl who was pretending to be Anna, who's really named Cassie handed Hao a piece of paper. Yoh and Hao looked at t dumbfounded before shrugging and taking it.

"How do we sign it without a pen?" Yoh asked stupidly. Hao shrugged and pinked his arm. Yoh let out a yelp.

"What was that for!" He yelled at his snickering twin.

"I'm trying to get some of your blood to use as ink." He said laughing. Yoh made a face at his twin and looked at Cassie who rolled her eyes.

"We came well prepared." She said and reached into her back pocket, taking out a pen and shoving it into Yoh's hands. "Now just sign it." Yoh and Hao sighed before taking turns and signing it.

* * *

"Where did those slackers run off to now?" Coach yelled in frustration. 

"The tournament is in a few days Denbat, why not cut them some slack?" Meene asked.

"I don't know… I already cut them some slack already…" He muttered. "And the girls are acting very strange. I am getting worried."  
"Yes, I do think so too." Meene said with a small nod." Do you think it is because they are nervous about the tournament?" Denbat shook his head.

"I really don't think so." He said and scratched his chin. "Something is wrong… I have noticed that the team, the boys are against are acting a little strange too. I don't know why but I think they have something to do with this."

"Oh now Denbat. You are thinking just a little too much don't you think?" Meene said shaking her head lightly. "Even if they did, they would be disqualified." Denbat still looked unsure.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOACH!" It was the loud hyper yell of whom else but Macchi?

"Macchi! For god's sake! Can you lower that voice of yours?" Denbat yelled.

"But coach!" Macchi yelled.

"Anna and the others are gone." Mari told him.

"Gone!" Coach asked. The girls nodded their heads.

"They asked us to go get water and when we came back, they were gone." Macchi explained.

"Are you sure they didn't just go get water themselves?" Meene asked.

"Macchi stopped by the pizza store for pizza." Mari told them while Macchi made a face at her.

"But they would have called my cell-phone." Macchi yelled in a desperate tone.

"Alright, let's go find them." Denbat said, getting up. "This has gone on long enough."

* * *

"What will this do for you anyway?" Hao asked, leaning back against the wall. It was a funny thing actually. They could have tackled the girls but instead, they just stood calmly. "You still have to face the girls anyway." The girls laughed. 

"Are you kidding?" Kururu flipped her hair back and laughed. "These girls suck at volleyball!"

"Oh no you didn't…" They turned the see the "real" girls glaring at them.

"We win you ugly low lives any day!" Pirika yelled. She ran and tackled Kururu. "AND THIS IS FOR TRYING TO BE ME!"

"When did they wake up?" Lyserg asked.

"And when and how did they get out of the chains?" Nichrome asked.

"Cat fight!" Horo yelled. Someone threw something at him, knocking him down.

"Onii-Chan!" Pirika yelled. The boys watched as the girls went to war.

"Well, this will take a while." Ren said with a sigh.

* * *

"STOP!" Everyone stopped and turned to see Chocolove standing there, out of breath. 

"Chocolove! How did you get here?" Horo asked.

"Chocolove! What the hell are you doing here?" Everyone turned and saw Mike standing there, fists clenched.

"I am guessing he's Chocolove's teammate?" Yoh asked.

"Yes… Mike… I recognize his face from the picture in his portfolio." Ren said with a smart smirk.

"Portfolio!" Everyone yelled.

"How come we didn't see it and Ren saw it before us!" Yoh whined. "That's not fair! And we are the captains of the team!" Ren chuckled.

"And I am Tao Ren. My family's company can get whatever information I want and need." He said in a cocky tone.

"Well tell your family's great company to get their ass over here to get us out of here." Hao muttered.

"Don't you have a tracking device anyway?" Ren asked.

"Yah but we are probably in the basement or something so it is probably out of signal." Hao said with a shrug. No one paid no mind to Mike and the girls who got mad.

* * *

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP!" Mike yelled. 

"WHAT!" They yelled back.

"Since you guys forfeit the game, which means that Chocolove and I win the game, meaning that we play against the finalists."

"So you are saying that if we didn't forfeit the game, we would be playing against the finalists?" Yoh asked. "But we didn't even play a single game…"

"It doesn't matter. We already eliminated just about every completion." Mike told him.

"Which explains why we didn't see any other teams around." Ren muttered.

"But the tournament doesn't start yet." Lyserg said with a confused look.

"It doesn't matter." Mike said smiling in an evil way. "Like Tao here, we can get sources too."

"It's Tao REN." Ren yelled as the tip of his hair grew about 5 inches upward.

"Well you did a good job in kidnapping the girls, I have to give you credit for that." Hao said with a shrug and brushed himself off. Yoh nodded.

"It's very hard to get someone to look like Anna." He said with a laugh as he too brushed himself off. Anna threw them both a look.

"Hello? He kidnapped us?" Pirika yelled. "And you guys couldn't tell that they weren't us!"

"Oh we could tell." Yoh said grinning.

"Which is why we have to do this…" Hao muttered. At the same time, he and Yoh punched Mike in the face.

"Next time pick a better girl." Hao said angrily.

"Yah, you are lucky you didn't hurt Anna or else!" Yoh yelled. He was about to say more but stopped himself. Anna stared at Yoh who grinned sheepishly at her, trying to hide his blush.

* * *

"Hey, hate to break up the beat up but can we get a chance to beat him up?" Ren asked. 

"Yah, he kidnapped my sister and girlfriend!" Horo yelled angrily.

"I normally hate fights but they put Jeanne in danger…" Lyserg said quietly yet angrily at the same time. "Do you mind if I take a shot at him too?" Hao smirked.

"Hmmm… I believe Lyserg has become a man!" He said laughing and stepped aside. "He's all yours." All at once the boys jumped him.

"Wait for us Onii-Chan!" Pirika yelled. "We get to beat him up too!"

* * *

It ended up to be a big mess. Boys against boys and girls against girls. Punches were being thrown, kicks were being kicked. Everyone was fighting and not noticing the sounds from the outside. 

"Ok, break it up! Break it up!" Everyone was split across the room by random grown ups. "Enough! Not break it up!" Everyone glared angrily at their opponent.

"Now I will not allow such behavior here!"

"But Coach! They kidnapped us! Why are you yelling at us for!" Horo yelled.

"As for you guys, how dare you even think of such a thing!" Coach Denbat yelled at Chocolove's team, totally ignoring Horo's outburst. Everyone mumbled something under their breath angrily. "Enough! Now I am going to report this to your coach and the judges and see what we do from there." Coach said angrily. "Normally, they would lock you up for kidnapping and holding hostage."

"Wait! Coach! Chocolove is innocent!" Yoh yelled.

"Yah! He was trying to help us!" Nichrome told him.

"It doesn't matter. Mike is still his teammate. It's one for one and one for all." Coach told them and turned to the others. "Now let's go!"

"It doesn't really matter though." Mike said with a smirk. "Because we have this…" He lifted the piece of paper where Hao and Yoh signed and walked off.

* * *

"So… Coach… How did you find us?" Yoh asked as they all sat in the lobby, after Coach's BIG lecture. 

"Simple. You two both have a tracking device." Coach told them. Yoh and Hao blinked.

"We actually had one?" Yoh asked.

"I was just bluffing when I said I had one…" Hao muttered. "I didn't know we really had one…"

"And also Macchi and Mari came to find me when they lost the girls." Coach continued.

"We were really worried about you guys!" Macchi yelled, giving the girls a tight hug.

"Hey! What about us!" Horo yelled, stretching out his arms for a hug.

"You don't get one." Macchi told him. "Even if you were about to die, I wouldn't hug you." They made faces at each other and turned the other way. Yoh yawned and got up.

"Well, I am out." He said. "I need my sleep."

"Yah me too." Jeanne said getting up and giving Lyserg a soft smile, making him blush shyly.

* * *

Finally, the horrible nightmare has ended… And yet another started… 

**5. A.M**

"WAKE UP NOW!" Coach's loud voice boomed throughout the room as each player picked up their hotel phones.

"Maybe it was better off if we were still in that creepy place…" Pirika muttered.

"I agree…" Macchi said and yawned. "And I want to be kidnapped too. I don't want to keep on training."

"Whatever…" Nichrome muttered. "So what happens now? Do we go back home or something?"

"What do you mean?" Coach asked.

"Well, we did forfeit didn't we?" Horo asked.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Coach yelled in rage.

"Well, we had to coach!" Yoh yelled. "They were holding the girls captive! Maybe starving them too!"

"Well either way, you can't forfeit without my signature." Denbat said smiling. "So it doesn't matter." Everyone looked at him.

"Well, I guess there isn't anything to worry about…" Nichrome muttered.

"Can we go back upstairs now?" Yoh whined.  
"I am a bit tired." Pirika said with a small yawn.

"Yah, me too. And I am not carrying Mari upstairs to her room." Macchi said, folding her arms. She shook her head at the sight of her best friend sleeping silently, head resting on Nichrome's shoulder.

"Fine, I'll bring her." Nichrome said with a sign and got up slowing picking up the blond, careful not to wake her. Macchi frowned as she watched him walk off with Mari. She knew her best friend had a crush on her crush. It wasn't hard to figure it out but Macchi never said much about it. Macchi never would have dreamed of having Mari as a rival and she didn't want to fight her best and first friend over some boy she liked… Some boy that she really, really liked. She let out a sad sigh and look up at her ceiling after dragging her depressed self into her room and plopping herself on her bed. She had a lot to think about. Like a new crush. She knew long from the start that Nichrome has a thing for Mari as well. Way back when Hao started dating Mari… No before that even. It when they first met...

**

* * *

Flashback**

"Hey Mari! Come on!" The 6 year old red head yelled from downstairs. "We are going to be late!"

"Coming!" The little blond stumbled downstairs. "Mommy, Mari is leaving now."

"Be careful!" Mrs. Phuana said with a motherly smile before handing her daughter her lunch box, a kiss on the cheek and lightly pushed her daughter towards the door.

"Bye mommy!" Mari yelled as she ran out the door to meet her friend Macchi who was waiting impatiently. They walked happily side by side to school, chitter chattering about what would happen at school.

"Alright, everyone please settle down." Macchi and Mari looked up to see Meene walk into the class room. "I have a surprise for you all!" –**Meene was also a first grade teacher before she because a guidance counselor**-

"More nap time!" Little 8 years old Yoh asked. He look just like how he does now but smaller, chubbier and his headphones rested on his neck since they were too big and heavy on her head.

"Is that all you think about little bro?" Hao asked as he poked his twin teasingly. He too, looked just the same except his hair was shoulder length, just like Yoh's so they were perfectly identical. Yoh pouted and folded his arms.

"Miss Meene! Hao is making fun at me!" He yelled loudly. Meene smile and patted Yoh on the head lightly and flicked Hao's nose gently.

"Everyone, we have a new student today." She announced as she walked back to the front of the classroom. "Everyone, please give a warm welcome for Nichrome!" Everyone clapped as a little boy with brown hair walked in with a clueless look on his face. Macchi watched him walk to Meene's desk and turned towards the class. She didn't think much of him and turned back to coloring in her coloring book.

"What color should I use now Mari?" She asked her friend as she finished coloring a girl's dress in her coloring book. Her blond friend gave her no answer so she looked up at her and found her friend staring at Nichrome, cheeks hot and pink. She turned her head and looked at the new boy who was staring at Mari as well, cheeks lightly blushed but he turned away and looked up at Meene when she started talking. Macchi made a face.

"Mari like Nichrome. Mari likes Nichrome." She sang teasingly. Mari turned red.

"Mari does not!" She argued. Macchi kept singing and Mari made a face.

"Mari does not and if you don't stop, Mari won't share her cookies with you." She said, folding her arms. Macchi's eyes welled up.

"But I'm your bestest, bestest buddy ever!" She said in an oh so sweet voice.

"Yah, well you are not going to be if you don't stop." Mari said with a frown.

"Leave her alone Macchi." Horo said with a yawn and rested his head on her arms.

"Yah, leave Mari alone." Hao said with a cute smirk. "She doesn't need to waist her time with you." He turned and smile at Mari who turned pink. "Can you share your cookies with me?" He asked. Mari thought for a second. "Have I ever said you were the cutest one in the class?" Hao asked with cute wide eyes. Mari giggled.

"Ok." Hao grinned a small grin and hugged Mari, resting his chin on her shoulders. He smiled a fox like smile at the others, as if saying "I Rock!" Macchi made a face and stuck her tongue at them.

"So what? I'm a big girl now! I can take care of myself!" She said and got up and stomped off.

It wasn't until a few days later when Macchi realized that she too had a crush on Nichrome. She was playing outside one time with Mari when her new pumpkin doll that her grandmother had given her for her Christmas present was thrown over the gate of someone's house by a group of 6th graders. Mari got frightened and ran off when then appeared so Macchi was all alone. She didn't know what else to do so she started crying. The 6th graders started laughing and picking on her and she cried even more. About twenty minutes later, they got bored and walked off, laughing and talking about other things that entertained them while Macchi stayed in her little corner crying. About five minutes later, she heard footsteps approach her.

"Don't cry now Macchi-Chan." Macchi blinked as more tears flowed down her cheek. "You are a big girl now. Big girls don't cry."

"Nichrome… Kun?" Macchi hic cupped and looked up at the boy who had some what of a worried look on his face. "Mari went to get us. Are you ok Macchi-Chan?" He whipped her tears away and handed her a tissue. She whipped her tears and for a second, stared into his eyes. Then she felt embarrassed and stood up quickly, glaring at him.

"I don't need your help! I can take care of myself!" She yelled. There was a chuckle.

"Then why were you crying?" Horo asked teasingly. Macchi's eyes welled up as she glared at the Ainu.

"Shut up you stupid ice cube!" She yelled, throwing whatever she could grab at him.

"Hey! You are being mean!" Horo yelled. Macchi glared at him and turned, running off.

"Hey Macchi! Wait!" Nichrome yelled after her but she wouldn't stop running. Horo blinked and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Was it something I said?" He asked. Yoh who was standing besides Ren and Manta, who was the same height as the rest, for once… shook his head.

"You hurt her feelings." He said with a frown. "That wasn't very nice."

Macchi finally stopped running because she was out of breath. It started to rain so she ran into the park for some shelter. She sat under a bench that was close to a tree and stared out into space, rethinking about what had happened. She didn't care if she was wet. She needed the rain to cool her down anyway. She soon found herself thinking more about Nichrome then how to kill Horo for teasing her. She shook her head and rested her chin on her hands, thinking hard. She didn't understand this feeling she was having nor did she want to. All she wanted to do was go to sleep and make it all go away.

"Macchi… Macchi…"

"What… What's that voice?" Macchi blinked and squinted her eyes in the brightness. There was a sigh and then a light laugh.

"Baka…" Macchi didn't understand what was happening but when she did; she vowed that she would kill whoever said that. She suddenly felt warm and realized that she was resting her head on someone. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Are you ok? Scardy cat." The person said with a teasing tone. Macchi tried to open her eyes a bit wider. A boy… It was a boy… With brown hair… But at that moment… She didn't care who it was. She was going to bet that person up for calling her stupid and a scardy cat. Somehow, she knew that boy though. She wasn't sure who it was but she knew him.

She didn't care much at that moment however. Her head hurts and she felt hot all over. She let out a little whine and the boy placed his hand on her forehead.

"You are sick…" He mumbled. She didn't say anything. She just closed her eyes and went back to sleep. When she woke up again, she was at home. She slowly got up and looked around the room.

"Macchi ok?" Mari asked in a quiet voice. Macchi slowly turned towards her with zombie eyes.

"What happened?" She asked, trying to bang out all the dizziness in her head.

"Macchi is sick." Mari told her.

"Sick?" Macchi placed a hand over her forehead. Mari nodded and got up when the doorbell rang.

"Everyone is here." She said as she came back upstairs, followed by… Well the whole gang.

"Hey Macchi! You look blue!" Horo said grinning.

"Shut up you stupid ice cube…" Macchi mumbled.

"Onii-Chan! Be nice to Macchi!" Pirika yelled in her high pitched voice. "She doesn't need to add you to her cold!"

"Macchi-Chan, you ok?" Yoh asked from behind Hao who looked… Quiet annoyed.

"I'm ok…" Macchi mumbled and threw Hao a look. "And if you don't want to be here, leave." Hao smiled.

"But I didn't say anything." He said innocently, staring her down with a sly yet cute and attractive smirk. She threw a pillow at him.

"You shouldn't make Macchi-Chan so active guys. She's still pretty sick." They looked towards the door to see Nichrome holding a bottle of medicine.

"Awww, its mommy Nichrome!" Hao yelled. Nichrome turned a bit pink and threw a face at him before smiling at Macchi and handing her the medicine.

"Here you go Macchi-Chan." He said. "Mari told us all that you were really sick." That was the day she started to have a crush on him. What made her have a crush on him? She didn't even know herself. Perhaps it was because he was so kind to her… Or maybe it was just because she just did. One question that still remained a mystery to her however… Was the boy in the park? Who was he?

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Macchi… Macchi wake up." Macchi opened her eyes and yawned. 

"What?" She asked in an annoyed voice.

"Time to get up." Macchi stared at the blond for a while before nodding.

"Fine… Fine…" She mumbled and got up and dragged herself to her bathroom. "How did you get into my room anyway?"

"Coach got Mari a spare key to wake you up." Mari answered. Macchi yawned again.

"Well, I'll meet you downstairs then." She said.

"Is Macchi ok?" Mari asked. Concern struck her face.

"Yah, just a bit stressed maybe." Macchi said carelessly. "See you downstairs."

* * *

"Macchi doesn't look well." Mari said sadly when she reached the lobby where the others were waiting. 

"She probably just can't admit that I am better then her." Horo said proudly. Pirika smacked her brother on the back of her head and turned to Mari.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked.

"Mari doesn't know. Macchi said that she was stressed out." Mari said with a shrug.

"Hmmm, it's strange for Macchi to get stressed out." Nichrome said. Everyone nodded.

"Maybe she just needs a break. We all do." Anna spoke up.

"Let's go cheer her up." Tamao said. Jeanne smile and nodded.

"Yes. We should." She agreed.

"Yay! Party!" Pirika yelled.

"Really?" Everyone turned to where the hyper voice came from. Macchi's eyes gleamed.

"Does that mean cake and snacks and no training?" She asked quickly. "YES!" Everyone blinked and stared at Macchi then Mari.

"Are you sure Macchi is sick or something?" Horo asked.

"Yah, she seems fine to me." Yoh said with a shrug.

"What? Are you talking about me?" Macchi asked with a look. "And when is this party?"  
"Umm, we were just joking Macchi." Pirika said with a laugh. Macchi's eyes narrowed.

"What?" She asked. Everyone looked at the very unhappy Macchi.

"Hmm mood swings…" Horo muttered to Yoh and chuckled. "It's must be her week." Macchi's eyes narrowed even more.

"Ummm, well…" Yoh hesitated… "IT WAS ALL HORO'S IDEA! DON'T HURT ME!" Everyone started stupidly at Yoh and Anna laughed at his outburst and silliness.

"Yup, Horo's idea." She said. Everyone agreed and Horo's mouth dropped and turned nervously to Macchi who started to crack her knuckles, getting ready to beat the crap out of him.

"You are going to believe them!" He yelled. He turned and started running off with Macchi after him. He ran from teammate to teammate and Macchi tackled them all down.

* * *

"Macchi! Wait! Stop! Sorry!" Horo yelled as he was thrown across the room. 

"Too late!" Macchi yelled as she threw all her frustration onto him.

"Maybe Mari is right… Macchi does seem to be a bit stress out…" Anna muttered to Tamao who covered her face as Horo was thrown across the room. It was a wonder why security wasn't here to arrest her.

"Macchi! Come on! Calm down!" Pirika yelled.

"Macchi! Stop!" Mari said trying to calm her angry and currently dangerous friend. They were able to calm her down a bit until…

"And I thought red heads were hot headed…" Horo muttered. That got Macchi flared up again. She shoved Pirika away and threw Mari at Horo. She realized too late that it was Mari she threw.

"Oh no! Mari!" She yelled. Everyone ran over to them.

"Hey Mari, are you ok?" Anna asked.

"Macchi… That wasn't very nice." Yoh said with a frown.

"But I didn't know…" Macchi said. "Mari… Sorry…" Mari was unable to hear Macchi's apology because like Horo, she was knocked out.

* * *

"Mari… Are you ok?" Mari blinked, and rubbed her head. 

"Mari's head hurts…" She said softly.

"Sorry… It was all my fault…" Macchi said, rubbing the back of her head. "Really. I really am sorry." Mari stayed quiet for a while before smiling.

"It's ok." She said. Macchi smiled lightly and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey Mari…" Mari blinked and looked at her as she sat up, rubbing her head. "I gotta ask you something." Mari tilted her head a bit silently. "Do you… Mari, do you like Nichrome?" Mari blinked wildly, and blushing hard.

"M-Macchi likes Nick-Kun…" She said with a flushed face.

"Yah I do… I think… But do you?" Macchi asked.

"Macchi doesn't like Nich-Kun?" Macchi sighed.

"I don't know… But can you please answer my question?" She asked. Mari toyed with her fingers and looked down. Macchi laughed.  
"You were never good at admitting anything anyway…" She said. "And I am sure you would never do such a thing to me. Right?" Mari quickly looked up and save her somewhat of a sad smile and nodded.

"Right." She said. Macchi smiled and got up.

"Well, I better get going." She said. "You have other visitors." Mari blinked and smile before nodding.

* * *

Macchi walked towards the door and smiled before walking out. Just was she closed the door, she bumped into Nichrome. 

"Oh… M-Macchi… I just came to uh…" Macchi gave him a strange face as she looked at his somewhat flushed face.

"Here to see Mari?" She asked. Nichrome blinked and nodded. Macchi rolled her eyes.

"Then just say it next time." She muttered and walked pass him. "You better take good care of her… Or else…"

* * *

Ok… God… TAKE ME NOW! This is going no where… I have not mentioned anything about Anna's decision… Nothing bout the curse or about Yoh and Hao's curse… Ugh… I am terrible. And what's worse? My pc has been hit with a huge virus… Which was why I was unable to upload this before Christmas… And now… WHAT THE HELL DID I DO! Ugh… From kidnapping to forcing the pairs together… Ugh… TAKE ME NOW! 


	28. Photographs and… Bandages?

**Note**: I have lost sooooooo many reviewers because of my laziness! Nooooooo! I think the main reason why I don't really update is because probably I don't want to end this story. But look on the bright side!

**THANKS TO YOU GUYS I HAVE MORE THEN 500 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!**

* * *

Chapter 28- **Photographs and… Bandages?**

After that little freak accident, Coach was freaking out.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID SUCH A CHILDISH THING MACCHI!" He yelled, his face turning bright red with anger. "AND TO YOUR OWN TEAMMATE!"

"Sorry, sorry." Macchi said with looked away with boredom. "I didn't mean it and Mari is ok."

"Sorry is not going to keep you in the tournament Matilda Matisse." Macchi twitched at the sound of her full name. Not even her parents called her that. The only time she was called by her full/real name was when she was in big trouble. Come to think of it, she never really liked that name that much to begin with.

"Ugh, please don't call me that!" She yelled. "Look, I said I was sorry. Gosh, you are making it look like there is no tomorrow. I just got a little carried away is all!"

"You watch your mouth young lady or you will be disqualified. You are lucky the judges didn't find out." The coach said, folding his arms.

"Yah whatever…" Macchi mumbled as she stomped towards the elevator. Coach tapped his foot angrily.

"Hao, get over here right now." He said. Hao walked over calmly. "As captain of the team I expect you to handle all of this. There should not be fighting of any kind!"

"Yes, sir… I'll have a talk with them…" Hao muttered.

"Please do and see to it that stuff like this won't happen again or else we will forget all about the tournament and pack our bags and go home."

"Yes, sir…" Hao muttered.

* * *

"Macchi seems out of it lately." Pirika said sadly. 

"Mari is worried." Mari looked up at the sky and then back towards the others. "Macchi was asking Mari weird questions."

"Like what?" Tamao turned her head to face her to distract her from staring at Horo. Mari didn't answer. The pink blush on her face said it all.

"Ooooo…" Anna muttered. She looked up at the sky. There was something she forgot but she wasn't sure what it was. She spotted Yoh on the other side of the pool talking to Chocolove and Lyserg and blush. Then a light bulb light in her head and she let out a wail. Everyone jumped and looked at her.

"I forgot!" She yelled and shot up, running inside the hotel and into her room. Everyone was speechless until Ren broke the silence.

"Will someone PLEASE go calm down this sudden burst of craziness? I need to relax here and I can't do that with all this noise." Yoh sighed.

"I'll see if she's ok." He said as Horo chucked and mocked the Chinese boy who violently shoved him in the pool.

"H-Horo-Kun!" Tamao clasped her hands over her mouth and watched as the Aniu stood up, his hair wet and messy.

"Nice… Very nice Ren…" He muttered. "I SPENT 2 HOURS ON MY HAIR!" Ren smirked at his accomplishment.

"Good, spending another 2 on it will give us all enough peace and quiet." Horo glared at the Tao who glared back. Pirika sighed and watched with folded arms.

"Oh gosh Onii-Chan." She muttered. "Tamao, bring him inside t "gel" his hair up again." She then turned to Ren. "And Ren, leave Onii-Chan alone for now." Ren muttered something under his breath about being bossed around by a girl. At this, Pirika glared at him and pulled him by his ear.

"Listen here Ren!" She yelled. As she was lecturing Ren about this and that, Tamao pulled Horo out of the pool and they both traveled inside.

* * *

"Gah! I don't get what his problem is." Horo muttered as he dried his hair with a towel that Tamao handed over to him. As he kept complaining about the Tao and walked into the bathroom, Tamao wandered nervously around his room. He had a few pictured out so she took a look. She smiled at his baby pictured with Pirika bullying him around. There was even a few with Kororo too. She especially liked this one with his winning 1st prize at a hot dog eating contest back home. She lifted a picture up at was with him and the boys. She studied him and looked at the others. She scanned each one carefully and stopped at Yoh. Yes, she still had feelings for him, but those feelings inside her were fading. True that your first love or crush rather will never fade but they will eventually. Maybe not entirely but in time, they will fade. She looked back at Horo and smiled back at his wide grin in the picture. 

A sudden sound caused her to let out a gasp and jump, dropping the picture and separating it from its frame.

"Ah! My cell phone!" Horo yelled. "Tamao, do you mind getting it for me?" Tamao looked around the room and walked towards the little device.

"Do you want me to pick it up?" She asked. "It's Hao."

"Sure." Horo said. Tamao flipped open the cell-phone.

"You can't be Horo." Hao immediately said. "He never picks up until I call him 2 times." Tamao laughed.

"No, no it's me. Tamao." She said.

"Tamao neh?" Hao asked. "What are _YOU_ doing with Horo's cell phone?" Tamao blushed lightly.

"Uh, um, well you see-"

"Anyway, enough of that. Since he is busy, tell Horo that you guys have the day off." Hao said, cutting her off. "Coach is still lecturing Macchi I think, so he told us to rest up."

"Oh… umm, ok…" She mumbled and looked towards the door of the room where Horo was currently in, fixing his hair.

"Have fun you two!" Hao said cheerfully. "Oh and tell Horo not to fight with Ren or it's my ass. And if he does, and I get blamed one more time, he's going to get it. Ok? Ok, bye!" Tamao stared at the phone for a while and then closed it and placing it down on the table top. She turned and bent down to pick up the fallen photograph along with its frame. She carefully placed it back and looked down, noticing a hidden photograph that had fallen out with the photograph. Curious, she picked it up and noticed that it was a picture of her. Her eyes widened as blush rose to her cheeks. Written behind it were words so simple even Horo would understand in his sleep.

**I want a girlfriend**… **I want Tamao to be my girlfriend**.

She dropped the photo as well as the frame that she was holding. Her face was flushed with both embarrassment and excitement. Was this some kind of joke? Or is this for real? This was what she wanted all this time but yet she is full of doubt.

"Hey Tam… What did Hao say?" Horo asked, finally emerging from the bathroom with a towel around his neck and his hair all gelled back to the dangerous spikes that Horo usual has them in. He froze when he saw the photo Tamao was holding. Both of them stood still and silent, staring at each other and faces flushed.

"Ummm, well I can explain." Horo said finally, breaking the ice. "You see, umm… Well, it was this dare Hao made me do last year for Dare Night." Horo laughed nervously. _You are from the North dude! You should have no problem staying cool!_

Tamao, for the first time glared at him. Horo gulped nervously.

"Horo, for once I wish you would just tell the truth…" She said angrily before throwing the photograph at him and stomping out. Horo bit his lip.

"Alright, alight. I know what to do…" He mumbled and turned around to see Pirika smiling by the door.

"Good Onii-Chan." She said. "And if you hurt her, I will kill you." Horo rolled his eyes and ran out the room to find Tamao.

* * *

"I wonder why Onii-Chan didn't just tell Tamao that he likes her. It's so obvious." Pirika said as she entered her brother's room. Ren chuckled behind her. 

"He's a coward." He said with disgust as he saw the mess in Horo's room. "Doesn't he ever clean up?"

"Nope." Pirika quickly said. "Onii-Chan is a slob. I'm sure you know that by now." Ren made a disgusted sound as he glanced at the pictures on the table.

"I told him to burn that picture!" He muttered, picking it up. It was a picture of him and Horo standing side by side but neither looked happy. Annoyed rather and they looked dirty. Horo's hair was ruffled and Ren had some mud on his cheek. One stood with his hands in his pocket while the other's was folded. Ren looked down at it, remembering that it was the first time he had met Horo. It was an accident actually. He was playing in the park back home when he accidentally bumped into Pirika who fell and scraped her knee. She started crying and not knowing what to do, Ren just bent over and kissed her cheek.

"The only thing that can heal boo-boos are kisses." He remembered telling Pirika who stopped crying and stared at him. "Don't worry. You boo-boo will go away soon." He remembered Pirika smiling at him and hugging him. It was a cute and tender moment if he doesn't say so himself… Until Horo showed up, thinking Ren had hit his sister. They got into an argument, then started wrestling in the sand box. In the end, their parents separated them and said that they were leaving. Pirika started crying again because she was separated from her new friend so she started running back towards the Tao and holding onto him for dear life. Pirika, even at that age was pretty strong and was pretty much squeezing the Tao to death. When she let him go, she grabbed onto him arm and looked back at her brother with a sniff.

"Wen is my fwend." She said. "Nii-Chan is mean!"

In the end, their mothers allowed them to play for 5 more minutes. Ren placed his little hand on Pirika's head and kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"You see? Your boo-boo is all healed now." He said with a smile. He carefully took out a pack of bandages that his sister **INSISTED** on making him bring. "But to make sure that it will never come back…" Pirika looked at him as he showed her the bandages. "What color?" Pirika hic-upped and pointed at the pink one. Ren smiled lightly and pulled that one out and carefully placed it over her cut. Pirika slimed and looked down at her leg.

"I Wove You." She read and grinned before giving him a big hug. "Tanks Wen!" Ren smiled softly as he thought back. That was a perfect definition of "Good times." What was even better though was that he kicked Horo's ass in wrestling.

* * *

"Ren, what are you smiling about?" Pirika asked, looking at the Tao who jumped, forgetting where he was. 

"Ummm… Just thinking…" He said. Pirika looked at him with disbelief.

"Thinking about when we first met?" She asked. Ren turned red.

"N-No…" He said, his eyes twitching.

"I was thinking about it too." Pirika said turning to look out Horo's window. "Those were good times." Ren stayed silent as he placed the photo down.

"You were so sweet." She continued. "Do you still remember?"

"Not really…" Ren muttered quietly. Pirika smiled and pulled something out of her pocket.

"This might help you jog your memory." She handed him something that looked like a slip of thin paper. The edges were torn but the writing wasn't that worn out.

_Pirika, it was nice playing with you in the park. I hope your boo-boo is gone. Miss you and I hope we play together again real soon!_

** Ren Tao**

_P.S- Tell you baka brother that I won!_

Ren blushed and turned his head, handing the piece of paper back to her.

"Mom made me write that…" He said quietly. Pirika giggled.

"But look under it." She told him. Ren looked at the letter and under it was a fresh bandage that was attached to the letter. The design on it was the exact design as the one he had given her with the same simple 3 words… **I Love You**.

"T-That was… T-That was the only bandage I had left." Ren said, fumbling around for words to say. Pirika giggled and gave Ren a kiss on the cheek.

"No need to say more." She said with a wink. "I love you too."

* * *

"Gosh, if I was a shy girl, where would I go?" Horo muttered, looking around for Tamao. "Dammit, why couldn't I just tell her the truth? Why couldn't I just stayed cool and tell her? Why couldn't I just tell her how I feel and get it over with?" 

"And why couldn't you just stop talking to yourself?" Horo turned to see Hao standing there with a smirk.

"Shut up Hao." He muttered. "I am not in the mood."

"So I see…" Hao said, his eyes twinkling. "Well, if you are trying to find a certain pink haired girl, I saw her walking with her bags to the train station."

"Don't fuck with me Hao…" Horo growled angrily. Hao shrugged.

"Don't wanna." He said and turned to walk away. "Believe me or not. It's your choice. Just don't blame me if you never get to see your "sweetheart" ever again." Horo rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Tamao isn't that stupid. She wouldn't just pack her bags and leave." He muttered. "She has a tournament to play…" Then again, she was never mad at him before… Horo looked up at the setting sun and started running towards the train station. "Please… Please let Hao be joking." He prayed.

"Where is Horo running off to?" Jeanne asked.

"I don't know. Must be something Hao said." Lyserg said, glaring at Hao who grinned and waved at him.

"Maybe it has something to do with Tamao." Jeanne looked around.

"I'm sure they are ok." Lyserg said, smiling.

"Oh I hope so…" Jeanne said with a worried look.

* * *

Horo ran as fast as he could, faster then he actually imagined he could actually. When he finally reached the train station, he stood there panting and praying that Tamao wasn't really leaving. He took in a few good last breaths before walking in. 

"Tamao! Are you here?" Tamao lifted her head and looked towards the door to see Horo walking in. She got up and ran towards the opposite exit.

"Gah! Tamao! Wait up!" Horo yelled, running after her. The place was empty since it was sun down. He caught her by the arm and tried to catch his breath before speaking.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because being around you…" Tamao stopped, unable to find the right words to fit into the sentence.

"Look, about the picture… Sorry ok?" Horo said. "It was a lie. Hao didn't dare me to do that. Well he did but… Ugh, look, that isn't the point. I like you ok? If that is what you wanted to hear form me, there you have it. I like you! Now can we please just forget about this and go back to the hotel? Please?" Tamao stayed silent for a while. "Tam… Please?"

"No…" She finally said. "I don't want to forget…" Horo blinked. "I don't want to forget what happened… I don't want to forget about the photo… I don't want to forget about what you said to me. I don't want to forget anything…" Tears streamed down her face as she said this. "I don't want to forget because… Because…" Horo, having no idea when she would be done with this just cut it short by turning her around and kissing her lightly.

"Was that what you meant by the speech because it was kinda getting too long." He said with a sheepish grin that he spent hours of studying Yoh. "Any longer and I would have been sleeping." Tamao stood there speechless until finally she snapped out of her daze. She slapped Horo across the face.

"Don't interrupt me Horo. I don't like it when you do that when I am giving an important speech." She said with an angry look. But her angry face expression quickly softened. "But then again, if you didn't do that, you wouldn't be the Horo I like and love." She place her palm over the area she slapped him and smiled nervously. "Sorry about that…" Horo grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I deserved that." He said. "Come on, let's go back to the hotel. The buffet table is about to open." Tamao giggled.

"Ok, let's go." They started walking but Horo stopped.

"Wait…" He looked at Tamao. "Where are your bags?"

"Bags?" Tamao blinked.

"Yah, Hao said you were leaving." Horo said. He blinked and growled. "DAM YOU HAO!" Tamao giggled.

"That's the Horo I know and love."

* * *

Ok… Let's see… 

NichromexMari

RenxPirika

HoroxTamao

LysergxJeanne **-Was too lazy to type out a chapter about them haha-**

Okie then. So the next and final pair will be who Anna will be paired with. Gah! I took the romance ideas from many different animes. D.N Angel, Pita Ten, Onegai Twins, gah! A lot of anime lol. I plan to end this in a total of 30 chapters. XD Wish me luck on that!


	29. Planning Sweet Nothings

**Note**: JUST 1 MORE CHAPTER! ONE MORE AND FOUR LEAF CLOVER IS COMPLETE! FINISHED! FINITO… Wait… That's the same thing… Gah! Whatever. Enough said, ON WITH THE STORY!

But before that, I need to erase a **BIG** mistake I have made in a chapter **WAY** back. For the markings on Yoh and Hao's shoulders, don't listen to the mix up match on chapter 10. Ignore that cause I am changing my ending idea for this story. So just follow up with chapter one's idea. **The four leaf clover mark on Hao's shoulder is on his right shoulder and Yoh's mark is on the left and the four leaf clover stem mark is still pointed to the right and both Yoh and Hao have a curse.**

* * *

Chapter 29- **Planning Sweet Nothings**

Anna ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh gosh! I totally forgot all about it…" Anna muttered angrily as she took out her journal and flipped through the pages. "Gosh, I am an idiot to let little stuff like this get distracted." She skimmed through it. She bit her lips as she found the list that she made with Tamao and Pirika. She still had to choose. True that she had until she was 18 but she didn't want a chance like this to fade away. What happens if something happens during the remaining years! What happens if Yoh and Hao isn't the one? She would have to move and…

Anna sighed and placed her hands over her eyes.

"Ok, calm down… You are thinking way too much…" She whispered. She sucked in a quivering breath and shook her head. "I'm just over reacting. Now…" She sighed and looked through the list and groaned. "This is going no where…" She muttered. "I need advice! I need someone to talk to…" A sudden knock on the door made her yell out in anger. "I am about to burst…" She mumbled and opened the door.

"Hey… Anna. Are you ok?" It was… Well who else but Yoh?

"Huh? Yoh! Oh, hi! Umm, yah…" Anna said, running her hands though her hair. _Great… Just what I need…_ "I'm fine, never felt better! What is it?"

Yoh looked at her in a funny way.

"Are you sure? You seem stressed out." Anna shook her head.

"No, no! What ever made you think that?" She asked.

"Well, one thing, you are talking very fast, second of all, you look like you just broke down…" Yoh studied her and placed a hand over her forehead. "Are you having a fever or something?"

Anna froze.

"W-What? Fever?" She asked, stuttering. "No! No fever. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Yoh wasn't giving up. He hated when his friends and loved ones were troubled.

"Yah… I'm just… You know… Really busy." Anna said with an unconvinced smile.

"But you seemed like you forgot something important back there." Anna nodded quickly.

"Yah, but I'm fine now." She said.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Yoh frowned. "You are never troubled like this."

"I am NOT troubled!" Anna yelled. "Now please, leave me alone for a few…" She closed the door in his face and rested against the wall. "Yup… I looked like I was breaking up with him… And we are not even together…"

* * *

Yoh on the other side started banging his head on the opposite wall. The word that kept running through his head over and over again was just one… **BAKA**! He sighed and slowly walked away but stopped half way down the hall. Something was definitely troubling Anna and he wasn't going to stop until he find out what. True, she will get so annoyed with him she will probably hate him for the rest of her life but he's just being a caring friend right? Yoh nodded and walked back to her room. He was about to knock on the door but stopped. 

"I don't want her to yell at me again…" He muttered. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I have to do what Horo does in a situation like this…" And so… He did… Yoh sat down –**don't worry, the floor is clean!**- and waited for Anna. The wait seemed to be forever until Anna finally opened the door. She let out a scream and closed her door. Yoh looked up at the closed door.

"What did I do?" He asked with a puzzled look. –**Dude! You were sitting in front of her door. What the hell do you think!**- The door opened and the first thing Yoh saw and a pillow in his face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Anna yelled.

"Umm, well, you were very troubled so…" Yoh started.

"So that means you should leave me alone!" Anna yelled.

"But I was really worried about you!" Yoh explained desperately. Anna glared at him hard.

"And you were sitting outside my door why?" She asked him.

"Again, I was worried about you and you wouldn't let me in so I waited outside." Yoh explained. Anna gave him a look and rolled his eyes.

"Yoh… Come here…" Yoh blinked and leaned forward… Only to get a slap in the face. –**Ouch… a lot of slapping going on**- As he yelled in pain, Anna folded her arms and shook her head.

"You idiot. That is what you get for sitting there." She said. "You could have just asked me to go out for coffee or something and talk about it there instead of sitting here."

She paused. _Oh gosh! I just asked him out! Or rather… hinted that I wanted to go out with him! I'm an idiot!_

Yoh didn't seem to notice the message going through his head and just laughed nervously.

"I didn't think of that. Haha." He rubbed his reddened cheek. "Sorry about that." Anna sighed with relief.

"No, no. Sorry about that." She said. "But really, I'm fine now." Yoh sighed but smiled.

"Well, if you ever need to talk…" Anna smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry about me." She told him. "I can get pretty freaked out sometimes." Yoh laughed.

"Well, come on, let's go back to the others so that they won't think you murdered me."

* * *

When they both reached the pool, Pirika, Tamao, Ren and Horo were gone. Macchi was still in her room and Hao was no where to be found. Anna bit her lower lip. She really needs to talk to Tamao and Pirika… Who at the moment was nowhere to be found. 

"Hey Jeanne…" Anna tapped the sleeping girl.

"Mmm? Oh Anna, what's wrong?" Jeanne asked, squinting at the bright sunlight.

"Sorry to wake you but do you know where Pirika and Tamao went?" Anna asked. Jeanne shook her head.

"No, I am sorry. I saw Tamao leave with Horo-Kun and Pirika and Ren-Kun strolled inside shortly after that." Anna bit her lower lip. "Is something the matter?"

"Well I just need to talk to them. That's all." Anna said and sighed. "Thanks anyway." Anna quickly ran off in search for her friends.

Yoh frowned and made a whining sound. Nichrome lifted an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Hmmm, from the years I've known you, you are being troubled." He said. Yoh laughed.

"You know me well." He said and looked up at the sky.

"Ok, it's ok, you don't have to tell me." Nichrome said rolling his eyes. "It has to either do with your brother or Anna." Yoh chuckled.

"You are more and more like Hao every day." He said, leaning back against his chair. "You have been hanging around Aniki too much." Nichrome shrugged.

"So I am correct no?"

"I don't know what to do." Yoh sobbed. Nichrome quickly shot up.

"Dude, guys don't cry." He said, eyes twitching. Yoh grinned sheepishly at him.

"I'm almost positive Aniki and you switched bodies." He said laughing. Nichrome shrugged.

"I'm guessing Hao is the one you need to talk to huh?" He asked. Yoh in return, shrugged.

"I don't know." He said. "I mean, I don't think I need to talk to anyone…"

* * *

The next few weeks went by fast yet Anna was still stuck on her problem. 

"Girl, stop moping around." Pirika said with a sigh.

"You are not the one with the problem. No duh you will say that." Anna muttered.

"Yah, well we are never going to get anywhere with you acting like this." Pirika argued.

"Yah, Yoh thinks you hate him right now." Tamao said softly.

"But I don't know what to do. I mean, I don't want to be mean to them but I need to solve this before it's too late." Anna muttered.

"Ok, let's get through this question first." Pirika said, taking a seat on the floor. "Who do you like better?" Anna sighed.

"You've asked this before." She muttered.

"And you never answered." Pirika replied quickly and clapped her hands. "Now tell us."

"Pirika, maybe you should stop pressuring her." Tamao said. "She can't think with such pressure."

"Yah, well she will never decide either." Pirika countered. "Now come on, which would you choose?"

"I don't know…" Anna muttered.

"Oh boy…" Pirika sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, I have to leave in about 10 minutes."

"A date with Ren?" Tamao asked giggling.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Pirika grinned.

"I'm glad to see you all out and about with your boyfriend." Anna said with a sad smile.

"Oh no! Don't play the guilt card on me Anna! I'm sorry!" Pirika said, sinking down on her knees. Anna giggled.

"I'm just kidding, now go on and have fun!" She waved her off. Pirika gave her an unsure look.

"Are you _SURE_ it's ok?" She asked. Anna sighed.

"Yes, step-mother. Now rush off to the ball or else you will miss your prince." Tamao laughed and Pirika giggled and then stuck her tongue at her.

"Alright, alright. I'm off." She said shaking her hips. "Make sure the floors and windows are cleaned by the time I return." When she left, Tamao turned to Anna and smiled.

"It's good to see that she is happy." She said softly. Anna smiled and nodded, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"And you too." She said. Tamao's face turned pink.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Anna grinned slyly and pointed at her.

"You and Horo." She said. "Don't think no one knows. _EVERYONE_ knows about you guys."

"Well… Ummm…" Tamao fumbled around for words while Anna watched with an amused look.

"Look, its ok. I'm happy for you and we all are." She said, bouncing a few times on her bed before sitting Indian style. "It's great that you found the bravery to tell him that you liked him… Orr… Did you?"

"I did!" Tamao said rather loudly. Anna lifted an eyebrow and her grin widened. "Oh never mind." Tamao said with a sigh. "That is beside the point. What are you going to do about this?"

"I don't know." Anna said with a frown. "I don't want to wait until the last minute but I don't want to like… rush it either."

"I am not getting you." Tamao said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Good because I don't either." Anna fell backwards. "I want this stupid thing to end."

"If you mean end as you end up with the right guy, yes. If you mean end with you being cursed for life, I might as well kill you." Tamao said. Anna threw a pillow at her pink haired friend.

"I mean it!" She said, hugging her remaining pillow.

"I know, but love can't be decided by a group." Tamao told her. "It has to be decided by one person and one person only. Sure it can be helped a bit on the way but we can't help you all the way." Anna sighed.

"I know…" She muttered.

"You know that you can always count on us in the end. We will always be there for you but some problems are for you to solve." Anna smiled.

"You are so wise." She said hugging her friend. Tamao laughed.

* * *

"Alright kids. This is the big day!" Coach Denbat yelled in excitement. 

"It is?" Horo rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Oh course my boy!" Denbat continued as he dancing his way happily out the door.

"Ok, I'm putting my money down that Coach is on drugs." Nichrome said, lifting a dollar.

"And what does he means by today is the big day?" Pirika asked. Macchi let out a big gasp and cheered.

"TODAY MUST BE THE DAY WE ARE FINALLY DITCHING THIS PLACE AND GOING HOME!" She yelled.

"No, as much as you would love that, you are not." Coach said suddenly, making everyone jump. "Even though you are disqualified from the tournament because Mari isn't funny healed."

"But Mari is ok!" Macchi argued.

"No Mari is not ok; she twisted her wrist when you threw her at Horo." Coach told her with a firm look. "And after that behavior, I don't think I will let you play even if she was ok." Macchi muttered something under her breath but Denbat dismissed it.

* * *

"So… That means that you and Mari are out of the tournament?" Tamao asked. 

"Macchi, you should not have been so reckless." Jeanna said with a frown.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore." Macchi muttered and continued sipping from her smoothie. "My life has taken a U-turn and stabbed me in the back."

"Huh?" Horo said, not understanding what she said.

"She means that her life is over." Lyserg spoke up.

"What? What do you mean man?" Horo scratched his head violently, trying to figure out why Macchi has said what she said.

"It's just a tournament Macchi." Anna said.

"I don't care about that." Macchi muttered. "The only reason why I came here with you guys was so that I can get away from back home and hang out with you guys… And a certain someone…" Everyone exchanged looks, wondering who she was talking about. Hao smirked confidently.

"I know you just can't stay away from me." He said. "I'm that hot." Macchi rolled her eyes.

"And I wonder why you are still single."

"I am waiting for you to ask me out my dear." Hao teased. Macchi threw her straw at him and leaned back.

"I wonder how Mari's wrist is…" She muttered.

"I didn't know she twisted her wrist." Yoh said, as he started on his 3rd orange smoothie. -**Yoh loves his oranges!**-

"I guess that's why she said her wrist hurts." Nichrome said and looked out the window. "So how is this going down?" The boys were silent while the girls looked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" Pirika asked.

"We gotta jump them boys." Horo said, smashing his fist into his hand.

"Yah beat them up good." Hao said calmly as he leaned his head back.

"Beat is such a harsh word." Yoh said rubbing his head. "How about make them treat us for orange smoothies all day and we'll call it a day." Silence… It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Of course, this quickly turned into a beat up Yoh moment so all you could hear was frantic yells and cry's for help from Yoh. –**Pooooooor ting**-

* * *

"What are you going to do now?" Mike glared out the window. Chocolove glared at him. 

"I'm going to report you, you know."

"Well if you report me, then I go down. If I get kicked off the tournament that means you are too." Mike said smiling grimly at him. Chocolove bit his tongue to keep himself from yelling at his teammate. What he did was wrong and they both knew it. However, Mike was correct. If he told on him, he would go down with Mike. The whole reason of coming here was so that he would win this tournament and show to him his grandfather that he had taught Chocolove well.

"I guess I take your silence that that means you will be keeping your mouth shut." Mike said leaning back with a smile. Chocolove sighed and got up.

"Whatever man…" He mumbled as he walked off. He knew for a fact that Mike has forged Coach Denbat's name, however he don't think the judges would be that stupid to believe them. He chuckled at the thought of Mike's face for getting kicked off the tournament, although he really didn't want to go down with him. He sighed and walked off to find Yoh and apologize.

* * *

"You know, this is boring." Horo complained. He and Ren were currently sitting on a tree branch, on the lookout for the boys they plan to get revenge on. 

"Stop complaining IceCube…" Ren mutter, sipping on his carton of milk.

"Who you calling ice cube you!" Horo yelled.

"Who else with blue hair?" Ren asked, cocking an eye and continued sipping.

"Yah! My sister!" Horo yelled.

"Well I have no intention in talking trash about your sister." Ren said leaning back, using his hair to block out most of his blush.

"Hold up! What's the deal with my sister?" Horo said, eyes twitching in an annoyed manner.

"Nothing." Ren turned.

"You better not be doing anything to my sister!" Horo yelled as he stood up.

"Nothing of your concerns." Ren said calmly smirking. It's turned into one of his favorite hobbies to mock and annoy the Ainu.

"Hey watch it man! If you try anything!" Horo twitched with annoyance. Ren chuckled.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, staring deep into the Ainu's eyes. Horo, being the hot headed snowball that he is, got pissed at his response, just like Ren knew he would. He pushed the Tao back, making him slam his back on the trunk of the tree. He placed a hand next to his face and leaned in close, eyes and face stern and serious. –**Wow… Horo got serious… RUN EVERYONE! THE WORLD IS ABOUT TO END! HORO IS SERIOUS!**-

"You hurt my sister…" He said, looking into the Tao's eyes. "And you will regret it." Tao studied Horo for a while before slowly smirking. With his arms folded, he leaned in closer and slowly smirked.

"I don't plan to." He said calmly and slowly. They stood staring at each other for a few seconds until a loud yell was heard and a hard item smashed into the back of Horo's head, causing him to fly forward and pressing his lips on the Tao.

"ONII-CHAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO REN!" Pirika yelled angrily at her brother.

Both boys looked eye-wide at each other, lips still pressed against together. Pirika tilted her head a bit, wondering what was wrong. Ren pushed Horo away and gave him a hit for him to remember. It was nothing compared to Anna's legendary slap... It was WORSE. Horo spun around and fell off the tree, smashing onto the ground, face first.

"BAKA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ren yelled with a heavily blushed face.

"Gah! Onii-Chan!" Pirika yelled, running towards her brother. She gave Ren a look. "Why did you hit Onii-Chan for?" Ren hesitated for a second, deciding on what to tell her.

'You_r brother kissed me… Why else?_' Ren shook his head. There was no way he could say that. "Because he is Horo." He said with a sigh and jumped off the tree. Pirika sighed.

"Can't you two just get along?" She asked. She looked at her brother who stood wobbly. "You know… do that 'male bonding' thing."

"That was male bonding alright…" Ren muttered. "But not what I had in mind…"

"Hmm?" Ren jumped.

"N-Nothing…" Pirika lifted an eyebrow with confusion. "What were you guys doing up there in the first place?"

"Nothing!" Both boys yelled immediately. Pirika didn't budge.

"Onii-Chan, where you bullying Ren-Kun again?" She asked.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!" Horo yelled. Ren chucked. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Ok, enough!" Pirika said folding her arms. "You guys really have to learn to get along!" She walked off leaving the boys to stare.

* * *

On the day of the tournament, the boys were more than ready. For revenge that is. Not only were Mike's team their rival team but they had a score to settle with them as well. 

"I wonder what Coach will say about what we plan to do…" Yoh said wondering.

"Yell, scream, and maybe throw a tantrum." Hao simply said, and leaned back.

"Are you guys really planning to blow off the tournament?" Nichrome asked as he walked into the room.

"Yah, they kidnapped our girls and forced us to quit!" Horo said, adjusting his headband. "No one gets away with kidnapping my girl and my sister." He looked down at the wristband Pirika made for him and clenched his fist. "They are going down." Ren smirked, putting on a wristband identical to Horo's, curtsey of Pirika.

"For once, I agree." He said confidently. He looked at the others and then finally at Hao who smiled. "You don't plan on tieing your hair up?" He asked. Hao shrugged.

"Makes me look so much better." He said. Yoh laughed.

"Aniki has pride in his hair." He said. "He says if you got hair, show it off."

"Couldn't say it better myself." Hao said proudly.

"But in a fight, having on loose cloths and hair out is not the best way to fight." Nichrome pointed out. "You should know that. You were the one who told me that when I was in a fight back in 5th grade remember?" Hao smiled.

"Yes, I do remember." He said lazily and looked at Lyserg who was sitting quietly by the window. "So what's it gonna be Diethel?"

"I don't believe in violence…" The British boy said quietly. Hao sighed and shook his head, resting his chin on his hand. "But what they did to Jeanne is unforgivable." Hao smirked.

"Lyserg is slowly turning into a man." He said, faking tears. "Oh how the years flew by!" Lyserg flinched and threw his empty soda can at him.

"All they did was hold Jeanne for hostage… Not tourcher her…" Yoh muttered to Nichrome while Hao continued dodging the items being thrown at him and at the same time, continued to tease Lyserg.

"The guy has a lot of respect for the girl and likes her a lot, what can I say?" Nichrome said with a shrug.

* * *

As they made their way towards the location of the tournament, the boys kept a strait face while the girls walked with confusion, not understanding why the guys looked so serious. 

"Are they really planning to fight them?" Tamao asked.

"They will lose their chance at the tournament." Jeanne said with a worried look. "They really shouldn't. Violence is never a solution."

"Yah well it sure as hell makes me feel better." Macchi muttered, toying with her foam finger. "Forget them and just focus on the game ok?" Mari smiled and nodded.

"Mari will be cheering for you."

"As will I." Macchi said proudly.

"What's wrong Anna?" Pirika asked, lifting her visor and placing it on her head upside down for a new look.

"Cold feet maybe…" Anna muttered.

"It's just a tournament you know." Pirika said with a smile.

"I don't think she is worried about the tournament…" Tamao said shaking her head.

"Oooo… THAT thing…" Pirika muttered. Anna glanced at Hao and Yoh who was sitting with the others, talking casually.

"Why God! Why me!" She muttered angrily.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look who made it to the tournament!" The boys looked up to see Mike smirking at them. "Sorry to say but this is the farthest you are going." 

"Shut up and go away…" Nichrome said in an annoyed matter. Chocolove glared at Mike.

"Sorry about all that happened…" He muttered. "Mike's an ass."

"Chocolove, shut up. You are not helping at all!" Mike snapped. Standing a few feet away, Hao watched calmly with Yoh who just finished… -**Sigh**- his orange smoothie.

"Should I go in and start or should I let them beat him up?" He asked laughing.

"Aniki, that's mean!" Yoh said with a frown as he and Hao walked over to them.

"Trying to start something?" Hao asked with a smile.

"And if I am?" Mike asked.

"Than we will just have to start something first." Horo and Ren walked off. –**Where the hell did they come out from?**-

"Do it and you will be disqualified." Mike said in a confident voice, as if they wouldn't hit him. Sadly however, he was too over-confident and Hao landed a hard punch on his jaw. Hao sighed and smiled triumphantly.

"Then I guess, we'll take those odds." He said calmly while smiling. "God that felt good."

"HAO!" Coach Denbat stomped over to them with anger. "What do you think you are doing!" Mike smirked.

"Wonderful." He said whipping some blood away from his face. "I don't even need to hand in that forfeit letter. You did all the work. Now you won't even last for the opening game."

"DAMMIT BITCH SHUT UP!" Horo jumped Mike in the face, just as Hao did, starting the fight of both… Ummm should I say school or teams?

"Break it up! Break it up!" Denbat yelled loudly as he and other coaches broke up the fight. "WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU THINKING!"

"They deserved it…" Hao muttered and leaned back, examining his hand. "I wish I can frame up my hand as an accomplishment for punching him. But then again, I can't and shouldn't… It would hurt." Ren rolled his eyes.

"I would have made the first move if Horo hadn't been so slow." He said looking at the Ainu who had an ice pack over his eye.

"Well at least we both landed a punch on him." Horo countered.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Denbat yelled. Meene frowned.

"What you kids did was beyond anything I have even seen." She said unhappily.

"In a good way or a bad way?" Yoh asked stupidly. Hao chuckled.

"Only Yoh would ask something like that." Denbat folded his arms.

"That's it." He yelled. "I am withdrawing everyone from the tournament!"

"But the girls didn't do anything!" Lyserg yelled.

"Yah! You can kick us out but why do they have to get kicked out for?" Yoh asked.

"You brought this on yourselves." Denbat said angrily. "All for on and one for all."

"Well if you plan to withdraw us all out…" Hao said with a strait face. "Then at least make sure that Mike's group of kids do as well. Seeing how they started all this."

"Mike's team has already been disqualified." Denbat said. "Now pack your bags, we are leaving tomorrow." The boys sighed. "And don't think I will let this go unpunished. You are all suspended from school and volleyball."

"Look coach, as the leader of the teams, I can speak for everyone that you may be able to suspend us from school… Which at the moment is the greatest thing in the world because summer is just about here, but you can't suspend us from what we like." Hao said rather… wisely.

"Wow, this is the first time Hao had said anything so corny…" Nichrome muttered.

"Yah, he's been watching a lot of movies." Yoh said laughing lightly.

* * *

I don't like how I ended this chapter… I wanted to add more fighting to it but it would take too long. I promised everyone who IM'd me that I would update this week, so… yah. XD Also, a few people IM'd me when I signed off… I forgot to log out in Trillian so people just IM me and I get the messages the next time I sign in so anyway, I closed the window before sending them a response so sorry you guys! IM me again and I will send a response to you! XD 

About this HoroxRen stuff, it's nothing but an accident. I was watching one of my best Naruto AMVS and the scene of Naruto and Sasuke's accidental kiss popped up and I knew I just HAD to add it in. Don't kill me you guys! I just had to add some humor in the story! Anywayz, Next chapter is my last! Noooooo!

I also want to apologize for the lack for updates! I got lazy and I didn't want this story to end! Aside from making Naruto AMVS as well as other AMV's, I am also making a Shaman King comic about the meeting of Macchi and Mari. I will have the first of 4 pages posted… Well ASAP XD. Check out my deviant art account for updates… if I find time to XD. My account name is SugarNeko.

**

* * *

Time for me to advertise…**

My AMV's-**PLEASE GO AND CHECK IT OUT**- http/ www .youtube .com /profile .php?userBBShadowCat

My Deviant Art Page-** Go Check too! XD**- http/ sugarneko .deviantart .com/

For those who want to IM me or message me a comment, flame or just to say hi, here are my screennames...

**AIM**- BBShadowCat  
** MSN**- SugarSnowFlake White-Star . Com  
**YAHOO**- BBShadowCat Yahoo . Com  
Email me or message me anytime! It's always good to meet new people and have new friends!

**

* * *

Last Chapter…**

Anna makes a decision about who she will stay with but then hesitates when she learns the horrors of Hao and Yoh's curse. Will she choose Yoh or will she choose Hao? Or will she choose to choose neither?


	30. Koi Wa Moumoku

**Note**: Hahaha, thought I was dead right? Yah with school 7 days a week I should be and if not… You will all kill me. Anywayz, hehe. This is the final chapter of Four Leaf Clover! Yes, say good bye to it forever! –**sobs**- Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! Because of you all, I have made past 500 reviews! Here's a little gift for you all that I drew to show my thanks! Thanks for cheering me on! Now it's my turn to cheer for you guys for thanking me! Like my uniform? XD **http/ www . deviantart . com / view / 36840586 /**

Many thanks to cloveryk4u (**Clover Asakura**) for bugging me almost every time I am on AIM.

**BBShadowCat**: i don' think i will get it done by today, so if i don't finish, keep bugging me

**cloveryk4u**: With pleasure

Haha isn't Clover Asakura the best? And Aoi, thanks for always keeping my days bright and fun although I rarely had time to chat and we hardly chat but at the times we do, it was great. You too Christy and Vash and whoever has IM'd me and chatted with me during this LONG time of Four Leaf Clover!

**And I must yet again announce another flamer**… Though the flamer was correct, I did not state in the first chapter that I am basing it off of Sunshine Heartbeat… Hmmm I thought I wrote that in the first chapter… Bleh, I'll add it in then! XD Anywayz, I must thank the flamer because without… Ummm is mslover a girl or a boy? Anywayz I must thank you mslover for pointing out that I didn't give credit to them in the first chapter. XD Don't you love flamers sometimes?

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Shaman King… Otherwise, 4Kids would not have dubbed it and I **DO NOT** own Sunshine Heartbeat either or else the ending would have been longer and better. There, my disclaimers! Now onward to the story! While you do that… I will edit the disclaimers in the prologue.

Anywayz, I'll shut up now. XD And without further ado! The conclusion of Four Leaf Clover!

* * *

**Chapter 30**- Koi Wa Moumoku- Love Is Blind 

After their long flight, everyone returned home. Some tired, some frustrated, some felt triumphant and some didn't have a care in the world. Anna unlike the others was just relieved to be home. Everyone said good night to each other, although it was 5 in the afternoon, and went their separate ways.

"Wow, I miss my home!" Pirika yelled as she threw herself on the couch.

"I forgot how home looks like…" Tamao said, dropping on top of Pirika. Pirika pushed Tamao off her and threw a pillow at her.

"You aren't light you know." She said with a giggle and running upstairs with Tamao chasing her. Anna laughed and ran after them. With joy they all started jumping on Pirika's bed, laughing and happy that they are home.

"Ok what first? Ice cream? Or a day out at the mall?" Pirika asked with bright shining eyes.

"I'll tell you what." Tamao said as she stretched her arms. "Sleep"

"Oh but I'm not sleepy right now!" Pirika yelled with a pout. "Annaaaaa!"

"Whine at someone else please." Anna said with a light laugh and jumped off Pirika's bed. "I am going to my room now. I need some shut eye." Pirika pouted.

"Bleh, fine then! Since everyone is sleeping!" Pirika pushed Tamao off her bed with a light bump of her ass and got herself settled in bed. "I will sleep too."

"Hey! That hurts you know!" Tamao said with a face.

"Bleh." Pirika rolled over. Tamao giggled and laid down next to her.

"Do you think Anna is going back to her room to think about her problem?" Pirika sighed.

"Well, if she is, there is nothing we can do about it. After all, she is the one with this problem. We won't be much help regardless."

"I suppose…" Tamao said with a frown. "Where is Jeanne? She always has something wise to say." Pirika laughed.

"Speak for yourself." She said as she picked up her hand-made Ren doll.

"You still have that?" Tamao asked, looking at it.

"What? It's not like you dumped the doll you made of onii-chan." Pirika said lifted up her doll. "I spent a lot of time making this and I had to use up a lot of bandages." Tamao smiled.

"You sure did. After all, Anna and I were the ones who had to keep going out to buy bandages for you." Pirika giggled.

"Shows you how much I love my Ren!" She said proudly.

"Oh great! Now you are claiming him." Tamao rolled her eyes while Pirika threw a face at her.

"Did Anna make one too?" Tamao nodded.

"Well she made two…" They both went silent.

"That girl has got to get a hold of herself." Pirika said with a sigh. "Why does she believe in stuff like that anyway?"

"Well it's not our place to tell her what to believe or what not to." Tamao pointed out. Pirika stared at her before bumping her off her bed again.

"Oh shuddup mother. You and your wise words." She said with a grown and snuggles her Ren doll close to her.

* * *

To clear her mind instead of sleeping like she said, Anna went for a walk. She didn't want to wake Pirika and Tamao so she left quietly. Wandering around aimlessly, she sat down by the park. Was she a little too childish to believe in something like this? She let out a sigh. Choosing from Yoh and Hao was difficult. She liked them both… But who did she like more? After a good half hour of thinking, she shook her head. She pretty much knew her answer now, however she wasn't quiet sure is that is what she wants. She still had so many questions. Anna dug into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. –**Isn't it funny how she has a cell phone but doesn't work?**- She hesitated for a while before dialing. 

"Hello?" She said when someone picked up. "Hi… It's me… Anna. I need to talk to you…"

**END UP CHAPTER! No no, I'm just messing!**

* * *

Hao listened carefully and nodded. He sighed and hung up, then turned to his sleeping brother who was clutching a big round orange toss pillow. 

"Oh boy…" He muttered as he looked at his sleeping brother. He scratched his head. "I'll have to tell him later…" He muttered and walked out the room. "I'll be back in a few Yoh…" He said quietly as he exited.

"Have a safe trip." Yoh said with a yawn as he rolled over and continued snoring.

* * *

"Sorry to call you out like this." Anna said quietly as she sat with her hands cupped to her drink. 

"I had nothing else to do anyway." He brushed off a few stand of brown hair away from his eyes. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's…" Anna looked out the window and sighed.

"About Yoh and Hao?" Anna nodded uneasily.

"You know Yoh and Hao the most so I thought…"

"Nah, I know Hao the most but the one who knows Yoh the most is Ren." Anna blinked. "Which is why I called him out with us too. I hope you don't mind."

"Yes I mind!" Anna was startled when the Chinese suddenly spoke. "You dragged me out while I was training. Now what is it? Why did you call me out Nichrome?" The brunette chuckled.

"Training even now? Anyway, we have a problem." He told the Tao and nodded towards Anna. Ren looked at them both.

"What does that have to do with me?" He asked.

"Well…" Nichrome made a few eye gestures and Ren seem to have gotten the note.

"Oh…" He muttered and sat down. "Alright fine…" Anna was a bit confused so Nichrome started talking.

* * *

"Ok, so you want to know the pros and cons about Yoh and Hao?" He asked. 

"Not really." Anna muttered. "You see…"

"Ok so why did you call me out for?" Hao asked as he sat down.

"I came to speak to you. I was hoping your brother would be here as well."

"Yoh is sleeping. I'll tell him when I get home." Hao said with a shrug. "What is it?"

"You do remember what you are chained to aren't you?" Hao looked steadily into the woman's eyes.

"Yes I am aware of that "curse". And I am CHAINED to it. Neither is Yoh." The woman nodded.

"Whichever you prefer… I have given you enough time for you to decide." She told him

"Hardly…" Hao muttered. "But I am not deciding unless Yoh is here." He told her. "We are deciding together you know. Regardless, you will probably know our answer." The woman shook her head and pressed her forehead lightly.

"Very well. We will meet with you tomorrow night." She said calmly. "We want to know your answer by then."

"Whatever…" Hao muttered. "If that's all…" He got up and walked away without another word.

* * *

"Oh… I see now…" Nichrome nodded. 

"That is stupid." Ren said with his arms folded. "Why would you believe such a thing?" Anna sat quietly.

"Well regardless…" Ren continued. "You can't choose either."

"Why?" Anna asked, surprised. Nichrome sighed.

"You see, Yoh and Hao have a curse too." He said. "Well I wouldn't call it a curse but…"

"What are you saying?" Anna asked immediately. Nichrome sighed and placed his hand over his head.

"Hao is going to kill me for saying this but…"

"He's engaged." Ren said without hesitation.

"WHAT!" Anna yelled.

"And so is Yoh." Ren continued as if he didn't have a care in the world… Well he didn't…

"B-But…"

"Yah… Well they haven't agreed to it." Nichrome said as he leaned back. "But I doubt they would want to anyway. If they did, they would have been in Japan and not Cali." Ren snorted.

"As if they would have a choice." He said rather harshly. "Hao and Yoh came here to try and escape but knowing the other side is, the will probably end up marrying them."

"So… Why are they dating and everything is they have a… Fiancé?" The word made Anna shiver with mixed feelings. She was mad, sad and just plain confused.

"Well it's not really decided yet." Nichrome told her. "But they wouldn't just date anyone though. Even Hao."

"He did date around but there was nothing serious so he dropped them." Ren said as he sipped his soda before he continued. –**What? No more milk now?**- "You were the longest relationship. Mari didn't even last as long as you did… Though he did really like her." Nichrome stayed quiet for a second before speaking.

"Well in your case, you have a few years left." He told her.

"I still don't understand why you are believing something like this." Ren said in an annoyed tone.

"Ren, shut up." Nichrome said rolling his eyes. "Look I know for a fact they both like you. I can't be positive on who likes you more but I got a pretty good feeling it's Yoh."

"As if that would help her." Ren muttered.

"Yah but now that I know that they are engaged…" Nichrome shook his head.

"Who gives a dam about that? That girl isn't even here. She probably the ugliest girl in the world. I would feel pretty bad for the three of you." He laughed.

"They are engaged to the same girl!" Anna asked bewildered.

"No. But both girls are fro a very big and famous company." Ren answered. "One is head of the Fumbari's hospitals while the other is a very famous electronics store."

"I can't compete with that…" Anna muttered.

"But you really like them don't you? I mean, you wouldn't have called us out if you didn't."

"Correction, she called you out." Ren corrected him. "I was called out by you."

"Yes, yes. I called you out." Nichrome sighed. "Look it's up to you. You can take your chances or you can let them run away. You already told us about how you feel about them." Anna stayed silent.

"That was a boring part…" Ren muttered. Nichrome jabbed his elbow into his ribs to shut him up. Ren glared coldly at Nichrome because muttering something under his breath.

"You know who you want to be with already don't you?" He asked Anna.

"Well… After what you guys told me and stuff…" Anna nodded.

"Rankings don't even exist in their lives. Well with the exception of Lyserg... Hao seems to like to keep Lyserg in a teasing rank but everyone else is just the same." Nichrome thought for a moment.

"You seem to have forgotten about the popular cheerleaders too…" Ren said boredly.

"God-damit shut up Ren!" Nichrome yelled.

* * *

"Come on Yoh, wake up!" It was the usual. Hao would try to wake Yoh up… Yoh would refuse and thus fight back. However Hao's orange threats didn't work anymore. Somehow Yoh knew that Hao would never throw out his oranges… Nor does Hao know where he kept all his extra oranges. Hao sighed. "We are getting married tomorrow to _them_." In an instant, Yoh shot up. 

"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY THEM!" He whined.

"I guess I found you new alarm clock phrase." Hao said with a grin and shoved his brother off of him. "We are meeting with them tomorrow…" He muttered in an annoyed tone.

"You are not going to run to Nichrome's place right?" Yoh asked with big eyes. "I don't want to be alone with _them_."

"Then go to Ren's house. You usually do that when I got to Nichrome's." Hao simply said.

"It's so far!" Yoh whined.

"He lives 4 blocks away…" Hao pointed out.

"THAT'S FAR!" Yoh dropped his orange toss pillow. Hao sweat dropped.

"Well… Good luck then!" He said with a smile.

"Come on Aniki!" Yoh whined.

"I'm just messing." Hao said with a sign and ruffled Yoh's hair. "I'm not going to leave you out." Yoh smiled.

"Thanks Aniki."

"Hao-Sama! Yoh-Sama! Your pizza is here!" A voice yelled from below. In an instant, Hao pushed his brother back and ran out the room, closing the door behind him.

"Aniki! Open the door! It's stuck!" Yoh yelled as he desperately tried to open the door.

"I can't open it from this side either!" Hao yelled from the other side, as he held onto the doorknob.

"I want pizza too!" Yoh whined.

"Too bad! I paid for it myself!" Hao yelled.

"I thought you said you wouldn't leave me behind!"

"Yah well that doesn't involve food!" Hao yelled and ran off before Yoh was able to open the door and chase after him.

* * *

"I am sorry to come at such late notice but it seems that it is time." Mikihisa smiled. 

"No no, please. Come in." He stepped aside and allowed the woman and two younger girls come in. "You must be the lovely Ringo and Momiko from Atsusa and Gouta family. How good it is to finally meet you. My sons are waiting in the living room." Charming and beautiful, the two girls were. However personality wise… No one could say. One was dressed in a tight evening gown, allowing it to show a little cleavage and her slim model-like figure. She had a fan in her hands where she would occasionally cover her face with, as if afraid to speak but kept a confident face. The other dressed in a looser evening gown and was not as tall or slim but still had a great figure. This one had her hair in two buns making her look more of adorable than beautiful.

"So ummm, your Ringo huh?" Yoh asked with a smile. "Nice to finally meet you! And you too Momiko."

"Hi." Ringo simply said while Momiko smiled a rather attracting smile, too much for Yoh's liking.

"So you are Yoh and Hao… I wonder which is which." She said slowly, almost as if purring. She closed her fan slowly and her eyes slowly examined him as a predator would to a prey. Yoh laughed rather uneasily.

"I'm Yoh. And that is Hao." He said looking up at Hao who brought drinks over to them.

"Hey." Hao said with a charming smile and handed them both a rose. –**I have been watching Ouran High School Host Club. Haha**- "A rose for the lovely ladies." –**How corny… I suck at romance TT**- Momiko smile.

"So this is what men do to charm girls here." She said with her fan lifted just above her chest.

"No, just thought it would welcome you." Hao told her and sat down next to his brother who threw him a 'what are you doing! Are you crazy?' look.

"So umm… How was it decided that your parents wanted you guys to get married?" Yoh asked.

"Well I guess it's just like every family in our classes." Momiko answered simply opening her fan and lifted it to hide her sly smile. "The bigger and better the company is, the better it is for those families to unite. After all, it will make the best future for us."

"I wasn't too happy with it." Ringo admitted quietly. "I kinda… Liked someone that time too." Her face turned pink and she quickly picked up her cup nervously to have a sip of her tea.

"But you are still going for it?" Yoh asked. Ringo reminded him too much of Tamao so he felt comfortable towards her. If it wasn't for their hair color, he might have just mistaken her for Tamao.

"I know I am." Momiko said without hesitation, looked at Hao and her smile widened slightly. "When I see something I want, I usually get it." Hao smiled.

"You'd be surprised how sometimes things don't work out the way it's supposed to." He simply said, thinking back to his relationship with Anna and looked at Ringo. "What about you?"

"Well, I guess I'm going along with it." She said with a shrug. "I mean, I was rejected by the guy I liked and…"

"Well not really to down you guys or anything… But we aren't really into this whole marriage thing." Yoh told them with a nervous laugh. "It's takes a lot out of our lives." Hao said nothing.

"It doesn't matter what you think." Momiko said smiling confidently. Yoh's eyes widened. He looked at his brother with a crying face.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" He thought telepathically to his brother.

"The fact of the matter is both our families can easily buy your family's company." She continued. "And I'm sure you know what happens after that…"

Hao studied her closely; however Momiko took that as a sign and gave them a satisfied smile.

"At least one of you is smart." She simply said and toyed with the fan in her hand while running a hand through her sleek shiny hair. Yoh shivered and felt like crying. He looked at Hao who had the, "who cares?" look on his face. Yoh whimpered quietly and got up.

"Err, I'm going to go refill your glasses." He said and left quickly.

"Oh Yoh-Kun! Wait! You forgot mine!" Ringo go up and ran after him.

* * *

"Yoh-Kun? Yoh-Kun?" Ringo looked around for the younger Asakura. She heard a noise and noticed the young brunette banging his head on the wall. "Y-Yoh-Kun!" She rushed over to him quickly. "Is something the matter?" 

Yoh looked at her as if the world is about to end. "N-Not really." He said and whimpered.

"What is it?" Ringo asked with concern. Although she wasn't all for this arranged marriage thing, she still cared for Yoh, even though they have never officially met.

"Nothing…" Yoh mumbled and felt like jumping off a cliff. There was NO way he was going to be the brother-in-law to that… THING outside doing god knows what to Hao. And there was no way he was going to marry Ringo either. It wasn't that he did not like her, no he liked her… But more in a little sister way like how he is with Tamao.

"Is it because of me?" Ringo asked sadly.

"No it's just… I can't do this arranged marriage thing Ringo." Yoh told her. "I mean, it's not you." He shook his head quickly. "You are very pretty and nice and attractive but I… Well I like someone else." Ringo blinked and giggled.

"I never said I was actually going to force you to marry me you know." She said smiling.

"But you said-"

"I said that I would go along with it but I never said I would force you." Ringo explained. "If you don't want to, then I will just tell daddy that you are not my type." Yoh blinked and studied her.

"What's the catch?" He asked. Ringo giggled and the remains of hope for Yoh was shattered.

"Tell me who the girl is." Ringo told him.

"Eh?" Yoh looked at her with bewildered look.

"I just want to know the whole story." She explained. "I'm not going to do anything to her. Promise." Yoh hesitated before smiling.

"Un! I trust you." He said. "But let's talk out back. I don't feel comfortable in here." He shivered as he looked back to where Hao and Momiko sat.

* * *

"So… Tell me." Momoki said slowly, lowering the fan that covered her mouth to reveal a sly smile. "What do you plan to do from here?" Hao smirked in response, satisfying her. 

"I plan to ask the girl of my dreams out and then see where that leads." He simply said. Momiko leaned in, her smile appeasing.

"I never said to tell me a summary of your plans." She told him.

"And I never said the girl of my dreams was you." Hao said in the same slow tone. Momiko's eyes twitched slightly before she opened her fan and lifted it just below her eyes.

"Well, you don't really have a choice you know…" She told him.

Hao watched her with amusement. "Are you really ok with marrying someone you just met?" He asked her. Momiko's expression did not change.

"From what I can see yes." She told him.

"For all you know I could end up being something different." Hao told her.

"Not from what sources tell me." Hao lifted a thin eyebrow with amusement.

"So… you've been spying I see." Momiko laughed lightly.

"Why yes. How else will I know how the future of _my_ business will be like?" She said and slowly lowered her fan, placing it gently on her lap.

"_Your_ company?" Hao asked cautiously.

"Why yes. Either way, your company will be mine in the mere future." Momiko told him, as she took a sip of her tea. "If you do not marry me, then I will simply have my father buy your company. And if you do, then your company will be a part of mine. I will still own one of the biggest companies in California. And don't you forget your grandfather's dojo back in Shibuya-ku. –**Yah I went on a Google search to find a place in Japan that had a dojo in it hahaha and YES it is a real place.**-

Hao chuckled lightly. "You sure know a lot."

"Knowledge is power." Momiko said in her usual slow tone and got up and sat next to Hao. "So now… What were your plans again?"

* * *

"So… Ever since, I have always liked Anna." Yoh said quietly, face a bit pink as he laughed. Ringo smile.

"She seems very nice." She said. "I wish you good luck." Yoh scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Eh, I don't know…" He said unsurely.

"Why not? You are a great guy!" Ringo argued. "Great looking, nice, hott, not to mention rich!"  
"Anna isn't the type of girl to go for the money." Yoh told her. "That's another thing I like about her. She sees me as just any other guy, not some rich guy who will win a girl over with money."

"From what you are saying, you must put a lot of thought into this." Ringo said sadly and looked up at the night sky. "I wish my crush would have thought the same thing…"  
"What do you mean?" Yoh asked, looking at her. Ringo signed.

"He thinks I want to go out with him because he is in a higher class than me." She explained. Yoh smiled with sympathy.

"It's ok." Yoh said, pulling her in for a hug. "Everything will work out just fine." Ringo's face flushed.

"T-Thanks Yoh-Kun…" She mumbled.

* * *

There was a rustle in the bushes, making the town hesitate. Yoh's eyes widened as he turned his head and saw the figure standing in front of them.

"Anna…" he mumbled with surprise.

"Never mind Yoh…" Anna mumbled and ran out.

"T-That's Anna?" Ringo asked. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" She started panicking. "I-I didn't mean to! I-I"

"It's ok Ringo." Yoh said sadly. "It just shows that we don't belong together…" Ringo looked at him before taking in a deep breath.

"What is wrong with you!" She yelled, startling him. "Go after her! GO!" She shoved him outside. "Go before you can't catch her!" Yoh hesitated before smiling.

"Thank you." He said warmly before running after Anna. Ringo smiled sadly as she felt tears roll down her cheek.

"No, thank you Yoh-Kun…" She whispered.

* * *

"I am not marrying you…" Hao said calmly.

"I am not so sure your father would be pleased." Momiko told him, leaning in.

"The hell with him." Hao responded without flinching.

"But you know Hao…" Momiko said as in leaned in closer, placing her hand on his chest. "I can give you what that dumb blond girl couldn't…" Hao's eye twitched with annoyance. This game has gone far enough… He grabbed her by the risk and pushed her back. There was silence between the two, just a hard glare, a frighten girl and the sound of her fan as it hit the floor.

"Ok listen here." He said dangerously. –**I don't mean in the way where it turns you on**- "You can say all the shyt you want about me or my family's company and all that other crap you say around here but when it comes to Anna and my brother, you better keep your mouth shut or I promise you, you **WILL** wish you hadn't met Hao Asakura." Staring wide eyed at Hao, Momiko was speechless. –**Wow I'm bad at making threats too! FLAME ME NOW!**-

"Your father is going to hear about this." She said.

"Fuck my father and fuck you. Now get out before I make you." Hao said harshly before walking out. Outside, he sighed and like Yoh, banged his head against the wall.

"Dam, I am never playing that far ever again…" He muttered.

* * *

From inside, light sobs were head along with the clicks of heals was heard. They grew fainter and fainter and soon, it was silent. Hao sighed and sat down on the grass, placing his hand over his forehead with relief. Finally, one of his worst nightmares is over. Now to face the next one… The one when his father gives him a 3 hour lecture on how he should act like a gentleman and how his actions could mean the end to how their lifestyle is.

"H-Hao-Kun?" Hao looked up and saw Ringo standing there.

"Ringo? Where's Yoh?" He asked. "More importantly where did he go with my tea? I need it… Green tea does good to calm the soul and I sure as hell need it."

"Umm, well you see… An-Anna was here." Ringo said nervously. Hao blinked, waiting for her to continue. "And she ran out when she saw us and assumed something. Yoh-Kun went out after her." Hao sighed.

"That idiot…" He muttered. He paused when he felt something wet hit his cheeks. He looked up, stretched out his palm and felt the rain hit him, harder and harder.

"Which way did he run off to?" He asked Ringo who pointed to the direction in which Yoh ran out.

"Thanks." Hao said quickly as he started running out, after Yoh and Anna.

* * *

"Anna! Anna wait!" Yoh ran with all his might. "Anna! Let me explain!" Anna kept running, angry and hurt. Whatever they were talking about, it seemed like they were obviously going to hook up or something. So quickly he had moved on and yes she was still in square 1, still fighting for him and giving him chance after chance. It was the same with Hao. Anna sobbed angrily as raindrops started pouring down suddenly. Great… Even the sky is against her. Must have been yelling at her, saying how stupid she was to wait for him.

"Anna! Anna wait!" Yoh caught her by the arm and swing her over. He gasped for air and laughed. "Wow, y-you are pretty quick on your feet neh?" Anna angrily glared at him and slapped him as hard as she could. Yoh stared in shock at her. –**Dude… you juts made a joke at someone who is mad at you… Don't look surprised!**-

"Fuck you Yoh!" She yelled angrily. "Fuck you!" Yoh stared at her, still processing her rage and slap. "I fought for you, I gave your chances and you just sit around and toy with me and then go off with some rich girl!"

"W-What do you mean!" Yoh asked back, confused. "I wasn't-"

"Forget it Yoh." Anna yelled and turned. "Just forget it. It's over, I am not going to fight for you anymore. You can go ahead and go with that girl."

"No, Anna!" Yoh grabbed her arm but Anna tugged back.

"Let me go and leave me alone!" She yelled.

"But let me explain!" Anna gave him a harsh look.

"Shut up and leave me alone." She slapped him again. This time harder than the last. Yoh actually tumbled a few steps back. Anna took a quivering breathe before speaking. "And you know what the funny thing is Yoh?" Silence… 2 seconds of silence… To someone like you and me, it just pass by with a snap of your fingers, but to them, it lasted more than that. "I was actually in love with you…" With that, she turned and walked off, leaving Yoh to stand in the rain. He looked down at his clenched fists. Oh how he wanted to punch himself. Tears rolled down, mixing in with the raindrops that fell on his reddened cheek. Angrily, he replayed everything Anna said, everything she said while yelling in the rain. It hurts… yes it does. How would he make this up now? Will he ever? Yoh cursed at himself out loud angrily.

"ANNA I LOVE YOU!" He shouted, making her stop. –**OMG, kill me now, this story sucks…**- "I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL!" Anna heard that speech before and she wasn't buying it. She kept walking, however, Yoh wasn't giving up. "I know you don't believe me but it's true." –**I really want to shut up but I just can't resist commenting on how sucky this is! Flames are allowed for this!**- "Ok look, if you don't believe me then go ask Hao. Go ask Nichrome, go ask Ren, go ask anybody and they will tell you!" Anna stopped and turned around.

"I don't need them to tell me Yoh…" She said rather harshly. "I know they will back you up."

"Ok fine." Yoh stepped out and onto the streets.

"What are you doing!" Anna yelled.

"Proving a point." Yoh yelled back and stopped at the middle of the streets.

"Get out of there you stupid idiot! Your going to get yourself killed!" Yoh firmly stood his ground. –**Isn't that something you say when you in a battle?**-

"No. Not until you know I mean it." Anna bit her lower lip.

"I am not, now just stop it!" She tried yelling, but what she yelled wasn't what she thought she would.

"Stop it Yoh! Stop!" She yelled, mentally wanting to slap herself but stopped that chain of thought. "I'll come back but just stop ok! Stop it!" She as shaking from coldness and fear now, hiccupping every now and then, trying to contain herself from breaking down. "Yoh just stop and come back!" Yoh's heart skipped a beat. Had he just heard what he thought he heard? He did didn't he? He slowly smiled.

"It's true Anna…" He said slowly. –**Boy you about to die… TALK FASTER**- "I love you Anna… I really do." Anna looked up at him as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She wasn't sure if it was from joy or from her sadness but it felt good to just let it all out.

"Me too Yoh…" She said through her tears. "I love you too…" Distant sounds were being heard. Footsteps, shouts, shreeches, yells. Before she knew it, Hao was across the street yelling out.

"YOH GET OUT OF THE STREET!" It was too late. Anna stared in horror. She wanted to scream, she wanted to yell, she wanted to cry out, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. Moments later, as Yoh's body laid on the cold wet floor and Hao ran over to him was Anna able to find her voice…

"YOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

… Yahhhhh, I guess I should tell you guys why I shouldn't die right away right? …. Yahhh about that… Saddly, I give you all permission to kill me. **1**- because I took FOREVER to update, even with all my friends nagging the hell out of me. **2**- Such a ugly ending! **3**- I should just die… I don't like how this story ended. NOT ONE BIT. And I am sure you guys feel the same way! The ending totally sucks! I mean what the HELL is with Hao and Yoh's curse! Ugh, fret not my dears! I shall make a another/different ending in "**Ai Desu**". But what happens to the rest of the couples? Who is Hao paired with? What about Ringo? And will that bitch Momiko come back? Buhahahaha, find out in "**Ai Desu**" Yah the prequel/sequel to Four Leaf Clovers was supposed to be "Little Clovers" but I changed the title last minute. Hehe. I want to thank everyone who was able to bare with my stupid little brain! I luv you all! Hope to see you all in "**Ai Desu**" and all my other works! –**If I don't get killed before that anywayz**-

**THANK YOU AGAIN EVERYONE FOR YOUR WONDERFUK REVIEWS! I LOOK FORWARD TO READING MORE AND I ALSO AWAIT YOUR FLAMES!**


End file.
